Wouldn't It Be Nice
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Adventskalender-FF. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, freuen sich längst nicht alle darüber, dass Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy heiraten wollen. Trotzdem hoffen die beiden, dass ihre Familien es schaffen werden, ihren großen Tag zusammen zu feiern. So schwer wird das ja wohl nicht sein. Oder?
1. Dezember: Der Antrag

**Inhalt: **Adventskalender-FF. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, freuen sich längst nicht alle darüber, dass Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy heiraten wollen. Trotzdem hoffen die beiden, dass ihre Familien es schaffen werden, ihren großen Tag zusammen zu feiern. So schwer wird das ja wohl nicht sein. Oder?

**Titel:** Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Autor:** ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer:** Alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder gehören J.K. Rowling, selbst wenn die meisten nur in Interviews erwähnt worden sind. Alle Ehepartner und Freunde der nächsten Generation sind allerdings meine eigenen Erfindungen. Titel der Fanfiction stammt vom gleichnamigen Song der Beach Boys (wobei ich die Version von Zooey Dechanel im Kopf hatte, die es irgendwo auf Youtube gibt).

**A/N: **Wie jedes Jahr habe ich mit mir gerungen, ob ich noch einen Adventskalender schreiben soll, besonders, weil ich keine wirklich guten Ideen hatte, die ich auf 24 Kapitel strecken konnte. Ihr habt aber Glück, dass ich vor sieben Jahren einige Szenen zu Roses und Scorpius' Verlobung geschrieben habe und die mir genug Anregungen gegeben haben, wieder auf diese Länge zu kommen. Die Kapitel werden nicht allzu lang sein, dazu hat meine Zeit nicht gereicht, und es wird ein paar Zeitsprünge geben, weil ich das Planen dieser Hochzeit weniger interessant fand als die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen am Anfang und das Drama, das sie hervorrufen. Ich habe beim Schreiben allerdings auch sehr viel _Vier Hochzeiten und eine Traumreise_ auf Vox geschaut und mich davon ein wenig inspirieren lassen.

Es ist möglich, dass ein paar Details früheren One-Shots in diesem Universum widersprechen (ich hatte diese Zeitspanne nicht ganz ausgeklügelt, aber das wird hoffentlich nicht allzu sehr stören. Und falls sich jemand erinnern kann, ob ich Scorpius' Tante Daphne eine Familie geschrieben habe, ich hab dazu nichts gefunden und kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, für brauchbare Hinweise meiner Leser wäre ich sehr dankbar, vielleicht sind einem von euch ein paar Details meines 10-Jahre-alten (OMG! am 13. Dezember ist das Jubiläum) Universums besser in Erinnerung als euch).

Scorpius und Rose werden mit ihren engsten Familien im Mittelpunkt stehen, aber es werden auch ein paar andere Familienmitglieder auftreten, wie üblich. Solltet ihr dieses Jahr neu dazu gekommen sein (herzlich willkommen, ich bin ganz überrascht, dass ich noch neue Leser gefunden habe), und dies eure erste FF in diesem Universum sein, ich bemühe mich immer, dass man jede FF eigenständig lesen kann und hoffe, dass das wieder geglückt ist. Solltet ihr euch nicht ganz zurecht finden, den besten Überblick bekommt man durch die erste FF, aus der dieses Universum entstanden ist, 10 kleine Dinge. Am wichtigsten sind natürlich die Kapitel zu Rose und Scorpius, aber auch über das Leben der anderen Kinder kriegt ihr da ruckzuck einen Überblick.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, einen schönen ersten Advent und über einen Kommentar würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen.

* * *

**1\. Dezember: Der Antrag**

_**Januar 2026**_

"Kommst du morgen Abend?", wollte Sarah Andrew von Rose Weasley wissen, während sie sich ihren limonengrünen Arbeitsumhang über den Kopf streifte und ordentlich in ihrem Spint aufhängte.

Rose nahm ihre blaue Bluse vom Kleiderbügel und streifte sie über, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich kann nicht."

"Wieso?", fragte Sarah verständnislos und schaute Rose enttäuscht an. Rose kam _immer_ zu den monatlichen Treffen der Ausbildungsheiler und -heilerinnen im Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie sich hemmungslos betranken und über alle ausbildenden Heiler und die absurden Themen, über die sie Bescheid wissen mussten, herzogen. Es war immer mehr als amüsant und besonders Rose kannte durch ihren Cousin James besonders viele dreckige Witze, die sie nach ein paar Feuerwhiskey mehr als gerne zum Besten gab. Ohne sie würde es nur halb so lustig sein.

"Sarah, du musst ja wirklich Tomaten in den Ohren haben, wenn du nicht weißt, warum Rose nicht kommt", mischte sich ihre Kollegin Carmen Rodriguez augenverdrehend ein. "Sie spricht doch seit Wochen von nichts anderem mehr."

"Wie?", fragte Sarah verwirrt, bevor ihre Augen groß wurden. "Ach so! Dein Traumprinz kommt heute wieder nach Hause."

Ein großes Grinsen breitete sich auf Roses Gesicht auf und sie nickte. Schon den ganzen Tag bemühte sich, sich ihre unbändige Freude nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Damit die anderen ihr breites Grinsen nicht sahen, begann sie deshalb schnell damit, in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrer Bürste zu kramen. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht ganz verbergen, _wie _glücklich sie darüber war, dass ihr Freund Scorpius Malfoy nach fast einem Jahr wieder aus Amerika zurückkam.

Der letzte Monat war ihr so unendlich lang erschienen, dass sie damit begonnen hatte, jeden einzelnen Tag in ihrem Kalender durchzustreichen, damit sie zumindest den Eindruck bekam, dass die Zeit irgendwie vorbei ging. Dabei war dieses eine Jahr eigentlich gar nicht so lang gewesen, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte mit ihrer Ausbildung unglaublich viel zu tun gehabt und praktisch jede freie Minute mit Lernen verbracht. Dafür war es sogar förderlich gewesen, dass Scorpius nicht da war und sie ablenken konnte mit seinem Körper und seinen unglaublich blauen Augen und seinen super Kochkünsten und seinem Lächeln, bei dem ihre Knie immer noch weich wurden und seiner beruhigenden Stimme, die es immer schaffte, sie zum Einschlafen zu bringen, wenn es sonst nichts und niemand fertig brachte. Sie hatte viel mehr Stoff geschafft in diesem Jahr und war den anderen dadurch ein ganzes Stück voraus, aber das war es trotz allem nicht wert, so lange von Scorpius getrennt zu sein.

Und dabei hatte sie selbst dafür gesorgt, dass er dieses eine Austauschjahr in dem amerikanischen Zaubereiministerium machen konnte. Es war schon als Kind sein größter Wunsch gewesen, andere Länder und Regierungssysteme zu sehen und besonders Amerika hatte eine fantastische Abteilung für Muggelbelange, von der sich die meisten anderen Länder eine Scheibe abschneiden könnten. Rose wusste, wie viel ihm diese Möglichkeit bedeutete, deshalb hatte sie ihren Onkel Harry und ihren Großvater angefleht, ihre Beziehungen spielen zu lassen und es Scorpius zu ermöglichen. Und dann, als sie es wirklich geschafft hatten, hätte Scorpius beinahe abgelehnt und wäre in England geblieben - wegen ihr. Sie hatten einen großen Streit gehabt, bis er schließlich eingesehen hatte, dass er diese Chance nutzen musste, weil sie so wahrscheinlich nie wieder kommen würde. Und Rose wollte nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass er sich seine Träume nicht erfüllte. So sollte ihre Beziehung nicht aussehen.

Natürlich war es trotzdem nicht einfach gewesen. Anfangs hatte sie ihn wahnsinnig vermisst und stundenlang mit ihm geskypt. (Seine Mietwohnung hatte leider keinen Kamin und ein Computer war sowieso bequemer als auf dem kalten Stein über das Flohnetzwerk zu kommunizieren.) Irgendwann hatte sich der Alltag eingeschlichen und sie hatten leider immer weniger Zeit für ihre ausführlichen Telefonate gefunden. Eine Zeitlang hatten sie auch nur noch per SMS kommuniziert, weil ihre Tagesabläufe so sehr miteinander kollidierten. Mehr als einmal war einer von ihnen mitten im Gespräch eingeschlafen. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, wie sehr er sie liebte, hätte sie sogar befürchtet, dass er irgendeine Affäre beginnen würde. Schöne Frauen gab es in seinem Umfeld genug und die eine oder andere hatte auch so offensichtlich mit ihm geflirtet, dass es eigentlich kein Wunder gewesen wäre, wenn er sich auf irgendetwas eingelassen hätte. Aber sie kannte ihn zu gut, um zu wissen, dass er sich wirklich zu so etwas hätte hinreißen lassen. Er hatte die Flirtereien nicht einmal bemerkt und war ehrlich überrascht gewesen, als Rose ihn bei einem ihrer Besuche darauf angesprochen hatte.

Sie lächelte, wenn sie an ihre monatlichen Besuche dachte (häufiger hatte sie es leider nicht geschafft). Jedes Mal hatten sie sich vorgenommen, so viel von Amerika zu sehen. Scorpius hatte sogar eine Liste angefertigt von all den Orten, die er gesehen hatte und die er ihr zeigen wollte, von den typischen Touristen-Attraktionen in New York und San Francisco bis hin zu irgendwelchen kleinen verschwiegenen Orten in malerischen Kleinstädten. Aber Freitag und Samstag hatten sie immer im Bett verbracht und am Sonntag waren sie meist bei irgendwelchen Kollegen von ihm eingeladen gewesen, sodass sie kaum Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, irgendetwas zu sehen, abgesehen von der Woche um Silvester, die sie bei ihm verbracht hatte. Sie störte sie das nicht im Geringsten, auch wenn ihr Dad immer sehr erstaunt und verwirrt war, weshalb sie so wenig herumgekommen war, obwohl sie so viel Zeit in dem Land verbracht hatte. Er schien einfach nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, dass es wichtigeres als Sightseeing gab. Sie würden in ihrem Leben noch genug Zeit haben, die Welt zu sehen.

Trotz allem war sie natürlich unendlich froh darüber, dass er endlich wieder zu ihr nach Hause kam und hier bleiben würde. Die letzten Tage hatte sie damit verbracht, ihre kleine Wohnung wie eine Wilde zu putzen und auf Vordermann zu bringen. Und das, obwohl sie putzen und aufräumen wie die Pest hasste. Scorpius war der Ordentliche von ihnen beiden und er war derjenige, der sich um diese Sachen kümmerte. Aber sie wollte ihm die Heimkehr so schön wie möglich gestalten. Jetzt war alles blitzblank. Sie hatte ein paar Blumensträuße in der Wohnung verteilt und überall Kerzen aufgestellt. Sie hatte sogar versucht zu kochen, aber das war gründlich danebengegangen und sie würde wohl einfach etwas bestellen müssen, wenn er da war. Außerdem hatte sie sich die sexieste Unterwäsche gekauft, die sie je in ihrem Leben besessen hatte. Sie hatte alles bis ins kleine Detail geplant und es würde perfekt werden. Das musste es einfach, denn sie hatte nicht vor, Scorpius noch einmal so lange gehen zu lassen. Sie hatte es vor diesem Jahr schon gewusst, aber jetzt war sie sich vollkommen sicher, unwiderruflich: Scorpius Malfoy war die Liebe ihres Lebens und sie wollte nie wieder so lange von ihm getrennt sein.

Carmen fing an zu grinsen, als sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Wenn du am Montag wiederkommst, will ich alle Einzelheiten hören. Jedes kleine, noch so schmutzige Detail", sagte sie lachend.

Rose wurde rot. "Carmen!", zischte sie und band ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurück. "Das ist privat."

"Ach komm schon, Rose. Dein Freund ist schärfer als jeder Mann, den ich bis jetzt abgeschleppt habe. Und außerdem weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr, wie Sex überhaupt funktioniert. Lass mich doch wenigstens an deinem Sexleben ein bisschen teilhaben." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich wette, der gute alte Scorp ist spitze im Bett."

Rose räusperte sich laut und machte ihre Spinttür zu. Sie würde nichts sagen. Das war wirklich zu privat für sie. Manchmal sprach sie mit Lily darüber, wenn ihre Cousine einfach nicht lockerließ, aber im Grunde behielt sie das lieber für sich. Sie erfuhr schon mehr als sie wollte über das Sexleben ihrer Patienten, wenn dabei mal wieder irgendetwas schief gegangen war (was viel häufiger der Fall war, als man dachte), da musste sie nicht auch noch ihr Privatleben mit einbringen. "Vergiss es", sagte sie bestimmt. Carmen schaute sie bedauernd an und zu Roses Überraschung schien auch Sarah enttäuscht darüber zu sein, dass Rose nichts sagen würde.

Rose verdrehte die Augen und zog ihre Jacke an, bevor sie schnellen Schrittes den Umkleideraum des Personals durchquerte. „Macht's gut Mädels, schönes Wochenende", rief sie ihnen noch zu und machte die Tür auf. „Trinkt für mich mit!" Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, als Carmen und Sarah ihr ein „Versprochen!" hinterherriefen. Sie hatte noch zwei Stunden Zeit, bis Scorpius' Portschlüssel hier ankommen würde und sie wollte noch duschen, sich die Haare machen und die neue Unterwäsche anziehen. Ein Patient hatte sich vorhin über sie übergeben und auch wenn sie alles hatte wegzaubern können, fühlte sie sich trotzdem ziemlich unappetitlich.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte sie, als sie direkt hinter der Tür mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und wollte den Gang heruntereilen, weg von den nervigen Fragen von Carmen und Sarah und hin zur Apparier-Stelle, weil man leider nicht überall im Krankenhaus disapparieren konnte. Überrascht zuckte sie zusammen, als sie spürte, wie ihr Handgelenk umklammert wurde und die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Sie sah auf und öffnete den Mund, um ihr Gegenüber darum zu bitten, sie sofort wieder loszulassen, weil ihr kein guter Grund einfiel, warum jemand, auch wenn sie ihn angerempelt hatte, sich einfach das Recht herausnahm, sie ohne zu fragen so anzufassen. Bei der Arbeit hatte sie schon genug damit zu tun, dass Patienten und Angehörige sie ungebeten berührten, da brauchte sie das nicht auch noch im Mitarbeitertrakt. Die Worte blieben ihr jedoch im Hals stecken, als sie ihn schließlich anschaute und ein paar Sekunden starrte sie ihn einfach nur sprachlos an.

Schließlich stieß sie einen Freudenschrei aus und fiel Scorpius Malfoy überglücklich um den Hals.

"Was machst du hier?!", rief sie ungläubig und atmete begierig seinen vertrauten Geruch ein. Sie drückte ihn an sich und wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Er hatte ihr so sehr gefehlt. Sie würde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Nie wieder. Sollte er irgendwann wieder im Ausland leben wollen, würde sie mitkommen.

"Ich hab einen früheren Portschlüssel bekommen. Ich wollte dich überraschen.", erklärte er schließlich und strich ihr über die Wange.

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Seine wunderschönen blauen Augen. Ihr wurde flau im Magen und sie musste schlucken. "Überraschung gelungen", flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Sie versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Immerhin war das ihr Arbeitsplatz. Aber in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen trafen, löste sich ihr ganzer Widerstand in Luft auf. Sie hatte ihn einen Monat nicht mehr gesehen und sie hatte solche Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken können als daran, was sie mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er wieder da war. Und jetzt war er hier, in ihren Armen, und nichts anderes war mehr wichtig. Nach ein paar Sekunden unterbrach sie den Kuss allerdings. Er hatte ihn kaum erwidert.

"Lass uns gehen", schlug sie schließlich vor, nachdem sie sich zögerlich von ihm gelöst hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sonst war er bei ihren Wiedersehen viel enthusiastischer gewesen. Anscheinend war es ihm sogar wichtiger als ihr, dass sie noch im Krankenhaus waren.

Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte er bestimmt.

Rose schaute ihn verwirrt und gekränkt an. Er wollte nicht? Er wollte nicht mit ihr gehen? Aber ... was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wollte er sie nicht mehr? Gerade hatte er doch noch gesagt, dass er sie überraschen wollte. Aber so abwesend hatte er sie noch nie geküsst, gerade wenn sie sich ihm richtiggehend an den Hals warf. Normalerweise war die Leidenschaft von der ersten Sekunde an da. Das war schon bei ihrem ersten Kuss so gewesen.

Wie erstarrt sah sie zu, wie er seine Arme von ihr löste. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Die Entschlossenheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Rose musste schlucken. Was sollte das? So merkwürdig hatte er sich noch nie verhalten.

Scorpius räusperte sich, atmete noch einmal tief durch und kniete sich schließlich hin.

Rose war mittlerweile vollends verwirrt. Warum, in Merlins Namen, kniete er sich hin? Sie registrierte kaum, wie er ihre Hand nahm, weil der entschlossene Ausdruck in seinen Augen ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

"Rose", begann er schließlich heiser und nervös, in einem schrecklich ernsten Tonfall. Um Himmels Willen, was kam jetzt? Das klang so unheilvoll. "Ich weiß, dass das jetzt überraschend für dich kommen muss. Wir haben nie wirklich darüber gesprochen und vielleicht bist du auch gar nicht bereit dazu … und vielleicht ist es auch noch zu früh, wer weiß das schon ... aber seit ich in Amerika bin, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich das will ... dass ich nichts mehr will als das."

Rose runzelte die Stirn. Wollte er etwa mit ihr Schluss machen? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Er umklammerte ihre Hand fester. "Rose, ich liebe dich." _Moment mal … was?_ „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich dich schon so lange liebe, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wie es war, bevor du ein Teil meines Lebens warst. Diese Zeit in Amerika ohne dich ... es war mehr als schwer. Es war mein Traum, ja, und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mir dabei geholfen hast, ihn zu verwirklichen. Aber alle meine Träume betreffen jetzt dich. Du bist in jedem einzelnen von ihnen und ich hoffe, dass du immer in ihnen sein wirst. Ich weiß, dass du die Richtige für mich bist und dass es keine andere in meinem Leben geben wird und ich hoffe, dass ich nie wieder so lange von dir getrennt sein werde, wie im letzten Jahr. Ich _will_ nie wieder so lange von dir getrennt sein.

Ich weiß, dass es das Richtige ist. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben. Ich will dich und ich brauche dich und ich hoffe, dass es dir genauso geht wie mir. Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich möchte, dass du für den Rest meines Lebens zu mir gehörst und ich möchte für den Rest meines Lebens zu dir gehören." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und fragte schließlich mit zittriger Stimme: "Willst du mich heiraten?"

Rose blinzelte die Tränen aus ihren Augen. Sie fiel aus allen Wolken. "Was?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden völlig geschockt. Sie begriff erst langsam, worauf er überhaupt hinauswollte, dass er sich gar nicht von ihr trennen wollte sondern genau das Gegenteil. Er wollte sie für immer. Er wollte sein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbringen. Er wollte, dass sie seine Frau wurde.

"Willst du mich heiraten?", wiederholte er hoffnungsvoll und schaute sie aus nervösen Hundeaugen an. Unsicher biss er sich auf die Lippe.

Ein Schluchzer brach aus ihr heraus und sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Tränen flossen mittlerweile unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen. "Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Wir sind noch so jung und deine Familie ... und meine Familie ..." Weasleys und Malfoys. Wie konnte das gut gehen?

Er nickte. "Ich liebe dich. Und ich bin mir hundert Prozent sicher. Scheiß auf unsere Familien. Es geht hier nur um uns.", erwiderte er energischer, als sie erwartet hatte. Das war bisher immer ihr Motto gewesen, aber eine Hochzeit war noch etwas ganz anderes als eine Beziehung in Hogwarts.

Rose schluckte. "Du bist verrückt", murmelte sie und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Scorpius schaute sie betreten an. "Heißt das, du willst nicht?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Jetzt traten auch in seine Augen Tränen.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte sie. Er ließ ihre Hand los und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Er sah aus, als hätte er alles verloren, was ihm lieb und teuer war. "Das heißt es nicht, Scorpius." Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Natürlich will ich. Ich will nichts lieber als das."

Seine Augen wurden groß und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das mit jeder Sekunde breite wurde. "Du willst?", fragte er fassungslos. „Wirklich? Ganz sicher?"

Sie nickte heftig und warf sich ohne nachzudenken erneut in seine Arme. Sie küsste ihn stürmisch. Sie konnte ihre und seine salzigen Tränen auf seinen Lippen schmecken. Sie lächelte in den Kuss hinein und musste sich schweren Herzens wieder von ihm lösen. Er klammerte sich an sie und diesmal schien es, als würde er sie nie wieder loslassen wollen.

"Ich hab wirklich gedacht, dass du nein sagst", murmelte er ungläubig und erleichtert in ihre Haare. "Ich hab wirklich gedacht, du willst nicht."

Sie lachte befreit. Zärtlich strich sie ihm durch seine blonden Haare und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Und ich dachte einen Moment, dass du mit mir Schluss machen willst, als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht mit nach Hause willst. Fair ist fair." Diese zehn Sekunden waren die schlimmsten in ihrem ganzen Leben!

Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war so nervös. Ich wollte es nur hinter mich bringen und ich hatte Angst, dass ich nicht mehr den Mut aufbringen würde, wenn ich dich nicht sofort frage." Er strich ihr über die Wange und wischte so ein paar übrig geblieben Tränen weg. "Ich will dich unbedingt heiraten, Rose." Er lachte. „Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer so ein verdammter Antrag ist. In den Filmen sieht das immer viel einfacher aus."

Sie nickte. "Ich kann's mir vorstellen." Sie stand auf und zog ihn mit sich nach oben. "Und jetzt komm. Ich will nach Hause. Ich muss unbedingt duschen und ich bräuchte jemanden, der mir mal wieder meinen Rücken wäscht." Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Er nickte sofort.

"Ich steh dir gerne zur Verfügung, Mrs Malfoy."

Rose grinste. _Mrs Malfoy_. Ihr Dad würde vor Schock aus den Latschen kippen, aber für sie hatte sich noch nie etwas so perfekt angehört wie das.

**TBC…**


	2. Dezember: Ein Schlachtplan

**2\. Dezember: Ein Schlachtplan**

"Das sieht ja recht passabel aus", sagte Roses Mutter diplomatisch und betrachtete die undefinierbare Soße, die den Kartoffelbrei durchtränkte und trotz allem nicht über den fragwürdigen Zustand des Fleischstückes hinwegtäuschen konnte. Den Salat wollte sie sich lieber gar nicht erst anschauen.

Rose lachte und steuerte einen freien Tisch an. "Mach dir nicht die Mühe, Mum, wir wissen alle, dass das Essen gerade noch an der Grenze des Genießbaren ist." Sie stellte ihr Tablett ab und ließ sich den Plastikstuhl sinken.

"Als wir das letzte Mal hier gegessen haben, hat das Essen aber sehr viel besser ausgesehen. Was ist denn passiert?" Hermine stellte das Tablett ab, hängte ihren Umhang über die Lehne und stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Stuhl, bevor sie sich ihrer Tochter gegenüber setzte.

"Das Krankenhaus hat Probleme mit den Lieferanten. Auf dem Land gibt es irgendeinen Streit, der sich nicht beilegen lässt." Rose strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. Sie nahm ihren Löffel und lud sich furchtlos etwas Brei darauf. Nachdem sie ihn heruntergeschluckt hatte, lächelte sie aufmunternd. "Es geht wirklich, Mum. Die Verwaltung hat kurzfristig einen anderen Lieferanten auftreiben können, aber der verlangt fast das Doppelte. Deshalb kriegen nur die Patienten das gute Essen. Das Personal wird mit Muggelfertiggerichten abgespeist."

Hermine musterte ihre Tochter überrascht. "Aber die schmecken doch ziemlich gut." Hermine war mehr als gut mit Fertiggerichten vertraut. Sie war absolut nutzlos in der Küche und brachte kein vernünftiges Essen zustande. Wenn Ron nicht da war, um zu kochen, dann wagte Hermine sich nach mehr als genug schlechten Erfahrungen nur noch an Fertiggerichte heran. Die konnte sie aber bis zur Perfektion zubereiten.

Rose grinste. "Ja, schon. Wenn man weiß, wie eine Mikrowelle funktioniert. Das Personal hier versucht es mit normalen Aufwärmsprüchen. Bis jetzt haben sie den Dreh noch nicht raus." Trotzdem war das Essen essbar. Und das Personal hier war nicht wählerisch. Hier war man froh, wenn man lange genug Pause machen konnte, um überhaupt etwas zu essen. Die Qualität war dabei mehr als nebensächlich. "Ich hab ihnen meine Hilfe angeboten, aber ich bin leider nicht befugt, die Küche zu betreten." Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde der Streik nicht mehr lange dauern.

"Blöde Regeln", murmelte Hermine verdrießlich und wagte sich schließlich auch an das Essen heran. Es war nicht so gut wie ihre Fertiggerichte zu Hause. Längst nicht so gut wie die Menüs von Ron. Aber dennoch um einiges besser als alles, was sie selbst gekocht hatte.

Rose verkniff sich einen Kommentar und schnitt das zähe Fleisch in kleine Stücke. Ihre Mutter liebte Regeln. Nicht umsonst war sie einer der besten Anklägerinnen im Ministerium. Aber selbst sie gab zu, dass manche Regeln und Bestimmungen einfach nur Schwachsinn waren.

"Also, Rose", fragte Hermine schließlich forschend, nachdem sie ein Stückchen Fleisch heruntergewürgt hatte. Sie hatte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken gespielt, auch den Salat zu essen, aber nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie ein Flubberwurm zwischen den Blättern verschwunden war, hatte sie es sich anders überlegt. "Warum wolltest du heute mit mir Essen gehen? Noch dazu hier. Dazu muss es doch einen Grund geben."

Rose nickte. Sie konnte das breite Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Ich hab heute eine lange Mittagspause. Und ich wollte unbedingt mit dir sprechen. Normalerweise wäre ich ja am Abend bei euch vorbeigekommen, aber dort wäre ich Dad begegnet ... und außerdem ist Scorpius erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder da und ich ..." Sie brach ab und lächelte ihre Mutter verhalten an.

"Du willst jede Sekunde mit ihm genießen, nicht wahr?", vervollständigte Hermine lächelnd. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Ron und sie gewesen waren, als sie noch jung waren. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen!

Rose nickte. Seit Scorpius wieder da war, hatte sie ihre Bücher nicht einmal angerührt. Sie wollte keine Sekunde ohne ihn verbringen. Keine einzige. Es hatte sie ihre ganze Willenskraft gekostet, überhaupt heute Morgen aufzustehen und zur Arbeit zu gehen.

"Du solltest den Spruch erneuern", fügte ihre Mutter grinsend hinzu.

Rose schaute sie verwirrt an. Hermine deutete auf ihren Hals. Roses Hand flog zu ihrer Halsbeuge. Das Blut schloss ihr in den Kopf. Sie hatte heute Morgen bemerkt, dass Scorpius in seinem Übermut einen Knutschfleck dort hinterlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit einem Spruch getarnt, aber der schien mittlerweile nachgelassen zu haben. Rose schluckte und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber ihre Mutter war schneller. Mit einem schnellen Schnipser war der Fleck wieder verborgen. Rose schaute ihre Mutter überrascht an.

"Ich bitte dich, Rose, ich war auch mal so jung und verliebt wie du. Und ich weiß, wie es ist, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen. Und ich weiß auch, wie es ist, wenn man endlich wieder zusammen ist." Sie lächelte in Erinnerungen versunken. "Ich mach das vor allem für Rons Seelenfrieden. Und für Scorpius' Sicherheit. Bisher hat sich dein Vater noch erfolgreich eingeredet, dass Sex etwas ist, an dem du nicht das geringste Interesse hast. Es wäre am besten, wenn er erst vom Gegenteil überzeugt wird, wenn du schwanger bist." Was hoffentlich noch lange dauern würde.

Rose seufzte. Ihr wäre es am liebsten, wenn ihr Vater nie auf diesen Gedanken kommen würde, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie irgendwann schwanger sein würde. Vielleicht würde sie ihn ja davon überzeugen können, dass es Windbestäubung gewesen war. Damit ihr eigenes Kind nicht vaterlos aufwachsen musste. Aber darüber würde sie sich Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Jetzt musste sie erstmal darauf hoffen, dass ihr Vater Scorpius bis zu ihrem Hochzeitstag am Leben lassen würde.

"Aber um diesen Knutschfleck geht es ja wohl kaum", unterbrach Hermine ihre Gedanken. "Dir war dieses Treffen wichtig. Besonders, weil dein Vater nicht dabei ist. Also, was ist los?" Rose ließ eigentlich keine Gelegenheit aus, ihren Vater zu sehen. Und Ron hätte bestimmt alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um dabei zu sein, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass seine Tochter heute Zeit zu einem ausgedehnten Mittagessen hatte. Sie hatte angeboten, ihn einzuladen, als Rose sie heute Morgen auf ihrem Handy angerufen hatte, aber die hatte entschieden abgelehnt. Und das war so gar nicht typisch für Rose.

Rose legte seufzend ihre Gabel hin. Sie griff unter den Kragen ihrer Bluse und zog eine feingliedrige Goldkette hervor, die ihr Vater ihr zum Schulabschluss geschenkt hatte. An der Kette, die normalerweise ohne Anhänger war, baumelte ein wunderschöner Ring. Er war aus Gelbgold. Ein Saphir wurde von zwei kleinen Rubinen eingerahmt. Hermine betrachtete ihn verwundert. Sie hatte mit einigem gerechnet. Aber damit nicht.

"Scorpius hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte", gestand Rose zögerlich. Sie war nervös, das konnte Hermine ihr auf den ersten Blick ansehen. Aber sie konnte auch sehen, wie glücklich Rose war. Das Funkeln, das immer in den Augen ihrer Tochter geleuchtet hatte, war verschwunden, als Scorpius nach Amerika gegangen war. Rose hatte versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr die Trennung von ihm sie mitnahm, wie unglücklich sie ohne ihn war. Sie hatte lange auf ihren Großvater und Harry eingeredet, damit die ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen und Scorpius ein Jahr am amerikanischen Ministerium ermöglichen konnten, weil sie wusste, wie sehr er sich das wünschte. Aber trotz allem war dieses eine Jahr sehr hart gewesen. Nicht nur für Rose. Auch Ron und sie hatten gelitten, weil sie völlig machtlos waren. Sie hatten alles Mögliche versucht, um Rose aufzumuntern. Ihr Lieblingsessen, Quidditchspiele, Familienfeiern, Autorenlesungen, Museumsbesuche. Alles, was sonst immer funktioniert hatte, versagte. Nur Scorpius hatte die Macht, sie wieder glücklich zu machen. Und diese Macht hatte er genutzt. Rose sah glücklicher aus als jemals zuvor.

"Und ich habe ja gesagt", fügte Rose hinzu. Das Lächeln, das von ihrer Nervosität verscheucht worden war, war wieder aufgetaucht. Hermine konnte nicht anders und fing ebenfalls zu lächeln an. Sie nahm Roses Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. Es gab nichts Schöneres als sein Kind glücklich und zufrieden zu sehen.

"Mein Schatz, das ist wunderbar.", sagte sie ehrlich. Sie stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte sie fest. "Ich freu mich so für dich."

"Wirklich?", fragte Rose zaghaft und schaute ihre Mutter leicht überrascht an. "Du freust dich wirklich für mich?"

"Natürlich tue ich das", erwiderte Hermine nachdrücklich. Sie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. "Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Du bist glücklich."

Rose nickte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Aber ... findest du nicht, dass wir zu jung sind?" Sie hatte sich darauf gefasst gemacht, dass ihre Mutter dieses Argument vorbrachte. Ihre Cousine Molly hatte Wochen gebraucht, um die Familie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es absolut ernst meinte, als sie direkt nach ihrem Abschluss hatte heiraten wollen. Alle, selbst Rose, waren der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie noch zu jung zum Heiraten war und ein bisschen Warten nicht schaden konnte. Jetzt war sie selbst kaum älter als neunzehn und hatte genau dasselbe vor. Und sie war fest entschlossen. Genau wie Molly. Aber dass ihre Mutter sich einfach nur für sie freute, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Hermine seufzte. "Natürlich seid ihr jung. Aber dein Vater und ich waren es auch, als wir geheiratet haben. Auch wenn wir uns längst nicht mehr so gefühlt haben." Der Krieg hatte sie alle gezwungen, viel schneller erwachsen zu werden als sie es gewollt hatten. "Wir waren nicht viel älter als ihr und wir hätten uns von niemandem aufhalten lassen." Sie nahm ihr Besteck wieder in die Hand und spießte ein weiteres Stückchen Fleisch auf. "Ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, wie sehr du das willst. Und ich weiß, dass ihr es schaffen könnt. Ihr habt diese Fernbeziehung gemeistert. Das ist eine harte Probe, auf die ihr gestellt wurdet. Ihr habt es geschafft und ihr seid immer noch glücklich. Ihr werdet auch eine Ehe hinkriegen. Und da ist es absolut egal, ob ihr zwanzig oder dreißig oder vierzig seid. Ihr habt etwas, um das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Und wenn ihr euch sicher seid, dass es das Richtige ist, dann ist es das. Ihr seid nicht zu jung." Seit Hermine Rose und Scorpius als Paar das erste Mal zusammen gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass das etwas ernstes war. Sie war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass die beiden eines Tages heiraten würden, auch wenn sie nicht genau gewusst hatte, wann es soweit sein würde. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es zu einem Zeitpunkt sein würde, an dem Ron sich mit den beiden als Paar endlich etwas hatte anfreunden können, aber langsam bezweifelte, dass das jemals der Fall sein würde. Rose und Scorpius sollten ihr Leben nicht nach Rons Gefühlslage ausrichten müssen. Wenn es sich für die beiden richtig anfühlte, dann würde es das auch sein.

Rose schluckte. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Ihre Mutter hatte nur ausgesprochen, was Rose schon längst wusste. Trotzdem tat es gut, diese Bestätigung zu hören. Und das von einer Frau, die ihr großes Vorbild war. Von einer Frau, die eine der klügsten war, die Rose kannte. Es tat gut zu hören, dass ihre Mutter an sie glaubte und ihrem Urteil und ihrer Beziehung vertraute.

"Danke Mum", murmelte sie gerührt. Sie schaute auf ihren Teller. Der Kartoffelbrei war mittlerweile gänzlich zerlaufen, aber das war ihr egal. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du auf unserer Seite stehst." Diese Verbündete würde sie noch brauchen. Dringend.

"Ich kann's mir vorstellen", murmelte Hermine. Sie ahnte sehr genau, worauf ihre Tochter hinauswollte.

"Dad wird sich nicht so über unsere Verlobung freuen wie du, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Ihre Hand umklammerte ihren Verlobungsring.

Hermine seufzte. "Ich fürchte nicht, mein Schatz." Ron war ein wunderbarer Vater. Der beste, den Hermine sich für ihre Kinder wünschen konnte. Aber er war völlig unfähig darin, sich einzugestehen, dass seine Tochter erwachsen geworden war. Er war völlig außer sich gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie mit Scorpius zusammenziehen wollte. Hermine hatte mit Engelszungen auf ihn eingeredet, bis er es schließlich akzeptiert hatte. Allerdings nicht, ohne sich davon zu überzeugen, dass dieses Zusammenwohnen nur dazu beitragen würde, dass Rose und Scorpius sich schneller trennen würden. Für viele Beziehungen war das der Nagel zu ihrem Sarg. Als das nicht funktioniert hatte, hatte Ron gehofft, dass dieses eine Jahr in Amerika das Ende für die beiden bedeuten würde. Es würde ihn schwer treffen, wenn er erfuhr, dass das absolute Gegenteil der Fall war.

"Dad hasst Scorpius", murmelte Rose traurig.

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, Rose. Nein! Dein Vater hasst ihn nicht. Er hat nur Angst, dich zu verlieren. Du bist sein kleines Mädchen. Du wirst es immer sein. Er will dich mit keinem anderen Mann teilen. Egal welchem." Sicher, Ron glaubte, Scorpius zu hassen, aber das hatte absolut nichts mit ihm zu tun, sondern nur mit seiner verdammten Familie. Und dafür konnte der arme Junge nun wirklich nichts. Dass Scorpius ein Malfoy war, machte die Sache nur noch prekärer, aber Hermine machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Ron mit einem anderen Mann glücklicher gewesen wäre. Für Rose war Rons Meinung nach kein einziger Mann gut genug.

"Er verliert mich doch nicht", seufzte Rose.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Hermine. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihrer Tochter zärtlich über die Wange. "Aber er weiß es nicht."

"Wird er ihn umbringen?", fragte Rose schließlich.

Hermine lachte. "Nicht, wenn ich ihn umstimmen kann", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu. Sie wusste schon genau, wie sie das anstellen konnte. Sie hatte letzte Woche bei ihrer Shoppingtour mit Ginny ein schwarzes spitzenbesetztes Negligé gekauft und brannte darauf, es auszuprobieren. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit. Und es würde sogar noch Rose und Scorpius helfen.

Roses Augen leuchteten auf. "Würdest du das tun?" Sie hatte gehofft, dass ihre Mutter sich dazu bereiterklären würde. Wenn jemand ihren Dad besänftigen konnte, dann war sie es.

Hermine seufzte. "Wenn du deinen Hochzeitstag jemals erleben und mit Scorpius Kinder haben willst, dann werde ich das wohl tun müssen." Jetzt übertrieb sie etwas. Ron würde nie so weit gehen. Aber es wäre wirklich besser, ihn ganz sanft darauf vorzubereiten, dass seine geliebte einzige Tochter plante, Mrs Malfoy zu werden.

Rose atmete erleichtert auf. "Danke, Mum. Meinst du, du kriegst es bis Sonntag hin?" Sonntag waren die beiden bei ihnen zum Tee eingeladen. Hermine nickte. Sie würde sich gleich heute Abend an die Arbeit machen. Sie hatte wenigstens ein paar Tage Zeit. Das würde reichen, damit Ron Scorpius am Sonntag nicht doch umbringen würde. Vielleicht würde sie ihn sogar dazu bringen können, seinen Schwiegersohn in spe in der Familie willkommen zu heißen. Es würde nicht einfach werden. Aber sie wusste, dass Ron nur wollte, dass Rose glücklich war. Und Scorpius machte sie glücklich.

**TBC…**


	3. Dezember: Überredungskünste

**3\. Dezember: Überredungskünste**

"Wow!", murmelte Ron atemlos und zog seine Frau noch näher an sich. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, weil ihre buschigen Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden, aber er konnte spüren, wie ihre Wange an seiner nackten Brust ruhte. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass sie lächelte. Wie konnte sie auch nicht, nach _dem_ Sex, den sie gerade gehabt hatten?

"Allerdings", murmelte Hermine zufrieden. "Ich bin froh, dass Ginny mich zu dem Negligé überredet hat."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. "Bitte sprich nicht weiter. Ich will gar nicht wissen, dass Ginny irgendwas mit meinem Sexleben zu tun hat." Die Vorstellung war ihm zuwider. Seine kleine Schwester würde für ihn immer unschuldig bleiben, auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass sie es längst nicht mehr war. Und obwohl Harry sein bester Freund war und Freunde eigentlich auch über dieses Thema sprachen, machten die beiden doch einen ziemlich großen Bogen um allzu detaillierte Beschreibungen ihres Sexlebens. Das war einfach besser so. Dass Hermine und Ginny da nicht so große Hemmungen hatten, war Ron unbegreiflich. Aber Frauen würde er sowieso nie wirklich verstehen.

"Na schön", murmelte Hermine bereitwillig. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute auf den Stoffhaufen, der neben ihrem Bett lag. "Schade nur, dass es kaputt ist."

Ron lachte. "Du weißt bestimmt irgendeinen Zauber, der das wieder hinkriegt."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht für Spitze und Seide", sagte sie bedauernd. Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Aber vielleicht weiß deine Mum ja einen", überlegte sie.

"Hermine!", rief Ron erschrocken. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde. "Du wirst doch mit _sowas_ nicht zu meiner Mutter gehen! Sie wird sofort wissen, was wir gemacht haben und warum es kaputt ist."

"Na und?", erwiderte Hermine schulterzuckend und setzte sich auf. Sie zog die Decke über ihren Körper, weil ihr kalt geworden war. "Molly ist doch nicht dumm. Wir haben zwei Kinder. Sie weiß, dass wir Sex haben."

"Ja schon, aber ..." Ron konnte es nicht erklären, aber es wäre ihm um einiges lieber, wenn seine Mutter darüber nicht im Bilde war. Genauso, wie er sich gerne einredete, dass seine kleine Rosie noch genauso jung und unschuldig war wie mit zwei Jahren, als sie nicht einschlafen konnte, wenn er ihr keine Geschichte vorgelesen hatte. Als er noch ihr größter Held gewesen war und es keinen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben gegeben hatte. Jetzt gab es da diesen dämlichen Malfoy, der ihm seine Rosie wegnahm. Sie hatte ja unbedingt mit ihm zusammenwohnen wollen. Aber vielleicht war ja jetzt endlich alles vorbei. So eine Fernbeziehung war schließlich kein Zuckerschlecken und Malfoy war wirklich nicht g ut genug.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich", murmelte sie. Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und schloss die Augen. Ron hob seine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich durch die Haare. Zufrieden fielen auch ihm die Augen zu. Es war herrlich, einfach nur im Bett liegen zu können, ohne sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, dass eins der Kinder sie stören würde. Als Rose und Hugo noch klein gewesen waren, hatte Ron das nie wirklich genießen können, weil er ständig befürchtet hatte, dass einer von beiden aus irgendeinem Grund in ihr Zimmer platzen würde und er ihnen erklären müsste, warum sie nackt waren. So war es viel besser.

"Ich hab heute mit Rose gegessen", unterbrach Hermine schließlich nach einer Weile seine Gedanken.

Ron schreckte auf und schaute seine Frau verwundert an. "Du hast mit Rose gegessen? Ohne mich?" Es verletzte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte, dass seine Frau alleine mit ihrer Tochter gegessen hatte. Ron hatte gehofft, Rose wieder öfter sehen zu können, nachdem sie endlich mit Hogwarts fertig und dieser lästige Malfoy nach Amerika verschwunden war. Aber stattdessen hatte sie sich nur in ihren Büchern vergraben und noch seltener sehen lassen als sonst. Dass es heute eine Chance gegeben und er sie verpasst hatte, war wirklich enttäuschend.

Hermine strich ihm über seine Wange und lächelte ihn besänftigend an. "Es war ganz spontan. Sie hatte zufällig Zeit." Dieses Argument überzeugte Ron nicht im Geringsten. Er hätte schon dafür gesorgt, dass er auch Zeit gehabt hätte. "Außerdem siehst du sie ja am Sonntag."

Ron seufzte. "Aber das ist nicht das gleiche. Malfoy kommt mit. Außer, sie haben sich bis dahin getrennt." Er hoffte immer noch darauf. Es gab so viele andere Männer auf diesem Planeten. Warum musste es denn unbedingt ein Malfoy sein, in den Rose sich verliebt hatte? Warum nur? Und warum musste sie ihn mitschleppen?

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bezweifle, dass es soweit kommen wird."

"Wieso nicht?", erwiderte Ron heftig. "So ein Jahr getrennt zu sein ist lang. Was wissen wir denn schon, was er alles in Amerika getrieben hat? Vielleicht hat er ja mit zehn Frauen angebandelt, weil Rose nicht auf ihn aufgepasst hat." Er würde den Mistkerl umbringen, wenn er seiner Rosie so hintergangen hatte. Sowas hatte sie nicht verdient.

"Ron, ich bitte dich. Scorpius liebt Rose. Du weiß so gut wie ich, dass er nur Augen für sie hat. Er würde sie nie im Leben betrügen." Ron stöhnte innerlich gequält auf. Hermine hatte eine viel zu gute Meinung von Malfoy. Sie versuchte immer wieder, ihn von seinen Vorzügen zu überzeugen. Aber Ron ließ sich nicht so leicht täuschen wie Rose und Hermine. Er wusste genau, was für ein Mistkerl Malfoy wirklich war. "Du hättest Rose sehen sollen. Ich hab sie seit einem Jahr nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Eigentlich hab ich sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Und du weißt, dass das an Scorpius liegt." Sie schaute ihn streng an. Ron verkniff sich eine Antwort. Er würde schon gefoltert werden müssen, um _das _zuzugeben. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde kein Mann seine Rosie glücklich machen können. Kein einziger! Und schon gar nicht Malfoy!

"Es kann eine Million Gründe dafür geben, Hermine. _Er_ muss überhaupt nichts damit zu tun haben.", widersprach er vehement. Vielleicht hatte sie eine Prüfung gut bestanden. Oder ihr Lieblingsautor hatte ein neues Buch veröffentlicht. Mit Malfoy musste das absolut gar nichts zu tun haben. Nicht das Geringste.

Seine Frau verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich ist er der Grund dafür. Und ich weiß auch genau, was er gemacht hat, um sie so glücklich zu machen.", fügte sie hinzu. Ron schloss gequält die Augen. Wenn sie ihm jetzt sagte, dass Sex der Grund dafür war, dann würde er Malfoy auf der Stelle umbringen. "Er hat Rose gebeten, seine Frau zu werden."

Ron hatte das Gefühl, als hätte jemand ihn mit einem Schockzauber getroffen. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht möglich. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Schon allein der Gedanke, dass sein kleines Mädchen ... dass sein kleines Mädchen einen Malfoy ... einen Malfoy _heiraten_ ... Das ging nicht. Das ging einfach nicht. Sie würde doch nicht wirklich ... sie würde nicht ... So ernst _konnte_ es doch gar nicht zwischen den beiden sein. Das war doch die erste wirkliche Beziehung von Rose. Sie konnte sich doch nicht in sowas hineinstürzen. Das konnte sie doch nicht!

Er schluckte schwer. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er umklammerte ihn, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und wollte aufstehen. Er spürte, wie Hermine seinen Arm umklammerte.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie alarmiert.

"Das ist doch wohl klar, Hermine! Ich werde diesen Dreckskerl umbringen! Der wird was erleben!" Ron schaute sich suchend nach seiner Unterwäsche um und entdeckte sie schließlich unter dem Häufchen schwarzen Stoffs, der einmal Hermines Negligé gewesen war. Schnell zog er sich an und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach seiner Jeans, während er im Kopf die grausamsten Arten, einen Mord zu begehen, durchging, die er kannte. Er würde Malfoy richtig leiden lassen. So sehr, dass er sich wünschen würde, nie auch nur ein Wort mit seiner Rosie gewechselt zu haben!

"Ron, jetzt sei doch um Himmels Willen vernünftig!", rief Hermine mahnend. Sie schlug die Decke zurück, stand auf und baute sich drohend vor ihrem Mann auf. Ron hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, weil ihre nackten Brüste ihn einen Moment lang von seinem Vorhaben ablenkten. Diesen Moment nutzte Hermine. Sie riss ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand und hielt ihn drohend hoch. "Du kannst doch nicht zu dem armen Jungen gehen und ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er unsere Tochter so sehr liebt, dass er sein Leben mit ihr verbringen will!"

Ron stöhnte gequält auf, ließ sich auf den Bettrand sinken und schaute seine Frau flehentlich an. Er musste doch etwas tun. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seine Rosie ... dass seine Rosie ... eine Malfoy ... eine _Malfoy_ ... Ihm wurde schon allein bei dem Gedanken schlecht.

Aber er kannte Hermine gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn niemals aus diesem Zimmer lassen würde. Sie mochte diesen verdammten Malfoy aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund.

Hermine warf seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch, trat zwischen Rons Beine und legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Schultern. Ron zuckte kapitulierend mit den Schultern und schlang die Arme um ihre Taille. Frustriert schloss er die Augen.

"Rose ist erwachsen, Ron.", sagte Hermine schließlich leise. "Sie liebt Scorpius und sie hat sich für ihn entschieden. Sie will seine Frau werden. Du hättest sie sehen sollen. Sie war glücklich, so unglaublich glücklich. Scorpius ist genau der, den sie will." Ron schluckte. Hermine fuhr ihm zärtlich durch seine Haare. "Und wenn du ehrlich bist, dann weißt du ganz genau, dass er perfekt für sie ist. Er trägt sie auf Händen. Etwas Besseres können wir uns für sie doch gar nicht wünschen."

Ron schüttelte stur den Kopf. Er würde Malfoy nie akzeptieren. Rose war viel zu gut für ihn. Viel zu klug und hübsch und perfekt. Und er, er war ein Malfoy. Ron erschauderte.

"Eine Malfoy", flüsterte er fassungslos. "Meine Rosie will eine Malfoy werden." Er würde sich wirklich übergeben müssen.

Hermine legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, damit sie in seine Augen schauen konnte. Diese fantastischen blauen Augen. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Sieh es doch so Ron: Rose wird keine Malfoy, Scorpius wird ein Weasley."

Ron schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an. "Er will unseren Namen annehmen?" Vernünftig wäre es. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand freiwillig ein Malfoy sein wollte. Das war die einzig gute Nachricht, die er hier in den letzten zehn Minuten gehört hatte.

Hermine lachte. "Das nicht. Aber er gehört doch praktisch zur Familie." Er gehörte seit dem Moment zur Familie, als er zum ersten Mal mit Albus Potter gesprochen hatte. Diese tiefgehende Freundschaft erinnerte Hermine sehr an die Freundschaft von Ron und Harry. Und Scorpius war genauso vorbehaltlos in die Familie aufgenommen worden wie Harry. Nur Ron weigerte sich standhaft, ihn anzuerkennen. Auch wenn Hermine sich sicher war, dass er Scorpius eigentlich sehr mögen würde, wenn er sich nur die Mühe machen würde, den jungen Mann wirklich kennen zu lernen.

Ron seufzte erneut. "Und es gibt wirklich nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann? Rosie will das wirklich?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie will das mehr als alles andere. Und das weißt du." Ron schluckte. Ja, er wusste es. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er es auch akzeptieren musste.

Ron ließ Hermine los und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und presste seine Handflächen auf sein Gesicht. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich sie verliere", murmelte er mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme. Warum mussten Kinder überhaupt erwachsen werden? Und warum so schnell?

Hermine kroch neben ihn auf das Bett und nahm seine Hand. "Du wirst sie nicht verlieren" widersprach sie entschlossen. "Nie. Sie wird immer deine Tochter sein."

Ron schlug die Augen wieder auf und schaute sie unsicher an. "Meinst du wirklich?", fragte er zögerlich. Es würde nicht mehr das gleiche sein.

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Ich weiß das. Sie wird immer dein kleines Mädchen bleiben. Es gibt nur einen weiteren Menschen in ihrem Leben, der sie liebt und alles für sie tun würde." Und das würde Scorpius. Für Rose würde er vor nichts zurückschrecken. "Etwas Besseres können wir uns für sie nicht wünschen."

Ron schluckte. Hermine hatte Recht. Und dennoch ... er würde Rosie jetzt endgültig loslassen müssen. Sie würde sein kleines Mädchen bleiben, aber sie würde auch die Frau von Scorpius Malfoy sein. Es war das, was Rosie wollte, was sie glücklich machte. Seine Rosie war endlich wieder glücklich. Aber einfacher machte es das trotzdem nicht für ihn.

Scheiß Malfoy!

**TBC…**


	4. Dezember: Diplomatisch

**4\. Dezember: Diplomatisch**

„Da bist du ja endlich!", rief Astoria Malfoy überglücklich und schloss ihr einziges Kind in die Arme. „Ich hab dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Nicht ewig, Mum", murmelte Scorpius lächelnd. „Du warst doch erst letzten Monat in Amerika." Seine Eltern hatten ihn trotz seiner Proteste, dass er doch bald wieder zurück sein würde, noch einmal besucht und sogar eine ganze Woche bei ihm verbracht. Glücklicherweise im Hotel und nicht in seiner kleinen Wohnung, das wäre auf Dauer zu viel gewesen, auch wenn er sich gefreut hatte, seine Eltern zu sehen.

„Ja, aber das ist doch schon so lange her", widersprach seine Mutter und zog ihn in die große Eingangshalle ihres Hauses. „Ich hab gedacht, dass du schon gestern vorbeikommst. Du bist doch schon gestern hier angekommen, oder nicht?"

Ehrlich gesagt war er schon vorgestern angekommen, aber er hatte einen Tag allein mit Rose gewollt, bevor alle anderen ihn sehen wollten und den Tag hatte er auch gekommen. Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie fantastisch der Tag mit seiner _Verlobten _gestern gewesen war. Der Himmel auf Erden. Er hatte noch bei seinen Eltern vorbeischauen wollen, aber er hatte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden können, Rose zu verlassen. Doch heute musste sie arbeiten, also hatte er keinen Grund mehr, nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern vorbeizuschauen. Schließlich hatte er sie auch vermisst, wenn auch nicht ganz so sehr wie Rose.

„Jaah, schon", murmelte er. „Aber … du weißt schon … Rose …"

Astoria lächelte ihn liebevoll an und strich ihm ein paar blonde Haare aus der Stirn. „Ja, ich weiß schon. Deine Freundin ist natürlich wichtiger als deine alten Eltern."

„Naja, eigentlich ist sie nicht mehr -", fing Scorpius strahlend an, seiner Mutter mitzuteilen, dass Rose wirklich ja gesagt hatte, als sein Vater die Treppe herunterkam.

„Wer ist hier alt, Astoria?", tadelte er seine Frau kopfschüttelnd und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte. Scorpius schüttelte sie förmlich, bevor sein Vater grinste und ihn fest umarmte. „Es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist, Sohn", sagte er herzlich. „Deine Mutter hat mich schon ganz verrückt gemacht damit, wie sehr sie dich vermisst", flüsterte er ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Du weißt ja, wie Frauen sein können."

Scorpius nickte. Allerdings wusste er das. Und wenn er seiner Mutter Glauben schenken konnte, dann hatte sein Vater ein viel größeres Theater gemacht.

„Da fällt mir ein, deine Großmutter würde dich gerne wieder sehen", fügte sein Vater hinzu. „Sie hat dich am Samstag zum Abendessen eingeladen." Wenigstens war es nicht Sonntag, da musste er mit Rose zu ihren Eltern zum Essen. Trotzdem war das nicht die beste Nachricht. Er hasste es, nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen.

„Wird Großvater auch da sein?", fragte Scorpius missmutig. Seine gute Laune war wie weggeblasen. Er mochte seine Großmutter. Aber sein Großvater …

„Selbstverständlich wird er da sein", erwiderte sein Vater mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Er freut sich genauso sehr wie der Rest der Familie, dass du wieder da bist."

Scorpius schaute ihn zweifelnd an. „Ach ja? Irgendwie kommt das nicht so wirklich rüber, wenn er den ganzen Abend damit verbringt, mir Vorträge darüber zu halten, wie sehr ich unseren Familiennamen beschmutzt habe, weil ich mich von einem wertlosen Halbblut dazu habe überreden lassen, einen völlig nutzlosen Beruf zu ergreifen." Sein Großvater hasste die Weasleys und noch mehr hasste er Rose, die er dafür verantwortlich machte, dass er in der Muggelabteilung arbeitete. Dabei war das etwas, mit dem Rose nicht das Geringste zu tun hatte. Für diesen Beruf hatte er sich ganz alleine entschieden und er würde es immer wieder tun. Er liebte seine Arbeit und er würde nichts anderes machen wollen. Nur seinem Großvater konnte er das nicht begreiflich machen, diesem sturen, vorurteilsbeladenen, rassistischen, alten Bock. Scorpius hätte nichts dagegen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, aber so leicht wurde man Familie leider nicht los.

„Du weißt doch, wie er ist", sagte sein Vater schließlich diplomatisch. Scorpius hasste es, wenn er so war, und keine klare Stellung beziehen wollte. Aber wenigstens war er um Welten besser als sein Großvater. Scorpius wusste, dass sein Vater genauso wenig mit seinen Entscheidungen zufrieden war wie sein Großvater, aber er respektierte sie wenigstens. Er akzeptierte, dass es das war, was Scorpius glücklich machte, anstatt ihn ständig zu kritisieren. Scorpius glaubte sogar, dass sein Vater Rose langsam wirklich mochte und sie nicht nur höflich behandelte, weil seine Mutter ihn sonst umgebracht hätte.

„Das macht es nicht besser", murmelte Scorpius und folgte seinem Vater in das große Esszimmer, in dem der ellenlange Tisch aufwendig für drei Personen gedeckt worden war. Seine Mutter hatte sogar die teuersten Kerzenständer hervorgekramt, die sie sonst nur zu Weihnachten benutzten.

„Nein, das macht es nicht", stimmte sein Vater ihm zu. Scorpius schaute ihn überrascht an. Normalerweise hielt er sich aus den Konflikten zwischen ihm und seinem Großvater heraus und zog es vor, sie völlig zu ignorieren. Solche Kommentare waren schon eine große Seltenheit. Aber mehr würde er wohl trotzdem nicht zu hören kriegen. Sein Vater hatte damit angefangen, den besten Feuerwhiskey zu entkorken, den sie im Keller hatten, und sah ganz so aus, als hätte er nicht mehr zu dem Thema zu sagen.

Nachdem sein Vater allen eingeschenkt hatte und seine Mutter das Essen aufgetragen hatte, wandten sie sich anderen Themen zu. Seine Mutter löcherte ihn zum wiederholten Male über das Leben in Amerika, seine Kollegen, seine Arbeit … Scorpius tat ihr den Gefallen und erzählte ihr all die Sachen, die er ihr schon hundert Mal erzählt und die sie auch mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Sein Vater warf zwischendurch die eine oder andere Frage ein, die er noch nicht gestellt hatte, aber ansonsten schaute er nur lächelnd seiner Frau zu und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, wenn er das alte, von Kobolden gefertigte Whiskeyglas hinstellte, aus dem schon Scorpius' Ur-ur-ur-ur-großvater seinen Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatte. Es war Tradition, dass es der erstgeborene Malfoy es zur Geburt seines Sohnes erhielt, um damit auf den neuen Stammhalter anzustoßen und es schließlich an seinen Sohn weiterzuvererben.

„Und Rose? Wie geht's ihr? Wir haben uns schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen", erkundigte sich Scorpius' Mutter schließlich, nachdem ihr anscheinend die Fragen über Amerika ausgegangen waren.

„Es geht ihr gut", erwiderte Scorpius lächelnd. Er könnte stundenlang über sie reden. „Sie ist ein bisschen überarbeitet, weil niemand da war, um sie davon abzuhalten, die Nächte durchzulernen, aber sonst ist alles super." Rose hatte die Tendenz, über ihren Büchern die Zeit zu vergessen. In Hogwarts hatte sie genug Leute gehabt, die sie schließlich aus der Bibliothek oder dem Gemeinschaftsraum zerrten, aber im letzten Jahr, als er sie in ihrer Wohnung ganz alleine gelassen hatte, hatte das ganz anders ausgesehen. Er war froh, dass er wieder da war und aufpassen konnte, dass sie nicht nur lernte, sondern auch etwas vernünftiges aß und genug schlief. Bei ihren Schichtdiensten war das so schon schwer genug.

„Weasley scheint wohl kein so guter Vater zu sein, wie er immer behauptet", murmelte Scorpius' Dad, aber nicht leise genug, damit Scorpius und seine Mutter ihn nicht verstanden. Sie haute ihm auf die Finger und schaute ihn streng an.

„Keiner kann Rose aufhalten, wenn sie richtig in Fahrt ist, nicht mal ihr Dad", sagte Scorpius harsch. Ron hatte bestimmt sein Bestes getan, da war sich Scorpius sicher. Scorpius' Vater hatte zwar Rose als seine Freundin und Albus als seinen besten Freund akzeptiert, an ihren Vätern ließ er aber nur sehr wenig gute Haare, wenn die Sprache irgendwann mal auf sie kam. Das machte es Scorpius zwar nicht einfacher, aber irgendwie konnte er seinen Vater auch verstehen. Wenn er irgendwann mal Kinder haben würde und die würden mit einem Nachkommen von Mortimer Zabini nach Hause kommen (wobei er sich ernsthaft fragte, wo der Idiot jemanden finden würde, der bereit war, sich mit ihm fortzupflanzen), würde er wahrscheinlich auch Probleme damit haben, irgendetwas positives über ihren Vater zu sagen. Aber sein Dad beleidigte weder Al noch Rose jemals und war immer sehr höflich und nett zu ihnen, wenn sie sich begegneten, also konnte Scorpius damit leben, dass er wohl weder Ron Weasley noch Harry Potter mögen würde. Soweit er sehen konnte, beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit.

„Aber sie kommt gut voran mit ihrer Ausbildung?", fuhr seine Mutter dann fort. Sie hatte Rose sofort ins Herz geschlossen, als Scorpius sie zum ersten Mal mitgebracht hatte und hatte ihre Beziehung immer unterstützt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er ohne seine Mutter sein würde. Sie war die Beste.

Er nickte. „Sie ist sogar die Beste ihres Jahrgangs", sagte Scorpius stolz. Er nahm sein Glas in die Hand und trank einen sehr großen Schluck, um sich Mut anzutrinken für das, was er als nächstes sagen würde. „Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will." Seine Eltern starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Und sie hat ja gesagt."

Scorpius konnte praktisch in Zeitlupe sehen, wie sein Vater das Glas fallen ließ, das zu ihrem wertvollsten Familienbesitz gehörte. Er zuckte zusammen, als er den Krach hörte, als das von Kobolden handgefertigte Glas auf dem Boden in lauter Scherben zerbrach, die sich in alle Richtungen verteilten.

„Oh Merlin, wirklich?", fragte seine Mutter überrascht und ignorierte seinen Vater, der zu geschockt zu sein schien, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und das Glas wieder zu reparieren. „Ihr wollt heiraten? Jetzt schon?"

Scorpius nickte entschlossen. „Sie ist die Richtige. Ich weiß es, Mum. Wir sind uns sicher. Wir wollen das." Es gab nichts, was er mehr wollte. Rose hatte ihn dabei unterstützt, seinen größten Traum zu erfüllen und ihm war in dem Jahr ohne sie klar geworden, dass keiner seiner Träume etwas wert war, wenn sie nicht an seiner Seite war. Wenn das nicht das Richtige war, dann hatte er keine Ahnung, was es sonst sein könnte.

„Okay", sagte seine Mutter langsam. Sie fuhr ihm sanft mit ihrer Hand über die Wange, bevor sie aufstand, um ihren bewegungslosen Mann herumging, dabei auf ein paar Scherben trat, und ihn umarmte. „Wenn du dir sicher bist … Ich freue mich wirklich für euch. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl, den Menschen gefunden zu haben, mit dem man den Rest seines Lebens verbringen will." Sie schaute zu ihrem Mann. „Nicht wahr, Schatz?" Er reagierte nicht. „Draco!"

„Was?" Scorpius' Vater schüttelte benommen den Kopf und schaute langsam zu seiner Frau.

„Ich sagte, dass es ein wunderbares Gefühl ist, den richtigen Menschen gefunden zu haben. Da stimmst du mir doch zu, oder?" Sie schaute ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

„Ich … ja. Ja, natürlich." Er blinzelte verwirrt und schaute von Scorpius auf den Boden, der mit Scherben übersäht war. „Es ist … ich dachte nur nicht, dass es schon so ernst ist zwischen euch. Ich meine, ihr seid doch noch nicht so lange -"

„Wir sind seit vier Jahren zusammen, Dad. Das ist länger, als ihr euch kanntet, als ihr geheiratet habt. Und so viel älter wart ihr auch nicht." Seine Eltern hatten sich gerade ein paar Monate gekannt, als er ihr einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Er kannte Rose schon seit Ewigkeiten. Und er war mittlerweile lange genug mit ihr zusammen, um zu wissen, dass es etwas Ernstes war, das er nicht so ohne weiteres aufgeben würde. Und er wollte, dass es der Rest der Welt auch unwiderruflich wusste.

„Nein. Da hast du wohl Recht." Sein Vater seufzte und zog schließlich seinen Zauberstab und reparierte das Glas sorgfältig, aber mit zitternder Hand wieder. Er stellte es auf den Tisch und goss es randvoll mit Feuerwhiskey. Er trank es in einem Zug leer, knallte es auf den Tisch und schaute Scorpius ernst an.

„Du bist dir wirklich absolut sicher? Hundert Prozent? Dass du eine Weasley heiraten willst? Du bist dir auch über die Konsequenzen im Klaren, die das mit sich zieht? Deine Großeltern? Ron Weasley als Schwiegervater? Du willst das wirklich?"

Scorpius musste nicht mal eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken. Er wusste, was er wollte. „Sonst hätte ich sie nicht gefragt."

Sein Vater schaute ihn einige Sekunden lang schweigend an und nickte schließlich. „Gut. Denn es ist nicht einfach, wenn ein Teil deiner Familie deine Entscheidungen nicht akzeptiert. Oder wenn du nicht akzeptiert wirst."

„Ich weiß." Es war ja nicht so, als ob das etwas Neues für ihn wäre. Sein Großvater war seit Jahren mit nichts zufrieden gewesen, was er tat. Und Roses Vater schaute ihn mordlustig an, seit er mit Rose zusammen war. Aber das hatte ihn nie daran gehindert, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Und es würde ihn auch nicht daran hindern, sie zu heiraten. Niemals. Genauso wie die Missbilligung seines Großvaters seinen Dad nicht daran gehindert hatte, seine Mutter zu heiraten. „Aber ich bin mir sicher. Ich liebe sie. Und sie macht mich glücklich."

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters. „Dann freue ich mich sehr für euch." Er schaute ihn warnend an. „Pass nur auf, dass Weasley dich nicht umbringt. Dem Verrückten wäre es zuzutrauen."

Scorpius schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Nein, ihre beiden Familien würden sich wohl nie wirklich verstehen. Aber solange er Rose hatte, war ihm das scheißegal.

**TBC…**


	5. Dezember: Nur über meine Leiche

**5\. Dezember: Nur über meine Leiche**

Scorpius starrte auf die aufwendig verzierte Eichentür und atmete tief durch. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle wieder umgekehrt und zurück in seine kleine Wohnung appariert. Er wünschte, Rose wäre an seiner Seite, aber die hatte eine Spätschicht im Krankenhaus, die sie unmöglich verschieben konnte. Und er wusste, wie sehr sie es hasste, ihn nach Malfoy Manor zu begleiten. Seit sie zusammen waren, war sie nur zweimal hier gewesen und Scorpius konnte ihr nicht verübeln, dass ihr diese Besuche gereicht hatten. Seine Großmutter schaffte es wenigstens, ihre Abneigung Rose gegenüber halbwegs zu verstecken, aber sein Großvater machte absolut keinen Hehl daraus, dass er Rose am liebsten zum Teufel geschickt hätte.

Ron Weasley war zwar nicht sehr viel besser, aber Hermine schien ihn wenigstens aufrichtig zu mögen und Rose zuliebe bemühte Ron sich zumindest, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Von seinen Großeltern konnte er das nicht sagen. Und dass Scorpius selbst sie nicht sonderlich mochte, machte es nicht gerade einfacher. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals gerne bei ihnen Zeit verbracht zu haben. Das riesengroße Haus kam ihm vor wie ein Museum und nicht wie ein Zuhause. Und dieses ständige Gerede von Status und Reinblütern und den guten alten Zeiten, als die Zauberwelt sie noch zu schätzen wussten und sich nicht dauernd mit Schlammblütern abgegeben hatte, war ihm schon als Fünfjähriger zum Hals rausgehangen. Als kleiner Junge hatte er immer am liebsten mit den muggelstämmigen Nachbarskindern gespielt, Comics gelesen und Fern gesehen, anstatt sich mit Mortimer Zabini abzugeben, der ihm von seinem Vater aufgezwungen worden war. Scorpius hatte nie verstehen können, wie die Malfoys jemanden wie Mortimer Zabini als Zukunft der Zauberwelt bezeichnen konnten, wenn er jemandem wie Rose in keinem einzigen Schulfach in Hogwarts das Wasser hatte reichen können. Aber seine Großeltern hatten sich ja von so unbedeutenden Sachen wie Können und Talent noch nie beeindrucken lassen.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie wenig begeistert sie von Scorpius' Mutter waren, dabei war Astoria Greengrass doch wirklich eine akzeptable reinblütige Zauberin aus einer guten und respektierten Familie. Aber sie hatte Scorpius nie den Muggelhass eingeimpft, den Scorpius' Großeltern wohl seinem Vater andauernd gepredigt hatten. Und dafür war Scorpius ihr sehr dankbar. Er konnte bis heute sehen, wie seinen Vater dessen Kindheit und Jugend mitgenommen hatte und er war froh, dass seine Kindheit von diesem Hass auf andere Menschen nicht ebenso geprägt war.

Aber all das machte sein Verhältnis zu seinen Großeltern natürlich nicht einfacher. Sie machten beide mehr als deutlich, dass sie keine seiner Entscheidungen, seit er in Hogwarts war, guthießen. Das letzte, was er richtig gemacht hatte, war, dass er nach Slytherin gekommen war, und dann war auch schon Schluss. Sie waren überhaupt nicht begeistert, dass sein bester Freund Albus Potter war, sie hassten es, dass er jedes Jahr zu der großen Weihnachtsfeier der Weasleys in den Fuchsbau ging, dass er einen UTZ aus Muggelkunde hatte und dass er in der Muggelabteilung des Ministeriums arbeitete. Seine Beziehung zu Rose war die Krönung des Ganzen und deshalb bekam sie auch die meiste Kritik ab. Scorpius' Großeltern waren davon überzeugt, dass alles, was er machte, nur eine vorrübergehende Rebellion war, mit der er ihnen irgendetwas heimzahlen wollte und er irgendwann zu dem vernünftigen arroganten muggelhassenden Arsch werden würde, der sein Großvater bis heute war und der sein Vater manchmal sein konnte.

Dabei liebte Scorpius sein Leben genau so, wie es war. Er liebte seine Arbeit im Ministerium und hoffte, dass er die Abteilung durch seine Erfahrungen in Amerika nur besser machen konnte. Er liebte seinen besten Freund Al, ohne den die Jahre in Hogwarts bestimmt die Hölle gewesen wären. Und er liebte Rose, die immer zu ihm hielt, egal wie bescheuert seine und ihre Familie waren, die es ihm ermöglicht hatte, ein Jahr die Welt zu sehen, auch wenn sie unter ihrer Fernbeziehung schrecklich gelitten hatte. Und er liebte den Rest der Weasleys, die ihn alle herzlich in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen hatten, ohne ihm jemals die Schuld für ihre frühere Familienfehde zu geben. Ron war die große Ausnahme, aber solange er Rose hatte, nahm er einen missbilligenden Schwiegervater gerne in Kauf.

Es war traurig, dass der Fuchsbau mehr ein Zuhause für Scorpius war als Malfoy Manor es je sein würde. Sein Vater sagte ihm zwar dauernd, dass er diesen alten Kasten eines Tages erben würde, wenn seine Großeltern und Eltern irgendwann tot sein würden, aber wenn das der Fall war, würde er ihn wohl einfach verkaufen. Oder ein Museum für Muggel darin einrichten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich dort irgendwann wohl fühlen würde. Von Rose ganz zu schweigen, die beide Male, die sie hier gewesen war, von seinem Großvater wie der letzte Dreck behandelt worden war. Auch wenn Scorpius sie schmerzlichst an seiner Seite vermisste, war er doch froh, dass er ihr die Reaktion ersparen konnte, die sein Großvater haben würde.

Mit klopfendem Herzen betätigte er den schweren Türklopfer und wartete, dass der Butler seiner Großeltern ihm öffnete. Als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatten sie einen Hauself gehabt, aber den hatten sie zum Teufel gejagt, als Hermine im Ministerium neue Gesetze zur Behandlung von Hauselfen eingeführt hatte und sie den Elfen tatsächlich hätten bezahlen müssen. So bezahlten sie einem verarmten Reinblüter einen Hungerlohn, um sie zu bediehnen, und der ließ das auch noch mit sich machen. Scorpius hatte das einmal angesprochen und seine Großeltern hatten ihn nur angestarrt, als ob er von einem anderen Stern käme. Diesen Streit war die Sache nicht wert gewesen.

Zu Scorpius' Überraschung öffnete seine Großmutter ihm selbst die Tür und umarmte ihn strahlend. Perplex erwiderte er ihre Umarmung.

„Scorpius! Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist! Wir haben dich vermisst, du hättest ruhig öfter schreiben können!" Er hatte ihnen einmal pro Monat geschrieben und das war schon schwer genug gewesen. Den Großteil der Zeit hatte er gearbeitet, und sie wollten von seiner Arbeit nichts wissen. Also hatte er immer Fotos von den Sehenswürdigkeiten beigelegt, die er gesehen hatte und gehofft, dass es genug war. „Warst du bei den Millers, wie wir dir gesagt haben? Die Familie kennt dein Großvater schon seit seiner Jugend, sie sind eine der reichsten Zaubererfamilien in Amerika."

Scorpius hatte mehr als genug von der Familie vor seiner Abreise gehört und im amerikanischen Ministerium erfahren, dass sie einen ähnlichen Ruf hatten wie seine Großeltern auch und das letzte, was er tun wollte, war solche Menschen zu besuchen. Aber weil er wusste, dass seine Großeltern im ewig Vorwürfe machen würden, wenn er nicht bei ihnen vorbeischaute, hatte er in den sauren Apfel gebissen. Glücklicherweise waren sie das ganze Jahr über nicht im Land gewesen, und so war ihm das erspart geblieben.

„Ich hab dir doch geschrieben, dass sie die ganze Zeit auf den Kanaren waren", erwiderte Scorpius augenverdrehend und folgte seiner Großmutter durch die große Eingangshalle ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihm sofort einen Drink eingoss. Er war dankbar für den Alkohol, ohne konnte er seinen Großvater nur schwer ertragen.

„Natürlich, ich habe ganz vergessen, dass sie da eine Residenz haben", nickte seine Großmutter. „Sie haben uns vor einiger Zeit eingeladen, aber das Reisen ist mittlerweile schon beschwerlich und du kennst ja deinen Großvater, am wohlsten fühlt er sich hier."

„Mhm", nickte Scorpius und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er wusste nie, was er sagen sollte, deshalb ließ er sie am liebsten einfach reden. Und reden konnte sie. Sie erzählte ihm, was alle anderen reinblütigen Familien, mit denen sie sich umgaben, in der letzten Zeit gemacht hatten und kritisierte dann wie üblich den Rest der Zauberwelt.

„Erst letzte Woche habe ich Ruth Bullstrode zum Tee getroffen."

„Ach ja?", sagte er desinteressiert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer das war und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht die Bohne. Er fragte sich, wo sein Großvater blieb. Nicht, dass er ihn gerne sehen wollte, aber er würde die ganze Sache am liebsten so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

„Ja. Ihre Enkelin ist gerade mit Hogwarts fertig geworden und hofft auf eine Stelle im Ministerium. Ich habe mir gedacht, jetzt, wo du wieder da bist, könntest du vielleicht ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen."

„In der Muggelabteilung?", fragte Scorpius überrascht. Normalerweise tat sie am liebsten so, als würde er überhaupt nicht arbeiten.

„Um Himmels Willen, natürlich nicht!", erwiderte sie erschrocken und legte sich die Hand auf die Brust. „Ich dachte, vielleicht kannst du ja den Minister auf sie ansprechen, du kennst ihn doch."

Scorpius hatte Minister Shacklebold vielleicht dreimal in seinem Leben gesehen, und gesprochen hatte er noch nie mit ihm. Die Weasleys kannten in wohl aus der Kriegszeit ganz gut und er war zu den großen Familienfeiern eingeladen, aber er hatte nur wenig Zeit und kam nur selten vorbei.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Minister mit solchen Entscheidungen belästigt werden möchte." Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er als Malfoy im Ministerium noch oft genug schief angeschaut wurde, weil die älteren Mitarbeiter alle seine Motive anzweifelten. Das war einer der schönsten Aspekte in Amerika gewesen, dass bei der Nennung seines Familiennamens kaum jemand gezuckt hatte.

„Du kannst es zumindest versuchen", beharrte seine Großmutter. „Wir Malfoys hatten früher immer exzellente Verbindungen. Und ich habe Ruth versprochen, dass du ihrer Enkelin nächste Woche zumindest das Ministerium zeigen wirst. Und die Stadt. Sie war noch nicht oft in London und sie freut sich schon."

Scorpius verschluckte sich an seinem Drink und fing an zu husten. „Nächste Woche?", würgte er nach Luft schnappend hervor. „Ich hab nächste Woche keine Zeit! Mein Chef hat mich voll eingespannt."

Seine Großmutter verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bitte dich, Scorpius, du wirst doch wohl ein paar Stunden erübrigen können. Diese Abteilung wird wohl kaum in sich zusammenfallen." Sie rümpfte die Nase und schaute ihn missbilligend an. „Wie stehen wir denn sonst da? Du kannst die Bullstrodes doch nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen. Das Mädchen ist wirklich sehr nett. Gut erzogen, höflich, adrett, aus sehr gutem Hause. Du solltest dich eigentlich freuen, ein paar Stunden mit einer so adäquaten Person zu verbringen."

Scorpius starrte seine Großmutter sprachlos an. Wollte sie ihn etwa verkuppeln? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihm eine Enkelin ihrer Freundinnen andrehen wollte. Manche Mädchen waren sogar ganz nett gewesen, aber mit einer von ihnen zusammen zu sein war das letzte, was er wollte. Er konnte kaum fassen, dass seine Großmutter noch immer nicht aufgegeben hatte, obwohl er schon so lange mit Rose zusammen war.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe absolut keine Zeit nächste Woche, nicht mal zehn Minuten", sagte er entschieden. „Wo ist Großvater?", fügte er hinzu, bevor sie weiter von der Enkelin sprechen konnte. „Ist er nicht da?"

„Doch, natürlich, er kommt gleich." Sie nippte an ihrem eigenen Drink. „Scorpius, bist du sicher, dass du nächste Woche keine Zeit hast? Sie ist ein wirklich nettes Mädchen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du von ihrer Bekanntschaft nur profitieren kannst."

Scorpius kippte den Rest von seinem Drink herunter und erschauderte. Dann knallte er das Glas auf einen Beistelltisch und schaute sie wütend an. „Du weißt schon, dass ich mit Rose zusammen bin? Du kannst dir deine Kuppelversuche sparen!"

Sie zuckte zurück und schaute ihn pickiert an. „Was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn, mein Junge? Ich dachte lediglich, dass du einer alten Bekannten deiner Großmutter vielleicht gerne helfen möchtest. Mehr habe ich doch gar nicht verlangt. Aber sind wir doch ehrlich, wer weiß, wie lange deine Verbindung zu dieser … Person noch halten wird nach so einer langen Trennung. Kannst du es mir verübeln, wenn ich mich da nach einer besseren Partie für die umsehe, jemandem, der zu dir und deiner Familie auch tatsächlich passt? Mit der du auch wirklich etwas gemeinsam hast?"

Scorpius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. So direkt war seine Großmutter noch nie geworden und er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich tatsächlich so benahm.

„Ja, das kann ich dir verübeln! Ich bin mit Rose zusammen! Ich liebe sie! Und ich denke nicht im Traum daran, sie für jemanden wie Bullstrodes Enkelin zu verlassen!"

„Jetzt sei doch vernünftig, mein Schatz", wandte sie besänftigend ein und eilte ihm hinterher, als er wütend aus dem Zimmer stürmte. „Diese kleine Schwärmerei war vielleicht ganz nett, als ihr noch in Hogwarts wart, aber jetzt bist du doch alt genug, um dich nach jemandem umzusehen, der deiner würdig ist!"

„Was, so wie Mum?", fauchte Scorpius. „War sie Dad würdig?!"

Seine Großmutter zuckte zusammen. „Nun, darüber kann man vielleicht streiten, aber du musst doch selbst zugeben, dass jemand wie Rose Weasley nicht-"

„Wir werden heiraten", unterbrach Scorpius sie, bevor sie noch schlimmeres über Rose sagen konnte. Er hatte es seinen Großeltern eigentlich schonend beim Essen beibringen wollen, aber es wurde immer offensichtlicher, dass er es bis dahin hier nicht aushalten würde. Er wollte nur noch weg, egal wie.

„Das ist doch ein Scherz", erwiderte seine Großmutter fassungslos. „Du wirst doch nie und nimmer diese Person heiraten wollen!"

„Doch!", beharrte Scorpius. "Ich liebe Rose und ich werde sie heiraten. So bald wie möglich!"

„Nur über meine Leiche!", donnerte die Stimme seines Großvaters durch die Eingangshalle. Er stand auf der Treppe und schaute Scorpius mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Nur über meine Leiche wirst du diese Schlammblüterin heiraten! Die Tochter dieser Blutsverräter! Du hast deinen Spaß gehabt mit deinem kleinen Muggelhobby und dieser Schlammblüterin, aber jetzt treibst du es eindeutig zu weit! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du so eine Schande über die Familie bringst!"

Scorpius schüttelte nur den Kopf und riss wütend die Eingangstür auf. „Ihr habt selbst mehr als genug Schande über die Familie gebracht!"

„Du wirst es nicht wagen-"

„Und ob! Es ist mir egal, was ihr denkt!" Er war naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass sie es akzeptieren würden. Oder zumindest so tun, um die Fassung zu waren. Aber es war ihm egal, er wollte nur Rose. Wenn sie nicht sehen konnten, was für ein Glück er mit ihr hatte, dann war das ihr Pech.

„Du wirst keinen Knut von uns sehen! Keinen einzigen, wenn du diese Person heiratest! Betrachte dich als enterbt!", schrie sein Großvater ihm hinterher, als Scorpius wütend die Tür hinter sich zuknallte und tief durchatmete. Er konnte noch hören, wie seine Großmutter entsetzt „Lucius!" rief, bevor er disapparierte. Nur weg von hier! Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr hier auftauchen. Das war nicht sein Zuhause. War es nie gewesen und würde es nie sein. Sein Zuhause war bei Rose.

**TBC…**


	6. Dezember: Mrs Malfoy

**6\. Dezember: Mrs Malfoy**

Erleichtert ließ sich Scorpius auf seine Couch fallen und schloss die Augen. Die Wohnung war stockfinster, was bedeutete, dass Rose noch im Krankenhaus war. Er hatte so gehofft, dass sie schon zuhause war und er sich bei ihr ausweinen konnte, aber so musste er wohl oder übel noch warten.

Merlin, wie sehr ihn seine Familie ankotzte! Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als irgendjemand anders zu sein als ein Malfoy,

Um fair zu sein, der Großteil seiner Familie war eigentlich in Ordnung. Die Familie seiner Mutter war super. Sie hatten längst nicht so einen Stock im Arsch und mit seiner Tante und deren Frau verstand er sich ziemlich gut. Leider waren fast alle von den Greengrasses nach dem Krieg nach Frankreich gezogen und er konnte sie nur selten sehen. Und seine Großtante Andromeda, die Schwester seiner Großmutter, war klasse. Auf Familienfeiern der Weasleys nahm sie ihn oft zur Seite und erzählte ihm Geschichten von seiner Großmutter, als die noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Diese Person klang zwar überhaupt nicht nach der Frau, die Scorpius kannte, aber es war schön, Geschichten über seine Familie zu hören, in denen sie nicht nur verrückt und fanatisch waren.

Aber auch wenn er Familie hatte, die er wirklich mochte, seine Großeltern überschatteten alles. Es war egal, was er sagte und wie gut er sich mit anderen Leuten verstand, sobald sie den Namen Malfoy hörten wurde er schief angeschaut und musste unwillkürlich gegen die Vorurteile ankämpfen, die sein Name heraufbeschwor. Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn er seine Großeltern wirklich gemocht hätte, aber spätestens seit er in Hogwarts war, war dieser Zug endgültig abgefahren.

Als kleiner Junge hatte er sich bemüht, ihnen alles recht zu machen. Er hatte geduldig seinem Großvater zugehört, als der von den guten alten Zeiten geschwärmt hatte, als der Name Malfoy noch etwas bedeutet hatte und man Reinblütigkeit noch zu schätzen wusste. Er hatte brav mit den Kindern gespielt, die seine Großmutter für ihn eingeladen hatte, auch wenn er die meisten von ihnen nicht ausstehen konnte. Er hatte nie von seinen echten Freunden, den Muggelkindern aus dem Dorf, gesprochen, wie seine Mutter es ihm eingetrichtert hatte. Aber so blöd wäre er auch nie gewesen, er wusste, wie sehr seine Großeltern Muggel verabscheuten. Und an seiner Mutter ließen sie auch kaum ein gutes Haar, was Scorpius nun wirklich nicht verstehen konnte. Seine Mutter war fantastisch. Und sie erfüllte alle Bedingungen, die sie auch an Scorpius' zukünftige Partnerin stellten: reinblütig, gute Familie und guter Ruf. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was sie wollten, und irgendwann hatte er die Schnauze voll gehabt, sein Leben nach ihren Vorstellungen auszurichten. Er hätte es ihnen wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht recht machen können.

Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht erst nach Slytherin gekommen. Jedes andere Haus wäre ihm zehnmal lieber gewesen. Er verabscheute den düsteren und zugigen Kerker, er hasste Schlangen wie die Pest und er wollte schon gar nicht als der nächste Malfoy in Slytherin abgestempelt werden, der in die Fußstapfen seiner muggelhassenden Familie treten würde. Und seine Großeltern hätte es auf die Palme gebracht, wenn er nah Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw gekommen wäre.

Leider hatte ihm der Hut nicht diesen Gefallen getan, aber zumindest lernte er so seinen allerbesten Freund Albus Potter kennen, also konnte er es dem Hut nicht allzu übel nehmen. Und Al als bester Freund war fast genauso gut wie wenn er nach Hufflepuff gekommen wäre. Seine Großeltern hielten ihm Al Jahre lang vor, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es ihm schon egal gewesen, was sie dachten. Er belegte Muggelkunde und wurde zu einem gern gesehenen Gast im Hause Potter und bei den Weasleys. Das letzte, was seine Großeltern wirklich stolz gemacht hatte, war seine Aufnahme in das Quidditchteam von Slytherin gewesen und das Jahr, in dem sie die Meisterschaft gewannen. Aber das hatte er nicht für sie getan, also war es ihm letztendlich egal gewesen, was sie davon gehalten hatten. Er wusste, dass Rose alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde, aber aus diesem Grund war er nicht mit ihr zusammen, auch wenn seine Großeltern sich das vielleicht gerne einredeten. Rose war der wunderbarste Mensch in seinem Leben und er hatte unglaubliches Glück, dass sie für ihn das gleiche empfand.

Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass seine Großeltern seine Mutter schon nicht ausstehen konnten, bezweifelte Scorpius, dass sie überhaupt mit irgendeinem Mädchen einverstanden wären, selbst wenn es Ruth Bullstrodes Enkelin gewesen wäre.

Wenigstens musste er seine Großeltern so zur Hochzeit nicht einladen und konnte den Tag genießen. Nicht, dass sein Großvater und Arthur Weasley wieder eine Prügelei anzettelten, wie das eine Mal, als sein Dad noch ein Kind gewesen war. Es würde reichen, wenn sein Vater und Ron sich angifteten, das hatten sie noch nie lassen können, wenn sie sich am Bahnhof begegneten. (Rose und er hatten es glücklicherweise geschafft, alle Treffen zwischen den beiden bisher zu verhindern. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde das für den Rest seines Lebens so bleiben.)

Er zuckte zusammen, als es einen Knall gab und Rose beinahe über ihn gefallen wäre.

„Scorp?", fragte sie überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier im Dunkeln?" Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und einen Moment später ging das Licht im Wohnzimmer an. „Ich dachte, du bist noch bei deinen Großeltern." Sie warf einen Blick auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck und schaute ihn mitleidig an. „So schlimm?"

Er nickte nur und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Sie seufzte und machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem. Zärtlich fuhr sie ihm durch die Haare. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. Sie roch nach Krankenhaus und ihrem Pfirsichduschgel. Einfach himmlisch.

„Großmutter wollte mich mit der Enkelin einer ihrer Freundinnen verkuppeln. Und Großvater hat gedroht, mich zu enterben", fasste er den Abend zusammen. Und das schlimmste war, er war nicht mal bis zum Essen gekommen. Nicht, dass er gerne bei ihnen war, aber das Essen war wenigstens immer vorzüglich.

Rose lachte humorlos. „Das war schon alles? Das machen sie doch jedes Mal, wenn du zu Besucht kommst."

„Ja, aber normalerweise schreien sie nicht so rum, wenn sie mir damit drohen." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und kraulte ihm den Kopf. Er zog sie näher an sich und schloss die Augen. „Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass sie sich freuen, aber es ist scheiße, wenn sie es jedes Mal schaffen, meine schlimmsten Erwartungen zu erfüllen, verstehst du?" Sie versuchte es zumindest, auch wenn es ihr schwer fallen musste. Ihre Familie war auf alles stolz, was sie tat. Seine Beziehung zu ihm war die Ausnahme, zumindest was ihren Vater anging.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Rose zärtlich. „Es tut mir Leid, dass sie nicht die Menschen sind, die du dir wünschst. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich daran Schuld bin-"

„Nein!", widersprach Scorpius vehement und lehnte sich zurück, um sie anzuschauen. Er strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange. „Du bist nicht schuld! Sie waren schon enttäuscht von mir, da hab ich dich noch gar nicht gekannt. Vertrau mir, wenn es dich nicht gäbe, dann würden sie etwas anderes missbilligen. Ich glaube, sie sehnen sich nach einer Zeit zurück, in der der Name Malfoy wirklich noch Gewicht hatte. Und die wird nicht mehr kommen, auch dann nicht, wenn ich der ideale Enkel wäre, den sie sich vorgestellt haben. Mein Dad hat jahrelang versucht, dem Namen gerecht zu werden und was ist daraus geworden?" Er würde für immer dieses Todesser-Tattoo haben, auf das er einmal stolz gewesen war und die Albträume, die es ihm eingebracht hatte.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte diesen dämlichen Namen nie bekommen. Das wäre alles so viel einfacher." Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Kann ich nach der Hochzeit deinen Namen annehmen? Ich hab zwar nicht die Haarfarbe, aber ich glaube, ich wäre ein guter Weasley."

Rose lachte amüsiert und schaute ihn dann überrascht an, als er nicht in ihr Lachen miteinstimmte. „Meinst du das ernst? Du willst Scorpius Weasley heißen?"

„Warum denn nicht? Ich war mein Leben lang ein miserabler Malfoy. Und ich hasse den Namen. Aber ich liebe dich und die Weasleys. Warum sollte ich nicht Scorpius Weasley heißen? Willst du etwa Rose Malfoy werden?"

Sie lief rosa an und nahm seine Hand. „Irgendwie schon."

Scorpius' Kinnlade klappte herunter. „Ernsthaft? Obwohl du weißt, wie ich den Namen hasse?" Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum irgendjemand sich mit diesem Namen belasten wollte, wenn es auch anders ginge.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab. „Ja, irgendwie schon." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was soll ich sagen, es ist dein Name! Du warst der erste Malfoy, den ich kannte. Nach all den Schauergeschichten, die Dad immer über euch erzählt hat, hab ich mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet. Und weißt du noch, was du zu mir gesagt hast, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben?"

Scorpius lachte. „Merlin, ja! Al und ich haben uns grade das erste Mal zum Frühstück hingesetzt als eure ganze Gryffindortruppe zum Slytherintisch kam, um ihn zu trösten."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kannst du's uns verübeln? Bis auf Molly und Lucy sind alle nach Gryffindor gekommen, keiner von uns hätte gedacht, dass Al wirklich in Slytherin landet. Wir dachten alle, dass James ihm nur zum Spaß so viel Angst eingejagt hat. Du hättest James an dem ersten Abend sehen sollen! Er ist stundenlang im Gemeinschaftsraum herumgetigert und hat sich Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er daran Schuld war, dass Al in Slytherin ist."

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob er Al so hätte beeinflussen können. Der Hut macht doch was er will. Sonst hätte er mich sofort in ein anderes Haus gesteckt." Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sehr er auf ein anderes Haus gehofft hatte, egal welches, aber der Hut war kaum auf seinem Kopf gewesen, da hatte er sich schon entschieden.

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Aber wir waren Kinder und Al in Slytherin war ein Weltuntergang für uns. James und ich waren die ganze Nacht wach, weil wir uns die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt haben. Und dann haben wir ihn endlich beim Frühstück gesehen und er sah ganz normal aus und dann warst du bei ihm und du kennst doch meinen Dad, du weißt, wie sehr er immer übertreibt und wie er mich vor dir gewarnt hat und dann hast du einfach so gefragt, ob ich die Tochter von Hermine Granger bin. Übermüdet und besorgt, wie ich war, hab ich mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Und dabei wollte ich nur wissen, ob du den letzten Marvelfilm gesehen hast und weißt, wie die Staffel von The Big Bang Theory ausgegangen ist", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. Er war ein riesengroßer Fan von Film und Fernsehen gewesen, und das war er auch immer noch, und er hatte brennend wissen wollen, wie die Geschichten weitergingen. Rose als Tochter einer Muggelgeborenen war seine sicherste Quelle gewesen. Er war in dem Moment gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass seine Frage nach ihrer muggelgeborenen Mutter falsch hätte verstanden werden können.

„Genau", nickte sie. „Du warst genau wie mein Grandpa, nur dass du wirklich über Muggel Bescheid wusstest. Und du hast Al den Anfang so leicht wie möglich gemacht, du warst toll."

Scorpius lief rot an und wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Al sprach bis heute davon, wie dankbar er Scorpius für seine Freundschaft war, dabei ging es Scorpius ganz genauso. Ohne Al hätte er es in Hogwarts gehasst, das wusste er ganz genau.

„Wenn jemand Malfoy sagt, dann ist immer der Moment, an den ich zuerst denken muss", fuhr Rose unbeirrt fort. „Ich denk nicht an den ganzen Mist, den Dad immer von deinem Vater oder deinen Großeltern erzählt hat, ich denke an diesen ersten Morgen in Hogwarts, wo ich das schlechteste von dir erwartet hab und du mich nur positiv überrascht hast. Ich werde das nie vergessen."

„Ja?", fragte Scorpius überrascht. Er erinnerte sich vorwiegend daran, wie froh er war, endlich zu wissen, wie The Big Bang Theory weitergegangen war.

„Natürlich." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nahm wieder seine Hand. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du den Namen Malfoy hasst, für alles, was er steht und für die Reaktion, die er hervorruft. Mein Dad ist manchmal genauso. Weil sich viele Leute daran erinnern, dass der Name Weasley mal für Blutsverräter stand, die viele Kinder aber nie Geld hatten."

„Wirklich?" Scorpius war überrascht. Er wusste, dass Weasley in seiner Familie für diese Vorurteile stand, aber er dachte, dass das nur seine verbohrten Großeltern waren. „Aber alle sprechen doch immer nur davon, was ihr alles im Krieg gemacht habt und wie reich George mit seinen Scherzartikeln geworden ist." Manche Leute waren richtig ehrfurchtsvoll, als sie den Namen hörten.

„Ja, weil wir den Namen im Laufe der Zeit neu definiert haben. Blutsverräter werden wir immer sein, mit Mum und Fleur und Harry. Aber mittlerweile interessiert das nur noch so Idioten wie deine Großeltern."

„Und du meinst, das kann mit meinem Namen auch so laufen?", fragte Scorpius skeptisch. Der Name Malfoy kam ihm vor wie eine Fußfessel. Dass er irgendwann etwas anderes sein könnte war unvorstellbar für ihn.

„Das tut es doch schon", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Du setzt dich im Ministerium für alle Muggel ein. Dein bester Freund ist der Sohn des Retters der Zauberwelt. Deine Verlobte ist die Tochter seiner besten Freunde. Glaubst du nicht, dass wir und unsere zukünftigen Kinder dem Namen eine neue Bedeutung geben können?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Es fiel ihm immer schwer, skeptisch zu bleiben, wenn Rose so optimistisch war. Aber hier kam sie ihm doch viel zu optimistisch vor. „Meinst du wirklich?"

Sie nickte entschieden. „Ja. Ich wäre gerne eine Malfoy. Weil du ein Malfoy ist. Das ist auch dein Name und du kannst bestimmen, wofür er stehen soll." Sie küsste ihn sanft. „Wenn du wirklich ein Weasley sein willst, dann können wir das auch machen. Meine Familie würde es freuen. Aber es gibt schon so viele von uns. Ich finde es schade, wenn dein Name ausstirbt, nur weil du ihn hasst."

„Meine Großeltern würden es hassen, wenn du Malfoy heißen würdest", sagte er schließlich erfreut. Das wäre ein schöner Nebeneffekt.

„Mehr, als wenn du ein Weasley wirst?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Da standen die Chancen fifty-fifty. „Ich will nicht lügen, wenn ich mir meine Zukunft vorgestellt hab, dann hab ich immer gedacht, dass ich einmal Mrs Malfoy sein würde."

„Wirklich?", fragte er überrascht. „Immer?"

„Naja, zumindest, seit ich mich in dich verliebt hab. Davor hab ich mir keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob ich irgendwann mal heiraten würde. Aber seit dir war ich immer Heilerin Malfoy."

Scorpius schluckte. Heilerin Malfoy. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich das so gut anhören würde. Heilerin Malfoy, seine Frau. Rose Malfoy.

Sie würde seine Frau sein, für immer und ewig. Sie würden für immer zusammen gehören. Und sie war willig, für ihn diesen verhassten Namen anzunehmen. Sie freute sich sogar darauf, so zu heißen. Weil es sein Name war. Er hatte sich nie wie sein Name angefühlt, sondern nur wie der Name seiner Vorfahren. Aber für Rose war es vor allem seiner. Und wenn es auch ihr Name sein würde, vielleicht würde er ihn dann irgendwann auch zu schätzen wissen.

Er legte ihr die Hand in den Nacken, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich, Mrs Malfoy."

Ein wunderschönes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich dich auch."

**TBC…**


	7. Dezember: Nacktes Überleben

**7\. Dezember: Nacktes Überleben**

„Mir wird gleich schlecht", murmelte Scorpius und klammerte sich an Roses Hand fest. Das letzte Mal, als er sich so gefühlt hatte, hatte er mit Rose vor genau dieser Haustür gestanden, um ihren Eltern ganz offiziell als Roses Freund vorgestellt zu werden. Ron Weasley hatte ihn schon wie ein lästiges Insekt angeschaut, als er nur als Als bester Freund bei Familienfeiern aufgetaucht war und absolut kein Interesse an Rose gehabt hatte. Seit er mit Rose zusammen war, war der Blick noch hundertmal schlimmer geworden. Und jetzt, wo er sie heiraten wollte …

Wahrscheinlich war es ein Fehler gewesen, zuerst Rose selbst zu fragen und nicht erst ihren Vater um ihre Hand zu bitten. Was seine Tochter betraf, war Ron extrem traditionell. Er hatte sich wochenlang darüber aufgeregt, dass sie einfach so hatten zusammen ziehen wollen (obwohl es ihm bestimmt nicht lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie erst geheiratet hätten und dann zusammen gezogen wären). Aber Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Unterhaltung lebend überstanden hätte. (Und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er so seine Zweifel gehabt, dass Rose tatsächlich ja sagen würde und dann hätte Ron ihn ganz umsonst umgebracht.) Aber Rose hatte ja gesagt und so hatte er wenigstens ein paar Tage mit ihr genießen können, bevor alles den Bach runterging. Ein paar Tage lang war er der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden gewesen. Und vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Ron würde ihn im Beisein seiner Tochter nicht umbringen. Er hatte sowieso nie vor, jemals allein mit seinem Schwiegervater zu sein.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte Rose aufmunternd und rieb ihm liebevoll den Arm. „Das wird schon alles. Ich versprech's dir." Sie lächelte ihn an und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Aus einem kurzem sanften Kuss entwickelte sich rasch ein viel stürmischerer. Sie waren eben doch ein Jahr getrennt gewesen und die letzte Woche hatte längst nicht ausgereicht, um dieses Jahr aufzuholen.

Rose schlang die Arme um ihn und presste ihn gegen die Mauer neben der Tür und Scorpius wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder mit ihr nach Hause zurück zu gehen. Scheiß auf ihre Familien. Es würde auch reichen, ihnen einfach nur eine Einladung zu schicken und gar nichts zu sagen.

Aus dem Plan wurde aber leider nichts, als sich neben ihnen jemand laut räusperte. Sofort ließ Scorpius die Hände sinken, aber Rose brauchte ein paar Sekunden länger, um sich von ihm loszureißen und einen Schritt zurück zu treten.

Scorpius schaute zur Seite und erblickte Ron Weasley, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und ihn mit seinem mörderischen Aurorenblick anschaute. Scorpius schluckte schwer.

„Das Essen ist schon seit zehn Minuten fertig. Ich dachte, ich schau mal, wo ihr bleibt." Er umarmte Rose und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er, ohne Scorpius noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, wieder ins Haus ging.

Der Abend fing ja gut an.

Er wurde ein bisschen besser, als Hermine ihn herzlich begrüßte und sich mit ehrlichem Interesse nach seinen Eindrücken vom amerikanischen Ministerium erkundigte. Sie war selbst schon dort gewesen und erzählte ihm von ihren Erlebnissen, während Ron missmutig in seinem Essen herumstocherte und Rose ihre Hand auf Scorpius' Oberschenkel gelegt hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Scorpius und Hermine mussten beide lachen, als sie feststellten, dass sie beide mit dem gleichen steinalten und fürchterlich senilen Verwaltungsmitarbeiter zu tun gehabt hatten, der sie beide für Merlin persönlich gehalten hatte.

„Es hat sich also gelohnt, das eine Jahr dort zu verbringen?", erkundigte Hermine sich schließlich, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Scorpius nickte. „Auf jeden Fall. Die Muggelabteilung dort ist fantastisch. Die Organisation ist uns um Jahre voraus. Ich glaube, wenn ich wirklich die Chance habe, dann kann ich ein paar Sachen auch auf unsere Abteilung hier übertragen." Er seufzte. „Aber sie legen dort auch viel mehr Wert auf die Muggelabteilung als wir, deshalb wird das bestimmt noch ein paar Jahre dauern." Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, warum die Muggelabteilung seit Jahrzehnten so sehr vernachlässigt worden war. Selbst wenn Arthur Weasley kompetent gewesen wäre, wären sie immer noch sträflich unterbesetzt gewesen. Naiv wie er war, hatte er lange geglaubt, dass es vielleicht einfach so war, auf Muggelbeziehungen wenig Wert zu legen, aber seit er gesehen hatte, wie das in den USA geregelt wurde, war er eines besseren belehrt. Dort gab es über hundert Mitarbeiter, zwanzig verschiedene Unterabteilungen, die sich mit den unterschiedlichsten Aspekten befassten und es war einer der prestigeträchtigsten Bereiche im ganzen Ministerium. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie anders es laufen konnte, konnte sich Scorpius diese Vernachlässigung in Großbritannien nur damit erklären, dass die Vorurteile gegen Muggel noch sehr viel tiefer gingen, als er gedacht hatte. Eine Schande war das.

Bevor er aber anfangen konnte, dieses Thema mit Hermine zu besprechen, unterbrach Ron die entspannte Atmosphäre, um die Hermine, Rose und er sich bemüht hatten.

„Hättest du nicht noch länger dort bleiben können? Wenn es so toll war?", warf Ron aggressiv ein.

„Ron!", rief Hermine und schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Du hast es versprochen", erinnerte sie ihn warnend. Scorpius warf Rose einen fragenden Blick zu, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Scorpius unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hasste es, dass Hermine ihren Mann immer zwingen musste, nett zu ihm zu sein. Und was hieß hier nett sein, Ron war gerade mal höflich genug zu ihm, dass man seine Feindseligkeiten als Scherz abtun konnte, wenn man sich bemühte und nicht auf Streit aus war. Dabei hatte Scorpius wirklich versucht, immer höflich zu Ron zu sein. Nett, zuvorkommend, freundlich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihm jemals einen Anlass dazu gegeben zu haben, ihn so zu hassen wie Ron es offenbar tat. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er ihm getan hatte. Der Rest der Weasleys mochte ihn doch auch!

Ron hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt. Ich dachte nur, weil er so begeistert ist, hätte er noch mehr Zeit dort verbringen können."

„Sie haben es mir angeboten", sagte Scorpius schnell, bevor das Gespräch noch in Streit zwischen Roses Eltern endete. Es gab Momente, da hätte er Rons Ton liebend gerne erwidert, aber den Konflikt wäre es nicht wert gewesen. Rose liebte ihren Vater über alles und sie litt so schon genug darunter, dass Ron so ein Arschloch zu ihm war. Da musste sie das nicht noch von seiner Seite ertragen. „Aber mein Zuhause ist hier." Er schaute in Roses wunderschöne braune Augen und lächelte. Sein Ärger verflog wieder. Sein Zuhause war bei Rose und das war das wichtigste. Ron konnte sich aufregen, wie er wollte, daran würde er nichts ändern. Und wenn Rose erstmal seine Frau geworden war, würde es auch endlich ganz offiziell sein. Dann würde ihnen das keiner mehr nehmen können. „Es war Zeit, wieder zurück zu kommen."

Ron schnaubte, verkniff sich aber eine Bemerkung, als Hermine seine Hand nahm und so fest drückte, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Das ist doch wunderbar, nicht wahr, Ron? Rose hat es gar nicht mehr abwarten können, dass du wieder da bist." Sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an und Scorpius erwiderte es erleichtert. „Ich bin normalerweise die Letzte, die etwas gegen das Lernen sagt, aber ich bin froh, dass du ihr da ein wenig Einhalt gebieten kannst. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass sie sich überarbeitet."

Ron schnaubte erneut und verdrehte die Augen. „Das sagst gerade du, die während der ZAGs vielleicht drei Stunden geschlafen hat und in der Dritten einen Zeitumkehrer gebraucht hat, um Muggelkunde zu belegen! Muggelkunde, das nutzloseste Fach überhaupt!"

Scorpius schluckte und Rose sog scharf die Luft ein. Jeder wusste, dass Muggelkunde Scorpius' Lieblingsfach war. Seit der ersten Klasse hatte er sich darauf gefreut, dieses Fach belegen zu können und er war seit Jahren der erste gewesen, der unebedingt seinen UTZ in dem Fach hatte machen wollen. Es war kein sonderlich beliebtes Fach, aber seine Begeisterung hatte die meisten seiner Mitschüler angesteckt und fast alle von ihnen hatten mit einem O abgeschlossen. Dass Ron nicht mal daran ein gutes Haar lassen konnte, war unerträglich.

Hermine schaute ihren Mann bitterböse an. „Und gerade du müsstest wissen, wie wichtig es war, dass Harry und du mir manchmal Einhalt geboten habt. Rose hat ihren Lerneifer bestimmt nicht von dir!" Sie schaute wieder zu Rose und Scorpius und zwang sich ein weiteres Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „Seit er wieder da ist, siehst du viel ausgeschlafener aus, mein Schatz." Mit ihrer freien Hand tätschelte sie Roses Hand.

Rose nickte. „Ja, ich kann viel besser schlafen, wenn er da ist. Die Wohnung ist sonst so schrecklich still." Was aber nur an den schalldichten Sprüchen lag, mit denen sie ihre kleine Wohnung belegt hatten. Die Wohnung lag in einem etwas heruntergekommeneren Stadtteil von London und sie hatten Nachbarn, die große Fans von Heavy Metal waren. Aber dank der Sprüche war es in ihrer Wohnung totenstill und wenn man zu lange alleine darin war, konnte es schon beklemmend still sein. Davon konnte er ein Lied singen, wenn Rose Nachtdienst hatte und er ohne sie schlafen musste. Aber wahrscheinlich war es nicht die beste Idee, zur Sprache zu bringen, dass Rose und er sich ein Bett teilten, wenn Ron so rot anlief wie er es gerade tat.

„Ja, das kenn ich", unterbrach Hermine, was auch immer Ron gerade erwidern wollte. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und einen Moment später flog das Geschirr in die Küche. „Ron hat einen wunderbaren Kuchen zum Nachtisch gebacken, er freut sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf, dass du ihn endlich probierst." Sie stand auf und eilte in die Küche.

„Ja?", fragte Rose und schaute Ron hoffnungsvoll an. Ron schmolz unter ihrem Blick richtiggehend dahin und nickte.

„Ja", sagte er eine Spur versöhnlicher. „Schokolade mit Kaffeecreme. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du Kaffee magst."

Sie lächelte und ihn ihre Augen trat ein Leuchten, als Hermine mit dem Backwerk wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Es sah wirklich sehr gut aus und schmeckte auch fantastisch. Scorpius hätte gerne nach dem Rezept gefragt, um ihn zuhause nachzubacken, aber so wie Ron schon die ganze Zeit drauf war, hatte Scorpius Angst, dass er dann wirklich handgreiflich werden würde.

„Schmeckt fantastisch, Mr Weasley", begnügte er sich deshalb zu sagen. Ron grunzte nur.

„Wirklich toll, Dad", strahlte Rose und nahm sich noch ein zweites Stück. Scorpius war froh, dass sie wieder Appetit hatte, sie war in der letzten Zeit viel zu dünn geworden. Verübeln konnte er ihr das nicht wirklich, er hatte auch nicht so viel Hunger gehabt, als sie getrennt gelebt hatten, aber in der letzten Woche hatten sie schon viel nachgeholt.

Hermine nutzte die gedämpfte Stimmung aus und fragte Rose nach ihrer Ausbildung und Rose verdarb allen den Appetit auf die letzten Bissen, als sie einen Patienten in allen Einzelheiten beschrieb, der stundenlang Blutegel ausgekotzt hatte.

„Fast wie bei dir, Dad, als du ständig diese Schnecken hochgewürgt hast", sagte Rose am Ende begeistert.

Ron, der mittlerweile anstatt rot grün angelaufen war, nickte mit verzogener Miene. „Vielen Dank, dass du mich daran erinnert hast, Rosie. Diese Stunden sind mir noch lebhaft in Erinnerung geblieben." Unerklärlicherweise warf er Scorpius schon wieder einen finsteren Blick zu. Was hatte er nun schon wieder getan? Er hatte Ron doch nicht verhext.

Rose schien das entgangen zu sein. Sie hatte immer noch ihr bezauberndes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und schaute Scorpius auffordernd an. Er schluckte.

„Jetzt?", flüsterte er ihr angespannt zu. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden sie es ihnen nie erzählen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Umstände gab, unter denen Ron sich über ihre Verlobung freuen würde. Aber sie würden es ihnen auch nicht ewig vorenthalten können und Rose würde nie im Leben ohne ihre Eltern heiraten. Und dann war es wenigstens endlich vorbei. Der Stress würde ihn sonst noch umbringen, wenn es Ron nicht irgendwann tat.

Rose nickte und ergriff seine Hand. Sie atmete tief durch und räusperte sich. Hermine legte ihre Kuchengabel erwartungsvoll hin, während Ron Rose nur gequält anschaute. Was war nur heute los mit ihm? Er hatte noch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er Scorpius nicht mochte, aber so offen feindselig hatte er sich noch nie benommen.

„Mum, Dad, ihr wisst, dass wir jetzt schon seit langem zusammen sind. Seit unserem Abschluss wohnen wir zusammen. Es war nicht immer einfach, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mit irgendjemand anderem zusammen zu sein, besonders nachdem er das letzte Jahr nicht hier war." Sie schaute ihn so liebevoll an, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie war so wunderbar, dass er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass es euch wahrscheinlich zu früh vorkommen wird, aber wir sind uns sicher. Wir wollen heiraten." Rose strahlte ihre Eltern an. Hermine sprang sofort auf, eilte um den Tisch und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme.

„Wie wunderbar, mein Schatz! Ich freu mich so für euch!" Rose drückte sie lange an sich. Scorpius hätte sie küssen können vor Erleichterung. Dankbar erwiderte auch er ihre Umarmung. Er war unglaublich froh, dass er wenigstens Roses Mutter auf seiner Seite hatte. Sie war eine mächtige Hexe und Ron würde sich nie trauen, sich gegen seine geliebte Frau zu stellen. Hoffentlich.

Als Hermine Scorpius losließ, warf der einen besorgten Blick zu Ron, der mittlerweile auch aufgestanden war und Rose an den Händen hielt. Glücklich sah er nicht gerade aus, aber er zwang sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht.

„Daddy?", fragte Rose kleinlaut und Scorpius schluckte. Ron war einer der wichtigsten Menschen in und Scorpius hasste es, dass sie sich seinetwegen solche Sorgen machen musste.

„Du bist dir wirklich sicher, Rosie? Das ist eine sehr weitreichende Entscheidung. Du bist doch noch so jung", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Rose nickte. „Ganz sicher. Ich liebe ihn. So wie du Mum."

Ron schluckte und nickte dann kaum merklich. Er umarmte Rose noch länger als Hermine zuvor. „Dann freu ich mich für euch, Rosie", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja?", fragte sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen.

Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Natürlich. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist, mein Schatz. Das wollte ich immer."

„Ich bin glücklich", erwiderte sie. Sie schaute zu Scorpius und strahlte. „So glücklich."

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Ron und trat zu Scorpius. Hermine hatte den Arm um Scorpius gelegt und wich nicht von seiner Seite. Warnend schaute sie ihren Mann an, der sich räusperte und dann zögerlich seine Hand ausstreckte. Scorpius wusste, wie viel Kraft ihn das kostete, deshalb ergriff er sie sofort und verzog keine Miene, auch wenn Ron ihm beinahe die Hand zerquetschte. „Wehe, du machst sie nicht glücklich", sagte er warnend. Hermine boxte ihm in den Arm, aber er blieb beharrlich. Sein Blick hätte Scorpius beinahe erdolcht. Wie gut, dass Ron kein Basilisk war, sonst wäre Scorpius schon längst tot.

„Ich hab nichts anderes vor", sagte Scorpius voller Überzeugung. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es einmal eine Zeit geben würde, in der er Rose nicht glücklich machen würde. Sie war die Liebe seines Lebens.

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Ron streng. „Vergiss nicht, ich weiß, wo du wohnst, Malfoy."

Scorpius schluckte schwer und nickte dann. Rose warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu und Hermine tätschelte seinen Arm. Alles in allem hätte es besser wohl nicht laufen können.

**TBC…**


	8. Dezember: Traumhochzeit

**8\. Dezember: Traumhochzeit**

„Na das lief doch ganz gut", sagte Rose zufrieden und erleichtert, als sie und Scorpius wieder in ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren. Sie brachte das Stück Kuchen, das ihr Dad ihr mitgegeben hatte, sofort in die Küche, um es in den Kühlschrank zu stellen und hatte Mühe, zwischen all den Lebensmitteln überhaupt noch einen Platz dafür zu finden.

Merlin, war sie froh, dass Scorpius wieder da war. Als sie alleine hier war, hatte im Kühlschrank gähnende Leere geherrscht. Sie war in der Küche eine genauso große Niete wie ihre Mutter, deshalb traute sie sich alleine nur an so ungefährliche Sachen wie Müsli und Toast heran. In den letzten Monaten gab es hier nur Essen vom Lieferservice und Gerichte, die ihr Dad gekocht und besorgt vorbei gebracht hatte. Scorpius war der Koch von ihnen beiden. Nachdem sie und Scorpius' die ersten zwölf Stunden im Bett verbracht und er ausgepackt hatte, war er zuallererst einkaufen gegangen, damit er ihnen etwas kochen konnte. Er kochte immer gut, aber dieses erste Essen, das sie als verlobtes Paar gegessen hatten, hatte himmlisch geschmeckt.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass es gut gelaufen ist?", fragte Scorpius skeptisch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen.

„Ja?!", erwiderte Rose verständnislos. „Sie haben sich doch gefreut!" Es hätte doch wirklich nicht besser laufen können, wenn man bedachte, wer ihre Eltern waren und wer Scorpius war.

„Deine Mum hat sich gefreut", widersprach er und quetschte sich an ihr vorbei zum Kühlschrank. „Dein Dad hat mir beinahe die Hand gebrochen." Er öffnete die Tür und holte eine Packung gefrorene Erbsen heraus. Er streckte ihr seine Hand hin, die vielleicht ein bisschen gerötet war, aber ansonsten ganz normal aussah. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal konnte er wirklich übertreiben.

„Er hat dir doch nur die Hand geschüttelt."

„Dein Vater ist Auror und war früher Hüter in Hogwarts. Willst du mir wirklich erzählen, dass dein Vater nicht in der Lage wäre, mir die Hand zu brechen, wenn er hört, dass sein kleines Mädchen mich heiratet?"

„In der Lage vielleicht, aber er hat sie dir doch nicht gebrochen. Ich bin Heilerin, ich weiß, wie eine gebrochene Hand ausschaut." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und tätschelte ihm mitleidig den Arm, bevor sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer/Esszimmer ging. Rose wusste, dass ihr Vater nur gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte ihre Mum ganze Arbeit geleistet und ihn zumindest sosehr darauf vorbereitet, dass er heute keinen Wutanfall bekommen hatte. Sie wusste genau, warum sie ihrer Mum schon letzte Woche von der Verlobung erzählt hatte.

Rose liebte ihren Vater und sie wusste, dass ihr Vater sie auch liebte und nur wollte, dass sie glücklich war. Er weigerte sich nur, zu erkennen, dass es ausgerechnet Scorpius war, der sie glücklich machte. Ihr Dad war genauso ein Sturkopf wie Onkel Percy, der doch tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, seiner Tochter Molly die Hochzeit mit Justin verbieten zu können. Und jetzt waren sie schon seit Jahren verheiratet und es hatte keine Katastrophe gegeben. Man hätte doch meinen können, dass ihr eigener Vater daraus gelernt hatte.

Sicher, die Malfoys hatten ihrer Familie viel zugemutet. Lucius Malfoy hatte Tante Ginny beinahe das Leben gekostet und schwer traumatisiert mit Riddles Tagebuch, Draco Malfoy hatte ihren Vater vergiftet, wenn auch aus Versehen. Und Bellatrix Lestrange hatte ihre Mutter im Malfoy Manor beinahe um den Verstand gefoltert und die Malfoys hatten einfach nur zugesehen und es wäre ihnen wahrscheinlich auch egal gewesen, wenn ihre Mutter wirklich gestorben wäre. Oder das gleiche Schicksal erlitten hätte wie Nevilles Eltern. Im Zuge ihrer Ausbildung hatte Rose die Longbottoms dreimal gesehen und sie hatte danach wochenlang kaum schlafen können. Die Vorstellung, dass ihrer Mutter das gleiche hätte passieren können … Es hätte ihren Vater zerstört. Und sie und Hugo würden überhaupt nicht existieren.

Sie konnte verstehen, warum ihr Vater die Malfoys hasste. Rose mochte sie deshalb auch nicht besonders. Aber Scorpius hatte damit nichts zu tun. Scorpius war _nach_ all diesen Dingen gekommen. Er hatte noch keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide getan. Er liebte Muggel mehr als jeder andere Mensch, den sie kannte, mit Ausnahme von ihrem Großvater. Er verabscheute seine Familie fast so sehr wie ihr Vater. Scorpius war liebevoll, einfühlsam, verständnisvoll und häufig wahrscheinlich geduldiger mit ihr, als die meisten anderen es wären. Und er war Fan der Chudley Cannons. Abgesehen von ihrem Vater und Bruder kannte Rose niemanden, der dieses Team mochte. Nicht mal James war ein großer Fan, und der hatte nach Hogwarts ein Jahr lang für den Verein gespielt.

Wenn ihr Vater nicht so ein sturer Bock wäre, würde er sich wunderbar mit Scorpius verstehen, das wusste sie ganz genau. Und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, war sie sehr enttäuscht von ihm, dass er es nicht einmal versuchte. Dabei hatte er ihr solange sie denken konnte gepredigt, dass man anderen Menschen aufgeschlossen begegnen sollte, dass man sie erst kennen lernen sollte, bevor man sich ein Urteil bildete und dass man sich nicht von Vorurteilen leiten lassen sollte. Denn Vorurteile und der Hass, den diese mit sich brachten, hatten erst zu den Kriegen geführt, die so viele das Leben gekostet hatten.

Und jetzt machte ihr Vater schon jahrelang genau das gleiche! Seit er Scorpius das erste Mal begegnet war, hatte er ihn verabscheut und abfällig behandelt, obwohl Scorpius ihm dazu nie den geringsten Anlass gegeben hatte. Scorpius war immer höflich und freundlich gewesen. Ihre Mutter hätte genauso viel Anlass wie ihr Vater, Scorpius zu hassen und sie hatte es nie getan. Sie hatte Scorpius als das gesehen, was er war. Ein netter Junge, der versuchte, trotz seiner Familie seinen Platz in der Zauberwelt zu finden. Und ihre große Liebe. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es für ihren Vater genug wäre, dass sie Scorpius liebte und dass er sie liebte. Er hatte ihrem Urteilsvermögen immer vertraut, deshalb war es ihr ein Rätsel, dass er das hier nicht auch tat. Als ob sie mit Scorpius zusammen wäre, wenn er genauso unmöglich wäre wie seine Großeltern! Am Ende glaubte er noch, dass Scorpius sie mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt hätte. Absolut absurd!

Wenigstens war ihre Mutter auf ihrer Seite. Auch wenn sie vielleicht anfangs nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihrer Beziehung war, mittlerweile hatte sie Scorpius wirklich ins Herz geschlossen. Sie hatte sich ehrlich über ihre Verlobung gefreut. Rose hatte so sehr gehofft, dass ihre Mutter ihren Vater mittlerweile weich gekocht und von Scorpius überzeugt hatte. Aber vielleicht war der Hass seines Vaters auf die Malfoys einfach zu groß, um ihn zu überwinden. Rose hoffte jedoch immer noch inständig, dass das nicht der Fall war. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst, dass sie eines Tages gezwungen sein würde, sich zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrer großen Liebe zu entscheiden und das war das letzte, was sie wollte. Es reichte, dass Scorpius immer nur ein Abendessen davon entfernt war, sich endgültig mit seinen Großeltern zu zerstreiten. Wenigstens Scorpius' Eltern schienen sie ehrlich und aufrichtig zu mögen und sich über die Verlobung zu freuen. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Scorpius alleine die Nachricht an seine Eltern hatte überbringen lassen, aber sie hatte ihren Dienst im Krankenhaus leider nicht tauschen können. Und letzten Endes hatten sie es für das beste gehalten, wenn er zumindest seiner Familie alleine von der Verlobung erzählte, damit sie nicht in die Schusslinie geriet. Sie hatte überlegt, bei ihrem Dad das gleiche zu tun, aber Angst gehabt, dass er sich dann bis zu seiner nächsten Begegnung mit Scorpius zu sehr hineinsteigerte. Wenigstens wussten jetzt die wichtigsten Leute Bescheid, und zumindest dieses Elend hatte ein Ende.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie versöhnlich zu Scorpius, als der im Zimmer erschien und sich neben ihr auf das Sofa warf, die Packung Erbsen fest umklammert. „Es tut mir Leid, dass mein Vater so ein verbohrter sturer Bock ist, der deinen Vater zu sehr hasst um zu sehen, warum ich dich so liebe. Wenn du dir das für den Rest deines Lebens nicht antun willst-"

„Jetzt sei doch nicht albern, Rose. Natürlich will ich dich noch heiraten, sonst hätte ich dich nicht gefragt. Dein Vater wird daran auch nichts ändern." Er rutschte etwas herunter und lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Ich war wahrscheinlich einfach nur zu naiv, zu glauben, dass sich unsere Familien für uns freuen würden."

„Das stimmt nicht", protestierte Rose. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass deine Eltern sich gefreut haben. Und meine Mum auch. Nur weil mein Dad und deine Großeltern zu verbohrt sind … Deinen anderen Großeltern hast du noch gar nichts erzählt, die werden sich doch bestimmt freuen. Und der Rest meiner Familie auch", sagte sie zuversichtlich. Wenigstens da konnte sie sich ziemlich sicher sein.

„Meinst du?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ja. Für Molly haben sich am Ende auch alle gefreut, und die hat doch direkt nach Hogwarts geheiratet und es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert." Der Rest der Weasleys hatte Scorpius sehr gerne und Rose war überzeugt, dass sie nicht so ein Theater machen würden. Es hatte seinen Grund, dass sie zuerst ihre Eltern und Scorpius' Großeltern eingeweiht hatten, bevor der Rest der Familie drankam. Damit sie diese Pessimisten alle hinter sich bringen konnten. „Vielleicht hätten wir auch einfach durchbrennen sollen und sie hinterher vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt."

„Du würdest wirklich durchbrennen wollen?", fragte Scorpius zweifelnd. Er zuckte zurück, als sie sich begeistert aufsetzte.

„Wieso nicht?" Sie strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren und nahm seine nicht zerquetschte Hand. „Das wäre doch klasse! Keiner kann uns reinreden und wir sparen einen Haufen Geld. Außerdem laufen wir nicht Gefahr, dass unsere Großeltern sich bei der Feier wieder verprügeln." Die Geschichte, wie Arthur Weasley und Lucius Malfoy sich bei Flourish und Blotts sich geprügelt hatten, war in ihrer Familie legendär. „Ich meine, stell dir doch mal vor, wir könnten nächste Woche schon verheiratet sein?"

Scorpius schaute sie unsicher an, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er zumindest darüber nachdachte. „Das klingt super, Rose, aber … so ganz alleine heiraten? Ohne Familie und Freunde?"

„Das wäre doch viel unkomplizierter!" Es war perfekt! Kein Stress, kein Streit, nur sie beide!

„Jaah, schon, aber … so ganz alleine? Ohne Al? Oder Lily? Oder meine Mum? Ich bin ihr einziges Kind, sie würde es mir nie verzeihen, das zu verpassen. Außerdem …" Er wandte den Blick ab und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich liebe deine Familie. Al sagt schon seit Jahren, dass ich dazugehöre und-"

„Das tust du auch!", sagte Rose sofort. Ihre Familie lebte dafür, Streuner unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. Und auch wenn Scorpius seine eigene Familie hatte, war er überglücklich gewesen, dass die Weasleys ihn so bereitwillig in ihrer Mitte willkommen hießen.

„Ich weiß. Aber mit unserer Hochzeit wäre es ganz offiziell so. Und es würde sich irgendwie falsch anfühlen, wenn wir ohne sie heiraten."

„Ja?"

„Nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich dich nur für deine Familie heirate!", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Rose schnaubte. Das hatte sie noch nie gedacht. Ihren Dad konnte nur jemand ertragen, der sie wirklich liebte. „Aber deine Großeltern und deine Cousins sind ein netter Bonus. Ich meine, hast du dir jemals vorgestellt, ohne sie zu heiraten?"

Rose verzog das Gesicht. „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mir nie wirklich vorgestellt, wie ich heirate." Sie wusste, dass Lily von ihrer Hochzeit träumte, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Sie hatte die Blumen ausgesucht und die Musik und Rose schon mindestens dreißig Kleider gezeigt, die in diesem Moment ihr absolutes Traumkleid waren. Rose hatte dieses Bedürfnis nie gehabt. Die Hochzeit war doch nur ein einziger Tag im Leben (wenn man Glück hatte und sich den Richtigen aussuchte und kein zweites Mal heiratete, zumindest).

Viel wichtiger war doch die Zeit danach. Dass man einen Partner hatte, den man liebte und auf den man sich verlassen konnte und mit dem man durch dick und dünn ging. So wie ihre Großeltern. Molly und Arthur Weasley hatten zwei Kriege überstanden, den Tod von Mollys Brüdern und ihrem Sohn Fred. Sie hatten es nicht immer einfach, mit so vielen Kindern und so wenig Geld, aber sie hatten sich immer geliebt und dieser Liebe war es zu verdanken, dass ihre Familie so stark war, wie es jetzt der Fall war. Und ihre Eltern auch. Ihre Freunde, die nicht Lily waren, hatten sie früher oft gefragt, wie ihre Eltern überhaupt zusammen bleiben konnten, so oft wie sie sich stritten. Rose hatte sie immer verständnislos angeschaut. Sie konnte die wirklich ernsthaften Auseinandersetzungen ihrer Eltern an einer Hand abzählen, ihre kleinen Kabbeleien waren nur ihre Art zu kommunizieren.

„Ich dachte, dass alle kleinen Mädchen sich ihre Hochzeit vorstellen", sagte Scorpius überrascht. Rose zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay, ich weiß, dass man nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren soll. Aber Lily hat uns allen doch genug erzählt, wie ihre Hochzeit mal sein soll."

„Lily schon, aber ich nie. Ich hab dir höchstens erzählt, welche Krankheiten ich mal heilen möchte", erwiderte Rose und schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Das hätte ihm doch auffallen müssen. Aber wahrscheinlich stellte er so sehr auf Durchzug wie alle anderen, wenn Lily on dem Thema anfing.

Scorpius lachte. „Ach richtig, du warst das. Ich kann mich nur an Ted erinnern."

„Ja, aber Ted ist auch besessen." Seit er ein kleiner Junge war, wollte Ted Lupin Werwölfe heilen, damit die nicht das gleiche Schicksal wie sein Vater erleiden mussten. Jetzt, wo er in der Zaubertränkeabteilung des Mungos arbeitete, war er diesem Ziel schon einen Schritt näher. Rose hoffte, sich irgendwann auch an diesen Forschungen beteiligen zu können. Das war immer ihr Traum gewesen und nicht, welche Blumen sie mal für ihren Brautstrauß verwenden würde. Nicht, dass sie Lily dafür verurteilen würde, sie liebte die Phantasie ihrer Cousine und deren Optimismus. Und jedes Kleid, was sie Rose im Laufe der Zeit gezeigt hatte, war wirklich wunderschön und würde ihr sehr gut passen. Rose freute sich jetzt schon auf die Hochzeit, die Lily eines Tages feiern würde.

Aber für sie selbst hatte das immer wenig Reiz gehabt. Sie hatte immer nur auf ihr großes Ziel, Heilerin zu werden, hingearbeitet. Der Rest würde sich schon irgendwie ergeben. Sie hatte nie geplant, so früh zu heiraten wie Molly oder ihre Eltern. Sicher, irgendwann wollte auch sie eine Familie gründen, doch ihre Karriere hatte Vorrang. Aber sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Scorpius gemacht, der alles irgendwie über den Haufen geworfen hatte. Hätte er sie nicht gefragt, wäre sie auch zufrieden gewesen, erst in ein paar Jahren zu heiraten, aber es wäre ihr nie im Traum eingefallen, seinen Antrag abzulehnen. Sie wusste, dass er der Richtige war und sie war sich sicher, dass sie auch in siebzig Jahre noch zusammen sein würden.

„Du willst nicht durchbrennen, oder?", fragte sie schließlich enttäuscht.

Zögerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich, nein", sagte er schließlich. „Es muss nichts aufwendiges sein, so wie bei Molly oder Victoire, aber es würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen, wenn der ganze Haufen nicht dabei ist. Bist du deshalb sauer?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte Scorpius. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich freu mich doch, dass du meine Familie so lieb hast. Aber du weißt schon, dass meine Seite in der absoluten Überzahl sein wird?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass meine Familie so winzig ist. Und so wie meine Großeltern sich aufgeführt haben, glaub ich nicht, dass sie überhaupt kommen werden. Zumindest wenn wir Glück haben."

„Mein Dad wird schon missbilligend genug sein, da werden sie gar nicht groß fehlen", murmelte Rose.

Er seufzte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich-"

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, du hast damit nichts zu tun. Mein Dad wäre bei niemandem begeistert gewesen. Der Name Malfoy sorgt nur dafür, dass er das wirklich für gerechtfertigt hält. Du hast dir absolut nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Das wird er auch noch irgendwann einsehen."

„Na wenn du meinst", zweifelte Scorpius.

Rose strahlte ihn an. „Du heiratest mich, nicht ihn. Und der Rest meiner Familie ist nicht so übel."

„Nein, der Rest ist super. Daran kann auch dein Dad nichts ändern."

**TBC…**


	9. Dezember: Scheiß auf deine Eltern

**9\. Dezember: Scheiß auf deine Eltern**

Draco atmete tief durch, bevor er den altmodischen Türklopfer an der Haustür seines Elternhauses betätigte. Seine Eltern erwarteten von ihm, einmal im Monat zum Abendessen zu kommen, seit er von Zuhause ausgezogen war. Astoria musste er immer mitbringen, und solange Scorpius noch nicht in Hogwarts war, war sie auch brav mit ihm und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn mitgekommen, aber nachdem Scorpius in der Schule war, hatte sie sich geweigert. „Scorpius zuliebe hab ich das mitgemacht", hatte sie gesagt. „Ohne ihn geh mal schön alleine. Ich kann darauf verzichten, mich beim Abendessen ständig beleidigen zu lassen."

Draco konnte seine Frau nur zu gut verstehen, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, wäre er auch am liebsten Zuhause geblieben. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern in liebten. Nachdem er darin versagt hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, hatten sie alles getan, um ihn vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu bewahren, und Scorpius hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass Albus' Potters Vater ihm erzählt hatte, dass es Dracos Mutter zu verdanken war, dass Potter überhaupt zum entscheidenden Kampf nach Hogwarts gekommen war, weil sie den Dunklen Lord im Glauben gelassen hatte, dass er tatsächlich tot gewesen war.

Draco hatte zwar immer geglaubt, dass ihre Seite gewinnen würde, so war er erzogen worden, aber in diesen entscheidenden Momenten hatte er einfach nur gehofft, dass endlich alles vorbei war. Er wollte keine Schmerzensschreie mehr hören, er wollte keinen mehr foltern und er wollte schon gar nicht, dass jemand durch seine Hand starb. Schlimm genug, dass einer seiner ältesten Freunde nach der Konfrontation im Raum der Wünsche sein Leben verloren hatte. Und er hatte einen Großteil seines Respekts für Reinblüter verloren, die seelenruhig zugesehen hatten, wie der Dunkle Lord seine Familie durch den Dreck gezogen hatte und nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt hätte, wenn sie zu Tode gekommen wären. Dabei waren sie immer treue Gefolgsleute gewesen, die jedes Mal versucht hatten, seine Aufträge so gut wie möglich zu erfüllen. _Ihr_ reines Blut war wohl nicht gut genug gewesen, um es zu schützen.

Draco würde Muggel und Muggelgeborene nie als ebenbürtig betrachten, dazu war er einfach nicht in der Lage. Aber man verbrachte nicht sechs Jahre mit Granger in einem Klassenzimmer ohne zumindest anzuerkennen, dass wenigstens ein paar von ihnen Talent zum Zaubern hatten, ob sie nun würdig waren, es zu lernen, oder nicht.

Astoria war nicht so streng erzogen worden und trotz ihrer reinblütigen Herkunft hatte sie nicht diese Abneigung gegen Muggel. Draco hatte immer versucht, Scorpius im Sinne der Familie Malfoy zu erziehen, aber als Astoria einen anderen Pfad eingeschlagen hatte, hatte er nur halbherzig protestiert. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie sehr ihm diese Ideologie im sechsten und siebten Schuljahr zugesetzt hatte und er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn jemals in so eine Lage gebracht werden konnte. Lieber sollte er mit Muggeln spielen und ins Kino gehen und mit Potters Sohn befreundet sein. Solange er glücklich war.

Natürlich wäre es ihm auch lieber gewesen, wenn Scorpius angemesseneren Umgang gepflegt hätte, besonders, was die Wahl seiner Zukünftigen betraf, aber solange er glücklich war … Draco selbst hatte seiner Meinung nach mit Astoria eine perfekte Wahl getroffen, die alle Kriterien seiner Eltern erfüllte, und sie liebten sich sogar - was in ihren Kreisen nicht immer der Fall war! – aber seine Eltern hatten Astoria nie gemocht und sie das auch häufig spüren lassen. Deshalb konnte er wie gesagt sehr gut verstehen, dass Astoria sich nach Scorpius' Einschulung weigerte, weiterhin zu seinen Eltern zum Abendessen zu kommen. So gut war das Essen nicht, dass es die ständigen spitzen Bemerkungen seiner Mutter und die offene Feindseligkeit seines Vaters wiedergutmachte.

Und dieses Mal würde es nicht besser werden, denn Draco war außertourlich hierher zitiert worden. Das letzte Essen war erst vor zwei Wochen gewesen und er hatte noch zwei herrliche Wochen Zeit gehabt, bevor er seine Eltern wiedersehen musste. Aber nein, die Rückkehr seines Sohnes und dessen Verlobung mit _Rose Weasley_ mussten ja dazwischen kommen. Jetzt würde er sich wieder stundenlang anhören müssen, dass er als Vater versagt hatte und der gute Name Malfoy vor die Hunde ging und dass er Astoria nie hätte heiraten dürfen und Pansy Parkinson eine viel bessere Wahl gewesen wäre (wenn sie den Krieg überlebt hätte, vielleicht, aber für Dracos Geschmack hatte sie in den Monaten vor dem letzten Kampf eine viel zu sadistische Ader an den Tag gelegt, als sie Drittklässler beim Nachsitzen gefoltert hatte, nein danke).

Draco war Realist und er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass die Beziehung zwischen Scorpius und Rose irgendwann auf eine Hochzeit hinauslaufen würde. Die Ironie war einfach zu gut. Der Alleinerbe der Malfoys heiratete die Tochter eines Blutsverräters und einer Schlammblüterin! Und nicht irgendein Blutsverräter und irgendeine Schlammblüterin! Nein, es musste die Tochter des Mannes sein, den Draco aus Versehen vergiftet hatte und der Frau, die ihn in der dritten Klasse brutal geschlagen hatte, nur weil er sich darüber gefreut hatte, dass die Gerechtigkeit gesiegt hatte! Nein, wenn es nach ihm ging, hätte Scorpius einmal jemand ganz anderen geheiratet. Aber er konnte seinem Kind die Frau schließlich nicht aussuchen. Und er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr man anfing, seine Eltern abzulehnen, wenn sie die Ehefrau auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können. Gegen Rose selbst hatte er auch gar nichts, sie war eine nette junge Frau, die Scorpius wirklich zu lieben schien. Es wäre nur schön gewesen, wenn sie nicht diesen ganzen Anhang mitbringen würde.

Die Tür ging auf. Anstelle des Butlers stand sein Vater vor ihm und schaute ihn missbilligend an. „Mein Sohn, wie schön, dass du die Zeit erübrigen konntest." Er trat zur Seite und Draco trat zögerlich ein. Es war schrecklich, wie er sich immer sofort wie ein kleiner Junge fühlte, wenn er hier war. „Wir haben einiges zu besprechen", fügte sein Vater kühl hinzu. Draco unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Bloß keine Schwäche zeigen, darauf wartete er nur.

„Lucius? Ist er schon da?" Seine Mutter eilte die Treppe herunter und nahm ihn in die Arme, nachdem sie ihn auf beide Wangen geküsst hatte. „Draco, wie schön! Du siehst blass aus! Lucius, sieht er nicht blass aus?"

Sein Vater betrachtete ihn missbilligend. „Er hätte allen Grund dazu." Er führte Dracos Mutter und Draco in den vornehmen Salon, den sie normalerweise nur für Dinnerpartys benutzten. Draco schluckte. Normalerweise gingen sie vor dem Abendessen für Drinks ins gemütlichere Wohnzimmer. Wenn sie in den Salon gingen, dann war die Kacke am Dampfen. Wahrscheinlich würde er gar kein Abendessen bekommen, dabei war das das einzige, worauf er sich an diesem Abend gefreut hatte. Verdammter Mist!

„Wie geht es Astoria?", fragte seine Mutter höflich und ging schnurstracks zur Hausbar, wo sie allen einen Whiskey einschenkte. Sie reichte ihn Draco, der ihn wortlos herunterkippte.

„Es geht ihr gut, danke Mutter. Sie lässt euch grüßen." Der genaue Wortlaut war gewesen, dass seine Eltern sie mal am Arsch lecken konnten, aber Draco hielt es nicht für sinnvoll, hier akkurat zu sein.

„Sie sollte lieber ihrem missratenem Sohn etwas Vernunft einbläuen!", widersprach Dracos Vater verächtlich und kippte ebenfalls seinen Whiskey herunter. Wortlos hielt er seiner Frau das Glas hin, die ihm ohne Kommentar nachgoss. Draco tat es ihm nach. Der Abend fing ja gut an.

„Scorpius lässt sich nichts sagen, Vater", seufzte er. Er hatte es anfangs versucht, aber schnell aufgegeben, denn Scorpius hatte nun wirklich seinen eigenen Sturkopf. Den hatte er von seiner Mutter.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?", polterte Dracos Vater lautstark. „Hmm? Wessen Schuld? Du und deine Frau habt ihn völlig verzogen und jetzt?! Jetzt tritt er alle unsere Traditionen mit Füßen! Du hast gesagt, diese unsäglichen Muggeldinge sind nur eine Phase, aber jetzt will er eine Weasley heiraten?! Eine Weasley?! Unsere Urenkel sollen dieses dreckige Blut bekommen? Dein Sohn tritt alles mit Füßen, wirklich alles! Ich hab dir schon immer gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war, diese Astoria zu heiraten, jetzt rächt sich das!"

Draco umklammerte sein Glas und ballte die andere Hand zur Faust, um zu verhindern, dass er nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

„Lucius-", fing Dracos Mutter vorsichtig an, aber der schüttelte nur barsch den Kopf.

„Nein, Narcissa. Ich habe mich lange genug zurück gehalten, das muss jetzt gesagt werden!" Er wandte sich an Draco, der die Lippen fest aufeinander presste und tief durchatmete. Am besten, er sagte gar nichts. „Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass du das Kind falsch erziehst! Viel zu lasch und verhätschelt! Alles habt ihr ihm durchgehen lassen! Ihr hättet schon die Freundschaft mit diesem Potter unterbinden müssen, ganz zu schweigen von diesem Muggelkundeunsinn! Kein Wunder, dass er glaubt, jetzt alles machen zu können!"

Er stieß aufgebracht mit seinem Gehstock auf den Boden und Dracos Mutter schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Draco verzog das Gesicht, zog es aber vor, nichts zu sagen. Es wäre sowieso nichts Gutes gewesen.

Sein Vater atmete schwer und sog ein paar Mal scharf die Luft ein. Seine Frau goss ihm noch ein drittes Glas ein, was ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen schien. Auffordernd schaute er Draco an. „Also, was ist der Plan?"

„Der Plan?", fragte Draco verwirrt „Was denn für ein Plan?"

„Der Plan die Hochzeit zu verhindern, natürlich! Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir Scorpius es gestatten, diese Missgeburt zu heiraten! Eine Blutsverräterin und eine Schlammblüterin! Das wäre unser Untergang."

Draco schaute seinen Vater verständnislos an und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu seiner Mutter. Aber das hätte er sich sparen können, sie sah ihn genauso auffordernd an wie sein Vater.

Jegliche Hoffnung, die Draco gehabt hatte, fiel in sich zusammen. Er hatte nie erwartet, dass seine Eltern sich freuten. Er selbst wusste auch nicht so ganz, was er von der Sache halten sollte. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass sie zumindest aus ihrer Beziehung zu ihm und Astoria gelernt hatten.

„Ich werde gar nichts verhindern, Vater. Ich kann gar nichts verhindern." Und er wollte auch gar nichts verhindern. Das würden ihm weder Scorpius noch Astoria je verzeihen. „Die Hochzeit wird stattfinden."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!", rief seine Mutter entsetzt und ließ sich schockiert auf das elegante und schrecklich unbequeme Sofa sinken.

„Doch, ich fürchte schon. Mein Sohn ist erwachsen, ich kann ihm das nicht verbieten."

„Dann werde ich ihn enterben", sagte sein Vater rigoros. „Jemand, der sich so aufführt, hat es nicht verdient, den Namen Malfoy zu tragen und in den Genuss unseres Besitzes zu kommen. Nicht, wenn er alles so mit Füßen tritt!"

Draco lachte humorlos. „Du hättest es lieber, wenn er seinen Namen in Weasley umändert?"

Die Augen seines Vaters wurden groß. „Das würde er nicht wagen!", rief er entsetzt und sank fassungslos neben seine Frau auf das Möbelstück.

„Da kennst du Scorpius aber schlecht. Natürlich würde er das." Er hatte mit seinem Sohn zwar noch nicht darüber gesprochen, aber es war eine realistische Angst von ihm, dass Scorpius Roses Namen annehmen würde. Er hasste den Namen Malfoy, und aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund liebte er die Weasleys. „Und du kannst ihn gar nicht enterben. Das Verließ läuft auf seinen Namen." Darauf hatte er damals bestanden, als sie es zu Scorpius' Geburt eingerichtet hatten. Er wollte verhindern, dass irgendwelche entfernten Verwandten seinem Sohn wegnahmen, was ihm zustand.

„Das werden wir noch sehen!", fauchte sein Vater. „Ich habe hervorragende Beziehungen nach Gringotts." Vor dreißig Jahren vielleicht. Aber der leuchtende Stern der Malfoys war in der Zauberwelt schon lange untergegangen. „Ich verspreche dir eins, Draco, ich werde diese Farce nicht gutheißen! Du wirst alles tun, was in deiner Macht steht, um diesen Albtraum zu verhindern! Diese Person wird niemals Teil unserer Familie werden!" Er atmete tief durch und stemmte sich wieder hoch. „Und jetzt raus hier! Solange du deinen Sohn nicht unter Kontrolle gebracht hast, will ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen!"

„Aber-" Draco schaute ungläubig von einem zum anderen. Egal, was passiert war, seine Eltern hatten ihn noch nie rausgeworfen. Nicht mal dann, als sie wegen ihm beim Dunklen Lord noch mehr in Ungnade gefallen waren.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du gehst", sagte seine Mutter leise und wandte den Blick ab. „Zumindest, bis diese Sache sich geklärt hat."

„Du brauchst nicht denken, dass du hier noch willkommen bist, wenn du deinem Sohn diese Schnapsidee nicht ausredest! So einen Sohn habe ich nicht großgezogen!"

Tränen traten Draco in die Augen und er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte hinaus. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass seine Eltern sahen, wie sehr sie ihm zugesetzt hatten. Diese Genugtuung gönnte er ihnen nicht.

Blind apparierte er nach Hause. Er kam im Wohnzimmer zu stehen. Glücklicherweise saß Astoria mit einem Buch und einem Glas Wein auf dem Sofa. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihn und legte sofort ihr Buch zur Seite. Sie sprang auf und nahm ihn wortlos in die Arme. Sie strich ihm über die Haare und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange.

„Dann werden sie wohl nicht zur Hochzeit kommen", sagte sie schließlich.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und klammerte sich an seine Frau.

„Umso besser für Rose. Muss sie sich wenigstens nicht alle zehn Minuten anhören, wie grauenvoll ihr Kleid ist."

Draco lächelte schwach und blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Egal, was sie anhat, für Scorpius wird sie die schönste Frau auf der Welt sein. So wie du damals für mich."

Astoria legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Ich liebe dich. Scheiß auf deine Eltern."

Das hatte er eigentlich verhindern wollen, aber darauf schien es wohl hinauszulaufen. Er seufzte. „Ja, scheiß auf sie."

**TBC…**


	10. Dezember: Überraschungsgast

**10\. Dezember: Überraschungsgast**

Erschöpft wickelte Rose ein großes flauschiges Handtuch um ihren nassen Körper und stieg aus der Dusche. Sie wischte mit der Hand über den beschlagenen Spiegel und zwang dann ihre gequälte Bürste durch ihr nach dem Duschen verfilztes Haar. Sie gähnte und bemühte sich, nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen. Sie hatte die letzten drei Tage bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet und es waren keine einfachen Stunden gewesen. Jetzt, wo sie schon etwas weiter in ihrer Ausbildung war, durfte sie bereits selbstständiger arbeiten. Nicht, dass sie die schwierigen Fälle bekam, sie durfte meistens nur den Blutdruck messen und Fieber und einfache Abschwellzauber anwenden. (Es war wirklich unglaublich, wie viele Zaubersprüche missglückten und was für Körperteile alle anschwellen konnten.)

Bevor sie die Haare föhnte, öffnete sie die Badezimmertür und streckte den Kopf heraus. „Hey, kannst du mir sagen, ob meine Haare noch nach Kotze riechen?", rief sie Scorpius zu, den sie im Wohnzimmer Akten lesend zurück gelassen hatte.

„Was macht ihr denn für merkwürdige Sexspielchen?"

Rose riss überrascht die Augen auf und starrte Albus Potter ungläubig an. „Al?! Was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch in Chile sein!" Al wurde von Gringotts an Ausgrabungsstellen rund um die Welt geschickt und im Moment sollte er eigentlich für vier Monate in Südamerika sein.

Al zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Es gab heute morgen ein kleines Missgeschick mit einem Artefakt. Das halbe Team wurde bei der Untersuchung mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch belegt und musste im Krankenhaus behandelt werden. Die ganze Ausgrabungsstelle ist nicht sicher und wir müssen erst auf einen Experten aus Kanada warten, damit er die Ausgrabungsstelle wieder absichert. Deshalb hat der Rest vom Team spontan frei gekriegt, weil wir nichts anderes machen können. Hoffentlich ist nächste Woche alles wieder begehbar."

„Und wenn nicht, dann bleibst du eben noch länger hier", sagte Scorpius grinsend. Er hatte seinen besten Freund seit Monaten nicht gesehen und musste überglücklich sein, endlich mal wieder im selben Raum wie er zu sein.

Rose umarmte ihn glücklich und fuhr ihm durch die unordentlichen Haare. Er sah fantastisch aus, braungebrannt und hochzufrieden. „Wie schön, dass du da bist", sagte sie erfreut. Weihnachten im Fuchsbau hatte er leider verpasst und die ganze Familie war schrecklich enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht zu Gesicht gekriegt hatten. Umso schöner war es, ihn so überraschend zu sehen. „Und jetzt sag mir, riechen meine Haare noch nach Kotze?"

Al verzog das Gesicht, schnupperte aber folgsam an ihren Haaren. Erleichtert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nur nach deinem Pfirsichshampoo."

Rose atmete erleichtert durch. „Merlin sei Dank. Ich hab sie schon zweimal in der Arbeit gewaschen und der Geruch ist einfach nicht weggegangen."

Al runzelte die Stirn. „Und wieso haben sie nach Kotze gerochen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Warum wohl, Al? Einem Patienten ist ein Zauber misslungen und er hat drei Stunden alles in seiner Reichweite vollgekotzt. Alle Gegenzauber haben nichts gewirkt und am Ende hat ein Hobbyjäger, der wegen einer Impfung bei uns war, ihm einen Trank mit einem Betäubungspfeil in den Arsch geschossen."

Als Augen wurden groß und er fing an zu lachen. „Nicht dein Ernst!", sagte er begeistert und schnappte nach Luft.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Ihr habt eben Artefakte, die euch angreifen, und wir haben Kotze und Betäubungspfeile."

„Und ich habe Perkins, der nicht mal weiß, was das London Eye ist", murmelte Scorpius missmutig. Rose und Al tauschten einen Blick aus und grinsten. Alle ihre Eltern, die im Ministerium arbeiteten, hatten sich schon über Perkins beschwert, den inkompetentesten Mitarbeiter, den es im Ministerium nur gab. Er wurde immer von einer Abteilung zur nächsten weitergereicht, bis er so viel Schaden angerichtet hatte, dass man ihn nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Im Moment war leider wieder die Abteilung von Scorpius dran.

Rose küsste ihren Verlobten ohne Mitgefühl auf die Wange. „Tja, so ist das Leben, mein Schatz. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich muss meine Haare retten, bevor wieder unberechenbar werden."

Leider hatte sie die Mähne ihrer Mutter geerbt und wenn sie sie nach dem Duschen nicht gleich mit den richtigen Produkten behandelte, waren sie nicht mehr zu bändigen. Nach der Schule hatte sie die Haare sehr kurz geschnitten, weil sie kaum Zeit hatte, sich darum zu kümmern, aber sie waren trotzdem immer noch eine Herausforderung. Doch jetzt war das egal. Sie hatte sich eigentlich gefreut, gleich ins Bett zu gehen, weil sie so erledigt war und morgen Nachmittag wieder ins Krankenhaus musste, aber ihre Müdigkeit war wie verflogen. Al war da!

Zehn Minuten später waren ihre Haare trocken und gebändigt. Zufrieden schnüffelte sie an ein paar Strähnen. Der Kotzegeruch war glücklicherweise zur Gänze verschwunden. Sie hatte normalerweise eine ziemlich hohe Toleranz für all die Gerüche, mit denen man üblicherweise im Krankenhaus in Kontakt kam, aber dieses Mal war es schon sehr heftig gewesen. Der Patient hatte einfach nicht damit aufgehört, sich zu übergeben, und sie war leider genau in der Schusslinie gewesen.

Sie schlüpfte in ihren flauschigsten Schlafanzug und ging dann zu ihren Jungs ins Wohnzimmer. Scorpius hatte seine Akten vom Esstisch geräumt und ihre letzten Butterbiere herausgekramt. Im Moment erzählte er Al von einem Trip nach San Francisco, auf den ihn ein paar Kollegen mitgenommen hatten und der Fahrt in einem Muggelschnellboot, die sie im Hafen unternommen hatten.

„Das klingt ja klasse", sagte Al begeistert. „Wir kommen ja kaum von der Ausgrabungsstelle weg, ich hab noch überhaupt nichts von dem Land gesehen."

„Und wieso bist du dann nicht dort geblieben? Jetzt hättest du doch ein paar Tage, dir ein bisschen was anzusehen", fragte Rose verständnislos und ließ sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl sinken. Scorpius reichte ihr ein offenes Butterbier und sie trank dankbar einen großen Schluck.

„Hätte ich auch gemacht, aber alle anderen wollten zu ihren Familien, weil wir doch alle Weihnachten verpasst haben. Und ich glaube, Mum hätte mich umgebracht, wenn ich nicht hier vorbeischauen würde."

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Rose schulterzuckend. Tante Ginny kam ihr da eigentlich ganz entspannt vor, aber natürlich freute sich jede Mutter, ihr Kind zu sehen, gerade wenn es den Großteil des Jahres nicht mal im gleichen Land war.

„Und ich wusste, dass Scorp endlich wieder da ist, und wir haben uns ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen." Die beiden grinsten sich an.

Es stimmte, die zwei hatten sich schon seit mindestens einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Rose hatte Scorpius öfter in Amerika besucht, aber Al war von seinen Ausgrabungsstätten nicht losgekommen und Scorpius hatte auch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, Al irgendwann zu sehen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde tauschten sich die beiden über das letzte Jahr aus, die kulturellen Unterschiede, die bei Al natürlich um einiges größer waren, und vor allem die bekloppten Kollegen. Wenn es etwas gab, worüber man immer sprechen konnte, dann waren es bekloppte Kollegen. Rose hatte selbst ein paar Geschichten auf Lager, auch wenn bei ihr natürlich die Patienten sehr viel interessanter waren als die Mitarbeiter.

„Ihr hattet wirklich einen illegalen Animagus bei euch?", fragte Al ungläubig.

Rose nickte. „Ja, wenn ich's dir doch sage. Der Typ hat mit seinem Freund gewettet, dass er das mit links schafft, weil er ja so begabt ist." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Er hat ein Buch überflogen und es eine Woche probiert und am Ende sind ihm der Schnabel und die Krallen von einem Adler gewachsen und das war's. Er kam weder vor noch zurück, sprechen konnte er auch nicht mehr. Wir haben zwei Tage gebraucht, bis er wieder normal aussah." „Sie grinste. „Kann sein, dass Molly seinen Fall bearbeiten wird, sie hat mir neulich davon erzählt, dass sie sich wohl um einen illegalen Animagus kümmern wird." Ihre Cousine Molly gehrte jetzt schon zu den begabteren Hexen in der Abteilung zur magischen Strafverfolgung. Onkel Percy ließ das leider nie jemanden vergessen.

Al schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass Grandpa James, Sirius und dieser Verräter das mit fünfzehn geschafft haben … ich wäre auf diese Idee nie gekommen."

„Ja, nach allem, was Andromeda so erzählt hat, war Sirius schon immer der Verrückte in der Familie gewesen. Und das schon lange, bevor er die ‚Familienehre' mit Füßen getreten hat." Scorpius war ganz begeistert gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass er mit Sirius Black verwandt war. Sirius war der Verwandte, auf den er mit Abstand am stolzesten war, dicht gefolgt von Ted und Andromeda. Scorpius war froh, dass er nicht der erste in der Familie war, der mit Reinblütern nichts anfangen konnte.

„Verrückte hab ich schon viele gesehen", erwiderte Rose schulterzuckend. „Dass sie es ohne Schaden tatsächlich geschafft haben, das war das wirklich besondere. Und dass keiner was gemerkt hat." Sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln brauchte unheimlich viel Können, Konzentration und Geduld. Es hatte seinen Grund, dass es nur eine Handvoll Zauberer in England gab, die diese Kunst beherrschten. Rose war eine sehr gute Hexe und sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, das zu versuchen. Aber sie hätte es auch nie im Leben illegal gemacht und der Papierkram wäre überwältigend.

„Ich bitte dich, in der Schule gab es jahrhundertelang eine Riesenschlange und keiner hat's gemerkt", wandte Al augenverdrehend ein. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Dumbledore es für eine gute Idee gehalten hat, den Stein der Weisen in der Schule zu verstecken und von einem dreiköpfigen Hund bewachen zu lassen. Wenn ich Grandma gewesen wäre, wer weiß, ob ich meine Kinder nicht lieber aus der Schule genommen und zuhause unterrichtet hätte."

„Meine Großmutter hat sich das wohl bei meinem Vater tatsächlich überlegt", wandte Scorpius ein und erschauderte. „Aber Dad hat sie wohl überredet, ihn wieder gehen zu lassen. Nach allem, was wir über deren Schulzeit wissen, kann ich das verstehen, aber stellt euch mal vor, wenn unsere Eltern das gemacht hätten! Kein Hogwarts und Zuhause unterrichtet. Ich hätte mich umgebracht."

Rose tätschelte seine Hand. „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, mein Schatz. Unsere Schulzeit war doch völlig unspektakulär."

„Merlin sei Dank! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich im Kerker einem Basilisken über den Weg gelaufen wäre …" Scorpius erschauderte und umklammerte seine Butterbierflasche.

„Du bist doch Reinblüter, dir hätte der gar nichts gemacht", wandte Al pragmatisch an und verdrehte die Augen. Ironischerweise hasste Scorpius Schlangen. Und dieses Thema kam nicht zum ersten Mal zur Sprache.

„Als ob sich die Schlange darum gekümmert hätte! Das war wahrscheinlich purer Zufall, dass sie damals keine Reinblüter erwischt hatte. Ich meine, der Basilisk hätte doch beinahe die Katze vom Hausmeister gekillt!"

„Und wenn man Onkel George glauben kann, dann hat es das Vieh auch nicht anders verdient!", widersprach Al. Glücklicherweise kannten sie Filch nur noch aus den Geschichten ihrer Eltern, der verhasste Hausmeister war verstorben, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Und der Hausmeister, der nach ihm gekommen war, war einfach klasse. Niall Hannigan war ein ehemaliger Quidditchspieler, dem ein Klatscher die Schulter so schwer verletzt hatte, dass er nicht mehr spielen konnte. Er hatte keine Pläne für die Zeit danach gehabt, aber er liebte Hogwarts und nach Filchs Tod hatte sich das geradezu angeboten. Die Schüler hatten ihn auf Anhiebt geliebt und Hannigan war einer der beliebtesten Mitarbeiter in Hogwarts. Ihn mochten einfach alle.

„Trotzdem", beharrte Scorpius. „Ich bin froh, dass dein Dad die Schlange umgebracht hat. Merlin, Salazar Slytherin hatte sie nicht alle! Was für ein Arschloch." Scorpius war noch nie ein Fan von dem Gründer seines Hauses gewesen. Angefangen bei seiner Affinität für Schlangen bis hin zu den Schlafsälen und dem Gemeinschaftsraum unter dem See, wo es immer düster und kalt war. Rose konnte ihn verstehen, aber manchmal dachte sie sich insgeheim, dass er ein bisschen übertrieb. Schlangen waren faszinierende Tiere und sehr viel umgänglicher als Löwen, das Wappentier ihres eigenen Hauses. Und der Gemeinschaftsraum war zwar ziemlich düster, aber er war auch schön schalldicht und die Aussicht auf den See von unten hatte etwas sehr beruhigendes. Wenn ihr in Gryffindor oder in der Bibliothek manchmal die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen war, war sie zu den Slytherins gegangen, um in Ruhe ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Einige ihrer besten Aufsätze hatte sie bei den Slytherins geschrieben. Scorpius hingegen hatte die Hausaufgaben liebend gerne im Gryffindorturm gemacht, weil er die Aussicht von oben auf die Ländereien geliebt hatte.

„Wenn du mich fragst, waren die Gründer alle ein bisschen größenwahnsinnig", erwiderte Al. „Das muss man wahrscheinlich auch sein, wenn man eine Schule gründet."

„Und extra eine geheime Kammer baut, um eine Schlange zu verstecken, die Jahrhunderte später einen Haufen Schüler umbringen soll, weil man ein Rassist ist", beharrte Scorpius.

„Hey, ich hab doch nie behauptet, dass Slytherin mein bester Freund ist!", widersprach Al empört. „Ich hab mir ja nicht mal selbst das Haus ausgesucht, ich kann doch nichts dafür!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Scorpius versöhnlich und lehnte sich zurück. „Von all den Sachen, die während der Schulzeit unserer Eltern passiert sind, finde ich die nur immer noch am verrücktesten."

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Al. „Ich finde es nicht besonders schlau, einen Stein mit dem Elexir für Unsterblichkeit mitten in der Schule zu verstecken und mit einem dreiköpfigen Hund, einem Troll und ein paar giftigen Tränken abzusichern. Besonders, wenn man vermutet, dass einer der gefährlichsten Zauberer der Welt noch lebt und es darauf abgesehen hat. Die hätten den Stein auf den Mond schießen sollen."

„Und was ist mit dem Trimagischen Turnier?", wandte Rose ein. „Ein völlig unnötiger Wettbewerb, bei dem schon Schüler gestorben sind. Gestorben! Und dann holen die einfach mal so ausgewachsene Drachen her – und nicht nur irgendwelche Drachen, sondern brütende Weibchen, die aggressivsten Tiere, die du nur kriegen kannst! Und damit nicht genug, dann versenken die auch noch Schüler im See, voll mit Grindelohs und anderem Zeug und erwarten, dass man die in einer Stunde wieder rauf holt. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Voldemort am Ende wieder auferstanden ist, wer hat das bloß für eine gute Idee gehalten?!"

Al und Scorpius schauten sie nachdenklich an und nickten schließlich zustimmend. „Da hast du Recht", sagte Al. „Aber es ist ja wenigstens auch was gutes dabei rausgekommen. Onkel Bill hat Tante Fleur kennen gelernt und Onkel George hat das Geld für den Scherzartikelladen bekommen. Stell dir mal vor, was passiert wäre, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Am Ende würde George jetzt irgendwo im Ministerium arbeiten. Und es gäbe keine Victoire, keine Dominique und keinen Louis."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", erwiderte Rose. „Wir haben unseren Eltern schließlich oft genug zugehört, um zu wissen, dass bei diesem ganzen Chaos auch immer was Gutes rausgekommen ist. Ich find's trotzdem verrückt, wie häufig man Schüler in Hogwarts willentlich in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat! Und das schon vor dem Krieg! Tante Fleur hat in Beauxbatons nie solche Sachen erlebt wie Mum und Dad."

„Und wie langweilig war das", erwiderte Al lachend.

„Ich hätte dich mal sehen wollen, wenn Scorpius sich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts getraut hätte wegen einer lebensgefährlichen Riesenschlange", protestierte Rose grinsend. Scorpius war doch in den ersten Jahren der einzige Grund gewesen, warum Al sich in Slytherin überhaupt hatte einleben können. Ohne seinen besten Freund wäre er in der Schule wahrscheinlich verrückt geworden.

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, Rose, wenn du dich recht erinnerst hat doch keiner gewusst, dass es ein Basilisk war, der die Schüler angegriffen hat."

„Als ob es das besser machen würde", unterbrach Scorpius die beiden. „Ihr nehmt das ganze viel zu leicht!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Als ob ihr gerne nach Hogwarts gegangen wärt, wenn eine Horde Dementoren sich da rumtreiben oder ein gesuchter Massenmörder es auf einen Schüler abgesehen hat! Oder die ganze Schule begeistert dabei zusieht, wie sich Schüler bei einem Wettbewerb in Lebensgefahr begeben. Wir sind doch nicht bei den Hunger Games!"

„Deshalb wird das Turnier ja auch nicht mehr veranstaltet", erwiderte Al verständnislos. „Und wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, einen Großteil von den Abenteuern haben unsere Eltern sich selbst eingebrockt. Deine Eltern waren doch ziemlich in Sicherheit, Scorp. Es waren doch immer nur unsere, die sich ohne nachzudenken in Lebensgefahr begeben haben. Keiner hat sie darum gebeten, Norberta durchs Schloss zu schmuggeln oder Voldemort daran zu hindern, den Stein zu holen oder den Basilisken zu jagen." Das letzte stimmte nicht so ganz, immerhin hatte Riddle Als Mum entführt und Roses Mum versteinert. Aber realistischer Weise hätten sie bei den meisten Sachen die Lehrer auch um Hilfe bitten können und nicht jeden Scheiß alleine machen müssen. „Das einzige, wofür sie nun wirklich nichts konnten, war, dass Dad am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen musste. Das hat er sich nicht ausgesucht."

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass wir nicht regelmäßig unser Leben riskieren mussten, nur, um eine vernünftige Schulbildung zu bekommen", sagte Rose abschließend. Wenn ihre Eltern von der Schulzeit erzählten, konnte Rose immer nicht glauben, dass ihre Eltern das alles tatsächlich erlebt hatten. Gerade ihre Eltern, die sich schon aufregten, wenn sie ihre Sachen nicht wegräumte oder das Gemüse nicht aufaß!

„Merlin, manchmal klingst du wirklich wie die größte Spießerin!", sagte Al kopfschüttelnd.

„Hey!", widersprach Rose empört. „Wer von uns beiden hat denn so dringend in der ersten Klasse einen Koboldsteinclub gründen wollen?! Ich ja wohl nicht!"

„Ihr wart beide verrückte Hühner", unterbrach Scorpius die beiden erneut. „Jetzt hört schon auf. Wir haben auch verbotenes Zeug gemacht. Wir haben uns manchmal in der Nacht rausgeschlichen, um in der Dunkelheit Quidditch zu spielen, Al. Und wir hatten mindestens zehnmal Sex in einem Geheimgang, während andere Vertrauensschüler draußen vorbeigegangen sind, Rose."

„Scorpius!", rief Rose empört und boxte ihn in den Arm. „Das muss Al doch nun wirklich nicht wissen!"

„Welcher Gang?", fragte Al grinsend.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an", fauchte Rose. „Du wirst da sowieso nie Sex haben. Oder willst du Lily einen Tipp geben?"

Al wurde leichenblass und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das war jetzt wirklich unnötig, Rosie", sagte er mitgenommen.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn ihr zwei unbedingt über mein Sexleben sprechen wollt, dann macht das gefälligst ohne mich!" Sicher, manchmal sprach sie selbst mit ihren Freundinnen darüber, aber normalerweise war es kein Thema, dem sie viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ich wollte doch keine Details!", protestierte Al und erschauderte. „Merlin, Rose, ich bin doch nicht James." Rose verdrehte die Augen. James konnte stundenlang darüber reden und keiner hatte je danach gefragt oder darum gebeten. „Aber wenigstens ist bei euch alles in Ordnung."

„Wieso?", fragte Rose sofort alarmiert und schaute erschrocken zu Scorpius, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?"

„Doch doch." Al warf Scorpius einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ich dachte nur, ein Jahr Fernbeziehung ist ganz schön anstrengend. Ich freu mich, dass ihr noch zusammen seid."

„Natürlich sind wir noch zusammen!", erwiderte sie entrüstet. „Wir sind sogar mehr als nur zusammen."

„Was?", erwiderte Al und starrte verwirrt auf Roses Hand, die sie ihm unter die Nase hielt. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

Rose schaute stirnrunzelnd auf ihren nackten Ringfinger und sprang so schnell auf, dass die beiden Jungs überrascht zusammenzuckten. „Oh, ich Depp. Ich hab ihn nicht angezogen, weil wir bei der Arbeit keinen Schmuck tragen dürfen und ich ihn im Krankenhaus nicht verlieren wollte." Sie eilte zum Kaminsims, auf dem eine kleine Box mit allerlei Krimskrams stand und holte ihren Verlobungsring heraus. Schnell streifte sie ihn sich auf den Finger und ging zurück zum Tisch. Zum zweiten Mal hielt sie Al ihre Hand unter die Nase, dieses Mal mit dem Ring.

Als Augen wurden groß und er schaute vom Ring zu Rose zu Scorpius und wieder zurück. „Ihr seid verlobt?", fragte er ungläubig. „Jetzt schon?"

Rose stöhnte enttäuscht. „Du nicht auch noch!"

„Wieso? Haben die anderen sich etwa nicht gefreut?", fragte er überrascht.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Großvater hat gedroht, mich zu enterben. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Und Ron hat mir fast die Hand gebrochen."

„Er hat dir nicht die Hand gebrochen", protestierte Rose augenverdrehend. „Er hat vielleicht ein bisschen fester zugedrückt als sonst, aber-"

Scorpius hielt seine völlig normal aussehende Hand hoch. „Schau sie dir an, Rose!", rief er dramatisch. „Schau sie dir an! Sie ist doch völlig verstümmelt!"

Al fing an zu lachen und stand auf, während Rose und Scorpius sich noch entrüstet ansahen. Er umarmte zuerst eine perplexe Rose und dann einen grinsenden Scorpius.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte er begeistert und inspizierte mit übertrieben aufgerissenen Augen Roses Ring. „Was für ein Klunker, hast du den aus dem Kaugummiautomaten, Scorp?"

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und boxte Al in den Arm. „Halt die Klappe, du Idiot! Den hat mir meine Urgroßmutter gegeben, als sie Rose vor zwei Jahren kennen gelernt hat."

„Wer?", fragte Al stirnrunzelnd. „Die Malfoys und Blacks sind doch fast alle tot."

„Die natürlich nicht. Ich meine die Großmutter meiner Mum. Ihr Mann ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben und als sie Rose kennen gelernt hat, hat sie ihn mir zugesteckt und gesagt, ich wüsste schon, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt ist."

„Wirklich?", fragte Rose überrascht. Sie liebte ihren Verlobungsring, aber sie war nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, ihn letzte Woche zu fragen, wo er den herhatte. Anfangs waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihr Wiedersehen zu feiern und dann hatten ihre bescheuerten Familien sie völlig in Anspruch genommen.

Um ehrlich zu sein vergaß Rose häufig, dass Scorpius auch einen Teil der Familie hatte, der nicht komplett durchgedreht war. Aber weil die meisten Greengrasses in Frankreich lebten, bekam er sie nur selten zu Gesicht und Rose hatte seine Großeltern nur einmal kennen gelernt. Es waren sehr liebe und aufgeschlossene Menschen, die sich sehr gefreut hatten, die Freundin ihres einzigen Enkels kennen zu lernen. Und Scorpius' Urgroßmutter war schon uralt, aber so fröhlich und herzlich, dass man sich in ihrer Gegenwart nur wohlfühlen konnte. Dass sie Scorpius ihren eigenen Verlobungsring für Rose gegeben hatte … Rose stiegen Tränen in die Augen und sie musste schlucken.

„Ja", erwiderte Scorpius und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich hab ihr damals zwar gesagt, dass es noch eine Weile dauern wird, aber du kennst doch alte Leute. Die sagen immer ‚wer weiß, wie lange ich noch lebe' und ‚tu mir den Gefallen' …"

Al grinste. „Unsere Grandma macht das nur, wenn sie ihre Kinder dazu bringen will, irgendwas zu tun, was sie nicht wollen." So wie beim Putzen zu helfen. Rose kannte diese Taktik nur zu gut. Auch wenn Grandma Molly sie nie dazu benutzte, jemandem ihren Verlobungsring zu geben. „Und ihr wollt das wirklich jetzt schon machen? Ich dachte, ihr habt's nicht so eilig wie Molly und Justin." Seine Augen wurden groß. „Oder bist du etwa schwanger?"

Rose schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Spinnst du? Wir wollen frühestens in zehn Jahren Kinder. Das hat noch ewig Zeit." Sie wollte erst ihre Ausbildung beenden und ein paar Jahre in Ruhe arbeiten, bevor sie überhaupt daran dachte, eine Familie zu gründen. Aber das eine schloss das andere doch nicht aus.

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Al erleichtert. „Ich dachte nur, dass ihr immer gesagt habt, dass ihr noch Zeit habt."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, schon, aber nachdem wir dieses eine Jahr getrennt gelebt haben … Wir haben das geschafft, dann schaffen wir alles andere auch, weißt du? Ich will für immer mit ihr zusammen sein und ich hab den Ring und ich wollte nicht mehr darauf warten, dass sie meine Frau wird und ich ihr Mann." Rose strahlte ihn an und schlang einen Arm um seine Taille. Er legte seinen um ihre Schulter und drückte sie an sich.

„Außerdem haben wir vier Jahre darauf gewartet, dass unsere Familien sich daran gewöhnen und wenn sie's bis jetzt nicht geschafft haben, dann ist es uns mittlerweile auch egal", fügte Rose hinzu. „Vielleicht hören sie endlich auf, auf unsere Trennung zu hoffen, wenn wir verheiratet sind."

Al schnaubte. „Wenn du Onkel Ron meinst, da kannst du lange warten."

„Ich hab eigentlich eher an seine Großeltern gedacht", erwiderte Rose. „Was Dad angeht, ich wette in zehn Jahren wird er sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern können, warum er Scorpius nicht mochte."

Scorpius schaute sie zweifelnd an und hielt seine Hand in die Höhe, die wirklich absolut normal aussah. Um Himmels Willen, ihr Dad war mehr als zwanzig Jahre älter und kein professioneller Wrestler, er sollte sich mal nicht so anstellen! „Rose-"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass mein Dad meine Mum am Anfang überhaupt nicht mochte und sie nur schlecht gemacht hat und sie Monate gebraucht haben, bis sie Freunde waren. Und jetzt sich sie seit Jahrzehnten glücklich zusammen. Mein Dad braucht eben manchmal eine Weile, bis er sich an andere gewöhnt", sagte sie.

„Das sagst du schon seit vier Jahren", seufzte Scorpius etwas deprimiert. Rose strich ihm über den Rücken und nahm seine „verletzte" Hand in ihre eigene und strich ihm über den Handrücken.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, dass er so ein Sturkopf ist. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es besser wird. Irgendwann muss er dich einfach mögen. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, dass es jemanden gibt, der dich nicht mag." Scorpius war der tollste Mann überhaupt. Und ihr Dad würde sich wirklich fantastisch mit ihm verstehen, wenn er nur wollte. Aber da sie ja bis zum Lebensende mit Scorpius zusammen sein würde, würde das schon noch irgendwann klappen. Solange ihr Dad ihn nicht vergraulte. Aber das hatte er bis jetzt nicht geschafft und sie war überzeugt, dass er es nie schaffen würde.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte Scorpius und küsste sie auf die Haare. (Gut, dass der Kotzegeruch weg war.) „Tut mir Leid, dass ich das bei meinen Großeltern nicht versprechen kann."

„Schon in Ordnung." Es würde sie mehr mitnehmen, dass sie seinen Großeltern so verhasst war, wenn Scorpius sie mögen würde. Seine Großmutter hatte er ganz gerne, wenn sie sich nicht so versnobbt benahm, aber es hätte ihn nicht gestört, wenn er seinen Großvater nie wieder gesehen hätte. Deshalb nahm Rose es auch nicht allzu schwer, dass Lucius Malfoy sie am liebsten zum Teufel geschickt hätte. Nach allem, was er Tante Ginny angetan hatte, war er der letzte, dessen Meinung ihr wichtig war. Für ihn würde es die größte Strafe sein, wenn seine Enkelkinder ein Viertel Weasley und ein Viertel Granger sein würden. Da würde er sich wahrscheinlich sogar die Zeit zurückwünschen, in der er von Voldemort gefoltert worden war.

„Und wisst ihr schon, wann ihr heiraten wollt?", unterbrach Al die trübe Stimmung zwischen den beiden und setzte sich wieder hin. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier und schaute die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

Rose und Scorpius tauschten einen unsicheren Blick.

„Bald?", sagte sie schließlich und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder an den Tisch. „Ich wollte ja durchbrennen, aber Scorpius möchte unbedingt, dass meine ganze Familie dabei ist."

Al lachte. „Natürlich will er das. Er mag unsere Familie doch viel lieber als wir."

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „So würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen. Aber ohne den ganzen Haufen wäre das einfach nicht komplett und dabei bleib ich!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und streckte Rose und Al die Zunge raus. Die beiden lachten laut. „Aber ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn wir schnell heiraten. Dann wird dein Dad hoffentlich nicht genug Zeit haben, es dir noch auszureden."

„Das wird er nie schaffen", beharrte Rose. „Ich hab nichts dagegen, ich brauch nichts aufwendiges. Aber wenn du wirklich meine ganze Familie dabei haben willst, brauchen wir zumindest viel Platz." Molly und Justin hatten einen großen Festsaal in London gemietet, damit auch Mollys Muggelverwandte ohne Probleme dabei sein konnten, und Victoire und Ted hatten auf dem Anwesen von Victoires Großeltern in Frankreich gefeiert. Malfoy Manor hatte riesige Ländereien, aber Rose würde den Teufel tun und ihre Eltern an den Ort bringen, wo sie einige ihrer schlimmsten Stunden erlebt hatten.

„Im Schlimmsten Fall könnt ihr doch im Fuchsbau feiern", schlug Al vor. „Ist vielleicht nicht der glamouröseste Ort, aber es ist doch genug Platz da. Und die Hochzeitsfotos sahen immer klasse aus." Alle Kinder von Grandpa Arthur und Grandma Molly hatten im Fuchsbau geheiratet und die Bilder waren wirklich wunderschön gewesen. Man hatte den Fuchsbau gar nicht mehr wiedererkannt. „Und es hätte doch was, wenn ihr deinen Vater dazu zwingen könnt, in den Fuchsbau zu kommen", fügte Al grinsend hinzu.

„Du bist gemein, Al", sagte Scorpius missbilligend, musste aber trotzdem grinsen. „Meinst du, deine Großeltern würden da mitmachen?", fragte er Rose hoffnungsvoll.

„Machst du Witze? Natürlich! Grandma war doch ganz unglücklich, dass Molly und Vicky nicht im Fuchsbau heiraten wollten. Und Louis auch nicht. Oder Al?"

Al nickte. „Sie wird sich monatelang über die Arbeit beschweren, aber sie würde es nicht anders wollen, ganz sicher. Essen könnt ihr euch vielleicht teilweise liefern lassen, aber der Fuchsbau ist super."

„Okay, dann frag ich sie bald", nickte Rose. „Dann am besten direkt am Anfang der Sommerferien, da ist es noch nicht so heiß und die meisten können. Du bist doch dann auch irgendwann fertig, oder?", fragte sie Al hoffnungsvoll. Ohne Al konnten sie auf keinen Fall heiraten.

„Wenn nichts mehr dazwischen kommt Anfang Mai. Und zur nächsten Ausgrabungsstelle muss ich erst wieder Ende Juli."

„Gut", sagte Scorpius erleichtert. „Ich brauch dich doch als Trauzeuge."

„Wirklich?", fragte Al strahlend.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Scorpius und wurde fast umgeworfen von Al, so stürmisch umarmte der ihn. „Wen soll ich denn sonst nehmen, etwa Mortimer Zabini?"

**TBC…**


	11. Dezember: Unverständnis

**11\. Dezember: Unverständnis**

"Deine Tochter wird eine Malfoy", sagte Bill und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, während er von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. "Deine Tochter wird wirklich eine Malfoy! Ich glaub es nicht!"

Ron schaute seinen großen Bruder genervt an und nippte an seinem Butterbier. Er hatte gedacht, dass Bill für ihn Verständnis haben würde. Er hatte sich schließlich auch nicht gerade leicht mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass Victoire und Teddy geheiratet haben. Sicher, jetzt, wo Louis und seine Verlobte Annie kurz vor der Hochzeit standen, hatte er sich wieder eingekriegt, aber trotzdem. Doch anstatt Verständnis von ihm zu bekommen, war er anscheinend nur zur Belustigung seines Bruders da.

"Vielen Dank", zischte er wütend. "Das weiß ich selbst. Sag mir lieber, was ich dagegen tun kann." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Bruder genervt an.

Bill rang nach Luft und schaute Ron überrascht an. "Dagegen tun? Du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Ich dachte, das weißt du", sagte er verständnislos. Was wollte Ron denn schon tun? Er würde das nicht verhindern können.

Wütend schlug Ron mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Aber ich muss doch irgendwas tun können! Ich kann nicht einfach tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie meine Tochter einen Malfoy heiratet!" Er warf den Leuten an den umstehenden Tischen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als diese ihn interessiert musterten. Schnell wandten sie die Köpfe ab.

Bill seufzte und schaute seinen kleinen Bruder mitleidig an. Es war hart, dabei zuzusehen, wie die eigene Tochter heiratete. Man war unwiderruflich nicht mehr der wichtigste Mann in ihrem Leben. Und man fühlte sich wie ein alter Sack. Unwillkürlich musste Bill lächeln. Fleur hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er kein alter Sack war. Auch wenn er mittlerweile sogar Großvater war. Er hatte sich noch nie jünger gefühlt.

"Rose hat sich entschieden. Und sie ist so stur wie du. Sie wird sich bestimmt nicht davon abbringen lassen", erwiderte er und trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Butterbierkrug.

Ron erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern starrte nur missmutig auf die Tischplatte. Es musste irgendwas geben, mit dem er Rose davon abhalten konnte, diesen Mann zu ehelichen. Sie war viel zu jung, um sich fest zu binden. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Sobald sie sich an Malfoy kettete, würde sie keine Entscheidung mehr alleine treffen können. Er würde sie wie ein Klotz am Bein an allem hindern, was sie wollte. Er und seine verdammte Familie. Weiß der Teufel, was sie alles von seiner Rosie verlangen würden, bevor sie in die Familie aufgenommen werden konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie irgendein verrücktes Ritual durchlaufen müssen, einen Elch abschlachten oder sowas. Diese Malfoys waren doch einfach nur krank.

"Ron, das einzige, was du machen kannst, ist, dich damit abzufinden. Sie ist erwachsen und du kannst ihr nichts mehr verbieten. Sie will Scorpius. Und du kannst deinen Arsch darauf verwetten, dass sie ihn auch bekommen wird. Davon wirst weder du noch irgendein Malfoy sie abhalten können", sagte Bill fest überzeugt. Er hatte Rose und Scorpius bei Familienfeiern oft genug beobachten können. Diese Beziehung war felsenfest. Weder Rons offene Abneigung noch die Feindseligkeiten von Lucius Malfoy hatten ihr irgendetwas anhaben können. Diese beiden würden das durchziehen, ohne wenn und aber.

Ron schüttelte stur den Kopf. Er würde es nicht akzeptieren. Er hatte Hermine zwar in dem Glauben gelassen, aber er wusste, dass er sich nie damit abfinden würde. Nie im Leben. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde Rose als alte Jungfer sterben. Er brauchte keine Enkelkinder. Er war so schon wunschlos glücklich.

"Für mich war es auch nicht einfach, Victoire zum Altar zu führen. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie hätte Ted auch ohne mich geheiratet."

"Aber das ist doch ganz was anderes. Vicky hat immerhin Teddy geheiratet. Keinen Malfoy", widersprach Ron sofort. Teddy war ein anständiger lieber Junge. Warum hatte Rose sich nicht in ihn verlieben können? Er hatte gehört, dass ältere Männer besonders anziehend sein sollten.

Bill schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Du kannst mir nicht weißmachen, dass du dich weniger aufregen würdest, wenn Rose jemand anderen heiraten würde." Ron hätte sie am liebsten von allen Männern auf diesem Planeten ferngehalten, wenn es in seiner Macht gestanden hätte. Er hatte Hugo schon von kleinauf eingeschärft, auf Rose aufzupassen und alle Jungen, die nicht gut für sie waren, von ihr fernzuhalten. Leider hatte Hugo seine Meinung, was Scorpius anging, nicht geteilt. Er hielt ihn für eine gute Wahl und alle außer Ron stimmten ihm da zu. "Du hättest es am liebsten, wenn sie als alte Jungfer stirbt."

"Davon kann ja wohl keine Rede sein", widersprach Ron stirnrunzelnd. Woher wusste Bill, dass er das gerade eben noch gedacht hatte? Hatte er heimlich Legilimentik gelernt?

Bill beugte sich seufzend nach vorn und legte seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hör auf, dich deshalb fertig zu machen. Du kannst nichts tun. Akzeptier es und freu dich, dass sie glücklich ist."

Ron zog es vor, zu schweigen. Bill würde es nie verstehen. Victoire hatte Teddy geheiratet, einen anständigen lieben Jungen mit einer netten Familie. Das war kein Vergleich zu Scorpius Malfoy. Was die Malfoys seiner Familie angetan hatten ... ihm und ganz besonders Hermine ... er würde das nie vergessen können. Und der Gedanke, dass seine Tochter bald diesen Nachnamen tragen würde und verwandt wäre mit Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange ...

"Entschuldigt, dass ich so spät komme, aber dieses dämliche Verhör hat sich ewig hingezogen." Harry war an ihrem Tisch aufgetaucht. Er zog seinen Arbeitsumhang aus und hängte ihn über den Stuhl, bevor er sich erschöpft darauf niederließ und Hannah Longbottom, der Wirtin, ein Zeichen gab. Sie nickte ihm zu und brachte ihm ein paar Augenblicke später ein Butterbier.

"Habt ihr wenigstens ein Geständnis aus ihm herausbekommen?", fragte Ron interessiert, weil er derjenige gewesen war, der für die Festnahme des ehemaligen Todessers verantwortlich gewesen war.

Harry nickte. "Ja. Nach ein paar Stunden haben wir ihn endlich festgenagelt. Hermine war die letzten zwei Stunden dabei. Sie hat sich schon alle Unterlagen besorgt. Wenn er vor Gericht kommt, wird sie ihn fertig machen."

Hermine war eine brillante Anklägerin. Es gab kaum einen Fall, den sie verloren hatte. Mindestens die Hälfte aller Verbrecher in Askaban hegten Mordgedanken gegen die Familie Weasley, da mindestens einer von ihnen dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie jetzt in dem Gefängnis schmoren durften.

"Dann wird sie wieder wochenlang nicht ansprechbar sein", murmelte Ron missmutig. Er liebte es, seiner Frau dabei zuzusehen, mit welcher Leidenschaft sie sich den Fällen widmete, mit denen sie beauftragt war, aber es kam schon das eine oder andere Mal vor, dass sie sich besonders in einen hineinsteigerte und dann kaum noch etwas um sich herum wahrnahm. Er kannte das Gefühl, da es ihm manchmal auch so ging, wenn er jemand besonders Hinterlistigen erwischen wollte, den er durch das halbe Land jagen musste. Aber wenn Hermine in so einem Zustand war, dann musste er sie meistens mitten in der Nacht von ihrem Schreibtisch wegzerren, damit sie überhaupt etwas Schlaf fand. Vom Essen ganz zu schweigen.

"Sie hat gemeint, dass es nicht allzu schwer werden würde", erwiderte Harry und trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Krug. "Er hat schon gestanden. Der Rest sind nur Formalitäten."

"Na hoffentlich", seufzte Ron. "Ich hab so schon genug Probleme."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und schaute fragend zu Bill. Er war Rons Vorgesetzter. Wenn es Probleme in der Aurorenzentrale gegeben hätte, dann würde er das wissen. Und Hermine hatte er erst vor zehn Minuten gesehen und sie schien ganz normal zu sein. Wäre irgendetwas gewesen, dann hätte sie es ihm bestimmt erzählt. "Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

Ron grunzte nur missmutig.

"Rose und Scorpius wollen heiraten", erklärte Bill Harry schließlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Bruder nichts mehr sagen würde.

Harry schaute überrascht von Bill zu Ron, der weiterhin wie sieben Tage Regenwetter dreinblickte. Harry verbiss sich ein Grinsen und trank noch einen Schluck. "Ach so", erwiderte er. "Ich dachte schon, es wäre was Schlimmes."

Ron hob ruckartig den Kopf und schaute Harry entsetzt an. "Wie kannst du das sagen?! Wie kannst du sagen, dass das nichts Schlimmes ist? Das ist das allerschlimmste, was hätte passieren können! Meine Tochter und ein Malfoy!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es soweit kommen würde. Dass sie ihn heiraten würde."

"Was hast du denn gedacht, worauf das hinauslaufen wird? Die beiden sind seit Ewigkeiten zusammen. Sie wohnen zusammen. Dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass es zumindest möglich ist, dass sie irgendwann heiraten wollen."

"_Irgendwann,_ Harry, irgendwann, verdammt noch mal!", rief Ron wütend und schlug auf den Tisch. "Nicht gerade jetzt! Wenn ich Glück gehabt hätte, hätten sie sich vielleicht in ein paar Wochen getrennt!"

Harry tauschte ein Grinsen mit Bill aus. So verblendet konnte auch nur Ron sein. Jeder, der Scorpius und Rose zusammen gesehen hatte, wusste, wie ernst es den beiden war und was irgendwann zwangsläufig passieren würde. Harry war zwar etwas überrascht, dass sie diesen Schritt schon so früh wagen wollten, aber er sagte sich, dass Ginny und er auch nicht gerade lange mit ihrer Hochzeit gewartet hatten. Und Ron und Hermine hatten noch weniger Zeit verschwendet.

Ron schaute finster auf das Grinsen seines Freundes. "Ich nehme an, du wirst mir auch nicht dabei helfen, die Hochzeit zu verhindern, oder?", fragte er schließlich. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Hochzeit kannst du nicht verhindern. Und wenn die beiden durchbrennen. Aufhalten kannst du sie nicht."

Ron erschauderte. Der Gedanke war noch schlimmer. Und Hermine würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie bei der Hochzeit ihrer Tochter nicht dabei sein würde.

Ron schaute Harry gequält an. "Kannst du mich denn gar nicht verstehen? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, zu wissen, dass die eigene Tochter bald zu der Familie gehören wird, die dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich beinahe vergiftet worden wäre? Oder die Hermine fast zu Tode gefoltert hätte? Hast du vergessen, wie sich ihre Schreie angehört haben? Ich nicht. Ich höre sie immer noch in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen." Ron schloss die Augen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich. Er würde die Zeit nie vergessen, die sie im Malfoy Manor verbracht hatten. Er würde nie vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte zu hören, wie der Mensch, der Ron am wichtigsten war, den er am meisten liebte, gefoltert wurde. Er würde diese Qualen nie vergessen, die Hermine auferlegt worden waren und er würde sie nie verzeihen können. Niemals.

"Ich habe nichts vergessen", erwiderte Harry mit belegter Stimme. "Ich habe nicht vergessen, was Bellatrix Hermine und Sirius angetan hat. Was Lucius Ginny angetan hat. Natürlich nicht. Aber Scorpius kann nichts dafür, dass er zu dieser Familie gehört. Genauso, wie Rose nichts dafür kann, dass sie deine Tochter ist. Du kannst ihn dafür nicht bestrafen. Er ist ein anständiger junger Mann, der Rose liebt und der sie glücklich machen will. Das kannst du ihm nicht vorwerfen."

Als Harrys Sohn Albus ihm geschrieben hatte, dass er sich mit Scorpius Malfoy angefreundet hatte, war er mehr als nur überrascht gewesen. Aber dann hatte Al ihn in den Weihnachtsferien für ein paar Tage eingeladen und Harry hatte ihn kennen lernen können und festgestellt, dass Scorpius längst nicht so war, wie sein Vater es mit elf Jahren gewesen war. Er wusste zwar, dass Draco nicht mehr hinter den Idealen Voldemorts stand (was vor allem seiner Frau Astoria zu verdanken war), aber erst durch seinen Sohn wurde ihm das wirklich bewusst. Man konnte Scorpius nichts vorwerfen, selbst Ron nicht. Und wenn der nicht so stur wäre, dann würde er das auch wissen.

"Außerdem gehört Ted genau wie Scorpius zu dieser Familie. Und ihm hast du nie einen Vorwurf dafür gemacht", wandte Bill ein. Sie vergaßen alle dauernd, dass Narcissa Malfoy und Andromeda Tonks Schwestern waren, da die beiden so gut wie keinen Kontakt miteinander pflegten, aber trotzdem war es so. Bellatrix war sowohl von Ted als auch von Scorpius die Großtante. Und keiner von beiden war auch nur im entferntesten stolz auf diese Verwandte.

"Das ist was anderes", widersprach Ron sofort.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist es nicht und das weißt du."

Ron schwieg und Harry seufzte. "Ich wäre froh, wenn Lily so jemanden finden würde wie Scorpius. Ich wäre froh, wenn es einen Mann im Leben meiner Tochter geben würde, der sie so liebt und der alles für sie tun würde." Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie oft Lily schon das Herz gebrochen worden war.

"Sie kann ihn gerne haben", erwiderte Ron sofort.

Harry lachte. "Das wird aber leider nicht funktionieren. Scorpius wird sich nicht von Rose trennen." Wenn sie diese Fernbeziehung überstanden hatten, dann würden sie auch Rons Missbilligungen meistern.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie unfair du deiner Tochter gegenüber bist, Ron?", fragte Bill schließlich nach ein paar Minuten Stille. "Weißt du, wie sehr es sie mitnehmen muss, wenn sie weiß, dass du gegen ihre Beziehung, ihre große Liebe, bist?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Hermines Vater gegen eure Beziehung gewesen wäre und Hermine immer zwischen ihm und dir gestanden hätte? Wie würde Hermine sich fühlen? Ist es das wert? Scorpius selbst hat nichts getan, das deine Abneigung rechtfertigt. Er respektiert Rose und er liebt sie. Mehr kannst du von keinem Mann verlangen und du solltest dich verdammt noch mal darüber freuen, dass Rose glücklich ist." Er hatte auch eine Weile gebraucht, bis er sich mit der Beziehung von Victoire und Ted abgefunden hatte und er hatte Ted immer gemocht. Aber er würde nie das strahlende Lächeln seiner Tochter vergessen, als er sie zum Altar geführt hatte und das war das Wichtigste.

Ron schluckte. Wieso mussten alle anderen eigentlich andauernd Recht haben? Er liebte Rose über alles und wollte nur das Beste für sie. Er war nur nicht der Meinung, dass Scorpius Malfoy das Beste für sie war. Aber er hatte wohl wirklich keine Chance. Wenn er wollte, dass seine Tochter glücklich war, dann würde er wohl oder übel gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen müssen. Und vielleicht würden sie sich ja doch irgendwann trennen. Schließlich sollte man die Hoffnung nie aufgeben.

**TBC…**


	12. Dezember: Pläne

**12\. Dezember: Pläne**

„Grandma? Grandpa?" Rose kletterte aus dem Kamin im Fuchsbau und schüttelte sich die Asche aus den Haaren. Sie schaute sich im leeren Wohnzimmer um. War etwa keiner zu Hause? Bisher war noch immer jemand da gewesen, wenn sie unangemeldet vorbeigeschaut hatte. „Jemand da?"

„Hat jemand gerufen?", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Großmutter aus der Küche.

„Ich bin's, Rose", rief Rose zurück und legte ihren Umhang über einen der zerschlissenen Sessel, die im Wohnzimmer standen. Sie sahen vielleicht nicht so toll aus, aber sie waren wahnsinnig bequem.

„Rosie!" Grandma kam aus der Küche und strahlte Rose glücklich an. Rose war überrascht, dass sie ein Baby im Arm hielt, das auf einem Beißring herumkaute.

„Ist das Dora?", fragte Rose ungläubig und strich dem Kind über die Haare. Dadurch, dass die Haare neongrün waren, erübrigte sich die Frage eigentlich. Das Kind kam ihr nur viel zu groß vor. Als sie Victoires und Teds Tochter zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, war sie noch viel kleiner gewesen.

„Sie ist riesig, nicht wahr?", sagte Grandma stolz und kitzelte die Kleine unter dem Kinn. „Möchtest du sie vielleicht halten?"

„Oh, ich muss nicht-" Bevor Rose noch weiter protestieren konnte hatte Grandma ihr Dora schon in die Hand gedrückt und Rose beeilte sich, sie auf ihre Hüfte zu setzen. Sie liebte die Kleine, aber Roses Pullover war neu und Dora sabberte sehr gerne, gerade jetzt, wo sie anfing, Zähne zu bekommen. Nun gut, musste sie ihren Pullover hinterher eben wieder sauber zaubern. „Wie alt ist sie noch mal?"

„Zehn Monate. Ist doch unglaublich, wie die Zeit vergeht, nicht wahr?" Grandma kniff Rose in die Wange und lächelte melancholisch. „Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als dein Vater so ein kleiner Wurm war. Ist ständig den Zwillingen hinterhergelaufen und hat alles mit sich machen lassen." Sie seufzte. „Wo ist nur die Zeit geblieben?"

Rose schluckte. Sie wusste nie, was sie sagen sollte, wenn ihre Großmutter in diese Stimmung verfiel. Sie beschränkte sich darauf, ihr mit ihrer freien Hand die Schulter zu tätscheln und Dora auf die Wange zu küssen, die fröhlich vor sich hinbrabbelte. „Wieso hast du sie? Ist Victoire auch da?" Sie hatte nicht mit ihrer Cousine gerechnet, freute sich aber immer, sie zu sehen.

„Nein, nein, ich hab angeboten zu Babysitten. Vicky wollte sich ein Kleid für Louis' Hochzeit kaufen und kein kleines Baby mitschleppen."

Rose runzelte die Stirn. „Wann ist die Hochzeit noch mal?" Sie wusste, dass Louis und Annie schon eine ganze Weile verlobt waren, aber weil die beiden es klein halten und nicht die ganze Familie einladen wollten, hatte sie das irgendwie ausgeblendet. Außerdem war sie vollauf mit ihrer Ausbildung beschäftigt und depressiv wegen Scorpius gewesen. Eine Hochzeit war das letzte gewesen, was sie interessiert hatte.

„In zwei Wochen am Valentinstag. Die haben wohl eine süße kleine Kapelle in Annies Heimatort. Keine Sorge, Bill hat versprochen, alles zu filmen." Annie hatte sich tausendmal entschuldigt, dass die Weasleys nicht alle dabei sein konnten, aber Rose störte es ehrlich gesagt wenig. Die Weasleys konnten wahnsinnig anstrengend sein, wenn sie erstmal loslegten, und auch wenn Annie die Familie ins Herz geschlossen hatte, manchmal wollte man es einfach etwas ruhiger angehen lassen. Rose konnte das verstehen, sie hatte schließlich ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, mit Scorpius durchzubrennen, auch wenn er da nie mitmachen würde.

„Aber Grandpa und du seid doch dabei, oder?"

Grandma nickte begeistert. „Oh ja. Fleur und ich haben uns schon vor Monaten neue Kleider gekauft, ich kann's kaum erwarten. Ist nur schade, dass du nicht auch dabei bist."

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss sowieso arbeiten. Am Valentinstag wollen die meisten Heiler frei haben, da müssen wir Auszubildenden die Stellung halten." Da hatten sie leider nicht viel mitzureden, ganz am unteren Ende der Karriereleiter.

„Ja, so ist das im echten Leben. Vicky ist schon ganz aufgeregt, dass Teddy ausnahmsweise am Valentinstag frei gekriegt hat, um dabei zu sein." Ted hatte es noch viel schwieriger als Rose im Krankenhaus, weil es in der Zaubertränkeabteilung weitaus weniger Mitarbeiter gab. Aber Ted arbeitete schon ziemlich lange dort und hatte sehr viel mehr Mitspracherecht, was seine freien Tage anging. Für seine eigene Hochzeit hatte Ted den Großteil seines Urlaubs geopfert, dafür hatten sie aber auch eine ganze Woche auf dem Anwesen von Fleurs Eltern gefeiert. Es war toll gewesen, aber nach einer Weile hatte man auch genug von so vielen Weasleys.

„Ich freu mich jedenfalls, dass du hier bist", wechselte Grandma das Thema und schaute Rose prüfend an. „Du siehst so viel besser aus. Dann ist Scorpius wohl wieder da?"

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Roses Gesicht aus und sie nickte glücklich. „Ja, seit letzter Woche. So gut hab ich schon lange nicht geschlafen." Und sie meinte nicht mal den Sex. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, wie schön es war, in Scorpius' Armen einzuschlafen und sich nicht nur mit ihren Katzen die Wohnung zu teilen. Außerdem hatte es was, wenn ihre Klamotten nicht in alle Ecken verstreut herumlagen sondern aufgeräumt im Schrank waren. (Rose war zwar sehr organisiert, hatte aber überhaupt keinen Sinn fürs Aufräumen. Scorpius war der Ordentliche von ihnen beiden.)

„Das freut mich aber", sagte Grandma zufrieden und zog Rose in die Küche. „Ich hab gestern Kekse gebacken, wenn du welche haben willst. Du bist so dünn geworden in den letzten Monaten. Und hattest so dunkle Augenringe. Deine Eltern haben sich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Rose und drückte Dora fester an sich, als die versuchen wollte, sich aus ihren Armen zu winden. Schnell setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch und nahm sie auf den Schoß. Wann war die Kleine nur so beweglich geworden, das war ja schrecklich! „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Scorpius mir so fehlt."

„Ihr hattet es einfach, weil ihr im gleichen Schuljahr wart. So wie dein Großvater und ich", sagte Grandma verständnisvoll und stellte einen großen Teller mit Schokokeksen auf den Tisch. Bevor Rose auch nur nach einem greifen konnte, hatte Dora sich schon vorgebeugt und mit ihren Patschehändchen auf den Teller gehaut.

„Nicht so gierig, meine Süße", lachte Grandma und drückte ihr einen einzelnen Keks in die Hand. „Lass Tante Rose auch was übrig, die hat das viel nötiger als du." Sie drückte Rose ebenfalls einen Keks in die Hand und küsste sie dann auf die Stirn. Rose lächelte sie dankbar an. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie toll es immer bei Grandma war. Sie liebte es zuhause, aber seit sie mit Scorpius zusammen war, war ihr Vater andauernd so anstrengend, dass sie immer ein bisschen auf der Hut sein musste. „Wieso hast du Scorpius nicht gleich mitgebracht, ich hätte ihn gerne gesehen."

„Der musste leider ins Ministerium", seufzte Rose. Er hatte seine freien Tage aufgebraucht und musste diese Woche dringend wieder in die Abteilung. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, mit seinem Chef die Änderungen zu besprechen, die er einführen wollte, um so effektiv wie das amerikanische Ministerium zu werden. „Aber ich kann ihn bald vorbeibringen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Aber immer wieder gerne", sagte Grandma sofort und stellte jetzt auch noch eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihr hin. Hier war es wirklich wie im Himmel! „Du weißt doch, wie gerne wir ihn haben."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte sie grinsend. Sie war heilfroh, dass ihre Großeltern Scorpius von der ersten Sekunde an willkommen geheißen hatten und er sich hier immer wohlgefühlt hatte. Sie hätten es als Paar sehr viel schwieriger gehabt, wenn ihre Großeltern nicht so unwiderruflich hinter ihnen gestanden hätten.

Die Tür zum Garten ging auf und Roses Großvater kam mit einem Körbchen voller Eier herein. „Rosie? Wie schön, dich zu sehen! Erst Vicky und Dora und jetzt du? Zwei Enkel an einem Tag, das ist ja fast wie Weihnachten!" Er beugte sich vor und küsste Rose erfreut auf die Haare. Danach machte er das gleiche mit Dora. „Du siehst toll aus. Ist Scorpius auch mitgekommen? Er hat versprochen, mir ein paar amerikanische Stecker mitzubringen, auf die freu ich mich schon seit Monaten."

Keiner verstand sich so gut mit Grandpa wie Scorpius, weil er genauso begeistert von Muggeln war wie er. Grandpa war mittlerweile aber sehr viel kürzer im Ministerium getreten, deshalb arbeiteten sie kaum zusammen, doch das tat ihrer Beziehung keinen Abbruch. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Scorpius tatsächlich verstand, wie technische Geräte funktionierten und nicht so ins Blaue hineinriet wie Grandpa. Die Stecker brachte er ihm aber trotzdem gerne mit. Ohne Strom konnte Grandpa damit schließlich keinen Schaden anrichten.

„Der musste ins Ministerium. Aber er bringt sie dir bestimmt bald vorbei, versprochen." Scorpius hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sie auch mitnehmen konnte, aber Rose wollte ihm Grandpas Begeisterung nicht vorenthalten.

„Oh, keine Eile", sagte Grandpa nonchalant, konnte aber seine Vorfreude kaum verstecken. „Ich kann doch verstehen, dass ihr Kinder ein bisschen Zeit für euch braucht."

„Die hatten wir schon, jetzt müssen wir wieder arbeiten", seufzte Rose. Aber was soll's, sie hatten ja noch ihr ganzes Leben zusammen vor sich. Schnell hielt sie ihren Keks außer Reichweite, als sie sah, dass Dora danach greifen wollte. „Aber ich wollte was mit euch besprechen, was auch Scorpius was angeht."

„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, Schätzchen?", fragte ihre Grandma besorgt. „Es geht euch gut?"

Grandpa setzte sich erschrocken neben seine Frau und starrte Rose prüfend ins Gesicht.

„Jaja, natürlich", sagte Rose schnell. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Großeltern sich Sorgen machten, das hatten sie in den letzten Monaten schon genug, weil es ihr ohne ihn wirklich nicht gut gegangen war. „Es ist was Gutes. Hoffentlich." Wenn sie nach ihrem Dad und seinen Großeltern ging, dann war es ein Weltuntergang, aber deren Meinung war letzten Endes nicht das, was zählte. Sie hob die Hand hoch, mit der sie bisher Dora gehalten hatte und zeigte ihnen ihren Verlobungsring. „Wir wollen heiraten."

Die Augen ihrer Großeltern wurden groß und sie schauten sich überrascht an. Dann sprang ihre Großmutter sehr behände von ihrem Stuhl auf, eilte um den Tisch herum und drückte Rose so fest an sich, dass Dora zu protestieren begann.

„Das ist ja wunderbar, mein Schatz! Ich freu mich so!" Sie nahm Roses Hand in ihre und betrachtete den Ring. „Der ist ja wunderschön. Hoffentlich hat Scorpius nicht zu sehr in Unkosten gestürzt."

Rose schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihre Großmutter erleichtert an. „Nein, nein, das war der Verlobungsring seiner Urgroßmutter. Sie hat ihn Scorpius für mich gegeben." Rose konnte gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert sie war, dass ihre Großeltern sich freuten. Das machte alles so viel einfacher. Und dann hatte ihr Dad wirklich keine Chance, wenn sogar seine Mutter ihm sagen würde, dass er sich wie ein Vollidiot aufführte.

„Wie schön", sagte Grandma schwärmerisch und trat schließlich zur Seite, damit ihr Großvater sie auch umarmen konnte.

„Ich freu mich so für euch, Engelchen", sagte er begeistert. „Endlich ein echter Muggelversteher in der Familie."

„Grandpa!", grinste Rose. „Tante Audrey ist doch ein waschechter Muggel. Und Mum und Onkel Harry kannst du auch dazu zählen."

Grandpa winkte ab. „Ja, schon, aber keiner von ihnen redet so gerne über Muggelsachen wie Scorpius. Die verstehen mich alle nicht richtig." Wahrscheinlich, weil das für sie alles normal war. Grandpas Fragen konnten schon sehr absurd sein. Scorpius hatte ihr einmal lachend erzählt, wie mehrere Familienmitglieder sich nach seiner zweiten Familienfeier dafür bedankt hatten, dass er sich so lange mit Grandpa über Muggelsachen unterhalten und sie endlich einmal ihre Ruhe gehabt hatten. Scorpius hatte das gar nicht verstanden, er redete immer noch liebend gerne mit Grandpa und erklärte ihm begeistert alles, was er jemals über Muggel gelernt hatte. Einmal hatten sie stundenlang über Flugzeuge gesprochen.

„Arthur, jetzt lass doch deine Muggelsachen ich Ruhe", sagte Grandma augenverdrehend. „Erzähl, Rosie, habt ihr schon Pläne? Wollt ihr es so klein wie Louis und Annie?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber wollte ich mit euch reden. Scorpius und ich hätten euch gerne alle dabei, aber wir wollen auch nicht allzu viel Aufwand betreiben. Am besten gleich nach Ende des Schuljahres, da hat Al Zeit und Hugo und Lily können auch dabei sein. Und wir haben gehofft, dass wir es vielleicht hier im Fuchsbau machen können?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute ihre Großeltern hoffnungsvoll an.

Ihre Großmutter klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Natürlich, mein Schatz. Oh wie schön, seit George hat keiner mehr hier geheiratet! Irgendwo hab ich noch die ganzen kleingezauberten Festzelte und die Tischchen und die Beleuchtung auch! Mach dir keine Sorgen, denen können wir jede Farbe geben, die du willst, das wird wunderschön. Ich geh gleich mal im Schuppen schauen, ob auch alles noch da ist." Sie wuselte aus der Küche, bevor Rose noch etwas sagen konnte. Rose schaute ihr sprachlos hinterher.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, was für eine Freude du ihr damit machst, Rosie", sagte Grandpa leise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie wollte zwar nichts sagen, aber es hat sie schon ein bisschen verletzt, dass keins von den anderen Enkelkindern hier feiern wollte. Die Hochzeiten waren immer wunderbar." Die Fotos von den Hochzeiten von den Kindern ihrer Großeltern sahen auch fantastisch aus. Aber Molly hatte unbedingt in London feiern wollen, um es der Familie ihrer Mutter einfacher zu machen, dabei zu sein. Und das Anwesen der Delacours war einfach zu fantastisch, um nicht dort zu feiern.

„Ich wäre ehrlich gesagt am liebsten durchgebrannt", gestand Rose ihm vorsichtig. Sie hatte es zu Scorpius zwar zu Anfang nur im Scherz gesagt, aber am Ende hatte sie sich wirklich für diese Idee erwärmen können. „Das ist alles so schrecklich viel Aufwand. Aber Scorpius will euch unbedingt dabeihaben und das kann ich ihm nicht abschlagen."

„Natürlich will er das, wir sind doch seine Familie", sagte Grandpa selbstverständlich, stand auf und hob Dora von Roses Schoß, als die Kleine langsam ungeduldig wurde. Dora griff sofort nach Grandpas Brillengläsern und begann am Gestell herumzukauen. Grandpa lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Rosie, wir haben hier schon einige Hochzeiten gefeiert und Molly kann das mittlerweile im Schlaf. Du musst ihr nur sagen, was für Farben ihr wollt und wo was stehen soll, und sie macht den Rest. Ihr müsst nur da sein."

„Das wäre toll", sagte Rose erleichtert. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Grandma die meiste Arbeit überließ, aber so aufgeregt, wie die sofort gewesen war, wäre sie wahrscheinlich sauer, wenn sie nicht das Sagen hätte.

„Deine anderen Großeltern können gerne wieder hier schlafen, wenn sie möchten, wie schon bei Hermines Hochzeit. Sonst habt ihr ja nicht viel Familie bei den Grangers, oder?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. An die Eltern ihrer Mutter hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber beide waren Einzelkinder, deshalb gab es von dieser Seite nicht viel Familie. Das würde lustig werden, mit den Grangers und den Malfoys. Und sie hatte gedacht, ihr Dad würde ein Problem werden.

„Weißt du schon, wer von seiner Seite alles kommen will?", fragte Grandpa neugierig und hob Dora über seinen Kopf, um sie zu amüsieren. Er machte ein paar brummende Geräusche und Dora lachte glücklich.

„Andromeda natürlich." Auch wenn alle Teds Großmutter zu den Weasleys zählten, betonte sie doch gerne, dass Scorpius wirklich mit ihr verwandt war. Es schadete nicht, ihre Familie daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht nur mit Arschlöchern verwandt war. „Seine Eltern. Mit den Eltern von Astoria hat er noch nicht gesprochen, aber ich nehme an, dass sie auch gerne dabei sein wollen." Sie hatte keinen Grund, anzunehmen, dass die Greengrasses sich nicht für sie freuen würden.

„Und was ist mit den Eltern seines Vaters?"

Rose verzog das Gesicht. „Sein Großvater hat gedroht, ihn zu enterben, ich glaube nicht, dass sie kommen wollen." Und wenn es nach Rose ging, könnten sie ruhig wegbleiben. Diese negative Energie brauchte kein Mensch.

„Enterben?", fragte Grandpa schockiert und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dora schaute ihn überrascht an, weil sie nicht mehr hoch in der Luft war. „Wundert mich nicht. Aber kann er das überhaupt?"

„Onkel Bill sagt nein." Scorpius hatte ihn einmal auf einer Familienfeier gefragt, ob das überhaupt möglich war. „Das Verließ haben sie zu Scorpius' Geburt nur in seinem Namen eingerichtet. Er kann zwar erst mit einundzwanzig rein, aber kein anderer hat das Recht, ihm den Zutritt zu verweigern oder das Gold rauszunehmen." Nicht, dass es ihr wichtig gewesen wäre, wenn er kein Geld erben würde. Aber sie wollte auch nicht daran Schuld sein, dass er nicht das bekam, was seine Familie ihm bei der Geburt zugestanden hatte.

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Grandpa erleichtert. „Die Kobolde sind da rigoros. Aber ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Lucius es trotzdem versucht. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm allemal." Er schnaubte verächtlich und erinnerte Rose in diesem Moment so sehr an ihren Vater, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken runterlief. Er schaute sie mitfühlend an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass seine Familie dich nicht zu schätzen weiß, Rosie. Die wissen gar nicht, was ihnen entgeht."

„Seine Eltern sind völlig in Ordnung", sagte Rose schnell, weil sie nicht wollte, dass Grandpa sich auch noch über Draco ärgerte. „Sie waren auf jeden Fall sehr viel netter zu mir als Dad jemals zu Scorpius. Er hat zwar nichts gesagt, aber ihm wäre es am liebsten, wenn ich Scorpius zum Teufel schicke."

Grandpa seufzte. „Dein Vater kann sehr nachtragend sein und er hat ein paar wirklich schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Malfoys gemacht."

„Ich weiß, aber Scorpius-"

„Scorpius ist ein wirklich lieber Junge, der nichts falsch gemacht hat. Das haben wir Ron schon alle gesagt. Und ich verspreche dir, dass er das auch irgendwann so sehen wird", sagte er zuversichtlich und nahm Roses Hand, während er Dora mit seiner anderen fest auf dem Schoß hielt. Sanft strich er über ihren Handrücken und schaute sie liebevoll an. Rose stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

„Danke Grandpa. Ich wünschte nur, dass es schon so weit wäre."

„Spätestens wenn du so eins hast wird Ron sich beruhigen, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Dora, die jetzt auch versuchte, ihre Hand auf die anderen beiden zu legen.

Rose lachte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Das wird aber noch ewig dauern."

Grandpa lachte. „Dann ist er hoffentlich nicht so ein Sturkopf wie seine Mutter."

„Wer ist ein Sturkopf, Arthur?", fragte Grandma, die in diesem Moment die Küchentür aufstieß. Sie war voller Staub und in ihren Haaren hatten sich einige Spinnweben verfangen, aber sie sah sehr zufrieden aus. „Es ist alles noch da, mein Schatz, das wird ein Klacks werden. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird die Hochzeit deiner Träume."

Rose schluckte schwer und strahlte ihre Großeltern an. Bessere konnte sie sich wirklich nicht wünschen.

**TBC…**


	13. Dezember: Eine Scheißfamilie

**13\. Dezember: Eine Scheißfamilie**

„Mum? Dad? Seid ihr da?" Ron kletterte aus dem Kamin und wäre beinahe über einen Plüschdrachen gestolpert, der direkt vor dem Kamin lag. Er hob ihn auf und setzte ihn auf das Sofa. Der Drache konnte nur Teds Tochter Dora gehören. Bestimmt hatte Charlie ihn den frischgebackenen Eltern aus Rumänien geschickt. Er konnte nicht zu jeder Geburt kommen, aber er hatte noch jedem neugeborenen Baby, angefangen bei Victoire, einen Plüschdrachen zur Geburt geschenkt. Und jedes Kind hielt ihn in Ehren. Hugo nahm seinen sogar noch mit nach Hogwarts, so sehr hing er an dem Kuscheltier. Wenn der Drache Rosie doch auch noch so viel bedeuten würde.

Das Wohnzimmer war stockdunkel, aber in der Küche brannte Licht.

„Mum, Dad? Hallo?", rief er laut und bleib erstarrt stehen, als er sah, wer mit seinem Eltern beim Abendessen saß. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er seinen großen Bruder George überrascht.

„Darf ich nicht meine geliebten Eltern besuchen, Brüderchen?", fragte George grinsend. „Muss ich mich für meinen Familiensinn entschuldigen?" Ron verdrehte die Augen und musste lachen, als seine Mutter George liebevoll in den Arm boxte. „Okay, okay, wenn ihr euch alle gegen mich verschworen habt … Angelina ist mit ein paar Freundinnen weg und ich hatte nichts zu essen. Ich wollte mich nicht vergiften."

„Wenn du dir kein Essen kochen kannst, ohne dich in Lebensgefahr zu begeben, dann habe ich als Mutter versagt", sagte Rons Mutter todernst und schaute George tief enttäuscht an. Ron schnaubte und sein Vater schüttelte sich vor stummem Lachen.

George verdrehte die Augen. „Euch kann man es aber auch nicht recht machen. Ich war mutterseelenalleine und hatte keine Lust, mir Essen zu bestellen. Ich bin zu höflich, bei meinen Geschwistern unangemeldet reinzuplatzen und jetzt muss ich mir auch noch Vorwürfe anhören, wenn ich bei meinen Eltern bin?"

Ron hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt. Wenn du willst, hättest du auch zu uns kommen können. Ich weiß, wie einsam das sein kann, wenn die Kinder alle in Hogwarts sind." Das Haus war so schrecklich still gewesen, als auch Hugo sie verlassen hatte, und das würde es für immer sein. Hugo würde nach seinem Abschluss bestimmt nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnen wollen. Rosie hatte ja nicht schnell genug mit diesem Malfoy zusammen ziehen können. Hugo würde es da bestimmt nicht anders machen, auch wenn er keine Freundin hatte, mit der er Ron quälen konnte.

„Und riskieren, euch wieder beim Sex zu erwischen? Nein danke, das eine Mal hat mir gereicht."

Ron lief rot an und verdrehte die Augen. Seine Eltern sah er lieber gar nicht erst an. „Das war ein einziges Mal! Vor Jahren! Wie lange muss ich mir das noch anhören?"

„Bis zu deinem Tod, Brüderchen! Selbst Schuld, wenn du mir so eine Vorlage lieferst."

Ron hatte gar nichts geliefert. Er hatte nur einmal mit seiner Frau im Wohnzimmer geschlafen, als beide Kinder in Hogwarts waren. War das ein Verbrechen?! Woher hätte er denn wissen sollen, dass George einfach so unangemeldet hereinschneien würde? Als ob er der Einzige war, der woanders als im Schlafzimmer Sex hatte! Wenigstens apparierten seither alle Familienmitglieder im Garten, um das nicht zu riskieren. So wie er das höflicherweise bei all seinen Geschwistern auch machte. Das sagte doch schon der gute Anstand.

„Müssen wir das vor Mum und Dad besprechen?", fragte er genervt. Er wusste, dass er mittlerweile rot wie eine Tomate war. Dafür war er eigentlich nicht hergekommen.

Seine Mutter tätschelte ihm mitleidig die Wange. „Ich bitte dich, mein Lieber. Ihr seid alle seit Jahrzehnten verheiratet und habt Kinder. Für wie naiv haltet ihr uns eigentlich? Wir wissen, dass eure Kinder nicht der Storch gebracht hat."

„Ja schon, aber-", murmelte Ron.

„Wir haben selbst sieben Kinder, wir wissen, was Sex ist", schüttete sein Vater auch noch Salz in die Wunde. Sogar George verzog das Gesicht. Sein Vater lachte und schaute seine Mum liebevoll an. „Weißt du noch, wie Bill uns als kleiner Junge dabei gesehen hat?"

Sie lachte. „Natürlich. Er hat gefragt, ob er auch nackt mit Charlie raufen darf, so wie wir."

George verschluckte sich an einem Stück Hackbraten und schaute seine Eltern entsetzt an. „Mum! Dad! Muss das sein?"

„Was denn?", fragte seine Mum unschuldig lächelnd. „Du hast doch von Sex angefangen, Georgie, Schatz, die Suppe musst du jetzt auslöffeln. Willst du ein paar Tipps? Wir haben uns vor ein paar Jahren ein Kamasutra gekauft, das ist gar nicht so schlecht."

George schaute Ron finster an, der Mühe hatte, nicht zu würgen. „Das ist nur deine Schuld! Wir haben hier völlig entspannt gegessen und über Quidditch geredet und kaum kommst du vorbei, werde ich fürs Leben traumatisiert!"

Seine Mutter lachte und tätschelte erneut beiden Brüdern die Wange. „Hat es einen Grund, dass du hier bist, Ron? Nicht, dass wir uns nicht freuen, dich zu sehen. Aber ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ron nickte, dann dachte er ein paar Sekunden darüber nach und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Letzten Endes zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Hermine ist heute Malfoy im Ministerium über den Weg gelaufen und der hat ihr erzählt, dass Rosie und er im Fuchsbau heiraten wollen. Stimmt das? Habt ihr diesem Irrsinn zugestimmt?"

George schaute Ron überrascht an. „Rose will heiraten? Scheiße, dann schulde ich Percy fünfzig Galleonen."

„Was?", fragte Ron verwirrt und entrüstet. „Ihr habt auf meine Tochter gewettet?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Percy hat gemeint, dass die zwei heiraten, wenn Scorpius wieder kommt, ich hab gedacht, die beiden werden dich noch eine Weile quälen und weiter in wilder Ehe leben. Dass Rose mich so enttäuschen muss…", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle! Rose wird natürlich nicht heiraten!", widersprach Ron wütend.

„Da hat sie Arthur und mir vorgestern aber was ganz anderes erzählt", erwiderte seine Mutter unbeeindruckt und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Eine Suppenschüssel flog von der Anrichte und ließ sich vor Ron auf dem Tisch nieder. Seelenruhig löffelte sie Eintopf in die Schüssel und schob Ron den Brotkorb hin. Wütend griff Ron danach und rupfte ein Stück auseinander.

„Rosie hat sich da völlig verrannt. Sie wird schon noch zur Vernunft kommen, das sag ich euch, und einsehen, dass das keine Zukunft hat. Als ob sie mit einem Malfoy glücklich werden könnte!"

„In den letzten vier Jahren hat es jedenfalls sehr gut funktioniert", meinte George und aß unbeeindruckt seinen Eintopf.

Ron schnaubte. „Hast du sie im letzten Jahr mal gesehen? Sie war doch nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Und daran ist nur er Schuld!"

„Weil sie auf verschiedenen Kontinenten waren. Du bist doch schon deprimiert, wenn Hermine an einem großen Fall arbeitet", widersprach seine Mutter verständnislos. „Ron, wir wissen alle, wie unmöglich die Malfoys sind, alleine was Lucius uns über Jahre hinweg angetan hat, werden wir nie vergessen …" Sie erschauderte und lehnte sich an ihren Mann, der ihr stützend einen Arm um die Schulter legte. „Aber Scorpius kann nichts dafür und wenn du an diesem Hass festhältst schadest du nur dir und allen anderen."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. War ja klar, dass auch hier seine Familie nur gegen ihn war. Er würde nie verstehen, wie Malfoy sie alle rumgekriegt hatte. In dieser Scheißfamilie waren doch alle gleich, das würden die anderen schon noch merken! Er hoffte nur, dass er verhindern konnte, dass Rosie da einheiratete. Bei der Vorstellung wurde ihm regelrecht schlecht. Seine Rosie, eine Malfoy! Was für ein Albtraum! Und er wachte einfach nicht auf, auch nicht nach vier Jahren.

„Ihr werdet ihnen also nicht verbieten, hier zu feiern, hab ich das richtig verstanden?", sagte er unzufrieden. Dass jetzt auch noch sein Elternhaus für diese Farce herhalten musste!

„Natürlich nicht. Sie sind so willkommen, hier zu feiern, wie alle anderen aus der Familie auch", sagte seine Mutter und fing seelig an zu lächeln. „Sie ist das erste meiner Enkelkinder, das hier feiern will. Die Hochzeiten der anderen waren auch alle wundervoll, aber es ist doch immer schön, wenn alle hier sind. Schon damals bei Bill und Fleur. Das war doch ein wundervolles Fest, erinnert ihr euch noch?"

George lachte. „Ganz toll, Mum, wo am Ende fast alle Gäste geflohen sind."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Vom Ende hab ich nicht gesprochen, das stand nicht in unserer Macht. Aber das fest davor war doch wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass du Fleur nicht mochtest", wandte George ein und schaute Ron vielsagend an.

Seine Mum seufzte. „Ich war ignorant und verbohrt und hatte Unrecht, willst du das hören? Ich bin froh, dass die beiden nicht auf mich gehört haben und jetzt schon so lange glücklich zusammen sind. Und meine Urenkelin ist wunderbar. Hast du sie in der letzten Zeit gesehen, Ron, sie ist schon wieder gewachsen."

„Nein, Mum, hab ich nicht", seufzte Ron unglücklich. Dass George jetzt auch noch von Mum und Fleur anfangen musste. Gut, da hatte sich seine Mutter vielleicht geirrt, als sie gegen die Hochzeit war. Aber das bewies noch lange nicht, dass er auch Unrecht hatte. „Und ich will nur sagen, dass man Fleur und Malfoy nicht vergleichen kann. Sie war nur Französin, er ist immerhin ein Malfoy!"

„Himmel, Ron, wie miserabel haben wir euch eigentlich alle erzogen!", sagte seine Mutter wütend. „Erst wehrt Percy sich wie ein Verrückter gegen Mollys Hochzeit und jetzt fängst du auch so an. Ihr solltet endlich akzeptieren, dass eure Kinder erwachsen sind und ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Wenn die ein Fehler sein sollten, dann ist das eben so, aber dagegen machen könnt ihr sowieso nichts!"

„Das musst du grade sagen", murmelte Ron. Er hatte wenigstens einen guten Grund für seinen Hass. Seine Mum war viel schlimmer gewesen, so wie sie Fleur abgelehnt hatte. Und wie unfreundlich sie zu Hermine gewesen war, als Rita Kimmkorn in der Hexenwoche diese Lügen über sie verbreitet hatte! Dabei hatte sie Hermine da schon seit Jahren gekannt. Gut, Ron und sie hatten sich mehr als einmal verkracht, aber das war was anderes gewesen. Und er war immer noch der Meinung, dass er im Gegensatz zu allen anderen einen guten Grund hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie zum Teufel Rose es für eine gute Idee halten konnte, in diese schreckliche Familie einzuheiraten. Bestimmt hatten die völlig absurde Hochzeitsrituale und Rosie musste zur Trauung ein Schwein schlachten. Die Malfoys hatten noch nie ein gutes Haar an ihrer Familie gelassen, warum sollte das jetzt anders sein?

„Lern aus meinen Fehlern, mein Sohn", sagte seine Mutter ernst. „Rose hat nicht nur deinen Sturkopf geerbt, sondern auch den von Hermine, da hast du sowieso keine Chance."

„Da kennst du meinen Sturkopf aber schlecht", widersprach Ron und aß einen Löffel Eintopf. Er schmeckte so gut wie immer. Scheiße.

„Ron, du hast noch nie gegen Hermine gewonnen, und sie ist nicht auf deiner Seite", mischte George sich jetzt ein. „Und sonst auch keiner. Wir alle mögen Scorpius und wir freuen uns für sie, du solltest akzeptieren, dass du verloren hast und den beiden nicht im Weg stehen."

„Das werden wir noch sehen!" Er hatte noch Monate Zeit, Rose diese Hochzeit auszureden. Er hatte Hermine zuliebe letzte Woche vielleicht gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht, aber er war immer noch felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass diese Heirat ein Fehler war. Er verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und schaute in die Runde. „Sonst noch was?"

„Ich muss nächste Woche für Einhornpulver zu Hagrid nach Hogwarts", unterbrach George schließlich die angespannte Stimmung. „Soll ich dem einen Kind von dir, das du noch nicht vergrault hast, vielleicht was ausrichten?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst mich am Arsch lecken!"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, ich sag's Hugo, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er sich darüber freuen wird."

Ron warf ein Stück Brot nach ihm und duckte sich, bevor seine Mutter ihm einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf geben konnte. Eine schöne Familie hatte er!

**TBC…**


	14. Dezember: Frühstück

**14\. Dezember: Frühstück**

„Hugo, wach auf!"

„Wa?!" Hugo schreckte hoch und blinzelte seine Cousine Lily Potter verwirrt an. „Was is'n?"

„Du bist beim Frühstück eingeschlafen", grinste Lily und deutete auf Hugos kalt gewordenes Spiegelei und völlig aufgeweichtes Müsli. Er seufzte. So weit war es also schon gekommen. Er war zu müde zum Frühstücken. Das Ende war nah. „Was hast du denn gestern so lange gemacht?

„Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, ich habe meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig geschrieben. Kettleburn hat gedroht, uns alle zu vergiften und dabei zuzusehen, wie wir in zwei Stunden das Gegengift zusammenbrauen, wenn wir ihn bis heute nicht fertig haben." Nicht, dass er das wirklich gemacht hätte, ihr Professor war ein sehr lieber Mann, kein so geisteskranker wie Snape es gewesen war, aber bei dem Aufsatz verstand er trotzdem keinen Spaß.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst Schuld, wenn du auch unbedingt einen UTZ in Zaubertränke machen willst." Lily war miserabel in dem Fach gewesen und hatte es gar nicht schnell genug abwählen können. Sie hatte Ted zum Wahnsinn getrieben, die zwei Mal, als sie ihn um Nachhilfe gebeten hatte. Es war auch nicht Hugos stärkstes Fach, aber das hatte ihn nicht abgehalten.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich Zaubertränke später brauchen werde. Und es ist besser, wenn ich das im Unterricht schon mal gemacht habe, als später alles blind auszuprobieren." Hugo wusste schon ganz genau, was er in ein paar Monaten machen würde, wenn er endlich fertig war mit Hogwarts. Er würde bei Onkel George im Scherzartikelladen anfangen. George hatte ihm zwar schon vor Jahren versichert, dass ihm seine Noten im Grunde völlig egal waren, aber wenn er später bei der Entwicklung von Produkten mitarbeiten wollte und nicht nur im Verkauf, müsste er trotzdem gut Bescheid wissen in Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke. Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste wäre auch nicht schlecht, wenn auch generell nicht so wichtig wie die anderen Sachen. Hugo war ein bisschen traurig, dass er Wahrsagen nicht weiter machen konnte, das war immer so ein entspanntes und witziges Fach gewesen, aber er hatte mehr als genug zu tun. Er war vielleicht nicht so brillant wie Rose oder seine Mum, aber er war nicht dumm und wenn er auch in keinem Fach über ein E herauskam, war es dennoch harte Arbeit.

„Außerdem, du hast leicht reden, Lil, wer hat denn Geschichte der Zauberei belegt?" Binns wäre vor Schock beinahe noch einmal gestorben, als er gesehen hatte, dass Lily mit dem Fach weiter machen wollte.

„Na und? Es ist wirklich hilfreich, die ganzen geschichtlichen Hintergründe zu kennen, gerade wenn man später seriösen Journalismus betreiben will." Lily hatte absolut nichts übrig für Paparazzi, die sich voller Vergnügen durch das Privatleben von fremden Leuten gruben. Ihr großer Traum war es, später für den Tagespropheten zu arbeiten und seriös über Politik zu schreiben. Dazu war es wohl ganz nützlich, über Geschichte Bescheid zu wissen. Und sie hatte die unerklärliche Gabe, Binns tatsächlich zuhören zu können. Manchmal hatte sie den Geist völlig aus der Fassung gebracht, als sie doch tatsächlich _Fragen_ im Unterricht gestellt hatte. Hätte sein Handy in Hogwarts funktioniert, hätte Hugo ein paar Unterrichtsstunden aufgenommen, um eine Einschlafhilfe zu haben für die Nächte, in denen er nicht schlafen konnte. Das war seiner Meinung nach das einzige, wofür der Unterricht gut war.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Hugo und starrte traurig auf sein Spiegelei. Vorhin hatte es noch so schön ausgesehen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte einen einfachen Erwärmungszauber. Nicht perfekt, aber besser als kalt. „Ich bin nur froh, wenn die UTZe endlich vorbei sind." Er hatte gedacht, dass die ZAGs ein Albtraum waren und die UTZe richtiggehend gefürchtet, als er gesehen hatte, wie sehr Rose und Al vor zwei Jahren durchgedreht waren. Er war Onkel George wirklich dankbar dafür, dass er nicht die besten Noten von ihm verlangte. Hugo hatte in den letzten Jahren in jeden Sommerferien bei ihm im Laden ausgeholfen und mit seiner Cousine Lucy auch schon das eine oder andere Produkt entwickelt. Nichts großes, aber George war begeistert gewesen. Er hatte Lucy, die sofort bei George angefangen hatte, nachdem sie mit der Schule fertig war, gefragt, wie wichtig es war, dass er in den Fächern gut war und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie sehr froh war, so hart gearbeitet zu haben, weil das Wissen wirklich unabkömmlich war. Sie hatte sich schrecklich mit Onkel Percy gestritten, weil der unbedingt gewollt hatte, dass sie mit den guten Noten im Ministerium anfing, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass seine Tochter das wohl nie tun würde. Und er hielt jedes Produkt, an dem Lucy beteiligt war, stolz jedem unter die Nase, der lange genug stillstand. Sowohl im Fuchsbau als auch im Ministerium. Sein Dad hatte Hugo lachend erzählt, dass er sich einmal vor Onkel Percy auf dem Klo versteckt hatte, damit der ihm nicht Lucys neuestes Furzkissen zeigte.

„Wem sagst du das", seufzte Lily und starrte verträumt in die Leere. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie das ist, wenn man eine Nacht durchschläft, ohne von Prüfungen zu träumen. Bin ich froh, dass ich keine Heilerin werden will, so wie Rose."

„Wenigstens ist Freitag", sagte Hugo zuversichtlich. Er hatte morgen zwar Quidditchtraining, aber er hatte die ganze Woche hart gearbeitet, damit er dieses Wochenende sonst nichts zu tun hatte. Diese zwei Tage würde er genießen, komme was wolle. Er träumte schon seit Tagen davon, heute Abend in die Küche zu schleichen und sich von den Hauselfen kulinarisch verwöhnen zu lassen. Was für ein Festmal! Und morgen Abend wollte der Muggelclub den neuesten James Bond im Raum der Wünsche schauen, das würde klasse werden.

„Ja. Ich wollte am Abend bei Hagrid vorbei schauen, willst du mit?" Lily goss sich eine heiße Schokolade ein und nahm sich dann einen Teller voller Pfannkuchen, der gerade auf dem Tisch erschienen war.

Hugo nickte begeistert. „Gerne! Ich wollte schon letzte Woche, aber das hat so geregnet."

„Ich weiß", sagte Lily bedauernd. Sie hatten beide sehr gerne Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid gehabt, aber nach den ZAGs hatten sie einfach keine Zeit mehr dafür gehabt. Sie besuchten ihn trotzdem sehr gerne und ließen sich die Geschöpfe zeigen, die er gerade im Unterricht durchnahm. Hugo hatte eine Weile mit dem Gedanken gespielt, auch dieses Fach weiterzumachen, denn man wusste ja nie, was man später mal bei den Zauberscherzen gebrauchen konnte, aber sich letztendlich gedacht, wenn es einen Lehrer gab, den er auch nach der Schule immer um Hilfe bitten konnte, dann war es Hagrid. Hagrid war zwar sehr enttäuscht gewesen, dass so viele Weasleys nicht bis zum UTZ bei ihm blieben, aber er hatte es ihnen nicht übel genommen. Und Lucy hatte ihren UTZ sogar bei Hagrid gemacht, und Scorpius auch, also war es nicht ganz so schlimm. Scorpius' Mum soll wohl fantastisch in Hagrids Unterricht gewesen sein, was Hugo sich immer nur schwer vorstellen konnte. Was wollte so jemand mit Dads und Onkel Harrys Erzfeind?

„Willst du am Abend dann mit in die Küche?" Er hatte zwar alleine gehen wollen, weil Lily längst nicht so viel für das Essen übrig hatte wie er und sie sich in den Kerkern nicht wohl fühlte, nicht mal, wenn sie zur Küche führten, aber wenn sie Hagrid besuchten, dann war es gut möglich, dass sie das Abendessen verpassen würden und Hagrids Kochkünste hatten sich in all den Jahren nicht einen Deut verbessert.

„Nach Hagrids Essen?", seufzte Lily. „Werde ich wohl müssen."

„Ich hab noch ein paar Schokofrösche, wenn du nicht runter willst", bot Hugo großzügig an.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, dann schon lieber die Hauselfen." Sie goss großzügig Sirup über die Pfannkuchen und schnitt ein großes Stück ab. Sie schaute an die Decke der großen Halle und runzelte die Stirn. „Sag mal, will die Eule zu uns?"

Hugo schaute verwirrt auf den Steinkauz, der vor ihnen landete und erwartungsvoll sein Beinchen ausstreckte. Die Eule kam ihm überhaupt nicht bekannt vor. Schnell nahm er dem Vogel den Brief ab, klaute ein Stück Speck von dem Teller eines Drittklässlers, der neben ihm saß und glücklicherweise nichts bemerkte, verfütterte es an die Eule und schaute dann zu, wie das Tier sofort wieder losflog.

Schnell riss er den Umschlag auf und sah die vertraute Handschrift seiner großen Schwester. Das erklärte die Eule. Sowohl Rose als auch Scorpius waren große Katzenfans und hatte im Moment keine eigenen Eulen. Außerhalb von Hogwarts kommunizierte die Familie untereinander vor allem per Handy, deshalb hatten sie sich bisher noch kein Tier gekauft. Rose schrieb ihm kaum, seit sie mit Hogwarts fertig war. Hoffentlich war nichts Schlimmes passiert. Aber dann hätte ihm schon längst seine Mutter geschrieben, seine Eltern hatten eine Eule namens Walpurga.

„Von Rose", informierte er Lily, die ihm neugierig über die Schulter schaute. Rasch überflog er den Brief und schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Scorpius hat ihr einen Antrag gemacht! Sie wollen im Fuchsbau heiraten, sobald das Schuljahr zu Ende ist!"

Lily schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich?", sagte sie begeistert und klatschte vor Aufregung in die Hände. „Wie schön! Und schon so bald! Da haben wir ja was, worauf wir uns nach den Prüfungen freuen können!"

„Mhm", nickte Hugo nachdenklich. Lily liebte Hochzeiten, kein Wunder, dass sie sich freute. „Aber kommt dir das nicht ein bisschen früh vor?"

„Nein, wieso?", fragte Lily verständnislos. „Hast du die zwei überhaupt mal gesehen? Ich hätte gedacht, die machen das gleich nach Hogwarts, damit Onkel Ron endlich die Klappe hält."

„Da kennst du Dad aber schlecht." Seit Rose und Scorpius zusammen waren, hatte er sich jede Ferien anhören dürfen, was für eine schlechte Wahl Scorpius war. Mit Rose zusammen und manchmal auch, wenn sie nicht da war. Dann hatte Dad ihn immer enttäuscht angesehen und gesagt „Hugo, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du als Bruder auf Rosie aufpassen musst, gerade bei Jungs." Das hatte er ihm schon als kleiner Junge eingetrichtert. Hugo hatte das auch immer sehr ernst genommen und jeden Jungen, mit dem Rose zusammen war, genau unter die Lupe genommen. Er war weder von Joseph Corner noch von Daniel Harris ein großer Fan gewesen, die beide vor Scorpius gekommen waren, aber Scorpius selbst war wirklich nichts vorzuwerfen. Er war ein netter Junge und so sehr in Rose verknallt, dass einem manchmal beinahe schlecht wurde, wenn man mit den beiden alleine war. Sein Dad war ein Idiot, wenn er Scorpius nicht mochte. Aber er war auch ein sturer Bock und wenn er wollte, konnte er sich jahrelang an seine Ablehnung für Scorpius klammern. Hugo war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass seine Mum ihn noch nicht hatte umstimmen können. Wenn es jemanden gab, auf den sein Vater hörte, dann war es Hugos Mum.

„Ich dachte nur, weil sie eben nicht gleich nach Hogwarts geheiratet haben, wollen sie sich jetzt Zeit lassen." Rose machte eigentlich nie was überstürztes, aber von Molly hätte er auch nie gedacht, dass sie sofort heiraten würde, deshalb hatte er es schon für möglich gehalten. Aber weil sie sich nicht sofort verlobt hatten, hatte Hugo eigentlich erwartet, wenn Rose bis zum dreißigsten Geburtstag gewartet hätte.

„Aber vielleicht wollen sie auch nicht mehr warten, jetzt, wo er ein Jahr nicht da war. Das war doch auch der Grund bei Molly und Justin", gab Lily zu bedenken. Justin war ein Jahr älter gewesen als Molly und die räumliche Trennung hatte den beiden sehr zugesetzt.

„Ich weiß ja nicht", sagte Hugo skeptisch.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Merlin, bist du unromantisch, Hugo!"

„Was denn!", verteidigte Hugo sich verständnislos. Rose war noch viel unromantischer als er, Hugo kannte niemanden, der pragmatischer war als seine große Schwester. Lily war die einzige gewesen, die ihre Verabredungen zu Madam Puttifoot geschleppt hatte. Und Al vielleicht. Der Rest von ihnen hatte einen großen Bogen um den Laden gemacht. Wer trank schon gerne Kaffee mit Konfetti drin? Schwachsinn!

Lily schnaubte und schnitt energisch ein weiteres Stück Pfannkuchen ab. „Männer!"

Hugo wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und stellte fluchend fest, dass sein Rührei schon wieder kalt geworden war. „Wenigstens haben wir Hagrid heute Abend was zu erzählen."

„Oh ja!", sagte Lily sofort begeistert. „Der wird vor Freude bestimmt anfangen zu weinen. Meinst du, er wird Rose einen seiner Hippogreifs anbieten, der sie zum Altar fliegt? So wie Vicky?"

Hugo verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und lachte lauthals. „Oh ja. Das Gesicht möchte ich sehen!"

**TBC…**


	15. Dezember: Einhörner

**15\. Dezember: Einhörner**

„Hugo, wie schön, dass du auch da bist. Ich hab nur mit Lily gerechnet!", sagte Hagrid begeistert, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er hatte seinen Saurüden Wuffy am Kragen gepackt, damit er Lily vor Begeisterung nicht umwarf. Er zog das Tier zurück in seine Hütte und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich. „Ich hab leider nich mehr viele Kekse für euch. Ich könnt noch 'nen Hackbraten machen, wenn ihr 'n bisschen Zeit mitgebracht habt-"

„Nein, nein, Hagrid, vielen Dank", sagte Lily so schnell sie konnte und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Wir brauchen kein Abendessen, Hugo wollte mich nachher sowieso noch in die Küche mitnehmen, das ist schon in Ordnung." Hugo atmete erleichtert durch. Er aß zwar so ziemlich alles, und im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen aus seiner Familie fand er, dass Hagrids Essen gar nicht mal so schlecht schmeckte. Es hatte nur meistens eine grauenvolle Textur und wenn man sich an seinen Keksen fast die Zähne ausbiss war es auch egal, wie gut oder schlecht sie schmeckten.

„Na dann ist ja gut", sagte Hagrid erleichtert und griff nach der Laterne, die bei der Eingangstür stand. „Schade, dass ihr nich schon 'n bisschen früher habt kommen können, wo's noch heller war, aber macht nichts, wird euch auch so gefallen. Besonders dir, Lil."

„Was willst du uns denn zeigen, Hagrid?", fragte Lily aufgeregt. Sie konnte den meisten magischen Wesen etwas abgewinnen, auch wenn sie kein Fan von den Thestralen war. Es war aber auch gruselig, dachte Hugo, wenn da irgendwelche unsichtbaren Tiere um einen herumschlichen. Er fragte sich bis heute, wie seine Eltern es geschafft hatten auf diesen Viechern bis nach London zu fliegen. Die hatten sie doch nicht alle gehabt.

„Ich hab diese Woche Einhörner mit allen meinen Gruppen durchgenommen. Die wollen zwar jetzt ihre Ruhe haben, aber für dich machen sie bestimmt 'ne Ausnahme, Lily. Die Fohlen haben dich ja jedes Jahr geliebt. Ich glaub, die haben dich richtig vermisst."

„Wirklich?", fragte Lily glücklich. Einhörner waren schon ihre Lieblingstiere gewesen, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Sie wäre fast vor Aufregung in Ohnmacht gefallen, als Hagrid ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie sie im Unterricht drannehmen würden. Hugo konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass Lily sich als Kind liebend gerne Geschichten ausgedacht hatte über Sylvia das Einhorn. Sie hatte ganze Notizbücher voll mit den Erlebnissen von Sylvia, die sie irgendwann ihren eigenen Kindern vorlesen wollte.

„Jep", nickte Hagrid und führte die beiden von der Hütte weg. „Wenn du willst, kannst du dich auch an die Fohlen rantrauen, Hugo, du hast ja auch 'n sehr gutes Händchen für die gehabt. Und nächste Woche will euer Onkel George vorbeikommen und sich für 'n paar Tränke Einhornpulver abholen, das is immer am wirksamsten, wenn ich's bei Vollmond besorge." Onkel George bekam viele seiner Zutaten von Hagrid und Neville. Deshalb waren seine Tränke so effektiv, weil er die qualitativ hochwertigsten und frischsten Zutaten verwendete.

„Ja, er hat Fred und Roxy geschrieben, dass er vielleicht kurz vorbei schauen wird und gefragt, ob es ihnen zu peinlich wäre, wenn er mit ihnen Abendessen würde", fiel es Hugo wieder ein. Sein Kopf war mittlerweile schon so voll von Prüfungsfragen, dass er das meiste andere um sich herum so gut ignorierte wie er konnte.

„Und?", fragte Hagrid grinsend. „Darf er?"

„Na klar", lachte Hugo. „Onkel George kann doch niemandem peinlich sein. Fast alle aus der Schule haben schon mal was von ihm gekauft." Unter den Schülern war er ein noch viel größerer Held als Onkel Harry oder Hugos Eltern. Und jetzt, wo er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass Onkel George vorbeikam, konnte er es kaum erwarten, ihn zu sehen.

„Er hatte ja schon immer so gute Ideen", erinnerte Hagrid sich schwärmerisch. „Meine Güte, haben die anderen Lehrer sich immer über ihn und Fred aufgeregt, das hättet ihr mal hör'n soll'n. Besonders Professor Snape. Und Filch erst! Nur Minerva und Fillius waren immer ganz begeistert von den Sachen, die die zwei gemacht ham. Haben's ihnen natürlich nie gesagt, man muss ja 'ne Autoritätsperson bleiben, nich wahr, aber die beiden haben das Können derZwillinge immer bewundert, weil die sehr fortschrittliche Sprüche benutzt haben. Ich weiß noch, einaml ham sie 'ne halbe Stunde rumgerätselt, was sie für Sprüche benutzt ham."

„Ach ja?", fragte Hugo grinsend. Professor Flitwick unterrichtete immer noch Zauberkunst und Hugo konnte seinen Professor genau vor sich sehen. Professor McGonagall war ein Jahr, nachdem Ted an die Schule gekommen war, in den Ruhestand gegangen, aber sie tauchte manchmal auf den großen Feiern der Weasleys auf. Bei ihr fiel es Hugo schon schwerer, sich das vorzustellen, so ernst und zugeknöpft, wie die ehemalige Lehrerin wirkte.

„Ja. Eure Onkel waren richtig berüchtigt", erwiderte Hagrid und machte bei der großen Weide halt. „Wirklich schade, dass ihr Fred nich kennen lernen konntet, zusammen waren die Zwillinge unschlagbar."

„Das kann ich mir gar nicht richtig vorstellen", seufzte Lily traurig. „Dass es einen zweiten Onkel George gibt. Sogar mit Ohr. Die einzigen Zwillinge, die wir kennen, sind Louis und Dominique, und das ist absolut nicht vergleichbar."

„Is' wahrscheinlich was ganz anderes, wenn es zwei Jungs sind oder ein Mädchen und ein Junge."

Das war es wohl. Dominique und Louis verstanden sich sehr gut, könnten aber nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Dass die zwei ein gemeinsames Geschäft aufgezogen hätten, wäre ihnen im Traum nicht eingefallen. Und hätte wahrscheinlich zu Mord und Totschlag geführt.

„Na ja, genug davon, gehen wir zu den Einhörnern, bevor es ganz dunkel is", schlug Hagrid vor und öffnete das Gatter. Eine ganze Gruppe Einhörner standen zusammengedrängt ein paar Meter entfernt. Lily und Hagrid näherten sich unerschrocken den Tieren, Hugo hielt vorsichtshalber etwas Abstand. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie damals ein Einhorn einen seiner Mitschüler so fest getreten hatte, dass der auf die Krankenstation musste. Selber Schuld, wenn man nicht auf Hagrid hörte, der hatte oft genug gesagt, dass ausgewachsene Einhörner Jungen sehr skeptisch gegenüberstanden.

Lily hatte keine Hemmungen und stürzte sich praktisch auf das nächste Einhorn, das sich geduldig von ihr streicheln ließ.

„Das ist herrlich, Hagrid", seufzte sie glücklich. „Kann ich eins von ihnen mitnehmen, gegen den Prüfungsstress?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Hagrid lachte und führte Hugo zu einem von den Fohlen. Vorsichtig berührte er das Tier und atmete erleichtert durch, als es sich nicht an ihm störte. Es war herrlich warm und wirklich sehr beruhigend, das Tier zu streicheln. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Stress langsam von ihm abfiel.

„Ich würd euch ja liebend gerne eins mitgeben, aber ich fürchte, die Tiere würden sich im Turm nich sonderlich wohl fühlen, Lil. Aber ich hab sie noch zwei Wochen hier auf der Weide, bis die Fohlen etwas größer sind, also wenn du in den nächsten Tagen noch mal kurz vorbei kommen willst..."

„Gerne", sagte Lily glücklich. „Vielleicht nehme ich Fred mit, der wird von seinen ZAGs dieses Jahr auch erschlagen." Sie hätte Fred und Roxy gerne schon heute mitgenommen, aber weder sie noch Hugo hatten die beiden heute zu Gesicht gekriegt. Ihre Freistunden lagen aber auch so ungünstig, dass sie ihrer Cousine und ihrem Cousin unter der Woche kaum über den Weg liefen.

„Solltest du ihn nicht sehen, kann ich's ihm morgen beim Training sagen", erwiderte Hugo schulterzuckend und fuhr dem Fohlen durch die Mähne. Seit James' Weggang hatte Gryffindor keinen so vielversprechenden Spieler wie Fred gehabt. Hugo war zwar auch ziemlich gut, aber Fred konnte er nicht das Wasser reichen. Hugos Dad scherzte immer, dass sich die Gene seiner Mum ja irgendwie rächen mussten. Fred hatte stattdessen zwei richtige Quidditchasse als Eltern, das konnte man gar nicht vergleichen. Seine kleine Schwester Roxanne war als Ersatzspielerin in der Mannschaft, aber ihr war der Sport nicht ganz so wichtig wie ihrem Bruder. Sie tüftelte lieber jetzt schon an Ideen für den Scherzartikelladen, denn sie war sogar noch entschlossener als Hugo, später dort zu arbeiten. Hugo freute sich schon darauf, wenn sie endlich zusammen arbeiten konnten. „Dann kann ich ihm auch gleich das von Rose erzählen."

„Was is denn mit Rosie?", fragte Hagrid besorgt. „Is sie krank? Oder is was mit Scorpius?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Lily sofort. „Sie will heiraten. Gleich, wenn das Schuljahr zu Ende ist, damit wir alle dabei sein können."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hagrid und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das is ja wunderbar! Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann es endlich soweit is bei den beiden, so über beide Ohren verliebt wie die sind." Er umarmte das Einhorn, das ihm am nächsten war, und drückte es überschwänglich an sich. „Ob Scorpius' Mum dabei is? Ich würd sie so gern wiedersehen, ich hab in ein paar Wochen einen Babyhippogreif, ich könnte ihre Hilfe beim Training brauchen. Meint ihr, sie hat ein bisschen Zeit, in den Ferien mal bei mir vorbeizuschauen?"

Hugo und Lily schauten sich hilflos an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Hugo hatte Scorpius' Eltern nur auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen, wenn sie ihr zur Schule brachten oder abholten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie seine Mutter war. Rose und Al sagten immer, dass sie wirklich nett war und mit Abstand die liebste Person in Scorpius' Familie, aber mehr wusste Hugo nicht. Wenn er an das dachte, was sein Vater ihm immer erzählte, hatte Hugo so seine Zweifel, dass Draco Malfoy sonderlich begeistert sein würde, wenn seine Frau Hagrid mit einem Hippogreif half.

„Naja, ich werd ja bei der Hochzeit Gelegenheit haben, sie zu fragen", sagte Hagrid hoffnungsvoll. Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht und er schaute Lily und Hugo besorgt an. „Außer ich bin nicht eingeladen?"

Hugo schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie dich nicht einladen. Du bist doch Hagrid!" Er war einer der ersten gewesen, der seine Eltern nach der Geburt besucht hatte. Rose und er hatten beide ein gerahmtes Foto, wie Hagrid sie nur Stunden nach der Geburt im Arm hielt. Sie waren beide zwar kaum zu sehen, so klein waren sie in Hagrids riesigen Pranken, aber sein tränenüberströmtes glückliches Gesicht war einfach nur fantastisch.

„Außerdem hat Rose geschrieben, dass sie die Hochzeit extra so legen wollen, dass wir alle Ferien haben. Nicht so, wie Louis und Annie."

„Louis und Annie?", fragte Hugo stirnrunzelnd. „Wann wollen die denn heiraten?" Er wusste, dass Louis und seine Jugendliebe, Dominiques beste Freundin Annie, verlobt waren, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wann der Termin war. Er wusste nur, dass die beiden im kleinen Kreis heiraten wollten, weil Annie der Aufwand einer großen Feier zuwider war und sie irgendwann später eine Party für alle aus der Familie schmeißen wollten, die nicht kommen konnten. Hugo störte das nicht weiter. Er mochte Hochzeiten, besonders wegen des tollen Essens, aber der viele Smalltalk und das lange Stillsitzen war jetzt nicht so seins. Außerdem war Louis doch schon ein ganzes Stück älter als Hugo und er hatte nie so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, deshalb fand er es nicht so schlimm, dass er nicht dabei war, wie es das gewesen wäre, wenn seine große Schwester ohne ihn geheiratet hätte.

„Merlin, Hugo, du Ignorant!", sagte Lily augenverdrehend. „Die heiraten in zwei Wochen, am Valentinstag!"

„Oh", murmelte Hugo. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?"

„Übertrieben? Das ist der romantischste Tag des Jahres!", widersprach Lily. „Ist doch süß."

Naja. Hugo fand den ganzen Tag völlig übertrieben. In Hogwarts hasste er ihn immer wie die Pest und war nur froh, dass er an dem Tag noch nie eine Freundin gehabt hatte. Es reichte völlig, dass herzförmiges Konfetti von der Decke der Großen Halle segelte und in seinem Kaffee aufweichte, da brauchte er nicht noch den Stress, von Neville eine Rose kaufen zu müssen, der den Erlös jedes Jahr ans Mungo spendete, oder irgendein Gedicht zu schreiben oder was für romantischer Scheiß von ihm erwartet wurde. Die Vorstellung, an dem Tag sogar noch zu heiraten … na gute Nacht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deshalb die Hochzeit von Louis und Annie komplett verdrängt.

„Na wenn du meinst", murmelte er unverbindlich. Lily war schon immer eine Romantikerin gewesen und würde es immer bleiben. Sie hatte ihre Hochzeit wahrscheinlich schon bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplant, nur der passende Mann musste sich da noch reinfügen.

„Die Frau, die dich mal abkriegt, kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen", sagte Lily sarkastisch und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Jetzt sei mal nich so, Lil, unser Hugo is doch ein sehr guter Fang, nich wahr?", erwiderte Hagrid versöhnlich und klopfte Hugo so stark auf die Schulter, dass der mehrere Zentimeter im Boden versank. „Mach dir keine Sorgen", raunte er ihm leise zu. „Du wirst die Richtige schon noch finden."

„Danke", sagte Hugo mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Das bedeutet mir viel." Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann konnte die Richtige noch eine ganze Weile auf sich warten lassen, aber das würde er diesen Romantikern hier doch nicht unter die Nase binden.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Schwesterherz:** Das freut mich, dass du dich noch daran erinnert hast, wieder bei mir vorbeizuschauen. Sind mir wenigstens zwei treue Leserinnen auf der Seite hier erhalten geblieben, ich hab schon befürchtet, dass keiner mehr übrig ist. Schön, dass ich dich mit meinem Universium noch zu Harry Potter zurück holen kann, ohne wäre ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht mehr hier. (Ich hab für die Hochzeit hier die Kapitel aus dem siebten Buch gelesen, in denen es um Bills Hochzeit geht, um zu sehen, wie die abgelaufen ist, und war ganz überrascht, wie schnell mich das Buch wieder in seinen Bann gezogen hat. Ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich die Bücher zum letzten Mal gelesen hab.)


	16. Dezember: Steinalt, furchteinflößend und

**16\. Dezember: Steinalt, furchteinflößend und total cool**

„Was wird das denn?", fragte Roxanne neugierig Lily, Hugo, Hugos besten Freund Tommy und ihren großen Bruder Fred, die in der großen Halle beim Abendessen saßen und mit Käsestangen in der Luft herumfuchtelten. Roxanne und ihre beste Freundin Ellen hatten gerade erst die Große Halle betreten und einen Moment war sie versucht, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen.

„Wir haben versucht, Sprüche für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Handbewegung zu erkennen, aber Lily ist zu gut in ungesagten Sprüchen und hat mich gelähmt", erklärte Hugo grinsend und biss von seiner Käsestange ab. „Deshalb haben wir die Zauberstäbe gegen das hier ausgetauscht."

„Und du lernst mit ihnen?", fragte Roxannes beste Freundin Ellen Fred beeindruckt. „Du machst doch nur den ZAG, nicht den UTZ."

„Die Sprüche sind die gleichen", erwiderte Fred schulterzuckend. „Und fast alle Lehrer sagen, dass Grafiken von Handbewegungen in der Prüfung eine Rolle spielen, deshalb ist das eine gute Übung."

„Aber warum lernst du überhaupt mit ihnen?", hakte Roxanne nach und ließ sich neben ihrem großen Bruder auf die Bank fallen. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und biss von seiner Käsestange ab, die er schnell vor ihr in Sicherheit brachte.

„Wir sind alle vom Training gekommen und haben Lily hier wie eine Verrückte vor sich hinmurmeln sehen", erklärte Tommy grinsend und duckte sich, als Lily versuchte, ihm in den Arm zu boxen. Roxanne war als Ersatzjägerin in der Mannschaft, aber weil sie eher selten zum Einsatz kam, musste sie nicht bei jedem Training dabei sein. Sie zog es vor, Mittwoch nachmittags ein Nickerchen zu machen, weil sie an dem Tag um Mitternacht Astronomie hatten und sie dann nicht so müde war.

„Ich hab nicht wie eine Verrückte vor mich hingemurmelt, ich hab die verdammten Definitionen aufgesagt", protestierte Lily augenverdrehend. „Ich hab euch gebeten, mich abzufragen, aber ihr wolltet euch ja lieber mit Essen duellieren." Sie nahm ihre Karteikarten in die Hand, die auf dem Tisch lagen, und fuchtelte damit vor den anderen herum.

Hugos Augen wurden groß. „Sind die etwa von Rose?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Wieso hast du sie? Ich bin ihr Lieblingsbruder!"

„Du bist ihr einziger Bruder", protestierte Lily unbeeindruckt und brachte sie außer Reichweite, als Hugo danach grabschte. „Und ich hab sie zuerst gefragt, direkt, nachdem sie mit den Prüfungen fertig war. Selbst Schuld, wenn du nicht dran gedacht hast."

„Außerdem kann man die doch ganz einfach duplizieren", sagte Roxanne verständnislos und hielt die Hand auf. Lily gab ihr ohne Federlesen die Karten und alle schauten gespannt zu, wie Roxanne sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden mit einem Zauber mehrmals kopierte und an alle verteilte. „Und ihr wollt Zauberer sein, also wirklich, Jungs", sagte sie enttäuscht. Vielleicht hatte Quidditch ihnen zu sehr die Birne vernebelt, als dass sie logisch denken konnten. „Nächstes Jahr will ich die aber auch für die ZAGs haben, klar?" Rose hatte die ausführlichsten Notizen von allen Schülern, die sie kannte, aber sie war auch sehr gut darin, sie auf das wesentliche zu reduzieren. Molly war darin sogar noch besser gewesen, aber deren Handschrift konnte keiner lesen.

„Na klar", sagte Fred sofort und schaute dann hoffnungsvoll zu Lily. „Hast du auch die Karteikarten aus den anderen Fächern?"

Lily nickte. „Sicher. Sie hat mir alles Material gegeben, was sie hatte. Nur Geschichte der Zauberei kannst du vergessen, da hat sie enorm große Lücken." Es war der ganzen Familie ein Rätsel, warum Lily an dem Fach so einen Spaß hatte, besonders, weil sogar die Musterschülerinnen Rose und Molly die Hoffnung aufgegeben und jeweils ein E und ein A in den ZAGs akzeptiert hatten. Bisher hatte es ihren Karrieren keinen Abbruch getan.

„Ist schon gut", winkte Roxanne ab und goss sich Kürbissaft in ihr Glas. „Geschichte der Zauberei brauch ich später sowieso nicht."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, Schätzchen", sagte eine tiefe Stimme direkt hinter Roxanne. Die zuckte zusammen und stieß ihr volles Glas um, das sich über alle Karteikarten entleerte. Die anderen beeilten sich, den Schaden zu beheben, und bombardierten die Karten mit so vielen Sprüchen wie sie konnten. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie alles gerettet, auch wenn die Karten jetzt leicht rauchten.

Roxanne hatte sich mittlerweile umgedreht. „Daddy!", rief sie begeistert und fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals, der sie grinsend an sich drückte und dann mit seinem Sohn weitermachte, der gerade Roses Karteikarten gegen das Licht hielt und nach Schäden absuchte. „Du wolltest heute kommen?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was in dem Brief stand, den er ihr letzte Woche geschickt hatte.

„Eigentlich erst morgen, aber Neville hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, dass heute der perfekte Tag für die Alraunenwurzelernte seiner Sechstklässler war, deshalb hab ich umdisponiert. Ich brauch die frischen Wurzeln unbedingt für einen Trank und ich will nicht, dass sich die Produktion schon wieder um einen Monat verzögert." Er wuschelte Ellen, die ein häufiger Gast in ihrem Haus während der Ferien war, durch die kurzen Haare, und grinste Lily und Hugo an, die ihn beide anstrahlten. „Ich muss bald in den Laden, aber eine halbe Stunde kann ich noch bleiben, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, mit einem Greis zu essen."

„Du bist doch kein Greis", widersprach Fred augenverdrehend und rückte zur Seite, damit ihr Vater zwischen seinen Kindern sitzen konnte. „Auch wenn du nur noch mit einem Ohr hören kannst."

„Jetzt werd mal nicht frech, junger Mann", sagte ihr Vater streng, auch wenn sein breites Grinsen seine Worte Lügen strafte. „Ich hör immer noch gut genug, um dir Hausarrest zu geben!"

Fred lachte und reichte seinem Vater einen Teller mit gebratenem Hühnchen. „Ja sicher, Dad. Das glauben dir hier alle."

„Hey!", rief ihr Vater empört und schaute in die Runde. „Was muss ich mir hier anhören?!"

„Hören Sie nicht auf die anderen, Mr Weasley", sagte Ellen hilfreich und lächelte ihn an. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sie sind sehr alt und sehr furchteinflößend."

Er nickte ihr dankbar zu. „Vielen Dank, Ellen. Das wollte ich doch nur hören." Er schaute seine Familie der Reihe nach an. „Ihr Banausen!"

„Hättest du uns gesagt, dass du schon heute kommst, hätten wir uns auch entsprechend vorbereiten können", gab Roxanne zu bedenken und lehnte den Kopf an die Schulter ihres Vaters. Sie liebte Hogwarts, aber manchmal hatte sie schon etwas Heimweh. Glücklicherweise war der Großteil ihrer Familie auch hier, da war es nicht ganz so schlimm. „Du weißt schon, damit wir uns auch anständig vor dir fürchten."

Ihr Vater verdrehte die Augen. „Mach dir keine Mühe, Schatz, ich weiß, dass eure Mutter die Furchteinflößende ist. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden." Er biss in einen Hähnchenschenkel und Roxanne goss sich ihren Saft nach. „Da fällt mir ein", sagte er mit vollem Mund, „ich soll euch Knirpse von eurer Mum grüßen. Und euch zwei von euren Eltern. Hermine hofft, dass du auch anständig lernst."

Hugo stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst ihr sagen, dass ich nichts anderes mache", sagte er und hielt zum Beweis die Karteikarten in die Luft. „Und dann kannst du ihr sagen, dass es dir egal ist, ob ich nur Os bekomme."

Roxannes Vater verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Ich weiß ja nicht, Hugo, du klingst ja so, als ob ich gar keine Ansprüche hätte. Das hab ich schon mit Percy durch, diese Diskussion muss ich nicht auch noch mit deiner Mutter anfangen."

Roxanne verdrehte die Augen. Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis Onkel Percy akzeptiert hatte, dass Lucy nicht im Ministerium arbeiten wollte. Mittlerweile wusste er die Arbeit zu schätzen, die der Scherzartikelladen verlangte, aber Merlin, wie viele Familienfeiern er davor ruiniert hatte!

„Sei nicht unfair, Onkel George, Mum hat immer den größten Respekt vor deiner Arbeit, die weiß, wie vielseitig die ist", protestierte Hugo ernsthaft und schaute hilfesuchend zu Lily, die bestätigend nickte. Roxanne musste Hugo Recht geben. Tante Hermine war zwar schrecklich pingelig, was Regeln und Lernen anging, aber sie war auch immer von den neuen Produkten des Scherzartikelladens begeistert und rätselte, wie sie funktionierten. Mehr als einmal hatte ihr Vater sie sogar um Hilfe gebeten, wenn er nicht weiterkam.

Es war immer schwer für Roxanne sich vorzustellen, dass ihre Tante, verrückt nach Regeln und Gesetzen, die gleiche Frau war, die einmal einen Drachen durch Hogwarts geschmuggelt und mit Onkel Harry illegal durch die Zeit gereist war, um Sirius Black zu retten, unerlaubterweise als Zweitklässlerin einen Vielsafttrank gebraut und später einen Haufen Schüler dazu überredet hatte, eine verbotene Verteidigungsgruppe zu gründen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in Gringotts eingebrochen war. Aber wenn Roxanne sah, wie Tante Hermine mit ihrem Vater über seine Scherzartikel fachsimpelte, dann sah sie das plötzlich vor sich.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Und du hast Glück, Hugo, deine Mum hat im Moment genug dazu, Ron unter Kontrolle zu halten, da hast du leichteres Spiel."

„Wieso?", fragte Fred besorgt. „Geht's Onkel Ron nicht gut?"

Ihr Vater verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte. „Onkel Ron ist übergeschnappt, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Wieso?", wollte jetzt auch Roxanne wissen. Das klang gar nicht gut.

„Er hat sich eine Scheibe vom guten alten Perce abgeschnitten und wird genauso erfolgreich damit sein wie mein geliebter großer Bruder. Merlin sei Dank war Bill nie so bescheuert, der hat Teddy nur gerne Angst gemacht."

Roxanne und Fred tauschten einen verwirrten Blick und schauten zu Lily und Hugo, die nur die Augen verdrehten.

„War ja klar, dass Dad durchdreht", seufzte Hugo. „Und dabei war es doch so klar, dass es darauf hinauslaufen wird."

„Nicht wahr?", nickte Roxannes Vater und zeigte mit seinem abgeknabberten Hähnchenschenkel auf Hugo. „Hab ich ihm auch gesagt. Ronnie, hab ich gesagt, du bist ein Idiot. Und der letzte, auf den Rosie hören wird. Meine Güte, Molly ist das folgsamste Kind, das ich je gesehen hab, und selbst sie hat Percy gesagt, dass er sie mal am Arsch lecken kann. Als ob Rose da anders wäre. Sie hat Hermines Gene und die ist Expertin darin, nicht auf Ron zu hören."

„Worum geht's denn überhaupt?", fragte Fred genervt.

Ihr Vater schaute ihn enttäuscht an. „Du wärst ein miserabler Auror, mein Sohn. Ron und Harry hätten da schon längst eine Verschwörungstheorie mit Snape und Malfoy in der Hauptrolle vermutet."

„Was?", fragte Fred nun völlig verwirrt und schaute hilflos zu Lily und Hugo, die sich beide das Lachen verkniffen.

„Rosie und Scorpius wollen heiraten, hat euch das noch niemand gesagt?"

Roxanne verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft und blickte nun ebenfalls überrascht zu Lily und Hugo, die das keineswegs zu sein schienen. „Wirklich? Und ihr zwei habt uns nichts gesagt?"

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab euch Freitag nicht gesehen und am Samstag war beim Training keine Zeit. Und am Abend hat James Bond uns so abgelenkt. Und dann hab ich's irgendwie vergessen." Roxanne sah ihn wütend an. „Schau mich nicht so an, Roxy, ich bin im Prüfungsstress und eine Monate entfernte Hochzeit ist da wirklich nicht das wichtigste." Roxanne wollte weiter sauer sein, aber Hugo schien so mit den Nerven am Ende, dass sie ihm nicht böse sein konnte. Sie wusste, dass seine ZAG-Ergebnisse nicht die besten gewesen waren und seine Mutter sehr enttäuscht war, und dass er sich jetzt zum Teil auch wegen ihr so reinhängte. Und weil ihr Dad, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so rüberkam, ziemlich hohe Ansprüche hatte. Hugo hatte die schon alle übertroffen, aber er wollte trotzdem gut abschneiden.

„Werden wir wenigstens zu der Hochzeit eingeladen?", fragte sie missmutig. „Nicht so, wie Louis und Annie." Die ganze Familie konnte manchmal erschlagend wirken und sie konnte verstehen, dass sie ihren großen Tag im kleinen Kreis feiern wollten, aber es störte sie trotzdem, dass sie nicht dabei sein konnte. Sie liebte Hochzeiten. (Auch wenn sie es wie die Pest hasste, dass sie als jüngste Weasley ständig als Blumenmädchen missbraucht worden war. Merlin sei Dank gab es jetzt Victoires Tochter Dora, die diesen Part übernehmen konnte.)

„Im Moment ist der Plan, dass sie in den Sommerferien im Fuchsbau heiraten wollen", erzählte ihr Vater. „Mum ist schon ganz aus dem Häuschen, sie hat schon mit dem Putzen angefangen. Ihr wisst schon, die erste Hochzeit eines Enkelkindes am Fuchsbau, da kann man sie gar nicht aufhalten." Ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. „Ich freu mich schon, dass die Malfoys das ertragen müssen. Die haben nie ein gutes Haar am Fuchsbau gelassen und jetzt heiratet ihr einziger Nachfahre gerade dort. Dass Ron diese Ironie nicht zu schätzen weiß …"

„Hat er sich noch immer nicht mit Scorpius abgefunden? Der ist doch so toll", sagte Fred ungläubig

„Sag das mal deinem Onkel", seufzte George. „Glaub mir, wir haben alle schon auf ihn eingeredet. Nicht mal Hermine hat ihn überzeugt, und die hat immerhin Sex auf ihrer Seite."

Hugo spuckte seinen Kaffee aus und starrte seinen Onkel entsetzt an. „Sag sowas nie wieder! Schlimm genug, dass ich sie mit sieben einmal dabei erwischt hab. Das verfolgt mich heute noch." Er erschauderte.

Roxannes Vater schaute ihn begeistert an, aber bevor er irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, trat Roxanne ihm fest auf den Fuß. Sie konnte Hugos Leiden nur zu gut nachvollziehen, ihr war mit sechs das Gleiche passiert. Seither knallte sie jede Tür laut zu, wenn sie einen Raum betrat. Man konnte da nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

„Ich versteh wirklich nicht, wie Onkel Ron das nicht hat kommen sehen. Wenn ein Paar nach der Schule heiratet, dann ja wohl Rose und Scorpius", sagte Roxanne kopfschüttelnd. „Die sind doch schon ewig bis über beide Ohren verknallt."

Ihr Vater nickte. „Sagen wir auch alle." Er legte den Arm um sie und gab ihr einen großen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Roxanne verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. Das ermutigte ihn sonst nur noch mehr. „Roxy, ich versprech dir, wenn du mal heiraten willst, werde ich nichts dagegen haben. Selbst wenn du einen Troll anschleppst. Oder einen Kobold. Oder einen Geist. Bei Binns würde ich vielleicht an deinem Verstand zweifeln, aber ich werde nichts dagegen haben."

„Ist das nicht illegal, magische Wesen zu heiraten?", fragte Lily stirnrunzelnd.

Roxannes Vater zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann hat vielleicht das Gesetz was dagegen, aber ich bestimmt nicht! So ein cooler Vater bin ich!"

Fred schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ja, Dad, das bist du. Steinalt, furchteinflößend und total cool."

„Nicht wahr?", sagte er zufrieden. „Das ist doch alles, was ein Vater hören möchte."

**TBC…**


	17. Dezember: Kleiderkauf

**17\. Dezember: Kleidersuche**

_**April 2026**_

„Ihr hättet wirklich nicht alle mitkommen müssen", sagte Rose nervös und schaute unsicher in die gespannten Gesichter der Frauen, die um sie herumstanden. Ursprünglich hatte sie nur Victoire gebeten, ihr dabei zu helfen, ein Kleid auszusuchen, weil Victoire einen sehr guten Geschmack hatte und in ihrem Kleid einfach fantastisch ausgesehen hatte. Scorpius hatte dann Molly im Ministerium getroffen und ihr davon erzählt und Molly hatte begeistert gefragt, ob sie auch kommen konnte. Rose hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, vier Augen sahen mehr als zwei. Die hatte es dann Roses Mutter erzählt und Hermine hatte so enttäuscht ausgesehen, dass Rose sie nicht sofort gefragt hatte, dass Rose gar nicht anders konnte, als sie auch zu bitten zu kommen. Ihre Mutter war nicht besonders extravagant in ihrer Kleiderwahl gewesen, aber sie hatte einfach umwerfend in ihrem eigenen Kleid ausgesehen. Und mit ihrer Mutter kam Tante Ginny. Und weil sie sich mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter gut stellen wollte, hatte sie schließlich auch Astoria eingeladen. Warum nicht? Am allerliebsten hätte Rose eigentlich Lily dabei gehabt, aber die steckte mitten in den UTZen und konnte unmöglich weg.

„Ach Unsinn, Liebes, wir freuen uns doch, dass du uns eingeladen hast", sagte Roses Mutter strahlend. „Das letzte Mal, dass ich ein Kleid ausgesucht hab, war zu meiner Hochzeit, das ist schon so lange her."

„Du Glückliche", seufzte Astoria. „Mir hat meine Schwiegermutter ihr Kleid aufgezwungen und Madam Malkins hatte Mühe, genug wegzuschneiden, bis es mir endlich gefiel."

Rose schaute Astoria überrascht an. Astoria hatte ihr beim letzten Abendessen vor ein paar Wochen ihr Hochzeitsalbum gezeigt und Roses Meinung nach hatte sie wunderschön ausgesehen. Aber das erklärte vielleicht Narcissa Malfoys verkniffene Miene auf jedem Foto.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", nickte Ginny. „Mum hat mir auch ihr Kleid angeboten, aber die Mode zu der Zeit war einfach schrecklich. Diese Puffärmel." Sie erschauderte. „Glücklicherweise hat sie es mir nicht übel genommen, dass ich was eigenes wollte."

„Mum hat mir ihr Kleid gegeben", erwiderte Victoire schulterzuckend. „Man musste es ein bisschen umnähen, aber es war klasse. Sie hatte ein bisschen Angst, dass Nicki es mir übel nimmt, wenn ich es bekomme, aber die will sowieso nie heiraten."

„Na wer weiß", meinte Ginny grinsend. „Sie hat ja noch viel Zeit, jemanden zu finden, mit dem sie gut kann."

„Im Moment ist sie mit Quidditch verheiratet", erwiderte Victoire schulterzuckend. „Für einen Mann hätte sie da gar keine Zeit. Wir hatten ja Glück, dass sie sich für Louis' Hochzeit freimachen konnte."

„Sie war doch die Trauzeugin! Annie hätte sie verflucht, wenn Nicki nicht dabei gewesen wäre", sagte Ginny lachend. „Oh!" Ungefragt war ein Tablett mit lauter Gläsern und einer Flasche Sekt hereingeschwebt. „Ist das jetzt üblich?", fragte sie überrascht. „Zu unserer Zeit hat man noch keinen Alkohol bekommen, oder Hermine?"

„Die haben mir den Alkohol angeboten", erwiderte Rose schulterzuckend und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ich dachte, warum nicht?" Auch wenn sie die Frauen alle mochte, die Vorstellung mit so vielen verschiedenen Menschen ihr Kleid auszusuchen, war nervenaufreibender, als sie gedacht hätte, und da erschien es nicht schlecht, sich zu betrinken. Besonders, weil sie direkt von einer Frühschicht kam, wo einem Patienten zwei Stunden unentwegt Dampf aus den Ohren geschossen war.

„Gute Idee", sagte Astoria und griff nach zwei Gläsern. Eins drückte sie Hermine in die Hand, die direkt neben ihr stand. Rose hatte befürchtet, dass Astoria sich mit ihrer Familie vielleicht nicht so gut verstehen würde, doch bisher schien das nicht der Fall zu sein. Aber Astoria war auch wirklich die umgänglichste Person von Scorpius' ganzer Familie.

Molly schaute sehnsüchtig auf die Flasche, aus der Ginny jetzt allen großzügig einschüttete. Sie legte die Hände auf ihren großen Babybauch und seufzte. „Ich beneide euch."

„Ach Molly!" Victoire legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern, „Du tust mir so Leid! Es ist wirklich scheiße, dass man nichts trinken darf. Als ich endlich mit Stillen aufgehört hab, hab ich mir eine ganze Flasche Prosecco reingekippt. Herrlich!"

„Sollen wir lieber nicht trinken?", fragte Astoria besorgt, aber Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um Himmels Willen, nein, bitte nehmt auf mich keine Rücksicht", sagte Molly sofort. „Ich würde nur gerne mitmachen."

„Oh, wir haben auch alkoholfreien Sekt", sagte die Mitarbeiterin, die gerade mit einem Arm voll Kleider den Nebenraum betreten hatte, in dem die Gruppe wartete. „Wenn Sie wollen."

„Ja bitte", sagte Molly glücklich und nahm die Flasche entgegen, die auf sie zugeflogen kam. „Danke, dass ich mitkommen durfte, Rose. Ich fühl mich schon seit zwei Monaten wie ein Elefant im Kartoffelsack, ist doch schön, wenn andere wenigstens wie eine Prinzessin aussehen." Während Victoire bei ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Dora kaum zugenommen hatte und nur ihr Bauch zu einer hübschen Kugel herangewachsen war, war Molly überall in die Breite gegangen. Ihre Füße waren geschwollen und sogar ihre Finger. Sie war eine der geplagtesten Schwangeren, die Rose je gesehen hatte, und sie hatte im Krankenhaus schon einige gesehen. Und sie hatte noch mehrere Monate vor sich.

„Ich freu mich, dass du dabei sein willst", sagte Rose ehrlich. Alleine wäre sie mit der Hochzeit völlig überfordert gewesen, ganz egal, was für ein Organisationstalent sie sonst war. Aber eine Hochzeit war einfach nichts, worüber sie sich jemals viele Gedanken gemacht hatte und sie hatte absolut keine Vorstellung davon, wie sie aussehen sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie Scorpius heiraten wollte. Das war das wichtigste, aber anscheinend längst nicht alles. Sie war ihrer Großmutter unendlich dankbar, dass sie praktisch die ganze Organisation übernommen hatte. Sie recycelte viel von früheren Hochzeiten, bemühte sich aber auch sehr, eine persönliche Note reinzubringen. Glücklicherweise kannte sie sowohl Rose als auch Scorpius sehr gut und Rose hatte keine Zweifel, dass es wunderschön sein würde. Und wenn sie daran dachte, dass Scorpius noch jeden einzelnen Pullover, den ihre Großmutter ihm zu Weihnachten gestrickt hatte, geliebt und getragen hatte, wusste sie, dass es ihm auch so ging.

„Wollen Sie sich vielleicht alle setzen?", sagte jetzt die Mitarbeiterin, die die Kleider mittlerweile auf einen Kleiderständer gehängt hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass das heute Nachmittag alles so durcheinander ist, zwei Mitarbeiter sind krank und das Mungos hat gerade erst einen Haufen neue Umhänge bestellt, deshalb sind wir etwas in Eile." Sie atmete tief durch ein etwas erzwungenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Aber jetzt bin ich ganz für Sie da. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass Ihnen noch niemand einen Stuhl angeboten hat", sagte sie entschuldigend zu Molly und rief mit einem Schwenk einen ganzen Haufen gepolsterte Stühle herbei. Molly ließ sich dankbar darauf sinken und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Dann trank sie einen Schluck von ihrem alkoholfreien Sekt und lächelte in die Runde. „Ich bin wunschlos glücklich, jetzt könnt ihr euch um Rose kümmern."

„Oh, natürlich", sagte die Frau und hakte sich bei Rose unter, um sie zu den Kleidern zu führen. Die anderen Frauen setzten sich alle auf die Stühle und Ginny schenkte ihnen nach. Rose verzog das Gesicht. Sie hasste es, wenn Leute, die sie nicht kannte, sich ihr gegenüber so freundschaftlich verhielten, aber sie wusste auch, wie stressig es sein konnte, wenn man unterbesetzt war. „Sie haben uns ja schon Ihr Budget mitgeteilt und Ihre Vorstellungen und ich hab ein paar Modelle herausgesucht, die Ihnen hoffentlich gefallen werden." Rose hatte ehrlich gesagt keine großen Vorstellungen gehabt. Sie wollte kein so ausladendes Kleid wie Molly es gehabt hatte, die wie eine Prinzessin ausgesehen hatte, und auch kein so eng anliegendes wie Victoire, weil ihre Figur längst nicht so gut war. Glücklicherweise hatte Lily ihr ein paar Fotos von Kleidern geschickt, die Rose ihrer Meinung nach gefallen würden und sie hatte völlig recht gehabt, die Kleider sahen toll aus. Hoffentlich hatte Madam Malkin etwas, das in ihrem Budget lag.

Das erste Kleid war eine komplette Katastrophe. „Oh Schätzchen, in dem Kleid verschwindest du ja richtig." Rose hatte keine große Oberweite und in dem Kleid sah es so aus, als würde auch noch der Rest verschwinden.

„Und es macht dich so blass", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist so blass wie alle Weasleys, du solltest auf keinen Fall so ein starkes weiß tragen. Vielleicht eher cremefarben. Ich hatte creme, das sah besser aus." Rose hatte keine feuerroten Haare, so wie ihr Dad und Tante Ginny, aber ihr Teint war der gleiche. Sie nickte. In dem Kleid fühlte sie sich schrecklich, das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Sie nahm ein anderes vom Ständer, das cremefarben ausschaute.

„Es war ein Albtraum, ein Kleid zu finden, in dem ich nicht wie eine Leiche aussah", erzählte Ginny Astoria, während Rose in die Umkleidekabine ging, um sich umzuziehen. „Der Hexenwoche war das natürlich egal, die haben mein Kleid in der Luft zerrissen."

„An den Artikel erinnere ich mich", erwiderte Astoria. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was die hatten, du hast wunderschön ausgesehen."

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Aber so waren die Klatschblätter schon immer. Die haben Hermine wie eine Hure hingestellt, und da war sie erst fünfzehn, weil es ihnen in den Kram gepasst hat. Und Harrys Status nach dem Krieg war natürlich noch viel höher. Lügen verkaufen sich einfach besser, genau wie Kritik anstatt Lob." Rose konnte praktisch vor sich sehen, wie Tante Ginny die Augen verdrehte. Sie war noch nie ein Fan von den Klatschblättern gewesen.

„Die Fotos sahen jedenfalls super aus. Und ihr habt auch im Fuchsbau geheiratet, nicht wahr?", hakte Astoria nach.

„Ja. Harry hatte keine Familie mehr und der Fuchsbau war immer wie ein Zuhause für ihn. Wir hätten nie woanders heiraten wollen. Und Mum hat schon im Krieg eine fantastische Hochzeit für Bill und Fleur auf die Beine gestellt, und da hatten wir die ganze Zeit Angst, dass wir angegriffen werden. Unsere Hochzeit war da viel entspannter. Und auch wenn die Hexenwoche geschrieben hat, dass es aussah, als ob wir in einem Hühnerstall geheiratet haben, ich fand sie wunderschön."

„Das war sie auch, Gin", sagte Roses Mutter mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Ich freu mich schon auf Scorpius' Hochzeit. Er hat immer nur gutes vom Fuchsbau erzählt. Und wenn das so wunderbar hergerichtet wird wie auf euren Bildern …"

„Molly arbeitet schon auf Hochtouren", versicherte Roses Mutter ihr. „Seit einundzwanzig Jahren hat keiner mehr im Fuchsbau geheiratet, darauf hat sie nur gewartet."

„Wo habt ihr denn geheiratet?", erkundigte sich Victoire neugierig bei Astoria.

„Auf dem Ansehen meiner Schwiegereltern", erwiderte Astoria, und Rose konnte auch vor sich sehen, wie sie die Augen verdrehte. „Das Anwesen ist riesig und sie sind es gewohnt, solche Partys zu veranstalten. Nicht, dass sie mich groß nach meiner Meinung gefragt hätten."

Ginny schnaubte. „Ja, so hab ich die mir vorgestellt."

„Narcissa hatte ihre eigenen Vorstellungen und bei der Hochzeit ihres einzigen Kindes konnte man nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Mein Input wurde da nicht verlangt. Aber wenigstens konnte ich das Hochzeitskleid retten."

„Ich bin ja froh, dass Grandma alles organisiert", sagte Rose, die sich endlich in das Kleid gezwängt hatte und aus der Umkleide trat. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass das auch nichts werden würde und die Gesichter aller Anwesenden sagten das gleiche.

„Ja, aber sie fragt dich wenigstens bei allen wichtigen Sachen und dich stört es nicht, wenn sie das Ruder in die Hand nimmt", erwiderte Astoria und schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese weiten Ärmel passen irgendwie nicht, Rose."

„Und es ist viel zu lang", fügte Molly hinzu. Sie hatte ihre Beine auf einen Stuhl gelegt und die Schuhe ausgezogen. Sie lächelte, als Victoire ihr beruhigend über den Bauch strich.

„Wollen deine Schwiegereltern denn zur Hochzeit kommen?", fragte Ginny neugierig, während Rose sich das nächste Kleid griff. Sie hoffte, dass sie bald das richtige finden würde, sie hasste diese ewige Anprobiererei. Es hatte einen Grund, dass sie am liebsten Jeans trug.

„Ich hoffe nicht. Die würden allen nur den Tag versauen. Scorpius haben sie gedroht zu enterben und als Draco sich geweigert hat, die Hochzeit zu verhindern, haben sie ihn aus dem Haus geworfen und seither nicht wieder eingeladen."

„Das überrascht mich nicht", sagte Roses Mutter, klang aber dennoch deprimiert. „Scorpius hat ja schon öfter erzählt, dass die beiden mit der Beziehung nicht einverstanden sind."

„Die waren ja schon mit mir nicht einverstanden, weil meine Familie nur reinblütig, aber keine Todesser waren. Rose könnte da machen, was sie will, meine Schwiegereltern werden ihre Meinung auf keinen Fall ändern. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, da hat Rose nichts verpasst."

Ginny schnaubte. „Ich hab genug Erfahrungen mit den Malfoys gemacht, danke. Auf weitere Begegnungen kann ich verzichten." Rose biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war Scorpius' Großvater gewesen, der ihr das Tagebuch zugesteckt hatte, das sie beinahe um den Verstand gebracht und das Leben gekostet hatte.

„Ich kann auch darauf verzichten, sie zu sehen", fügte Roses Mutter hinzu. „Abgesehen von allem, was Bellatrix mir in ihrem Haus angetan hat, sind sie wahrscheinlich wegen der Hauselfen nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen."

„Oh nein", sagte Astoria begeistert. „Die haben stundenlang bei fast jedem Abendessen auf dich geschimpft, weil sie sich weigern, einen Hauselfen zu bezahlen. Die haben lieber einen Butler eingestellt, obwohl der viel mehr verlangt."

„Ihr Pech", sagte ihre Mutter kompromisslos. „Ihrem Hauselfen ist es überhaupt zu verdanken, dass ich auf das Problem aufmerksam geworden bin. Die Elfen verlangen ja wirklich wenig, aber ist es denn zu viel verlangt, dass sie für jemanden arbeiten, weil sie es wollen, anstatt weil sie wegen irgendwelcher uralten Zauber dazu gezwungen werden?"

„Meine Familie hat nie Elfen gehabt", erwiderte Astoria. „Deshalb kenn ich das gar nicht wirklich."

„Du hast nichts verpasst", sagte Roses Mutter entschieden. „Ich weiß, dass Ron nie wirklich verstehen wird, warum mich das so stört."

„Wir waren es einfach so gewohnt, Hermine", erwiderte Ginny schulterzuckend. „Aber so ist es besser und mittlerweile haben die Elfen sich mit ihrer Freiheit ja schon gut arrangiert." Soweit Rose von den Hauselfen in Hogwarts gehört hatte, waren die jetzt sehr zufrieden damit, für ihre Arbeit bezahlt zu werden und sich aussuchen zu dürfen, wo sie arbeiteten.

„Nur weil es seit Jahrhunderten so war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man es auch so akzeptieren muss. Und wenn Lucius Malfoy seine Hauselfen deshalb nicht mehr wie Dreck behandeln kann, ist das sein Problem."

„Ja, Hermine", seufzte Ginny gequält. Sie klang wie Roses Vater und Hugo, wenn ihre Mutter wieder von dem Thema anfing. Nicht, dass sie anderer Meinung waren, aber sie hatten es einfach schon viel zu oft durchgekaut.

„Scorpius hat ja nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass es ihn stören würde, wenn die beiden nicht kommen."

„Oh nein, ihm ist es bestimmt viel lieber, wenn sie nicht kommen", stimmte Astoria zu. „Meine Eltern freuen sich schon und meine Schwester auch. Ich fürchte, von Dracos Seite wird es eher dünn werden."

„Unserer Familie macht das nichts aus", erwiderte Ginny. „Versteh uns nicht falsch, wir freuen uns, dass Rose und Scorpius heiraten, Scorpius haben wir alle ins Herz geschlossen, aber der Rest…"

„Ich weiß schon, eure Familien sind bis aufs Blut verfeindet."

„So harsch würde ich das jetzt nicht formulieren, Ginny", sagte Roses Mutter vorsichtig, aber Tante Ginny lachte nur.

„Ich bitte dich, Hermine, wer hat Malfoy damals eine runtergehauen?"

Rose sog scharf die Luft ein, aber Astoria lachte nur. „Darüber regt Draco sich heute noch auf. Aber er vergisst, dass ich auch mit ihm in der Schule war, ich weiß, wie er damals war. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat es verdient."

„Meiner Ansicht nach schon", erwiderte Roses Mutter diplomatiscch. Bevor sie sich noch mehr in dieses Thema hineinsteigern konnten, trat Rose schnell aus der Umkleidekabine heraus.

„Und?", fragte sie laut, um die Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen. Sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Was meint ihr?"

„Oh Rose" sagte ihre Mutter mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

„Ja?", fragte Rose überrascht. Das Kleid saß besser und fühlte sich nicht wie ein Sack oder eine zu enge Haut an.

Die anderen waren so fasziniert wie ihre Mutter. Astoria schniefte und Tante Ginny lächelte. Molly und Victoire hielten beide ihre Daumen nach oben und nickten bekräftigend.

Ihre Mum stand auf und schaute sich das Kleid genauer an. „Man muss es vielleicht noch ein bisschen besser anpassen, aber ansonsten steht es dir wunderbar.

Rose drehte sich vor dem großen Spiegel. Es war ein sehr schönes Kleid. Und sie fühlte sich wohler darin als in vielen anderen Kleidern, die sie im Laufe der Jahre getragen hatte. Und wenn Scorpius sie an dem Tag so anschaute wie ihre Familie jetzt, dann konnte eigentlich gar nichts mehr schiefgehen. Außerdem war sie froh, wenn sie keine weiteren Kleider anprobieren musste.

„Dann nehm ich's", sagte sie zufrieden.

Victoire klatschte in die Hände und hielt überschwänglich ihr Glas in die Luft. „Auf das Kleid!", rief sie begeistert.

„Und auf Scorpius und Rose", fügte Astoria hinzu.

Rose strahlte ihre Familie an und strich ihr Kleid glatt. Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen.

**TBC…**


	18. Dezember: Keine Schlangen!

**18\. Dezember: Keine Schlangen!**

„Du hättest wirklich nicht mitkommen müssen, Dad", seufzte Scorpius, als er die Tür zu Madam Malkins aufstieß. „Du bist doch schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr mitgekommen, wenn ich einen neuen Festumhang brauche." Und er brauchte jedes Jahr einen neuen, weil seine Großeltern darauf bestanden hatten, dass es unschicklich für einen Malfoy war, Sachen vom Vorjahr aufzutragen. Deshalb hatte er in einem ihrer Kleiderschränke eine Reihe von identisch aussehenden Festumhängen hängen. Merlin sei Dank war Hermine einmal vorbeigekommen und hatte ihn vergrößert, sonst wüsste er gar nicht, wohin mit dem Zeug. Sollte er wirklich enterbt werden, wie sein Großvater gedroht hatte, konnte er die endlich guten Gewissens dem Second Hand Laden spenden. Die Dinger waren so gut wie neu und nur einmal getragen.

„Wenn deine Mutter Rose dabei helfen durfte, ihr Kleid auszusuchen, will ich dir auch helfen. Wir dürfen ja sonst nichts machen", erwiderte sein Vater stur das Mantra, das er seit zwei Wochen runterbetete, wenn er mit Scorpius sprach.

„Ein Brautkleid ist doch ganz was anderes als ein Festumhang", widersprach Scorpius. „Keiner wird auf mich schauen, es geht doch nur um die Braut." Rose würde wunderschön sein, daran hatte Scorpius keinen Zweifel. Sie war immer wunderschön. Aber dieses Mal besonders. Seine Mutter war ganz begeistert von ihrem Kleid gewesen und sogar Rose hatte enthusiastisch geklungen, als sie ihm vor einem Monat davon erzählt hatte.

„So stimmt das nicht. Du bist unser Sohn und wir werden nur auf dich starren", versprach sein Vater grinsend.

Scorpius seufzte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er trat zum Tresen. „Hallo. Scorpius Malfoy. Ich habe einen Termin für einen Festumhang? Für die Malfoy/Weasley Hochzeit?"

Die Frau strahlte ihn an. „Ja, natürlich. Wenn Sie sich schon mal auf das Podest da stellen, es kommt gleich jemand, um alles abzustecken." Sie führte Scorpius und seinen Vater in eine abgeschiedene Ecke und deutete auf das Podium. Im Laden herrschte gähnende Leere, wie Scorpius gehofft hatte, als er einen Termin unter der Woche am Vormittag gemacht hatte. Er hasste es sowieso, neue Umhänge zu kriegen und war froh, wenn das Publikum so gering wie möglich gehalten wurde. Schlimm genug, dass sein Vater darauf bestanden hatte, ihn zu begleiten. Er hatte gehofft, dass Al mitkommen konnte, deshalb hatte er den Termin so lange wie möglich hinausgezögert, aber die Hochzeit war in zwei Wochen, Al hing noch auf seiner Ausgrabungsstätte fest und Rose würde ihn umbringen, wenn er den Umhang nicht hatte. Gut, wahrscheinlich wäre Rose auch damit zufrieden, dass er seinen neuesten Festumhang trug, aber seine Mutter würde ihn das nie vergessen lassen. „Das ist deine Hochzeit, Scorpius! Wenn alles gut geht, die einzige, die du je haben wirst. Willst du Rose wirklich zeigen, dass dir der Tag so wenig bedeutet, dass du nicht mal einen Umhang speziell für diesen Anlass tragen willst?" Rose wusste ganz genau, wie wichtig ihm dieser Tag war, aber seine Mutter hatte Recht, es sendete wirklich die falsche Botschaft.

Scorpius stieg auf das Podium und sofort kam ein Maßband angeflogen und wuselte um seinen Körper herum, während ein Pergament neben ihm in der Luft schwebte und seine Maße notierte. Er hasste dieses Zeug, aber er war oft genug hier gewesen, dass er mit dem Prozess vertraut war. Sein Vater hatte sich währenddessen in einem bereitstehenden Sessel niedergelassen, zurückgelehnt und schaute seinem Sohn genüsslich dabei zu, wie er litt.

„Was waren nochmal die Farben Ihrer Hochzeit?", fragte die Mitarbeiterin, bevor sie sie alleinließ.

„Gold und grün", erwiderte Scorpius und zuckte zusammen, als sich das Maßband um seinen Hals wickelte. Das war immer der schlimmste Moment. „Und es sollte zum Kleid meiner Verlobten passen, das hab ich ja schon gesagt."

Die Frau nickte. „Natürlich. Das haben wir ja auch noch hier für ein paar letzte Änderungen. Bräute nehmen häufig wegen dem Stress in den letzten Wochen vor der Hochzeit ab."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Scorpius. Deshalb holte Rose das Kleid auch erst zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit ab.

Die Mitarbeiterin lächelte ihnen zu und eilte dann zurück zum Tresen, als sie sah, dass eine ältere Dame den Laden betreten hatte.

„Ist sie denn so im Stress?", fragte Scorpius Vater stirnrunzelnd. „Ich dachte, dass Weasleys Mutter praktisch alles organisiert."

„Sie hat diese Woche Prüfungen, sie lernt nonstop. Letztes Jahr hat sie vor den Prüfungen schon kaum geschlafen, dieses Jahr ist es nicht besser." Rose war schon bei den UTZen völlig durchgedreht und die waren mit diesen Prüfungen überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen.

„Wäre es dann nicht besser, die Hochzeit später zu haben?", fragte sein Vater besorgt. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob eure Location ausgebucht ist." Der Fuchsbau stand ihnen das ganze Jahr zur Verfügung, das stimmte.

„Wir wollen, dass Al dabei ist und alle aus Hogwarts. Al hat kein so großes Zeitfenster offen und Lily wird bald im Tagespropheten eingespannt sein. Und Ginny muss dann bald zur Quidditch-WM für den Tagespropheten und das schien einfach wie der beste Zeitpunkt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass nach den Prüfungen alle Ausbildungsheiler zwei Wochen frei haben und sowieso Party machen wollen." Es war wirklich nicht einfach gewesen, einen Termin zu finden, der wirklich für alle passte. Ein paar Momente war er versucht gewesen, doch noch mit Rose durchzubrennen, aber das konnte er dem Rest der Familie nicht antun, besonders, nachdem Molly schon so viel Arbeit reingesteckt hatte. Und er wollte ja, dass alle dabei waren.

„So, da bin ich, entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie warten mussten", sagte eine ältere Mitarbeiterin von Madam Malkins, die plötzlich vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Das Maßband flog ihr in die Hand und sie pflückte das Pergament mit seinen Maßen aus der Luft. „Ich hab noch letzte Änderungen am Kleid Ihrer Verlobten vorgenommen, ich mach das immer gerne, bevor ich mich um den Bräutigam kümmere, damit auch alles zusammenpasst." Sie strahlte Scorpius und seinen Vater ab, der tiefer in seinem Sessel versank und unverbindlich nickte. Die Frau hatte aber auch sehr viel Energie für diese Uhrzeit. Ehe Scorpius es sich versah, hatte sich ein schwarzer Stoff um ihn gelegt und die Mitarbeiterin begann, ihn mit Stecknadeln zu bearbeiten. „Ihre Farben waren gold und grün, nicht wahr?"

„Mhm", murmelte Scorpius und biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie ihn mit der Stecknadel in die Wade stach.

„Eine etwas ungewöhnlichere Kombination, die haben wir hier nicht häufig", sagte sie interessiert.

„Wir wollten was von beiden Häusern, aber weil so viele in der Familie meiner Verlobten rote Haare haben, dachten wir gold ist besser." Und die Farben hatten überraschend gut zusammengepasst, zumindest bei der Deko, die Roses Großmutter ihnen gezeigt hatte.

Scorpius' Vater schnaubte und Scorpius warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Sollen wir irgendwo in dem Umhang Schlangen einarbeiten? Für Slytherin? Vielen gefällt das sehr gut."

„Nein, bloß nicht!", rief Scorpius sofort entschieden.

Sein Vater lachte lauthals und die Mitarbeiterin schaute verwirrt zwischen beiden hin und her. „Er hasst Schlangen", sagte Scorpius' Vater schließlich grinsend. Scorpius' Angst vor Schlangen hatte ihn jahrelang amüsiert. Aber es war zumindest zum Teil auch seine Schuld. Wer hatte Scorpius als kleiner Junge erzählt, dass er zugesehen hatte, wie eine Riesenschlange einen Menschen verspeiste? Dazu kam noch Al, der ihm erzählt hatte, wie sein Vater einmal gegen einen Basilik angetreten war und Roses Mutter, die von diesem Basilisken beinahe ermordet und für Wochen versteinert worden war und Scorpius war glücklich, wenn er für den Rest seines Lebens keine Schlange zu Gesicht bekam. Ein weiterer Grund, warum er das Haus seiner Großeltern verachtete. Da waren überall Schlangen in die Einrichtung eingearbeitet. Merlin sei Dank waren die Weasleys nicht ganz so exzentrisch mit Gryffindor und im Fuchsbau war nicht ein Haufen Löwen verteilt.

Die Mitarbeiterin lachte. „Wie amüsant."

„Ja, sehr", sagte Scorpius missmutig. „Also bitte keine Schlangen. Wenn sie irgendwo gold oder grün unterbringen, reicht das völlig." Das wäre sein schlimmster Albtraum, im Beisein von diesen vermaledeiten Slytherin-Schlangen zu heiraten. Das schlimmste Wappentier von allen Häusern. Aber wen wunderte es bei einem Gründer, der dachte, der beste Ort für junge Schüler war unter einem düsteren See in einem zugigen feuchten Kerker. Und der zur Sicherheit ein lebensgefährliches Tier im Schloss versteckte, um zu passender Gelegenheit alle Muggelgeborenen umzubringen. Zu aller Gefahr war das auch noch Tierquälerei.

„Keine Sorge, es werden keine Schlangen vorkommen, weder bei Ihnen noch bei Ihrer Verlobten", versprach die Mitarbeiterin beruhigend. Prüfend ging sie um Scorpius herum und schwang dann ihren Zauberstab.

„Wären an dem Kleid sonst Schlangen gewesen?", rief Scorpius entsetzt. Rose hatte nicht diese Abneigung gegen Schlangen, die Scorpius hatte (was ihn ehrlich gesagt wunderte, schließlich war es ihre Mutter gewesen, die diesem Vieh beinahe zum Opfer gefallen war), aber sie war jetzt auch nicht gerade ein Fan. Und sie würde nie etwas tragen, von dem sie wusste, dass er es hasste.

„Nein, nein. Schlangen an einem Brautkleid sind schrecklich geschmacklos", erwiderte die Mitarbeiterin und wirbelte die Stoffbahnen um Scorpius herum. Scorpius lachte jetzt doch etwas belustigt, denn er konnte sich erinnern, dass auf dem Brautkleid seiner Großmutter eine riesige silbrig-grüne Schlange gewesen war. Seine Mutter hatte große Mühe gehabt, die Schlange von dem Kleid zu schaffen.

„Es kommt auf die Präsentation an, denke ich", versuchte sein Vater seine Mutter halbherzig zu verteidigen. Aber Scorpius konnte er nichts vormachen, seine Mutter hatte ihm oft genug erzählt, wie erleichtert er gewesen war, dass er keine Frau hatte heiraten müssen, auf deren Kleid sich eine Riesenschlange räkelte.

„Auf einer Kostümparty vielleicht", erwiderte die Mitarbeiterin. „Ich meine, wir können so ziemlich alles machen, wenn es gewünscht ist, und wenn aufwendigere Stickereien gewünscht sind, dann fügen sich Schlangen manchmal ganz hübsch ein, aber das Kleid Ihrer Verlobten ist ziemlich schlicht, da hätte es nicht gepasst. Und Sie wollen wohl auch nichts aufwendiges?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab genug Festumhänge, die Slytherin Tribut zollen. Wenn sie sich mehr auf das gold konzentrieren, hab ich nichts dagegen."

„Nein, das passt wunderbar." Sie wedelte erneut mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft und einen Moment später war der Stoff über seinen Kopf geflogen. „Ich hab ein paar Entwürfe vorbereitet, da wird hoffentlich was passendes dabei sein." Sie drückte ihm einen ganzen Stapel Pergamente in die Hand. Auf allen waren Entwürfe abgebildet, die Scorpius' Meinung nach alle gleich aussahen. Hilflos hielt er sie seinem Vater hin, der sie interessiert durchblätterte.

„Das sieht ja schon mal nicht schlecht aus", sagte er nach einer Weile. Einen ließ er abwertend auf den Boden fallen. „Der hier geht gar nicht, der passt nicht zu dir. Und der ist zu altmodisch. Es ist Mai, der wird viel zu warm sein. Und der hier ist zu extravagant, das wäre nichts für dich." Nachdem er zu jedem einzelnen Entwurf einen Kommentar abgegeben hatte, hielt er schließlich ein einziges Pergament triumphierend in die Luft. „Der ist exzellent!"

Scorpius warf einen Blick drauf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah keinen Unterschied zu den anderen. Aber seinem Vater gefiel es und es war definitiv nicht so schrecklich wie manche von den Festumhängen, die ihm im Laufe der Zeit aufgezwungen worden waren. Ihm war letzten Endes egal, was er trug, solange er Rose darin heiraten konnte. Und solange es keine Schlangen hatte.

**TBC…**


	19. Dezember: Gut vorbereitet

**19\. Dezember: Gut vorbereitet**

„Oh Grandma, das sieht ja wunderschön aus", sagte Rose mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie drehte sich im Garten des Fuchsbaus im Kreis und bewunderte begeistert, wie wunderschön alles hergerichtet war. Das Gras war gemäht, es war kein Gnom zu sehen, alle Hühner waren im Hühnerstall. Feenlichter waren in den Baumkronen angebracht und sanft flatternde Bänder in gold und grün spannten sich über den Garten. Die Dekorationen waren nicht viel anders als auf den Bildern von früheren Hochzeiten, aber Rose hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Wirkung so fantastisch war.

„Mrs Weasley, das ist Wahnsinn!", stimmte Scorpius ihr überwältigt zu und umarmte Roses Großmutter.

„Ich freu mich, dass es euch gefällt. Wir wollten noch ein paar Ballons, aber das sah nicht gut aus", erwiderte sie glücklich.

„Nein, so ist es wunderbar", murmelte Rose. Weniger war mehr und sie hatte hier zu viele Kindergeburtstage gefeiert, als dass Ballons noch zu einer Hochzeit gepasst hätten.

„Die Trauung machen wir dann hier drüben und das Festzelt mit Tanzfläche kommt danach dann hier hin." Sie deutete auf verschiedene Stellen im Garten, aber Rose konnte nur nicken. Sie vertraute ihrer Großmutter voll und ganz. „Einen Teil vom Essen hab ich selbst zubereitet und den Rest wird Hannah vom Tropfenden Kessel beisteuern. Wenn ihr wollt, kann Fleur auch noch eine Eisskulptur herbeizaubern, ihre Großeltern haben ihr wohl zum letzten Hochzeitstag eine geschenkt."

Scorpius grinste und Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Kann sie auch singen?"

Grandma lachte. „Nein, aber George hat angeboten, ein Ständchen zum Besten zu geben."

„Oh?", sagte Scorpius überrascht. „Dein Onkel kann singen?"

Rose schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Eben nicht! Glaub mir, Onkel George will keiner singen hören, da laufen alle schreiend davon."

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so gemein, Rosie, den einen oder anderen Ton hat er schon getroffen", erwiderte ihre Großmutter lachend. „Es gefällt euch also alles so? Ich kann auch noch ein paar Sachen ändern, wenn ihr wollt, die Zeit haben wir."

„Nein, Mrs Weasley, das ist alles super so. Ich danke Ihnen so sehr, dass Sie sich so viel Mühe gemacht haben." Grandma wurde rot, winkte aber bescheiden ab.

„So viel war das gar nicht, ich hab meine Jungs eingespannt. Ich freu mich einfach so, dass wir mal wieder hier eine Hochzeit feiern. Schön, dass ihr die Tradition aufrechterhalten wollt." Sie küsste beide auf die Wange und wandte sich dann an Scorpius. „Mit den Eltern deines Vaters rechnest du nicht?"

„Ich hab ihnen eine Einladung geschickt, aber sie haben nichts von sich hören lassen. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber die Eltern meiner Mutter und meine Tante können es gar nicht erwarten."

„Wie schön!", sagte Grandma begeistert und schaute Scorpius dann nachdenklich an. „Wenn ich mich so zurückerinnere, Scorpius, ich glaube, ich hab deine Großmutter einmal beim Herumschleichen in Hogwarts erwischt, als ich Vertrauensschülerin war. Sie hat mir einen Hähnchenschenkel angeboten, damit ich ihr keine Punkte abziehe."

Scorpius lachte. „Ja, das klingt nach ihr. Haben Sie ihn genommen?

„Natürlich. Man sagt doch nicht nein, wenn einem jemand einen Hähnchenschenkel anbietet. Natürlich hab ich ihr die Punkte trotzdem abgezogen, ich wollte nicht, dass jemand glaubt, ich sei mit gutem Essen bestechlich." Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und scheuchte sie ins Haus. Jede freie Fläche war mit Fingerfood und Gebäck bedeckt.

„Mrs Weasley", sagte Scorpius sprachlos. „Das hätten Sie wirklich nicht alles-"

„Papperlapapp", winkte Grandma ab. „Ich hab das gerne gemacht. Ich hoffe nur, ich hab genug, die Familie ist seit der letzten Hochzeit um einiges gewachsen. Aber Hannah hat genug Nachschub und seit sie den Tropfenden Kessel übernommen hat, ist die Qualität von dem Essen sehr angestiegen. Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen." Sie schaute zu Scorpius. „Und deine Mutter ist mit dem Kuchen wirklich zurecht gekommen?"

„Oh ja. Sie hat ihn heute fertig gemacht. Sie hat mir ein Foto geschickt, hier." Scorpius zeigte Grandma ein Foto von der fünfstöckigen Torte, wundervoll dekoriert in genau den gleichen Farbtönen, die Grandma im Garten verwendet hatte. Oben drauf waren sogar eine kleine Rose und ein kleiner Scorpius, die unentwegt lächelten und der Menge zuwinkten. Ursprünglich wollten sie den Kuchen in einer Konditorei bestellen, aber Astoria hatte sich sofort angeboten, ihn selbst zu machen. Sie war eine begeisterte Bäckerin und die Torte sah besser aus als bei jedem Konditor. Sie hatte die unterschiedlichsten Geschmacksrichtungen verwendet und jegliche Allergien beachtet. Und das schönste war, dass sie letzte Woche jeden Tag neuen Kuchen vorbeigebracht hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen auch alle Torten schmecken würden. Rose war mitten in den Prüfungen gewesen und hatte sich praktisch nur von Kuchen ernährt. So hatte sie zumindest verhindern, vor Stress zu viel abzunehmen. Besonders, wo sie endlich nicht mehr so dünn war nach all den Monaten, in denen sie wegen Scorpius' Abwesenheit Gewicht verloren hatte.

„Die sieht ja wunderbar aus. Deine Mutter ist eine echte Künstlerin", sagte Grandma beeindruckt. „Dann wird ja hoffentlich nichts mehr schief gehen. Schläft jemand von euch eigentlich hier?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab alle Sachen zuhause. Lily bleibt heute Nacht bei mir und Mum und Tante Ginny kommen morgen früh, um mich herzurichten."

„Und ich geh mit Al zu James, damit sie ihre Ruhe haben." Al wohnte noch bei seinen Eltern, weil er durch die Ausgrabungsstellen sowieso kaum im Lande war und nicht einsah, Miete für eine Wohnung zu bezahlen, in der er nie wohnte. James' Wohnung war jetzt nichts besonderes, aber es war Scorpius lieber als zu seinen Eltern nach Hause zu gehen. Bei James war es auf jeden Fall entspannter.

„Dass ihr bloß nicht das macht, was Arthur vor der Hochzeit gemacht hat", lachte Grandma.

„Wieso?", fragte Rose neugierig und nahm sich eine Schnitte von einem der Teller. Ihre Großmutter hatte alles mit Frischhaltezaubern belegt, deshalb schmeckte es fantastisch, auch wenn sie vieles schon in den letzten Tagen vorbereitet hatte. „Was hat Grandpa gemacht?"

„Meine Brüder sind mit ihm am Abend vorher durch die Kneipen gezogen. Er hätte die Trauung fast verschlafen und hatte fast den ganzen Tag einen Kater."

„Nein!", sagte Rose entsetzt. „Ich würde dich umbringen, wenn du das machst."

Scorpius hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bestimmt nicht. Ich will mit meiner Familie nicht mit Kater zu tun haben."

„Hattet ihr denn einen Junggesellenabschied?", fragte Grandma neugierig und drückte beiden ein anderes Backwerk zum Probieren in die Hand, das genauso exzellent war.

„Ich hatte doch bis vor ein paar Tagen Prüfung, ich hatte gar keine Zeit, das holen wir irgendwann nach, wenn Lily jetzt mit Hogwarts fertig ist", seufzte Rose. Als sie endlich mit der letzten Prüfung fertig war, hatte sie einen Tag fast nur durchgeschlafen. Sie war froh, dass Scorpius und sie jetzt eine Weile frei hatten, sie hatten seit Scorpius' Rückkehr kaum Zeit für sich gehabt.

„Und Al ist erst vorgestern aus Chile zurück gekommen, da hatten wir auch noch keine Gelegenheit."

„Dann seid ihr wenigstens nüchtern bei der Hochzeit", erwiderte Grandma schulterzuckend. „Ich warne dich nur, Scorpius, wir Weasleys schauen gerne ins Glas bei diesen Gelegenheiten, hoffentlich kann deine Seite da mithalten."

„Da mach ich mir keine Sorgen, Mrs Weasley", grinste Scorpius. „Meine Familie sind Experten im Trinken, das können sie viel besser als Essen."

Rose unterdrückte ein Grinsen und aß stattdessen ein weiteres Häppchen. „Grandma, die sind klasse", sagte sie anerkennend und umarmte ihre Großmutter dankbar. Ohne sie wäre Rose völlig verloren gewesen. Und sie hätte es vielleicht wirklich geschafft, Scorpius zum Durchbrennen zu überreden. „Du hast dir so viel Mühe für uns gemacht, wie kann ich dir dafür nur jemals danken?"

„Wenn du glücklich wirst, ist das Dank genug für mich, mein Schatz", sagte Grandma mit belegter Stimme und tätschelte ihr den Rücken. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mein erstes Enkelkind bist, das hier heiratet. Und dazu noch den einzigen Malfoy seiner Generation." Sie zwinkerte Scorpius zu. „Nicht im Traum hätte ich daran gedacht, dass ein Malfoy jemals hier heiratet. Wir sind ja auch über einige Ecken miteinander verwandt."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich nur sehr weitläufig. Und meine Familie wird sich bestimmt bemüht haben, alle Spuren zu verwischen."

„Jaja, wir Blutsverräter sind in den Kreisen nicht sehr erwünscht", sagte Grandma unbekümmert. „Aber wenn so was tolles dabei herauskommt, war es das doch wirklich wert." Sie kniff Rose in die Wange, die unwillkürlich das Gesicht verzog.

Scorpius jedoch nickte bestätigend, schlang einen Arm um Rose und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Und du bist dir sicher, Rosie, dass du das Diadem von Großtantchen Murie nicht haben willst?", fragte Grandma zum wiederholten Mal.

Rose verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Bloß nicht! Von dem alten Drachen will ich nichts!" Dass die überhaupt noch lebte, war ein Wunder. Sie war schon zu alt, um noch zur Hochzeit zu kommen, Merlin sei Dank, aber Rose hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie es vielleicht doch versucht hätte, wenn sie das Angebot angenommen hätte. Nein danke, sie konnte gut ohne ständige Kritik an ihr und Scorpius leben. Besonders, weil ihr Vater schon kein gutes Haar an ihm lassen würde. Aber sie waren so weit gekommen, jetzt würden sie die Hochzeit auch durchziehen, egal, was ihr Vater und Scorpius' Familie davon hielten. Der Rest war auf ihrer Seite und das zählte.

„Ja, aber das Diadem ist trotzdem wunderschön. Deiner Mutter hat es wunderbar gestanden." Grandma grinste. „Und Muriel war gar nicht begeistert, dass es eine Muggelstämmige getragen hat. Fleur war ja schon schlimm genug."

Rose verzog das Gesicht. Diese Vorurteile waren in beiden Familien schon hochgeschaukelt genug, da musste sie nicht auch noch etwas dazu beitragen, dass das eskalierte.

Scorpius küsste sie auf die Wange. „Du wirst so oder so fantastisch aussehen", sagte er überzeugt.

Rose lächelte ihn an. „Du aber auch." Sie hatte seinen Festumhang noch nicht gesehen, weil er wollte dass sein Outfit so eine Überraschung war wie ihres, aber als sie gestern ihr Kleid abgeholt hatte, hatten ihr die Mitarbeiter versichert, dass sie perfekt zusammenpassen würden. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihn zu sehen. Und zu heiraten. Endlich seine Frau zu sein. Dann würde sie nichts mehr trennen können. Und keiner würde mehr behaupten können, dass ihre vierjährige Beziehung nur eine „Phase" war.

Molly schniefte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, ging die Küchentür auf und Grandpa kam herein.

„Scorpius!", rief er erfreut. „Wie schön, dass du auch da bist! Soll ich dir meine neuen Stecker zeigen?"

**TBC…**


	20. Dezember: Kuchen oder Torte?

**20\. Dezember: Kuchen oder Torte?**

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?", fragte James skeptisch, während er Scorpius ein Butterbier reichte. Er hatte nur eine Jogginghose an und noch klatschnasse Haare, weil er direkt vom Training kam und gerade erst geduscht hatte. Scorpius schaute sich James' Oberkörper lieber gar nicht erst an. Es war unfair, dass der Jäger so gut durchtrainiert war. Nur, weil er Profisportler war und nicht den Großteil des Tages am Schreibtisch verbrachte, so wie Scorpius!

„Aua!" James rieb sich den Hinterkopf und schaute seinen kleinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll an, der ihm einen Klapps auf den Kopf gegeben hatte. „Was soll das denn?"

„Sowas kannst du einen doch nicht direkt vor der Hochzeit fragen! Bist du bescheuert?!"

„Wieso?", erwiderte James verständnislos. „Ist doch besser, als nach der Hochzeit. Jetzt kann er immer noch einen Rückzieher machen."

„Spinnst du? Nach all der Arbeit und dem Familienkrach sollen die beiden jetzt so kurz vor dem Ziel aufgeben?" Al schüttelte empört den Kopf und trank einen großen Schluck von seinem eigenen Butterbier. Er schaute zu Scorpius und verdrehte die Augen. Scorpius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nichts anderes von James erwartet. Der hatte doch noch keine Beziehung gehabt, die länger als zwei Wochen gedauert hatte. Natürlich hatte er da keine Ahnung von Hochzeiten und der Ehe.

„Ja wann denn sonst?" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Jetzt schau mich nicht so an, Al, ich mein das ganz ernst! Ihr seid gerade erst zwei Jahre aus Hogwarts raus und wollt schon heiraten? Ernsthaft? Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Wollt ihr das wirklich riskieren?"

„Es mag dich überraschen, James, aber es gibt immer noch die Scheidung, sollte es soweit kommen", sagte Al.

„Ja, schon, aber warum soll man es so weit kommen lassen? Das ist alles so endgültig. Warum lasst ihr es nicht einfach so weiterlaufen wie bisher? Und solltet ihr euch trennen, dann ist das keine große Sache."

„Ich will mich aber von Rose nicht trennen", erwiderte Scorpius. „Und ich will was endgültiges mit ihr. Ich liebe sie, ich will für den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr zusammen sein und ich will, dass alle Welt weiß, dass wir uns dafür entschieden haben und zusammengehören."

James ließ sich in den großen Fernsehsessel in seinem Wohnzimmer fallen und starrte auf Scorpius und Al, die beide auf seinem Sofa saßen. James hatte keine große Wohnung, da er in den letzten Jahren wegen mehrerer Teamwechsel oft hatte umziehen müssen, und er hatte auch nicht viele Sachen, aber einen guten Sessel hatte er sich gegönnt. Scorpius erinnerte er an die Sessel von Joey und Chandler aus Friends, aber als er das vorhin angesprochen hatte, hatte James ihn nur verständnislos angesehen. Davon fühlte sich Scorpius mehr angegriffen als von James' Zweifeln an seinen Zukunftsplänen. Wie konnte man die Serie Friends nicht kennen?! Das war doch einer der Klassiker schlechthin!

„Aber Rose ist doch deine erste richtige Freundin. Ich meine, woher willst du wissen, ob nicht noch was besseres daherkommen wird?" James duckte sich geistesgegenwärtig, als Al aufgebracht das neueste Quidditchmagazin nach James warf.

„Wie kannst du das sagen?! Du redest hier über unsere Cousine!", rief Al wütend.

„Ich will ihnen doch gar nichts böses, Al, kannst du mal aufhören, mich zu attackieren?", rief James und warf das Magazin nun seinerseits nach seinem Bruder. Scorpius rutschte vorsichtshalber etwas von seinem besten Freund weg. Bei den Brüdern konnte man nie wissen. Einmal hatte er bei ihren Streitereien sogar ein blaues Auge davongetragen, weil er aus Versehen in die Schusslinie geraten war. Und damit konnte er morgen unmöglich heiraten. „Ich mein ja nur, ich könnte mir nie im Leben vorstellen, jetzt jemanden zu heiraten. Das wäre ja gerade so, als ob man in seinem Leben nur eine Torte probiert hätte und dann nie wieder eine andere essen will. Was, wenn die Torte scheiße schmeckt und man das einfach nicht merkt, weil man nie was anderes gegessen hat? Und dabei entgeht einem dann ein total abgefahrener Kuchen, nur weil man sich viel zu früh festgelegt hat."

„Aber ich hab doch schon anderen Kuchen gegessen", widersprach Scorpius lachend. „Rose schmeckt mir einfach am besten."

Al schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine so schreckliche Metapher, um Himmels Willen!", sagte er leidend. Scorpius klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen, du hast doch in deinem Leben nur mit Rose geschlafen!", erwiderte James ungläubig.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Es geht doch nicht nur um Sex, James! Ich war vor Rose schon verliebt und ich kann dir sagen, andere Torten interessieren mich nicht."

James schnaubte und trank einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Und in wen? Ich hab dich noch nie mit einer anderen gesehen."

„Und was war mit Enid Belby? Ich hab monatelang versucht, mit ihr auszugehen, aber sie war nur scharf auf dich. Einmal knabbern hat dir bei ihr wohl gereicht!" Merlin, er hätte in der fünften Klasse alles gegeben, um mit Enid ausgehen zu können. Aber als er endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, sie um eine Verabredung zu bitten, hatte sie ihm nur entschuldigend gesagt, dass sie in James verliebt war und es keinen Sinn hätte, mit Scorpius auszugehen. Scorpius war am Boden zerstört gewesen.

„Diese Metapher ist so grauenvoll", war das einzige, das Al dazu zu sagen hatte.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Wer?", fragte er völlig ratlos und Scorpius warf frustrierend seine Hände in die Luft.

„Ganz genau! Du kannst dich ja nicht mal mehr an sie erinnern! Was hatte das dann für einen Sinn?" Er hätte James dafür umbringen können, dass er wochenlang Liebeskummer gehabt hatte, während Enid sich Hoffnungen auf James gemacht hatte, der nie die Absicht gehabt hatte, sie zu erfüllen.

„Lassen wir mich mal Beiseite, Enid zählt doch gar nicht, wenn ihr noch nicht mal ein Date gehabt habt", konterte James unbeeindruckt. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre Enid jetzt ganz scharf auf dich. Willst du dir die Möglichkeit wirklich versauen?"

„Wieso sollte ich noch Interesse an Enid haben, wenn ich Rose habe? Rose ist die Liebe meines Lebens."

„Aber woher willst du das denn wissen, wenn sie deine erste Freundin ist? Woher?"

„Ich war vor Rose mit Carolina Matthews zusammen und im Vergleich zu Rose waren meine Gefühle für Carolina eher wie für Spinat als für Schokotorte." Nachdem er endlich mit Enid abgeschlossen hatte, war er mit Carolina zusammengekommen. Und auch wenn er sie gemocht hatte, mit seinen Gefühlen für Rose war das überhaupt nicht vergleichbar gewesen. Rose hatte er geliebt, schon damals in der sechsten Klasse, vielleicht sogar schon früher, wer konnte das nach so langer Zeit so genau wissen? Seine Gefühle für Rose hatten alle anderen völlig unwichtig gemacht.

„Könnt ihr bitte aufhören, Frauen mit Essen zu vergleichen? Davon wird mir schlecht", beschwerte Al sich. Er sah tatsächlich ein bisschen grün im Gesicht aus. Das lag wahrscheinlich am Jetlag, Al kam damit gar nicht gut zurecht.

„Aber woher weißt du, dass du keine bessere Torte finden wirst?", ignorierte James Al völlig. Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. James schien das wirklich zu beschäftigen, wenn er so darauf herumritt.

„Ich liebe Rose. Ich will mit ihr zusammen sein. Ich hoffe, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr zusammen sein kann. Wir waren ein Jahr getrennt und auch wenn das etwas war, das ich wirklich wollte, ohne sie war es nur halb so schön. Mir hätte sich jede an den Hals werfen können und ich hätte nur Augen für Rose gehabt. Ich weiß nicht, ob das für immer so bleiben wird. Das weiß niemand. Aber wenn ich mir meine Eltern anschaue, oder eure Eltern, oder Roses Eltern. Oder eure Großeltern. Es ist nicht so unrealistisch. Und warum soll ich darauf warten, dass ich vielleicht irgendwann jemand besseren finden könnte, wenn ich jetzt so glücklich mit Rose bin? Wenn ich so drauf wäre wie du, hätte ich eher Angst, dass ich die Richtige schon gefunden und wieder habe gehen lassen in der Hoffnung, irgendwann jemand besseren zu finden."

James starrte Scorpius mit offenem Mund an und fragte schließlich beinahe panisch: „Meint ihr, das ist schon passiert? Hab ich die Richtige schon gehabt und es nicht gemerkt?"

Al schnaubte nur und atmete dann tief durch, wohl, um seine Übelkeit zu verscheuchen.

„Beruhig dich, James", sagte Scorpius mit sanfter Stimme. Er stand auf, setzte sich auf die Lehne von James' Sessel und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Merlin, die Potters konnten vielleicht dramatisch sein. Zum Glück war Rose nicht so, sie war die Weasley, die am rationalsten war. „Wenn es dich tröstet, ich glaube nicht, dass eine von deinen Affären die Richtige war. Du suchst doch gar nicht nach ihr. Und selbst wenn du sie jetzt finden würdest, du bist doch gar nicht bereit dazu, eine solche Beziehung zu führen, da hätte das doch gar keinen Sinn." James schaute ihn betreten an. „Solltest du jemals eine Beziehung wollen wie die von Rose und mir, dann wirst du schon die Richtige finden, keine Sorge. Sowas kann man nicht erzwingen."

„Sonst wäre Della Chang nicht so ein Reinfall gewesen", betrauerte Al die einzige ernste Beziehung, die er in Hogwarts gehabt hatte.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Della war ein Reinfall, weil du dir eingeredet hast, dass sie ein völlig anderer Mensch ist, als sie war." Al war Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt gewesen, während Della eher Interesse an seiner berühmten Familie gehabt hatte als an ihm. War doch klar, dass das auf Dauer nicht hätte gut gehen können. Aber Al hatte ja nicht auf ihn hören wollen. Genauso wenig wie Lily auf Al hatte hören wollen, als der ihr von Leonard McLaggen hatte abraten wollen. Die Potters konnten unglaublich stur sein.

„Reite nur drauf rum, Scorp", sagte Al pampig. „Nur weil du die Liebe deines Lebens schon gefunden hast, musst du hier nicht so angeben. Wir wissen beide, dass wir Looser sind!"

„Hey! Schließ bitte nicht von dir auf andere!", erwiderte James empört. „Ich bin ein erfolgreicher Quidditchspieler! Mir ist es zu verdanken, dass die Cannons ihre beste Saison seit fünfzig Jahren hatten!"

„Ja, du bist der Beste", sagte Scorpius und tätschelte James die Schulter. Hätte er gewusst, dass das hier so ausartet, hätte er vielleicht doch vorgeschlagen, dass sie in einen Stripclub gehen, so wie James das vor jeder Hochzeit vorschlug. Da hätten sie wenigstens nicht über solche Themen reden müssen.

James trank einen Schuck und rülpste. „Genau! Vielen Dank, Scorp, dass das endlich mal jemand ausspricht."

Al verdrehte die Augen und trank seine Flasche leer. „Warum hast du keine Cousine, Scorp? Dann hätte ich mich in die verlieben können und wir hätten eine Doppelhochzeit gehabt und das wäre eine fantastische Geschichte gewesen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie die Hexenwoche sich vor Begeisterung überschlagen hätte?"

„Nein, danke." Merlin sei Dank hatte die noch keinen Wind davon gekriegt und würde hoffentlich erst so spät davon erfahren, dass es keinen mehr interessierte. Wenigstens war Rose „nur" die Tochter von Ron und Hermine und nicht von Harry Potter höchstpersönlich. (Obwohl die Zeitschrift eine Weile vermutet hatte, dass Rose vielleicht das Resultat einer Affäre von Hermine und Harry gewesen sein könnte. Scorpius hatte das nie nachvollziehen können, denn Rose war so offensichtlich Rons Tochter. Bei Hugo hatten sie sich die Mühe nicht mehr gemacht, der war seinem Vater so sehr aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, dass der Hexenwoche das keiner abgekaut hätte.) „Ich kann dir nur Ted als Cousin zweiten Grades anbieten, wäre der was für dich?" Seine Tante Daphne hatte keine Kinder und sein Vater war ein Einzelkind, deshalb hatte er keine Cousinen zu bieten.

„Vicky würde dich umbringen, wenn du ihr den Mann ausspannst!", lachte James lauthals und duckte sich erneut, als Al jetzt ein Kissen nach ihm warf, das stattdessen Scorpius am Kopf traf. Merlin sei Dank hatte der ehemalige Jäger Al keine Kraft in den Wurf gelegt. Das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, wäre, auf seiner Hochzeit mit einem blauen Auge aufzutauchen, weil die Potters sich nicht beherrschen konnten.

Al verdrehte die Augen. „Ted ist wie der Bruder für mich, den ich nie hatte, das ist doch das viel größere Hindernis", konterte er.

„Hey!"

Scorpius stand schnell auf, um aus der Schusslinie zu kommen. Er rettete sich in James' noch nie benutzte Küche und holte sein Handy heraus. „Hilf mir!", sagte er flehentlich zu Rose, als sie endlich seinen Anruf entgegennahm und hörte nur ihr lautes Lachen. Eine schöne Verlobte hatte er sich da ausgesucht.

**TBC…**


	21. Dezember: Letztes Handanlegen

**21\. Dezember: Letztes Handanlegen**

„Hey Mädels, seid ihr schon wach?", rief Tante Ginny laut in die Wohnung, während sie noch aus dem Kamin kletterte.

Lily, die gerade mit einer Bürste durch Roses Haare gefahren war, zuckte so sehr zusammen, dass sie die Bürste direkt fallen ließ.

„Au!", sagte Rose mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und schaute finster von Lily zu Tante Ginny. Sie war so schon schrecklich nervös, da konnte sie sowas auf keinen Fall gebrauchen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie wenigstens halbwegs gut geschlafen. Fast alle Bräute hatten ihr erzählt, dass das das schlimmste am Tag der Hochzeit gewesen war.

„Mum!", rief Lily vorwurfsvoll. „Du kannst doch hier nicht wie eine Verrückte rumbrüllen, die Wohnung ist winzig!" Sie hatten mit dem Frisieren im Bad angefangen, aber vor dem Spiegel war zu wenig Platz, deshalb saß Rose jetzt am Esstisch. Sie hatte den Spiegel aus dem Bad von der Wand genommen und auf einem herbeigezauberten Ständer auf den Tisch gestellt.

„Reg dich ab, Schatz, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ihr nicht verschlaft." Tante Ginny küsste erst Lily und dann Rose auf die Wange und hob die Bürste auf, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Interessiert schaute sie sie an. „Ist das eine Spezialbürste?"

„Ja, Mum hat sie mir vor ein paar Jahren geschenkt. Sie ist toll für buschiges Haar." Rose trug ihre Haare nur schulterlang, weil sie nicht den Nerv hatte, dauernd so viel Zeit in ihre Haare zu stecken, aber heute war ihre Hochzeit und da sollten sie wenigstens vernünftig ausschauen. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie fasziniert Scorpius ihre Haare schon bei Mollys Hochzeit angesehen hatte, und das war fast ein Jahr bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren und er noch Enid Belby hinterher getrauert hatte.

„Ist Hermine noch nicht da?", fragte Tante Ginny verwundert und schaute sich in der Wohnung um. „Sie ist doch sonst so pünktlich."

„Siehst du sie irgendwo?", fauchte Lily und nahm ihrer Mutter die Bürste wieder weg.

„Woah!", sagte Tante Ginny und musterte ihre Tochter verwundert. „Was ist denn los?"

„Wir hängen schon eine halbe Stunde hinter dem Zeitplan, wir sollten eigentlich schon längst beim Make-Up sein!", erwiderte Lily gestresst. Sie pustete gegen einige ihrer eigenen Haarsträhnen, die ihr in die Stirn fielen und fuhr Rose wieder mit der Bürste durch die Haare. Rose verzog das Gesicht, denn Lily war nicht gerade sanft.

„Ganz ruhig, Lils", sagte sie und nahm ihrer Cousine schließlich die Haarbürste weg, um nicht noch mehr Schmerzen erleiden zu müssen. „Und wenn schon. Ich hab genug Puffer eingeplant. Die Trauung ist doch erst am Nachmittag." Rose war normalerweise sehr viel gestresster als Lily, in so ziemlich jeder Situation, aber heute war ihre verdammte Hochzeit und sie wollte sich den Tag nicht verderben. Sie hatte schon genug Stress bei ihren Prüfungen gehabt, den Tag heute wollte sie einfach nur genießen, komme was wolle.

„Genau. Hör auf deine Cousine." Tante Ginny legte Lily die Hände auf die Schulter und führte sie zum Sofa. „Setz dich erstmal und atme tief durch. Es nützt keinem was, wenn die Trauzeugin durchdreht. Ich weiß noch, wie das bei meiner Hochzeit war, Hermine war unmöglich."

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Rose grinsend und bürstete sich ihre Haare jetzt selbst. Das hatte sie sowieso machen wollen, aber Lily hatte darauf bestanden, das eine Braut das an ihrem Hochzeitstag nicht nötig hatte.

„Oh, sie hat sich mit Ron gestritten, weil der es für nötig gehalten hat, Harry einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, anständig zu sein und mir nicht weh zu tun. Dann hat er ihm wohl noch gesagt, dass er in der Hochzeitsnacht nicht so stürmisch sein soll, weil ich ja noch Jungfrau bin."

Lily prustete laut los und schaute Tante Ginny ungläubig an. „Ernsthaft? Hat er das wirklich geglaubt?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann's dir nicht sagen. Gehofft vielleicht. Außerdem, wenn einer von uns in der Hochzeitsnacht noch Jungfrau gewesen wäre, dann doch eher Harry. Der hat einmal eine andere geküsst und eine Verabredung mit ihr gehabt, bevor er mit mir zusammen war. Als ob der zwischen all den Katastrophen Zeit gehabt hätte, seine Unschuld zu verlieren."

„Vielen Dank, das wollte ich immer schon über Onkel Harry wissen", erwiderte Rose grinsend. Dadurch, dass sie im Krankenhaus so ziemlich alles zu sehen bekam, hatte sie weniger Hemmungen als die meisten, über Sex zu sprechen, aber die Details ihrer Familienmitglieder musste sie jetzt auch nicht unbedingt erfahren.

„Gerne doch, mein Schatz. Ich kann dir auch erzählen, wie ich deine Eltern einmal bei uns in der Speisekammer erwischt habe. Ich bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass sie an dem Abend Hugo gezeugt haben, so gerne, wie der immer isst."

Rose verzog jetzt wirklich das Gesicht, so genau musste sie das nun doch nicht wissen.

„Diese Lüge verbreitest du immer noch?" Während Tante Ginny gesprochen hatte, war Roses Mutter im Wohnzimmer erschienen. Ihre Haare waren schon in den eleganten Dutt im Nacken geschlungen, den sie am liebsten zu solchen festlichen Anlässen trug. Ansonsten trug sie aber wie alle Anwesenden eine leichte Bluse und Jeans. Für Ende Mai war es schon sehr warm, deshalb waren wärmere Klamotten gar nicht nötig. In der Hand hielt sie ihre treue perlenbesetzte Handtasche, in der ihr ganzer Hausrat passen würde.

„Was?", fragte Tante Ginny und blickte ihre Mutter unschuldig an. „Du warst doch nach dem Abend schwanger!"

„Das schon, aber nicht in eurer Speisekammer! Du hast uns unterbrochen, bevor es soweit kommen konnte", sagte Roses Mutter und lief rosa an.

„Tante Hermine!", rief Lily schockiert und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Rose zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ihre Eltern hatten ein sehr lebendiges Sexleben. Glücklicherweise waren Hugo und sie im Laufe der Zeit sehr gut darin geworden, zu erkennen, wann ihre Eltern in Stimmung waren und waren ihnen sicherheitshalber immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Das war für alle das Beste gewesen.

„Wieso kommst du erst jetzt?", fragte sie ihre Mutter besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wolltest doch früher kommen."

„Ich weiß, Liebling, das tut mir auch sehr Leid", sagte sie entschuldigend. Sie küsste Rose auf die Wange und stellte die Handtasche auf den Tisch. Dann nahm sie Rose die Bürste aus der Hand und kümmerte sich selbst um das Haar, so wie Rose es gehofft hatte. Wenn jemand wusste, wie man mit ihren Haaren umgehen musste, dann war es ihre Mutter. „Ich war mit meiner Frisur auch schon vor einer Stunde fertig. Dann musste ich deinen Vater aber noch in seinen Festumhang zwingen und im Fuchsbau abgeben, damit wir sichergehen können, dass er auch da ist. Jetzt wird Molly ihn nicht mehr weglassen", sagte sie zufrieden. Sie legte die Bürste weg und begann damit, Roses Haare lose hochzustecken, so wie Rose es gewollt hatte. Sie wollte keinen Schleier, weil es am Fuchsbau sehr windig sein konnte, und so eine Frisur wie die ihrer Mutter kam ihr zu altmodisch vor, auch wenn sie ihr hervorragend stand, deshalb hatte sie sich dafür entschieden.

„Ron ist immer noch dagegen?", fragte Tante Ginny ungläubig.

Roses Mum seufzte. „Was soll ich dir sagen, du kennst ihn doch. Er ist ein Sturkopf. Er hätte keinen Mann gemocht, den Rose angeschleppt hätte und das Konzept eines Malfoys schon gar nicht. Aber wenn ich ihn lange genug dazu zwinge, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, wird er seine Meinung schon noch ändern. Mit Scorpius selbst hat das nichts zu tun", versicherte sie Rose schon zum hundertsten Mal.

„Das hilft mir aber auch nicht weiter", seufzte Rose. Seit vier Jahren redete sie sich ein, dass ihr Vater zur Vernunft kommen würde und seit vier Jahren war es nicht passiert. Er hatte zwar nichts zu ihrer Verlobung gesagt, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nichts davon hielt.

„Das wird schon, Rose. Mum konnte Fleur am Anfang auch überhaupt nicht leiden und mittlerweile sind sie ein Herz und eine Seele. Das dauert manchmal ein bisschen, aber am Ende wird noch alles gut", sagte Tante Ginny zuversichtlich und betrachtete mit Argusaugen, wie Roses Mutter mit der Frisur zurechtkam. Sie nahm ein paar Haarnadeln und ging ihr zur Hand, während Lily nur misstrauisch zusah und Rose vorsichtshalber die Augen komplett schloss.

„Wieso konnte Grandma Tante Fleur nicht leiden?", fragte Lily verwundert. Das würde Rose auch gerne wissen. Grandma und Tante Fleur kamen doch super miteinander aus.

„Ach, das hatte viele Gründe", antwortete Tante Ginny unbekümmert. „Sie fand die Verlobung zu überstürzt, Fleur war ihr zu jung, sie kam aus Frankreich, ständig hatte sie was zu meckern und erzählte uns, dass in Frankreich alles besser war… das letzte hat mich auch schrecklich genervt, aber nachdem ich bei Vickys Hochzeit gesehen hab, wo sie aufgewachsen ist …" Sie pfiff anerkennend. „Ich kann verstehen, dass der Fuchsbau für sie ein Kulturschock gewesen sein muss. Naja, wie dem auch sei, Mum hat sich nach einer Weile eingekriegt und bei der Hochzeit war alles in Butter gewesen. Bis die Todesser gekommen sind, natürlich, das hat den Abend am Ende irgendwie ruiniert." Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und half Roses Mum dabei, mit Haarspray ein paar der Strähnen zu fixieren. „Deshalb mach dir keine Sorgen, Rose. Ron hat Mums Sturkopf geerbt. Aber solange Scorpius dich anständig behandelt, wird das schon noch werden. Du wirst sehen, irgendwann gehen die beiden zusammen zu Quidditchspielen der Canons. Die haben so wenig Fans, da können sie das gebrauchen."

„Na wenn ihr meint", sagte Rose zweifelnd und drehte schließlich prüfend den Kopf, als ihre Mum ihr signalisierte, dass die Frisur fertig war. Sah gut aus, so hatte sie sich das vorgestellt.

„Fertig?", fragte Lily und sprang auf. „Dann bin ich jetzt dran." Lily hatte schon früh mit Make-Up experimentiert und war sehr gut darin. Rose überließ das ganze gerne ihr, da sie außer Lidschatten und etwas Lippenstift noch nie Make-Up benutzt hatte. Lily breitete eine Menge Utensilien auf dem Tisch aus und machte sich ans Werk.

„Und bist du schon aufgeregt, Liebling?", fragte ihre Mum und setzte sich auf den Platz, den Lily gerade frei gemacht hatte. „Ich weiß noch, ich war damals schrecklich aus dem Häuschen."

„Hält sich eigentlich noch in Grenzen. Ich hab nur Angst, dass sich seine Familie mit unserer nicht verstehen wird. Bisher ist es ja nicht sehr gut gelaufen", sagte Rose und machte schnell den Mund zu, weil Lily sich beschwerte, dass ihr Gesicht nicht ruhig war.

„Das wird schon", sagte Tante Ginny zuversichtlich. „Die sind schließlich alle Gäste bei uns und Mum besteht darauf, zu Gästen immer höflich zu sein. Solange die Malfoys nichts anrichten, wird das schon gut gehen."

„Ja, du solltest dir lieber Sorgen machen, dass Al und James sich streiten", warf Lily ein.

„Wieso?", fragte Tante Ginny alarmiert. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scorpius hat gestern Abend verzweifelt angerufen, weil die beiden angefangen haben, sich zu streiten und er ernsthaft überlegt hat, doch hier zu übernachten."

„Ach du meine Güte", seufzte Tante Ginny gequält. „Da sehen sich die Jungs so selten und machen so ein Theater. Gut, dass die sich nie ein Zimmer geteilt haben, sonst wäre das wie bei Fred und George ausgegangen."

„Wieso haben Al und James sich denn gestritten?", fragte Roses Mum besorgt.

„Was weiß ich", sagte Lily abfällig. „Irgendwelchen Scheiß halt, so wie immer. Al kann unausstehlich sein mit seinem Jetlag und James hat Frauen die ganze Zeit mit Essen verglichen und dann haben sie sich mit Kissen beworfen und während Scorpius mit uns gesprochen hat ist wohl noch eine Lampe kaputt gegangen … das übliche eben."

Scorpius hatte es zwar als nicht sonderlich dramatisch dargestellt, aber das Gebrüll im Hintergrund war schon sehr laut gewesen. Rose hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn er die Nacht mit ihr verbracht hätte, aber wenigstens eine Tradition hatte er bewahren wollen. Hoffentlich hatten die beiden sich wieder eingekriegt, Al und James konnten sich manchmal sehr gut in irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten hineinsteigern.

„Man möchte meinen, dass ich meine Söhne besser erzogen hätte", sagte Tante Ginny bedauernd. „Na wenigstens hab ich noch dich, Lily."

„Jaja, schieb die ganze Verantwortung wieder mir zu, nur weil meine Brüder Idioten sind", sagte Lily und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und was soll ich dann sagen? Ich hatte sechs Brüder, einer war immer ein Idiot, damit muss man leben", erwiderte Tante Ginny schulterzuckend.

Rose war froh, dass sie nur Hugo hatte. Sicher, ihr kleiner Bruder konnte auch ein Idiot sein, wie jeder Mensch, aber sie verstanden sich eigentlich sehr gut und stritten kaum. Sie freute sich, dass er jetzt mit der Schule fertig war und für Onkel George arbeiten würde, so würde sie ihn vielleicht etwas häufiger sehen können.

„Ich hätte ja gerne Geschwister gehabt"hnition hatte er bewahren wollen. schon sehr laut gewesen. , seufzte ihre Mutter. „So als Einzelkind kann das ganz schön langweilig sein, auch wenn ich mich immer gut selbst beschäftigen konnte. Deshalb wollte ich immer mehr als nur ein Kind. Aber ihr zwei reicht mir völlig. Eins Mädchen und ein Junge, genau wie ich es wollte."

„Mir hätten zwei ja auch gereicht", seufzte Tante Ginny. „Aber ich wollte ein Mädchen und Al war dummerweise ein Junge. Aber nach dreien wäre so oder so Schluss gewesen, egal, ob Mädchen oder Junge."

„Da hast du ja Glück gehabt", murmelte Lily noch genervter.

„Und wie viele Kinder wollt ihr, Rose?", fragte Tante Ginny neugierig.

„Eine ganze Weile überhaupt keine", sagte Rose entschlossen. Sie wollte in Ruhe ihre Ausbildung abschließen und sich im Krankenhaus etablieren, bevor sie eine Familie gründete. „In zehn Jahren vielleicht. Zwei wären glaube ich ganz nett, so wie Hugo und ich. Scorpius will auf gar keinen Fall nur eins, er hat das mehr gehasst als du, Mum."

„Ja, bei den Malfoys ist das auch scheiße", sagte Lily verständnisvoll. „Diese ganzen Erwartungen, die er erfüllen soll und die ständige Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn ich was angestellt hab, war das nie lange schlimm, weil James spätestens am nächsten Tag noch was viel schlimmeres gemacht hat." Rose lachte. Ja, auf James war in dieser Hinsicht immer Verlass.

„Naja, wenn das bei den Malfoys so läuft wie bei Sirius und seinem Bruder Regulus, dann wären zwei Kinder auch nicht so viel besser. Sirius hat sich ja völlig von der Familie losgesagt und dann wurde Regulus von allen Erwartungen erschlagen und die ganze Familie ist den Bach runtergegangen", wandte Roses Mutter ein.

„Selbst Schuld, wenn die Leute so verbohrt sind, dass sie nicht über den Tellerrand hinausschauen können", erwiderte Tante Ginny.

„So wie Dad?", fragte Rose. Im Grunde machte er auch nichts anderes als die Malfoys, die Rose genauso verabscheuten wie ihr Vater Scorpius, aus genau den gleichen Gründen. Und sie mussten es ausbaden, obwohl sie doch gar nichts gemacht hatten. Aber darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken, dazu würde sie später noch genug Gelegenheit haben.

Ihre Mum seufzte schwer. „Ach, Rosie, ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr tun können. Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich dich im Stich gelassen."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!", widersprach sie sofort. Ihre Mutter war fantastisch. „Du hast bestimmt alles versucht, um Dad zu überzeugen. Und du warst offen für Scorpius und bist immer nett zu ihm und du hast ihm eine Chance gegeben. Das ist mehr, als Dad je gemacht hat."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem."

„Er ist immerhin dabei", versuchte Tante Ginny das Positive zu finden. „Und er wird dich zum Altar führen, wenn du willst. Mum würde sonst ausflippen, und keiner legt sich mit Mum an. Besonders, weil sie Scorpius doch sehr gern hat."

„Sie war ihm immer dankbar, dass er sich sofort mit Al angefreundet hat." Sie waren alle geschockt gewesen, dass Al nach Slytherin gekommen war und nicht zu ihnen nach Gryffindor. Sie hatten mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet, aber Al hatte sich in seinem Haus sofort wohl gefühlt, weil Scorpius sofort sein bester Freund geworden war.

„Das war ich auch", sagte Tante Ginny sofort. „Sicher, sein Vater war während unserer Schulzeit unmöglich und seine Großeltern kann man völlig vergessen, aber Scorpius ist es zu verdanken, dass die erste Zeit für Al nicht so ein Desaster war wie für mich damals." Sie erschauderte, als sie sich wohl daran erinnerte, was das Tagebuch damals mit ihr gemacht hatte. Rose wurde ganz schlecht, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Al so etwas hätte passieren können. Merlin sei Dank war Scorpius dagewesen.

„Sowas hätte auch kein zweites Mal passieren können", widersprach Lily. „Horkruxe hat ja nicht jeder einfach so herumliegen." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und nickte zufrieden. „So, ich bin fertig. Was sagt ihr?" Rose schaute in den Spiegel und musste ein zweites Mal hinsehen, weil sie so überrascht von sich war. Sicher, Lily hatte nicht viel gemacht, Rose wollte sich schließlich noch wiedererkennen, aber es war doch erstaunlich, wie so ein bisschen einen Menschen so verändern konnte. Lily hatte besonders ihre Augen betont und goldenen Lidschatten benutzt, um ihre Farben aufzugreifen und ihre Augenringe weggeschminkt. Ihre Augen sahen riesig aus. Ihre Lippen hatten nur ein dezentes rot, das war perfekt.

„Fantastisch. Danke Lily", sagte Rose zufrieden. Sie stand auf und streckte sich nach dem langen Sitzen. Dann umarmte sie ihre Cousine, anschließend ihre Tante und zum Schluss ihre Mutter. „Vielen Dank euch allen. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne euch gemacht hätte."

„Scorpius würde dich auch so nehmen", sagte ihre Mum mit belegter Stimme. „Egal wie, er würde dich immer nehmen." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich bin so froh, dass du so einen Menschen gefunden hast. Einen wirklichen Partner. Auch wenn ich mich gerne über deinen Vater aufrege, er ist der beste Mann, den ich mir wünschen konnte und ich freue mich so, dass du auch so jemanden hast." Sie schluckte. Rose versuchte krampfhaft, ihre eigenen Tränen zurück zu halten. Ihr Make-Up war zwar wasserfest, aber sie hatte gehofft, erst bei der Trauung zu weinen. „Ich wünsche euch so sehr, dass es gut gehen wird. Dass ihr zusammen auf der Hochzeit eurer Kinder und eurer Enkelkinder noch so glücklich sein werdet. Es ist nicht einfach, aber es lohnt sich."

Rose schniefte und umarmte ihre Mutter wortlos. Solange sie auf ihrer Seite war, hatte ihr Dad keine Chance. Sie atmete tief durch. „Okay, ich muss jetzt mein Kleid anziehen.

Ihre Mutter biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Die Stille wurde schließlich von Tante Ginny unterbrochen, die sich lautstark die Nase putzte.

**TBC…**


	22. Dezember: Fehlender Familiensinn

**22\. Dezember: Fehlender Familiensinn**

"Narcissa, sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du tust, was ich glaube, dass du tust", sagte Lucius Malfoy entsetzt. Er musterte seine Frau, die an ihrem großen Schminktisch saß und sich sorgfältig die Wimpern tuschte. Ihr mittlerweile weiß gewordenes Haar war zu einem eleganten Knoten geschlungen und ihr neuer, sündhaft teurer grüner Festumhang hing an der Tür, die zu ihrem begehbaren Kleiderschrank führte.

Narcissa drehte sich um, bedachte ihn mit einem kalten Blick und wandte sich dann wieder ihren Wimpern zu.

"Was glaubst du denn, was ich tue?"

Lucius stützte sich auf seinen Gehstock und betrat ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie schliefen seit Jahren in getrennten Zimmern, das war für alle Beteiligten besser. "Ich glaube, dass du dich gerade fertig machst, um zu der Hochzeit deines Enkels mit diesem dreckigen Halbblut zu gehen."

Er wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr, aber sie begann nur damit, einen unauffälligen Lippenstift aufzutragen. Lucius beobachtete sie fassungslos dabei. Es war unglaublich, dass sie ihm so in den Rücken fiel. Einfach unfassbar. Sie musste den Verstand verloren haben.

"Wie kannst du es wagen -", begann er zornig.

Narcissa legte den Lippenstift beiseite und stand mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf. Sie baute sich vor ihm auf. "Wir sind eingeladen. Scorpius rechnet damit, dass ich komme."

Lucius schnaubte. Nur weil sie zu dieser Farce eingeladen waren, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch hingehen mussten. Er hatte mit seiner Frau darüber zwar nicht gesprochen, aber es war für ihn selbstverständlich gewesen, dass sie genausowenig vorhatte, die Einladung wahrzunehmen, wie er.

"Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du gutheißt, dass dein Enkel dieses dreckige Halbblut in unsere Familie bringt. Bei Salazar, sie ist eine _Weasley_! Diese Familie ist der größte Abschaum, der auf dieser Erde herumwandelt! Und damit nicht genug, muss sie auch noch die Tochter eines Schlammbluts sein! Wie _kannst_ du das gutheißen, Narcissa?!" Schwer atmend schaute er sie an.

Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Seine Frau hatte seine Ansichten immer geteilt. _Immer_. Sie standen, wofür der Dunkle Lord gestanden hatte. Und das bedeutete, dass nur Reinblüter wirklich das Recht hatten zu leben. Mit Halbblütern konnte man sich arrangieren, wenn es absolut notwendig war, aber mehr auch nicht. Lucius wäre nie auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, jemand anderen als eine reinblütige Frau zu heiraten. Alles andere war es nicht einmal wert, überhaupt beachtet zu werden. Und was diese Weasleys anging ... Sie missachteten diese ungeschrieben Gesetze so sehr, dass man gar nicht anders konnte, als sie auf eine Stufe mit dem Abschaum zu stellen. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie Dracos Sohn es überhaupt schaffte, dieses Halbblut anzufassen. Unbegreiflich.

"Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich es gutheiße", erwiderte Narcissa. Sie nahm ihren Festumhang vom Haken und verschwand damit in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Verwirrt schaute Lucius ihr hinterher.

"Aber warum gehst du dann dorthin? Du solltest diesen Wahnsinn nicht auch noch unterstützen! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Draco nicht den Mumm dazu hat, seinem Sohn diese Heirat zu verbieten."

Draco war viel zu lasch. Er hatte es nie geschafft, seinen Sohn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Anstatt dafür zu sorgen, dass er in Hogwarts geeigneten Umgang pflegte, wie zum Beispiel Mortimer Zabini, ließ er es zu, dass er sich mit so fragwürdigen Subjekten wie Albus Potter umgab. Es sollte ein Gesetz dafür geben, mit dem man anständigen Zauberern verbot, mit Mitgliedern der Familie Weasley zu verkehren. Dabei konnte nichts Gutes herauskommen. Lucius wurde beinahe schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass so jemand jetzt in seine Familie kam, weil sein eigener Sohn nicht fähig gewesen war, seinem Sohn die richtigen Werte zu vermitteln. Daran war nur diese dumme Astoria Greengras schuld. Sie hatte Draco verweichlicht, hatte seinen Blick für Gut und Böse auf den Kopf gestellt und jetzt war die Katastrophe eingetreten. Die schlimmste, die es überhaupt geben konnte!

"Ich gehe dahin, mein lieber Lucius, weil ich etwas erkannt habe, was auch Draco erkannt hat. Wofür du viel zu blind bist. Scorpius lässt sich nichts verbieten. Er lässt sich nichts sagen. Er hat seinen eigenen Kopf und er sieht die Dinge nicht so wie wir. Ich bin auch nicht der Meinung, dass er damit Recht hat und das weißt du, aber ich bin nicht so verblendet, mir einzureden, dass er sich irgendwann ändern wird. Er liebt dieses Mädchen, Lucius. Und er _wird _sie heiraten, egal, ob wir etwas dagegen haben oder nicht. Du hast ihn gesehen. Selbst deine haltlose Drohung, ihm sein Geld wegzunehmen, hat nicht gewirkt. Er wird sie nicht aufgeben. Und wenn wir das nicht akzeptieren, dann wird er nicht zögern, uns aus seinem Leben zu streichen und das weißt du so gut wie ich."

Lucius verzichtete darauf, seine Frau darauf hinzuweisen, dass er das schon so gut wie getan hatte. Seit Dracos Sohn volljährig war, hatte er sich geweigert, irgendeinen längeren Zeitraum auf diesem Anwesen zu verbringen. Lucius konnte die paar Mal, die er ihn nach dessen siebzehnten Geburtstag gesehen hatte, an einer Hand abzählen. Er wusste, dass Narcissa seine Weigerung, Zeit hier zu verbringen, sehr wehtat, aber Lucius würde den Teufel tun und auf ihren Enkel zugehen, obwohl er selbst im Recht war. Er war nicht derjenige, der sich mit einem dreckigen Halbblut eingelassen hatte und die ganze Familie in den Schmutz zog. Vielleicht wäre es sogar besser, wenn Dracos Sohn sie aus seinem Leben verbannen würde. Dann würden sie vielleicht besser mit dieser Schande leben können.

Fertig angezogen verließ Narcissa ihren Kleiderschrank wieder. Sie sah so perfekt und elegant aus wie immer. Schon als junges Mädchen hatte sie diese Eleganz gehabt, die ihren beiden Schwestern völlig gefehlt hatte.

Sie musterte ihn kurz und schüttelte dann bedauernd den Kopf. "Ich sollte nicht erwarten, dass du es verstehst. Familie ist dir nicht so wichtig wie mir. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen, Lucius: Wir sind kurz davor, Scorpius zu verlieren. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er nicht uns wählen wird, wenn er sich jemals entscheiden sollte. Er ist unser einziger Enkel. Er ist die einzige Hoffnung darauf, dass der Familienname weitergeführt wird."

"Nicht mit dieser Person! Niemals!", widersprach Lucius heftig. Seine Vorfahren würden sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie wüssten, dass eine _Weasley_ dafür sorgen würde, dass ihr guter reinblütiger Name weiterhin existierte. Da wäre es besser, wenn er aussterben würde.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. "So alt und trotzdem so naiv. Es wird passieren. Mit oder ohne deine Einwilligung." Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick in ihren Spiegel und befestigte eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihrem Ohr.

"Narcissa -", versuchte Lucius noch einmal, seine Frau zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber sie unterbrach ihn.

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich Scorpius wegen deiner Verbohrtheit verliere, Lucius", sagte sie entschlossen. "Draco ist schon nicht sonderlich gut auf uns zu sprechen, weil du Astoria nie gebilligt hast. Und für Scorpius wären wir nicht einmal ein Verlust. Er und Draco sind alles, was ich habe. _Alles_. Ich werde sie nicht verlieren. Und wenn dir dein Familiensinn nicht ganz abhandengekommen ist, dann würde ich dir empfehlen, deinen Festumhang anzuziehen und mitzukommen. Keiner wird erwarten, dass du lange bleibst." Sie warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu und rauschte an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Sie drehte sich nicht einmal um, als sie sagte: "Ich werde in zehn Minuten aufbrechen."

Lucius schaute ihr nach und ließ sich schließlich seufzend auf ihren Schminkstuhl sinken. Er hatte Familiensinn. Seine Familie war sehr wichtig für ihn. Sein Sohn war sehr wichtig für ihn. Er hatte viel riskiert damals im Krieg, um sicherzustellen, dass sie alle heil aus dieser Sache herauskamen. Aber alles hatte seine Grenzen. Er konnte einfach nicht darüber hinwegsehen, wie Dracos Sohn sich gegen alles stellte, für das er selbst stand. Er konnte sich nicht einfach hinsetzen und dabei zusehen, wie alles, was ihm wichtig war, von Dracos Sohn mit Füßen getreten wurde und dabei auch noch so tun, als ob er sich darüber freuen würde. Wieso begriff Narcissa nicht, dass sie unmögliches von ihm verlangte?

Es machte ihm auch keinen Spaß, seinen Sohn zu verlieren. Er war nicht dumm, er wusste, dass Draco ihn längst nicht mehr so sehr schätze, wie er es früher getan hatte. Seit es Astoria in seinem Leben gab. Und die Beziehung zu Dracos Sohn war auch den Bach heruntergegangen, als dieses Halbblut in sein Leben getreten war. Nur diese verdammten Frauen waren daran schuld, dass ihre Familie so zerstört war!

Er erhob sich langsam wieder, um sich einen Drink zu genehmigen. Er würde nicht zu dieser verdammten Hochzeit gehen.

Im Herausgehen fiel sein Blick auf ein Bild, das auf Narcissas Nachttisch stand. Es schien ein neueres zu sein. Es zeigte seine Frau mit seinem Sohn und ihrem Enkel im Garten von Dracos Anwesen. Sie hatte ihre Arme um die beiden gelegt und schaute glücklich in die Kamera. Und auch Draco und sein Sohn wirkten fröhlich und zufrieden. Es war keine Spur von der Verachtung zu sehen, die Lucius seit langem von ihnen gewohnt war. Sie sahen aus wie eine Familie. Eine normale glückliche Familie.

Lucius spürte einen starken Stich in seiner Brust. Er klammerte sich an seinen Gehstock. Es war ihm unmöglich, den Blick von dem Bild abzuwenden, das etwas darstellte, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es überhaupt noch existierte.

Gequält schloss er die Augen. Er würde wohl doch zu dieser verdammten Hochzeit gehen müssen.

**TBC…**


	23. Dezember: Familie

**23\. Dezember: Familie**

„Das ist ja ein bezauberndes Haus", sagte Astoria, als sie und Draco im Garten des Fuchsbaus erschienen. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, wo sie hinmusste, aber die Adresse und das Passwort hatten in der Einladung gestanden. Seit dem Krieg war der Fuchsbau mit etlichen Zaubern geschützt, die für die Hochzeit aufgehoben worden waren und erst später wieder aktiviert wurden. Stattdessen gab es einen, der es allen Gästen, die eine Einladung erhalten hatten, problemlos erlaubte hier aufzutauchen.

Draco schnaubte abfällig. „So lange es nicht zusammenfällt."

Astoria warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Du hast versprochen, nett zu sein und niemanden zu beleidigen. Du willst deinen Sohn und mich an seinem Hochzeitstag doch nicht enttäuschen, oder?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, nickte aber schließlich. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Astoria küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Dann ist ja gut", sagte sie zufrieden. Sie wusste, dass Draco sich ehrlich freute, dass Scorpius seine große Liebe heiratete, aber sie wusste auch, dass er nicht einfach so aus seiner Haut konnte und die Weasleys waren schon immer ein rotes Tuch für ihn gewesen. Er war immer nur höflich und nett zu Al und Rose gewesen, wenn sie bei ihnen zuhause waren, aber mit all den Weasleys, die er noch aus der Schule kannte, auf einem Haufen, war das etwas ganz anderes. Sie hoffte nur, dass keiner Scorpius und Rose ihren großen Tag versaute. Sie wusste, wie unangenehm es war, wenn diese Spannungen im Hintergrund zu spüren waren. Das war das, was sie am meisten von ihrer Hochzeit in Erinnerung hatte und sie wollte vermeiden, dass es Scorpius und Rose ebenso gehen würde.

„Der Garten ist ja wunderschön hergerichtet", sagte sie anerkennend. Die Bänder und Tücher in den Bäumen waren wunderschön, genau wie die Lichter. Die Stühle für die Trauung standen bereits alle, der Gang war mit einem goldenen Teppich ausgelegt und der Altar am Ende des Ganges sah einfach wunderschön aus, unter einer Pergola die mit Rosen bedeckt war. Ein Traum!

„Ja, ganz nett", murmelte Draco. Er konnte sie nicht täuschen, Astoria wusste, dass es ihm gefiel.

Bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, kam eine Gestalt auf sie zugeeilt. Ein kleiner älterer Mann mit schneeweißen Haaren. „Die ersten Gäste sind ja schon da!", sagte er aufgeregt und umarmte Astoria ohne viel Federlesen. Draco streckte ihm rasch die Hand hin, bevor er auch ihn umarmen konnte. „Hallo, hallo, herzlich willkommen! Sie müssen Scorpius' Mutter sein, er hat schon viel von Ihnen erzählt."

Astoria nickte. „Und Sie sind sein Großvater?"

Mr. Weasley nickte. „Genau." Er schaute auf das kleine Päckchen, das sie bei sich trug. „Ist das die Torte? Molly ist schon ganz unruhig, am besten bringen Sie sie gleich in die Küche. Wenn Sie geradeaus gehen, dann können Sie das gar nicht verfehlen." Er deutete in die Richtung und starrte dann in die Ferne. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Hermines Eltern müssen gleich kommen und ich hoffe nur, dass sie den Weg finden, sie waren nur einmal hier."

Astoria strahlte ihn an und nahm Draco an der Hand. „Vielen Dank, ich bringe den Kuchen gleich zu Ihrer Frau." Astoria war sehr enttäuscht gewesen, dass Roses Großmutter praktisch alles vorbereiten würde und sie gar nichts zu der Hochzeit beitragen konnte. Sie hatte sich praktisch auf die Gelegenheit gestürzt, die Torte machen zu können. Sie war eine sehr gute Bäckerin, besonders, nachdem Scorpius ihr The Great British Bake Off im Fernsehen gezeigt hatte. Einen Monat lang hatte sie mit den unterschiedlichsten Geschmacksrichtungen experimentiert und zahllose Dekorationen ausprobiert. Draco hatte Kuchen schon gar nicht mehr sehen können. Sie hoffte nur, dass es allen schmecken würde und dass sie genug gemacht hatte. Für so viele Leute hatte sie noch nie gebacken.

Sie fanden ohne Probleme die Küchentür. Astoria klopfte an und öffnete sie dann einfach, als sie einen lauten Krach hörte. In dem Zimmer herrschte das totale Chaos, überall lagen Tabletts und Teller mit Essenstanden Tabletts sie einen lauten Krach hörte. I und mittendrin stand eine rundliche ältere Frau, die Roses Vater rigoros mit einer Bürste durch die Haare fuhr.

„Dass Hermine dich so überhaupt aus dem Haus gelassen hat! Du wirst Rosies großen Tag nicht ruinieren, indem du nicht anständig aussiehst!"

Astoria hörte Draco hinter sich hämisch lachen und rammte ihm einen Ellbogen in die Nieren. „Du hast versprochen, nett zu sein!", zischte sie ihm zu. Das fehlte noch, dass er die Leute beleidigte, die für Scorpius zu einer zweiten Familie geworden waren. Sie würde sich schämen, dass Scorpius lieber zu Weihnachtsfeiern im Fuchsbau als zu seinen eigenen Großeltern ging, wenn sie die Feiern bei ihren Schwiegereltern nicht genauso verabscheuen würde. Sie räusperte sich laut und strahlte in die Runde. „Hallo, ich bin Scorpius' Mum. Wo kann ich die Hochzeitstorte hinstellen?"

Roses Vater und Großmutter drehten sich um und starrten Astoria überrascht an. Dann drückte Mrs. Weasley ihrem Sohn die Bürste in die Hand und eilte zu Astoria, um sie zu umarmen. So herzlich war sie von ihren Schwiegereltern noch nie empfangen worden. „Willkommen, willkommen. Kommen Sie mit, ich zeige Ihnen den Tisch. Scorpius hat mir ja gestern schon ein Bild gezeigt, die Torte sah atemberaubend aus." Sie schaute skeptisch auf das kleine Päckchen. „Ich dachte nur, dass sie etwas größer sein wird?", versuchte sie taktvoll zu bleiben.

Astoria lachte. „Oh, sie hat fünf Stockwerke, sie ist riesig. Meine Schwester hat mir ein spezielles Päckchen zugeschickt, damit ich sie transportieren kann." Daphne war mit einem Konditor befreundet und der hatte sehr gute Möglichkeiten, um Torten unproblematisch zu transportieren. Astoria hätte sie sonst kleinzaubern müssen und sie hatte Schauergeschichten gehört, was das dem Backwerk antun konnte.

Mrs. Weasley führte Astoria zu einem runden Tischchen, das mit einer goldenen Tischdecke belegt war. Sie würde fantastisch aussehen. Astoria stellte ihr Päckchen ab und klopfte dann dreimal mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf, während sie sich konzentrierte, die französische Zauberformel korrekt auszusprechen. Dann machte sie sich daran, die Torte vorsichtig herauszuholen. In ihrer ganzen Schönheit war sie über einen Meter hoch. Die fünf unterschiedlichen Kuchen waren mit grün marmoriertem Fondant eingedeckt und hatten Akzente von Blattgold. Zur Dekoration hatte Astoria ein paar echte Rosen an der Torte befestigt, um den Namen der Braut zu würdigen. Ganz oben standen ein kleiner Scorpius und eine kleine Rose und strahlten sich verliebt an. Wie die Originale. Ohne eingebildet zu sein, konnte Astoria sagen, dass das das beste Backwerk war, das sie je zustanden gebracht hatte.

„Die ist ja wunderschön", sagte Mrs. Weasley beeindruckt. „Scorpius hat ja richtig untertrieben."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Astoria geschmeichelt und lehnte sich gegen Draco, der stolz einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie auch schmeckt. Ich hab mich bemüht, alle Allergien zu beachten, es sollte keine bösen Überraschungen geben."

„Und selbst wenn, Rosie ist doch schon fast eine fertige Heilerin, die kann jeden retten", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley optimistisch. „Ron, was sagst du, das ist doch eine fantastische Torte, nicht wahr?"

Roses Vater trat einen Schritt näher und betrachtete die Torte kritisch. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nickte er. „Ja, sehr schön." Er lächelte Astoria gequält an und nickte Draco dann nur abfällig zu. „Malfoy", sagte er kurz angebunden, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und aus der Küche stürmte.

Mrs. Weasley sah ihm seufzend hinterher. „Sie müssen ihn entschuldigen. Das mit Rosie nimmt ihn ziemlich mit." Astoria konnte ihn verstehen. Für sie war es auch schwer, dass ihr einziges Kind heute heiraten würde. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er bereits erwachsen war, aber dieser Tag heute hatte doch etwas sehr endgültiges, auch wenn sie sich wirklich für ihn freute, dass er so eine wunderbare Frau wie Rose gefunden hatte. „Scorpius und Al sind schon da und ziehen sich oben um, wenn Sie ihn gerne noch vor der Trauung sehen möchten", sagte Mrs. Weasley lächelnd und deutete zur Treppe. „Erster Stock, zweite Tür links."

Astoria und Draco folgten ihren Anweisungen und stiegen die Treppe hinauf. An der Wand hingen lauter Bilder, mit rothaarigen Menschen eindeutig in der Überzahl. Astoria war überrascht, dass sie auch Scorpius' silberblondes Haar auf ein paar der Aufnahmen entdecken konnte. Ihr Sohn war wohl schon länger Teil der Familie als sie gedacht hatte.

„Das Haus ist größer, als ich dachte. Von außen sieht es ja winzig aus", raunte Scorpius ihr leise zu. Auch wenn sie ihm insgeheim zustimmte, verdrehte sie nur die Augen und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Was hast du mir versprochen, Schatz?"

Jetzt verdrehte er seinerseits die Augen und sagte gelangweilt auf: „Wenn ich nichts nettes sagen kann, soll ich gar nichts sagen. Zufrieden?"

„Wir werden sehen, ob du dich daran hältst", sagte sie unbeeindruckt. Sie wusste, dass er die Weasleys nicht mochte, aber sie wusste auch, dass er Scorpius unter keinen Umständen den Tag versauen wollte. Sie glaubte aber nicht, dass er aus seiner Haut konnte, egal, wie gut seine Absichten waren, deshalb erschien ihr das als die sicherste Variante.

Sie klopfte an die hoffentlich richtige Tür und einen Moment später streckte Al den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Ein breites Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf, als er sie sah. „Astoria, Merlin sein Dank bist du da!", sagte er erleichtert und riss die Tür auf. „Kannst du eine Fliege binden? Wir sind schon ganz verzweifelt."

So sahen die beiden auch aus. Scorpius und Al waren ganz schick in ihren Festumhängen. Al hatte zur Feier des Tages versucht, sein Haar zu bändigen, wenn auch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, und Scorpius war einfach umwerfend. Astoria konnte gar nicht glauben, wie erwachsen ihr kleiner Junge aussah, auch wenn die Fliege, an der er die ganze Zeit herumfummelte, eine Katastrophe war. Bei den Feiern seiner Großeltern hatte er schon häufiger eine Fliege tragen müssen und er hatte es noch nie geschafft, sie selbst zu binden. Sie war irgendwie erleichtert, dass sich wenigstens nicht alles geändert hatte.

„Natürlich kann ich. Draco kann's bis heute nicht." Das war eine Lüge, Draco konnte es sehr gut. Aber er bestand trotzdem darauf, dass sie ihm immer seine Fliegen band, weil sie es seiner Meinung nach besser konnte. Und es war ein schönes Ritual, besonders wenn sie zu seinen verhassten Eltern gehen mussten.

„Hey!", beschwerte Draco sich wie auf Kommando. „Das ist eine Unverschämtheit. Al, komm her, ich beweis euch, dass ich eine Fliege ganz genauso gut binden kann." Er wollte wohl verhindern, vor den Jungs schlecht dazustehen. Al ging bereitwillig zu ihm und Draco wollte sie so unbedingt übertrumpfen, dass er Al fast erwürgte in seinem Eifer.

„Dad! Sei vorsichtig! Ich brauch meinen Trauzeugen doch noch", sagte Scorpius warnend. „Das fehlt gerade noch, dass du Al heute umbringst. Könnt ihr euch dieses Schlachtfeld vorstellen?"

Draco schnaubte. „Jetzt posaun meinen Plan doch nicht so raus, Scorpius, was glaubt ihr denn, warum ich bisher so nett war! Das war alles genauso vorgesehen, seit wir dich das erste Mal zum Zug gebracht haben."

Al lachte und zog ein bisschen an der Fliege, die Draco mittlerweile langsamer und sorgfältiger band. „Ihr habt geplant, dass ich nach Slytherin komme und sein bester Freund werde und Scorpius sich sechs Jahre später in Rose verliebt und sie jetzt heiratet?"

„Natürlich. Trewlawny ist nicht die einzige, die wahrsagen kann", erwiderte Draco und zwinkerte den anderen zu. Astoria verdrehte die Augen und betrachtete prüfend ihren Sohn. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie schniefte.

„Mum?", fragte Scorpius besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Er hatte sich sorgfältig rasiert, aber ein paar Stoppeln waren noch zu spüren. Merlin, er war wirklich nicht mehr ihr kleiner Junge. In ein paar Stunden würde er ein Ehemann sein. Und dabei kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie ihn erst gestern zum ersten Mal im Arm gehalten, ihr kleiner zerknautschter Schreihals, der sich stundenlang nicht beruhigen wollte.

„Ich wünsch dir alles Gute", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Lass dir den Tag bloß nicht von irgendjemandem vermiesen. Sowas kommt nicht wieder."

Dankbar griff sie nach dem Taschentuch, das Draco ihr reichte, und putzte sich lautstark die Nase. Hoffentlich würde sie das noch in den Griff bekommen, sie wollte nicht den ganzen Tag ein Wrack bei der Hochzeit sein.

„Und ihr seid soweit? Habt ihr alles? Ringe? Gelübde?", fragte Draco. Al hielt triumphierend eine Schatulle in die Höhe, die er aus seinem Festumhang gezogen hatte und Scorpius zeigte ihnen ein Stück Pergament, das eng beschrieben zu sein schien.

„Alles da", grinste Scorpius. „Vielleicht geht ihr schon raus in den Garten, Grandma und Grandpa müssten doch bald kommen. Und Tante Daphne und Tante Marion auch, oder? Nicht, dass die bei all den Weasleys untergehen." Astoria warf einen Blick auf ihre filigrane goldene Armbanduhr und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Lieber Himmel, du hast Recht. Der Portschlüssel kommt in zwei Minuten." Es lagen einige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf dem Fuchsbau, aber sie hatte gehört, dass das nichts war im Vergleich zu früheren Hochzeiten, wo die Gäste auf umliegenden Hügeln ankamen und noch einen Fußweg zurück legen mussten, weil man nicht mal in der Nähe vom Fuchsbau erscheinen konnte. Glücklicherweise waren diese Zeiten vorbei.

Sie ergriff Dracos Hand und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. „Dann sehen wir uns gleich bei der Hochzeit. Viel Glück, Schatz!"

Im Garten wimmelte es schon vor Leuten. Die rothaarigen überwiegten, aber es gab auch genug andere Haarfarben. Astoria stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und suchte nach Gesichtern, die ihr bekannt vorkamen. „Siehst du meine Eltern, Schatz?", fragte sie besorgt. Sie hatte die beiden schon lange nicht gesehen, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Schwester und ihrer Schwägerin, und sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Außerdem freute sie sich, dass Scorpius' Seite nicht ganz so leer war. Natürlich kam ihre kleine Familie nicht gegen die Nummer an Weasleys an, aber trotzdem. Es ging ums Prinzip.

„Ist das nicht der Hut deiner Mutter?", sagte Draco schließlich und deutete zur anderen Ecke des Gartens, wo ein Hut mit einem riesigen Blumengesteck die Menge überragte.

„Ja!", rief Astoria glücklich und schlängelte sich behände auf ihren hohen Schuhen durch den Garten, Draco dicht auf den Fersen. „Mum!" Sie fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals und atmete ihr vertrautes Parfum ein. „Wie schön, dass ihr da seid." Ihre Familie würde noch eine ganze Woche bei ihnen bleiben, deshalb konnte sie sie richtig genießen, wenn sie erstmal diesen Tag überstanden hatte.

„Astoria, Engelchen, wie schön!", erwiderte ihre Mutter und küsste sie auf beide Wangen, bevor sie auch einen perplexen Draco herzlich umarmte. „Ich kann's gar nicht glauben, dass unser kleiner Junge schon heiratet. Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er meinen Picasso mit meinem Lippenstift bemalt und gedacht hat, dass es mir nicht auffällt."

„Wem sagst du das", seufzte Astoria. „Aber was soll man machen, wenn er glücklich ist?"

„Wir waren doch auch nicht älter, Liebes, so ist der Lauf des Lebens", erwiderte Astorias Vater und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber unser einziger Enkel heiratet. Kommst du dir da nicht auch ein bisschen alt vor?", seufzte ihre Mutter. „Ich meine, stell dir mal vor, nächstes Jahr könnten wir schon Urgroßeltern sein!"

„Jetzt macht aber mal halblang, Scorpius hat uns versichert, dass sie sich mit der Familiengründung noch viel Zeit lassen wollen", unterbrach Draco ihre Eltern. „Rose möchte erst ihre Ausbildung beenden und in ihrer Karriere Fuß fassen, und Scorpius möchte im Ministerium einiges auf den Weg bringen."

Astoria konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, ihr kleiner Junge und ein Baby. Obwohl sie sich schon freute, Großmutter zu werden und Babysitten zu können. Sie liebte Babys und sie war bis heute enttäuscht, dass Draco und sie nur ein Kind hatten haben können. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie gerne so eine große Bande gehabt wie Molly und Arthur Weasley. Dann wäre ihr großes Haus jetzt nicht so still.

„Sind Daphne und Marion gar nicht mitgekommen?" Sie hatte ihre Schwester und Schwägerin noch länger nicht gesehen als ihre Eltern und freute sich schon unglaublich auf ihre große Schwester.

„Doch, doch, aber du kennst doch deine Schwester. Sie hasst Portschlüssel und hat gerade einen Trank gegen Übelkeit schlucken müssen, den musste sie erst auf der Toilette anrichten." Daphne hatte einen furchtbar empfindlichen Magen, was es ihr bei ihren Auslandsreisen für das französische Ministerium in der Abteilung zur internationalen Zusammenarbeit nicht gerade leichter machte, aber davon hatte sie sich noch nie abhalten lassen.

„Ich bin schon da, keine Sorge. Hi, Tori, schön, dich zu sehen." Daphne war in genau diesem Moment hinter Astoria aufgetaucht und Astoria fiel auch ihrer Schwester ohne zu zögern um den Hals. Sie sah erschöpft, aber zufrieden aus. „Ich verpass doch die Hochzeit von meinem einzigen Neffen nicht. Ganz besonders mit einer Weasley." Sie lachte. „Was für eine Ironie, ihr müsst euch ja vor Lachen kaum einkriegen!", sagte sie grinsend zu Draco.

Draco verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Unglaublich. Woher hast du das gewusst, Phee? Meine Eltern sind so belustigt, dass sie gar nicht erst kommen wollen, um die Zeremonie nicht mit dauernden Lachanfällen zu stören."

„Sie kommen nicht?", fragte Daphne überrascht und verständnislos. „Warum denn das?"

„Was glaubst du denn, Phee?", sagte Daphnes Frau Marion und verdrehte die Augen. „Aus dem gleischen Grund, aus dem mein Vater sisch auch geweigert 'at, su unserer 'ochzeit su kommen. Sie sind alt und verbohrt." Ihre Eltern hatten Marion ohne Probleme in der Familie willkommen geheißen, aber besonders Marions Vater hatte Probleme damit, eine Frau als Schwiegertochter zu akzeptieren. Und noch dazu eine Engländerin. Astoria war sich ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, womit er mehr Probleme gehabt hatte, Daphnes Geschlecht oder ihre Nationalität. Nach zehn Jahren hatte er die Ehe seiner Tochter murrend akzeptiert, aber glücklich war er trotzdem nicht damit.

„Ich hab versucht, sie zu überreden, aber ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass Scorpius glücklicher ist, wenn sie gar nicht erst kommen", seufzte Draco enttäuscht. Er versuchte es zu verstecken, aber es nahm ihn ganz schön mit, dass seine Eltern so stur waren. Astoria war nicht im geringsten überrascht, aber man hoffte trotzdem auf das Beste.

„Der arme Junge", sagte Astorias Mutter mitfühlend. „Dann müssen wir uns eben doppelt so sehr anstrengen, als seine einzigen Großeltern hier. Hoffentlich ist unser Geschenk groß genug", sagte sie besorgt.

Astorias Dad lachte. „Ich bitte dich, du hast ihnen eine neue Küchenausstattung im Wert von tausend Galleonen gekauft, das wird ja wohl reichen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber dieser neue Rennbesen, meinst du nicht, dass er Scorpie gefallen hätte?"

„Und was soll Rose damit anfangen? Sie hasst doch fliegen", widersprach Daphne. „Ein Hochzeitsgeschenk sollte wirklich für beide sein und nicht nur für einen."

Astoria lachte. „Dann war die Küchenausstattung aber auch nicht das Richtige, Rose kocht so gut wie gar nicht."

Ihre Mutter wurde blas. „Nicht?", fragte sie enttäuscht. „Meinst du, sie würde sich über ein Cabrio freuen?"

Daphne verdrehte die Augen und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Mum, jetzt sei doch einmal realistisch."

Das war nun wirklich zu viel verlangt von ihrer Mutter. Sie war ein herzensguter Mensch, aber sie zeigte ihre Zuneigung einfach viel zu gerne mit völlig übertriebenen Geschenken. Astoria hatte zu ihrer eigenen Hochzeit eine Tiara bekommen und Draco und sie ein goldenes Himmelbett. Es war ein fantastisches Bett, aber trotzdem. Daphne und Marion hatten sie gleich ein ganzes Haus gekauft, weil ihre großzügige Altbauwohnung in Paris ihrer Mutter viel zu klein vorgekommen war.

Sie lehnte sich zu Draco, der ihre Familie wie immer leicht sprachlos anstarrte. „Vielleicht kannst du uns schon mal ein paar Plätze reservieren, Schatz." Er hatte ihre Familie sehr gerne, aber es fiel ihm auch immer schwer, seine Kommentare zu verkneifen, deshalb war es besser, wenn er sie nur in kleinen Dosen ertrug. Die nächste Woche würde für ihn lang genug werden, auch wenn es er gerne für sie tat.

„Unsere Seite ist doch sowieso leer", murmelte er, machte sich aber, nachdem er sie auf die Wange geküsst hatte, folgsam auf den Weg zu der riesengroßen Menge an Stühlen, die auf dem Rasen aufgestellt waren. Über allem flatterten glitzernde goldene Tücher. Um die Stühle rankten sich rote Rosen und alles sah sehr elegant, aber überhaupt nicht steif aus. Wenn diese Bruchbude, die die Weasleys Haus nannten, nicht im Hintergrund gestanden hätte, hätte es wirklich schön aussehen können.

Es war Draco immer noch ein Rätsel, warum sein Sohn unbedingt im Garten der Weasleys hatte heiraten wollen, wenn doch auch Astorias und sein Garten zur Verfügung gestanden hätte – und weitaus spektakulärer gewesen wäre, ohne Frage – aber er musste zugeben, dass das ganze einen gewissen Charme hatte. Und es wäre ihm ehrlich gesagt zuwider gewesen, so einen Haufen Menschen bei sich zu beherbergen. Große Menschenmengen verabscheute er mittlerweile. Man wusste nie, worauf man sich gefasst machen musste.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte er erwartet, dass Scorpius und Rose die Feier ziemlich klein halten würden, um sich nicht mit der Planung befassen zu müssen, aber scheinbar hatten sie alles auf Roses Großmutter abgeladen und die schien keinen ganz so schlechten Job gemacht zu haben. Und die Weasleys vermehrten sich wie Ratten, da war es wahrscheinlich kein Wunder, dass es hier im Garten vor Rotschöpfen nur so wimmelte.

Bei den Stühlen angekommen war es nicht schwer, zu erkennen, welche Seite der Braut gehörte und welche dem Bräutigam. Es saßen schon eine ganze Menge Rotschöpfe auf der rechten Seite. Jemand, der vermutlich Roses kleiner Bruder war, führte gerade Longbottom und seine Frau zu ihren Plätzen.

„Oh, Mr Malfoy, Sie und Ihre Frau können sich ganz vorne in die erste Reihe setzen. Scorpius' Großeltern haben wir am Gang in der zweiten Reihe, da können sie alles super sehen", sagte er strahlend zu Draco, als er seinen suchenden Blick bemerkte und zeigte ganz nach vorne. Zu Dracos Überraschung saß schon jemand in der ersten Reihe, genau neben seinem Platz. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der älteren Frau und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er sie schließlich vor sich sah.

„Tante Bellatrix?", sagte er geschockt und unterdrückte krampfhaft den Instinkt, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Das war doch gar nicht möglich, Tante Bellatrix war tot, Molly Weasley hatte sie vor seinen Augen getötet, Tante Bellatrix würde doch nicht wieder auferstanden sein und zu der Hochzeit seines Sohnes kommen. Dann wäre schon längst eine Panik ausgebrochen.

„Ich weiß, ich sehe ihr ähnlich, aber wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass ich Bella bin, dann brauchst du dringend eine Brille, Junge. Und du solltest deinen Kopf im Mungos durchchecken lassen", sagte nicht-Tante Bellatrix und riss Draco aus der Panikattacke, in die er sich beinahe hineingesteigert hatte. Ihre Stimme klang völlig anders, warm und verständnisvoll, nicht schrill und herrisch und verrückt.

„Und wer sind Sie?", fragte er schließlich und versuchte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Langsam ließ er sich in den Stuhl neben sie sinken, aber den Blick wandte er keine Sekunde von ihr ab.

„Ich bin deine Tante Andromeda. Ich weiß, dass man mich nach meiner Hochzeit aus der Familie verbannt hat, aber du müsstest doch zumindest wissen, wer ich bin."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Seine Mutter sprach so gut wie gar nicht von ihrer Familie. Bevor Bellatrix aus Askaban ausgebrochen und bei ihnen zuhause aufgetaucht war, hatte er kaum gewusst, dass sie die Schwester seiner Mutter war. Ganz zu schweigen von der anderen Schwester, die durch ihre Heirat mit einem Muggelstämmigen zur Persona non grata geworden war, über die man kein Sterbenswort verlor. Nach seiner ersten Weihnachtsfeier am Fuchsbau war Scorpius begeistert nach Hause gekommen und hatte von Tante Andromeda und ihrem Enkel Ted erzählt, der mit einer Weasley-Tochter zusammen war und dass das bedeutete, dass er auch mit den Weasleys verwandt war. Nachdem er einen Blick auf Dracos Miene geworfen hatte, hatte er das nie wieder erwähnt und Draco hatte ehrlich gesagt wieder vergessen, dass seine Großmutter noch eine Schwester hatte, die nicht komplett bescheuert gewesen war.

„Ich seh schon, Sissy hat sich mal wieder überhaupt nicht in die Karten schauen lassen, das sieht ihr ähnlich", murmelte Andromeda kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie bitte?" Draco versuchte immer noch, die automatische Reaktion seines Körpers auf Bellatrix in den Griff zu kriegen. Er verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Ich treffe mich einmal im Monat mit meiner Schwester zum Tee. Hätte ich mir denken können, dass sie ihrer Familie nichts sagt. Bloß keinen Wirbel machen, um den guten Ehemann nicht zu verstimmen. Als ob Lucius jemals den Mut gehabt hätte, irgendetwas durchzuziehen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco schockiert. Seine Mutter hatte nie einen Ton gesagt. „Aber…"

„Dieses ganze Geschwafel von Reinblütigkeit hat uns alle mehr gekostet, als wir je bereit waren, dafür zu opfern. Wir waren nie beste Freundinnen und werden es nie sein, aber wir sind Familie und der letzte, der das Recht hat, seinen Senf dazu abzugeben ist mein geschätzter Schwager." Sie tätschelte seine Hand und Draco starrte völlig verwirrt auf die Stelle, an der sie ihn berührt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihn in seiner Familie auch nur einer einfach so berührt hätte (hätte Bellatrix es versucht, hätte er schnellstens das Weite gesucht). Würde diese Frau seiner Tante nicht so ähnlich sehen, hätte er jegliche Verwandtschaft geleugnet. So jemand _konnte_ gar nicht zur Familie gehören.

„Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass wir uns mal kennenlernen, Draco", fuhr Andromeda unbeirrt fort. „Ich wollte dir schon lange sagen, was für eine beeindruckende Arbeit du geleistet hast bei der Erziehung von Scorpius. Er ist so ein wunderbarer lieber Junge. Da kannst du wirklich stolz sein."

Draco wurde zu seinem Entsetzen rot. „Oh, nun ja, das meiste hat meine Frau gemacht." Er war ehrlich gesagt nie davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er ein guter Vater sein würde und wenn Astoria sich nicht so sehr Kinder gewünscht hätte, hätte er es sich ernsthaft überlegt, überhaupt keine zu bekommen. Deshalb hatte er seiner Frau freie Hand gelassen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, gegen sie hätte er sowieso keine Chance gehabt. Und auch wenn er nicht immer hundert Prozent mit allem einverstanden war, sein Sohn schien so viel glücklicher und zufriedener zu sein, als Draco es in seinem Alter je gewesen war, und das war das wichtigste. Ob er jetzt eine Reinblüterin heiratete oder nicht.

„Das mag sein. Aber schon allein, dass du hier bist, ist dir schon hoch anzurechnen. Ich nehme an, meine Schwester werde ich heute nicht sehen."

„Habt ihr das nicht bei eurem letzten Teetreffen besprochen?", fragte er ein bisschen gehässig. Es war sein Standardtonfall, was sollte er machen?

Andromeda lachte. „Ich bitte dich, als ob wir über unsere Familien sprechen würden. Da würden wir uns nie wieder treffen." Das hätte er auch gedacht, deshalb wunderte ihn das ganze ja so. Worüber sprachen sie denn sonst? Bevor er das allerdings zur Sprache bringen konnte, wurde er von einem jungen Mann mit grünen Haaren unterbrochen, der Andromeda auf die Wange küsste und sich dann neben sie auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Hey, Gran, schön dich zu sehen."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Ich hab dich ja schon seit mindestens einen Monat nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen", sagte sie anklagend.

Der Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gähnte. „Entschuldigung, dass ich rund um die Uhr arbeiten muss und den Rest der Zeit mit meinem Baby verbringen will."

„Ich finde es nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn du auch ein bisschen Zeit mit deinem Baby bei mir verbringst. Ich sehe deine Frau viel mehr als dich."

„Gran, ich bitte dich, du weißt doch, wie das ist", sagte er flehentlich. „Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, ich mach meinen Arbeitsplan doch nicht selbst."

Andromeda tätschelte ihm die Wange und lächelte mitleidig, aber auch ein wenig hämisch. „Du armer Junge." Sie drehte sich um und ließ ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. „Wo sind denn Vicky und Dora überhaupt? Sie sitzen doch hoffentlich bei uns."

„Natürlich. Aber Dora ist doch das Blumenmädchen, die muss sich vorbereiten.

„Ach wirklich? Kann sie denn schon geradeaus gehen?"

„Ja, schon, wenn du geradeaus sehr weitläufig definierst", lachte er. „Vic kommt mit und hilft ihr. Warte nur, bis du sie siehst, in ihrem goldenen Kleidchen. Sie sieht so niedlich aus. Und sie hat die Haare genau wie ich, damit es auch zu Roses Farben passt."

„Grüne Haare bei einem Baby?!", fragte Draco entsetzt. Was taten diese Menschen einem armen Baby an, ihm einfach so die Haare zu färben!? Das sah ja schon bei diesem erwachsenen Mann eher fragwürdig aus. Seine Mutter wäre in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Der Mann schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Ja? Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus, so wie ich, vor einer halben Stunde waren ihre Haare noch knallpink."

„Ein Metamorphmagus?", fragte Draco überrascht. Er hatte noch nie ein Metamorphmagus gesehen.

Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. „Himmel, Sissy, wenigstens das hättest du deinem Sohn erzählen können!", sagte sie gen Himmel. „Meine Tochter war ein Metamorphmagus und ihr Sohn und Enkel sind es auch. Ted, darf ich vorstellen, das ist mein Neffe Draco. Draco, das ist mein Enkel Ted, der Sohn deiner Cousine, meine Schwester hat ihn offensichtlich nie erwähnt."

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Er streckte Ted die Hand hin, der sie überrascht schüttelte. „Freut mich."

Ted nickte. „Ich freu mich ja, dass wir ausnahmsweise auf meiner Seite der Familie sitzen. Sonst sind wir ja immer auf Vickys Seite."

Draco nickte und versuchte den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er wusste, wovon die Rede war. Er hatte die Nase voll, absolut nichts zu wissen. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch einmal mit der etwas entfernteren Familie beschäftigen sollen. Aber Bellatrix hatte ihn so abgeschreckt, dass ihm die Lust nach allen anderen völlig vergangen war.

„Victoire ist die Tochter von Bill, Roses ältestem Onkel. Und Dora ist ihre Tochter", erklärte Andromeda, die ihn offensichtlich durchschaut hatte. Selbst Schuld, er hätte von Anfang an souveräner sein sollen. Aber wer rechnete denn auch schon mit einer Kopie seiner verhassten Tante? Gerade bei den Weasleys? Als ob! „Sie haben sie nach meiner verstorbenen Tochter benannt." Sie lächelte ein wenig wehmütig. „Viel Glück für später, Dora hat ihren Namen gehasst."

Ted zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vicky fand es ein schönes Tribut. Und es passt doch in die Tradition bekloppter Namen. Nicht wahr?" Er zwinkerte Draco verschwörerisch zu, der ihn nur weiterhin verständnislos anschauen konnte. „Scorp hat sich schließlich oft genug über seinen beschwert."

„Ach so ja, da ist was dran", seufzte Draco. Scorpius Hyperion war jetzt nicht gerade seine erste Wahl gewesen, aber was sollte er sagen? Seine Eltern hatten ihn überredet. Und Astoria war zu sehr von Schmerzmitteln voll gewesen, um sich zu wehren.

„Und er klingt auch französisch genug, dass die Seite von der Familie zufrieden ist, deshalb bin ich immer noch überzeugt, dass das ein sehr passender Name ist", fuhr Ted fort.

Draco grunzte zustimmend, um gar nichts mehr sagen zu müssen. Funktionierte auch nicht.

„Himmel, Junge, du hast wohl unter einem Felsen gelebt!", seufzte Andromeda. „Victoires Mutter ist Fleur. Der ist ihre Herkunft sehr wichtig, völlig verständlich."

„Delacour?", fragte Draco völlig überrascht. Ein Weasley hatte den trimagischen Champion von Beauxbatons abbekommen? Diese elfengleiche Person, hinter der alle in Slytherin damals hergesabbert hatten? Und deren Tochter hatte einen Mann geheiratet, der ohne Probleme mit grünen Haaren in der Öffentlichkeit herumlief? Wussten seine Großeltern überhaupt etwas davon? Dann war Scorpius ja nicht mal der erste, der in die Familie Weasley einheiratete!

„Apropos, diese Eisstatue kommt mir sehr bekannt vor, ist die nicht von euch?", fuhr Andromeda fort und deutete auf den Altar. Draco fiel erst jetzt dieses überdimensionale Gebilde aus Eis auf, das ein bisschen fehl am Platz wirkte.

Ted verzog das Gesicht. „Ja. Wir hoffen, dass irgendjemand genug Unsinn anstellt, dass wir das Ding nicht mehr mit nach Hause nehmen können. Dora ist schon drei Mal dran festgefroren."

„Wieso habt ihr denn eine Eisskulptur zuhause?", fragte Draco völlig verwirrt. Nicht mal seine Eltern hatten sich sowas jemals ins Haus gestellt und zu denen hätte das noch am ehesten gepasst.

Ted zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vickys Großeltern haben ihrem Bruder eine zur Hochzeit geschenkt und wollten nicht, dass seine Schwestern sich ungerecht behandelt fühlen, deshalb haben sie ihnen zwei kleinere geschenkt." Das hieß, dass Victoires Bruder eine noch größere Zuhause hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er viel Platz. „Nicky hat ihre glaube ich schon aus dem Fenster geworfen, aber von ihr erwartet man auch nichts anderes. Ich hatte ja gehofft, dass Dora ihr etwas antut, aber das Ding ist einfach zu stabil", sagte er bedauernd. „Im schlimmsten Fall werfe ich am Ende des Abends einfach eine von Georges singenden Stinkbomben drauf, das dürfte reichen."

Andromeda boxte ihn in den Arm. „Du wirst das Fest von Rose nicht mit einer Stinkbombe ruinieren!"

„Ganz ruhig, Gran, die duftet nach Rosen. Ich hab noch eine von seiner Muttertagsedition übrig. Vicky fand die nicht so toll."

„Welche Überraschung, Teddy. Denk doch nach!"

„Was? Die sind doch toll! Duften nach Rosen und es gibt ein kleines herzförmiges Feuerwerk. Lucy hat monatelang daran gearbeitet."

„Trotzdem", beharrte Andromeda. „Stinkbomben zum Muttertag, was ist denn das für eine Botschaft?"

Ted schaute hilflos zu Draco, der sich jetzt vorsichtshalber ganz heraushielt. „Ich fand das eigentlich ganz süß. Und George hat gesagt, dass die in drei Tagen ausverkauft waren."

Andromeda seufzte. „Nun gut, wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann wirf am Ende deine Bombe. Aber frag vorher bitte nach, ob sie auch einverstanden sind."

„Ich bitte dich, Rose und Scorp sind die letzten, die da was dagegen haben." Ted schaute zu der Statue und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was Vics Großeltern sich dabei gedacht haben, werde ich nie verstehen. Sie kennen doch unser Haus."

„Sie haben es nur gut gemeint. So eine Statue ist schon ein besonderes Geschenk", sagte Andromeda diplomatisch.

„Also mir war Nickys Dauerkarte für alle ihre Spiele lieber. Auch wenn sie die umsonst bekommen hat", murmelte Ted. „Louis und Annie waren auch nicht sonderlich begeistert. Und die haben noch nicht mal ein Haus, die haben das Ding einfach auf den Balkon gestellt. Sie ist immer noch nicht geschmolzen."

„Sind die nicht sehr haltbar gezaubert?", warf Draco ein. Was war denn der Sinn einer Eisstatue, wenn sie einfach so schmolz?

Ted seufzte. „Ja, leider. Und immun gegen jeden Wärmezauber. Glaub mir, wir haben schon alles versucht."

„Schade, dass Sissy nicht kommt, vielleicht hätte die sie ja mitnehmen können. In ihren riesigen Kasten hätte sie wunderbar gepasst", seufzte Andromeda. Sie strahlte aber sofort wieder, als plötzlich Astoria neben Draco auftauchte. „Hallo, du musst Scorpius' Mutter sein. Ich bin Dracos Tante und das ist mein Enkel Ted", stellte sie sich vor.

„Oh, freut mich", sagte Astoria überrascht und schüttelte beiden die Hand. Sie warf Draco einen verwirrten Blick zu, aber er konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Einen Moment später tauchten ihre Eltern, Daphne und Marion auf und nahmen in der Reihe hinter ihnen Platz. Es gab ein großes Hallo, da Andromeda anscheinend mit den Greengrasses zur Schule gegangen war und die tatsächlich wussten, wer sie war.

„Was war denn das?", raunte Astoria ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn er das wüsste!

„Familie", sagte er schließlich.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:** Solltet ihr ein Bild von der Hochzeitstorte sehen wollen, findet ihr das unter: ** 10-kleine-dinge .livejournal ** (ohne Leerzeichen) unter dem Eintrag zum heutigen Kapitel. Morgen gibt es dort auch Bilder von Roses, Doras und Lilys Kleid.


	24. Dezember: Endlich verheiratet

**24\. Dezember: Endlich verheiratet**

Ron stand beim Haus und trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Der Kragen seines Festumhangs fühlte sich an, als würde er ihn erwürgen. Mittlerweile waren nur noch Hermine, Rose, Lily, Victoire und Dora im Haus, der Rest hatte seine Plätze eingenommen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm im Vorbeigehen einen strengen Blick zugeworfen, der wohl andeuten sollte, dass sie ihm die Hölle heiß machen würde, wenn er die Hochzeit irgendwie sabotierte.

Ron schaute seufzend auf die große Menschenmenge, die sich versammelt hatte. Rose und Scorpius hatten viele Freunde aus Hogwarts eingeladen, Hagrid saß in der letzten Reihe und schluchzte jetzt schon lautstark und Lucy zauberte kleine grün-goldene Feuerwerke in die Luft. Seine Mutter hatte wie bei jeder Hochzeit ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Fuchsbau war vielleicht nicht der spektakulärste Ort für eine Hochzeit, aber er hatte trotzdem eine wunderbare Atmosphäre. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich wahrscheinlich sehr gefreut, dass seine Rosie an dem Ort heiratete, an dem er es auch getan hatte, aber so konnte er nur auf diesen blonden Kopf in der ersten Reihe starren und alles in seiner Macht tun, um ihn nicht zu verfluchen. Der Fuchsbau war immer ein Zufluchtsort gewesen, ein Hafen der Sicherheit, selbst damals, als Todesser nach Bills Hochzeit hier eingefallen waren. Der Gedanke, dass sie Malfoy einfach so hier reingelassen hatten, nach allem, was sich diese Familie geleistet hatte, und dass Rosie bis zu ihrem Lebensende mit diesem Pack zu tun haben würde, sollte sie sich nicht irgendwann scheiden lassen, wie er hoffte, der war einfach unerträglich.

Und jetzt verlangte alle Welt von ihm, dass er seine Rosie, seine kleine Prinzessin, sein ein und alles, zum Altar führte und in ihr Unglück rennen ließ, ohne irgendwas zu sagen. Wie sollte er das nur fertig bringen? Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht erst gekommen, wenn er diese Farce schon nicht verhindern konnte, aber Rosie hätte ihm das nie verziehen und Hermine auch nicht, und er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verlieren.

Auch wenn alle das Gegenteil behaupteten, Ron wollte wirklich nur, dass Rosie glücklich war. Dass sie nie diesen Schmerz und dieses Leid erfahren musste, dass Ron und Hermine und Harry und seine ganze Familie während seiner Schulzeit und im Krieg erlebt hatten. Und an diesem Leid waren die Malfoys sehr aktiv beteiligt gewesen. Und jetzt wollte Rosie ungezwungen in diese Sippschaft einheiraten? Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Die Küchentür ging auf und Hermine schlüpfte aus dem Haus. Wie zu jedem feierlichen Anlass hatte sie ihre buschigen Haare geglättet und sie trug ein wunderschönes fliederfarbenes Kleid, das leicht in der Sommerbriese flatterte. Sie war wunderschön und Ron konnte sein Glück immer noch kaum fassen, dass er tatsächlich mit ihr verheiratet war.

„Rose kommt gleich raus, wir mussten nur den Schleier aus ihren Haaren zerren", sagte sie lächelnd. Ron runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich hab ihr meinen alten Schleier gegeben, aber am Ende hat er doch nicht wirklich gepasst, deshalb haben wir ihn wieder rausholen müssen." Rose war vor einer Stunde fertig geschminkt und frisiert im Fuchsbau erschienen und hatte sich mit Lily zusammen in Ginnys altem Zimmer umgezogen. Ein paar Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und Hermine wischte sie unwirsch wieder weg. „Sie ist so wunderschön, Ron, das glaubst du gar nicht." Da würde Ron vehement widersprechen, für ihn war Rose immer wunderschön.

Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, und balancierte vorsichtig auf ihren hohen Schuhen. Wie Frauen sich nicht andauernd die Knöchel brachen war Ron ein Rätsel. Und da waren Hermines Schuhe nichts gegen die Dinger, auf denen Fleur hier durch den Garten schwebte.

Hermine küsste ihn zärtlich und viel zu kurz auf den Mund und wischte ihm dann ihren Lippenstift wieder von den Lippen. „Ich danke dir, dass du hier bist und das machst. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel ihr das bedeutet." Sie strahlte ihn an, wischte sich noch einmal über die Augen und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Wir sehen uns dann gleich vor dem Altar."

Ron schaute ihr seufzend hinterher, wie sie durch den Garten eilte, so schnell es ihre Schuhe zuließen. Sie umarmte Hagrid, der zum Entsetzen der Gäste in seiner Nähe Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, küsste Neville auf die Wange und umarmte dann ihre Eltern, die neben seinen Eltern saßen und den Tränen nahe schienen. Hermine war bisher so auf Rose konzentriert gewesen, dass sie gar keine Zeit gehabt hatte, die anderen Gäste zu begrüßen.

Ron zuckte zusammen, als die Tür erneut aufging und Lily im Garten erschien. Sie trug ein wunderschönes goldenes Kleid mit ein paar grünen Akzenten, das ihr hervorragend stand. Sie sah aus wie ihre Mutter damals bei Bills Hochzeit. Sogar die Kleider sahen sich ähnlich. Beide waren goldfarben. Victoire folgte ihr. Sie hatte eine aufwendige Hochsteckfrisur und ein Kleid mit riesigen Blumen darauf an. Im Arm hatte sie eine quietschvergnügte Dora mit leuchtend grünen Haaren, die ein herzallerliebstes goldenes Kleid mit einem Rock aus ganz viel Tüll trug. Ihre Schuhe waren schwarz und ihre Windel war grün, passend zu ihren Haaren.

„Die Kleine sieht ja fantastisch aus", sagte Ron begeistert und küsste das Baby auf die Wange.

Victoire strahlte ihn an, während Lily nur die Augen verdrehte. „Vielen Dank auch, Onkel Ron. Und was ist mit uns? Wir haben uns um einiges mehr Arbeit gemacht als Dora, die haben wir nur in das Kleid gezwängt."

Ron lachte und küsste seine Nichten auch überschwänglich auf die Wangen. „Ich entschuldige mich tausend Mal, Lil. Ihr seht natürlich auch fantastisch aus." Das taten sie auch, aber das war bei jeder Familienfeier der Fall. Und Babys sahen in allem niedlich aus, was man ihnen anzog.

„Du sagst das hoffentlich überzeugender, wenn du Rose siehst", lachte Victore und drückte ihrer Tochter auch einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich geh schon mal vor. Die Blütenblätter stehen gleich am Anfang, richtig?" Lily nickte. „Super, dann gebt mir einfach ein Zeichen und dann können wir loslegen. Mum macht dann die Musik an." Victoire schwebte davon, so elegant wie ihre Mutter, während Dora ihnen quietschvergnügt über Victoires Schulter hinweg zuwinkte.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass sie schon Mutter ist", seufzte Ron. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als Bill ihm eine neugeborene Victoire in den Arm gelegt hatte.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Dass ihr Erwachsenen immer so ein Theater machen müsst. Tante Hermine war vorhin auch schon so. Ganz zu schweigen von Mum."

Ron legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, ihr durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Lily hätte ihn umgebracht, wenn er ihre Frisur ruiniert hätte.

„Wenn du mal auf der Hochzeit deiner Kinder bist, dann wirst du uns verstehen", erwiderte Ron und erschauderte. Merlin, wie alt würde er auf der Hochzeit von Lilys Kindern sein?

Lily schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Reiß dich zusammen, Onkel Ron!", sagte sie streng. Ron richtete sich auf und nickte folgsam. Wenn sie in diesem Tonfall sprach, war sie genau wie seine kleine Schwester und seine Mutter. Dieser Tonfall hatte noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet.

Die Tür ging ein letztes Mal auf und Rose trat in den Garten. Ron starrte sie sprachlos an. Sie war so wunderschön. Ein einfaches weißes Kleid, ein Zopf an der Seite ihrer Haare und ein paar Sonnenblumen als Hochzeitsstrauß. Und sie war die schönste Braut, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Dad?", fragte Rose unsicher.

Ron schluckte und nahm ihre Hand. Er küsste sie auf den Handrücken und hielt die Hand dann ganz fest. „Du siehst umwerfend aus, Rosie." Er räusperte sich. „Malfoy hat dich gar nicht verdient." Lily warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und Rose verdrehte die Augen. Aber Ron war trotzdem überzeugt, dass er Recht hatte. Es gab niemanden auf der Welt, der seine Rosie wirklich verdient hatte. Und Malfoy schon gar nicht. Aber sie wollte Malfoy und er musste wohl oder übel anerkennen, dass er hier wohl auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte.

„Dad", seufzte Rose.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", erwiderte Ron und hakte sich bei seiner Tochter unter. „Dann lasst uns die Sache hinter uns bringen."

„Dad", seufzte Rose erneut, hielt sich aber dankbar an ihm fest. Sie trug selten hohe Schuhe, da war es kein Wunder, dass sie ein wenig unsicher war.

Lily gab Victoire ein Zeichen, die gab ihrer Mutter ein Zeichen und ein paar Sekunden später erklang wunderschöne Harfenmusik, die durch die Bäume zu rauschen schien. Die Gäste standen von ihren Plätzen auf und Victoire beeilte sich, Hagrid zu sagen, dass er sitzen bleiben konnte. Dann setzte sie Dora vorsichtig auf dem Teppich ab und nahm ihre kleine Hand. Sie drückte ihr ein paar Blumenblätter hin, die die Kleine begeistert auf den Boden warf. Bevor Victoire sie aufhalten konnte, bückte sich Dora wieder und hob die Blätter wieder auf, um sie noch mal über ihren Kopf zu werfen. Das wiederholte sie noch zwei Mal, bevor es Victoire zu blöd wurde und sie ihre Tochter in den Arm nahm und selbst die Blätter auf den Boden warf.

Lily ließ den beiden ein paar Minuten, bevor sie selbst den Gang entlang schritt und strahlend in die Runde lächelte. Ron konnte spüren, wie sehr Rose zitterte und tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Hand. „Keine Sorge, Rosie." Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung, aber schließlich brachte er die Worte über die Lippen. „Es wird alles gut gehen."

„Ja?", fragte Rose erleichtert.

„Ja. Malfoy wäre ein Idiot, wenn er das jetzt vermasseln würde." Ron hätte nichts dagegen, aber Rosie wäre am Boden zerstört. Und er hatte das ganze letzte Jahr dabei zusehen müssen, wie sie deprimiert war. Nur, weil Malfoy unbedingt das Land hatte verlassen wollen. Und dann hatte er nicht mal den Anstand gehabt und war dort geblieben.

Rose zog an seinem Arm und Ron setzte sich schweren Herzens in Bewegung. Er zuckte zusammen, als Hagrid sich lautstark die Nase putzte, nickte einem schniefenden Neville zu und verzog das Gesicht, als er Harry sah, der angesichts seiner Miene nur die Augen verdrehte. Am Ende des Ganges stand Malfoy schon bereit, der Rose sprachlos anstarrte. Hinter ihm stand Al, der ihm grinsend auf die Schulter klopfte. Rose schniefte leise neben ihm und Ron schluckte schwer.

Der Weg zum Altar war viel zu kurz und ehe er sich's versah, war er mit Rose schon ganz vorne angekommen. Am liebsten hätte er sie nie losgelassen. „Wenn du es dir noch anders überlegen willst, Rosie, jetzt wäre deine Chance", raunte er ihr leise zu, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vergiss es, Dad", sagte sie fest entschlossen. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und schaute ihn auffordernd an. Ron sog scharf den Atem ein und legte schließlich ihre Hand in die von Scorpius.

„Wehe", sagte er drohend mit der Stimme, die er sich sonst für Schwerverbrecher aufhob, „du machst sie nicht glücklich. Ich weiß, wo du wohnst." Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht trat. Mehr würde er nicht tun können.

„Ron", zischte Hermine ihm zu.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände und ging zu dem freien Platz neben seiner Frau. „Ist ja gut, ich komm ja schon." Hermine schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was? Er lebt doch noch."

„Du bist unmöglich", murmelte sie und wandte dann rasch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne, als ein alter Ministeriumszauberer zu sprechen begann. Ron hatte diese Ansprache schon zigfach gehört und blendete sie aus. Er konnte die Augen nicht von seiner Tochter wenden, die Scorpius mit einem Lächeln anstrahlte, das sie früher nur für neue Bücher unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und ihre Katzen reserviert hatte. Und Malfoy sah aus, wie Ron sich damals bei seiner eigenen Hochzeit gefühlt hatte. Als ob er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte.

Er hörte erst wieder zu, als es zu den Gelübden kam. Lily reichte Rose einen Zettel, den diese mit zitternden Fingern entfaltete.

„Scorpius", sagte sie mit belegter, aber überraschend fester Stimme in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr mittlerweile Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Ich hab in meinem Leben nie viele Gedanken an Liebe und einen Ehemann verschwendet. Ich hab mich immer nur auf meine Karriere konzentriert. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal so früh heiraten würde." Sie räusperte sich. „Und dann habe ich mich in dich verliebt und du hast alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Du hast meine Meinung über die Malfoys geändert, als deine erste Frage an mich war, nachdem du wusstest, wer meine Mum ist, ob ich den neuen Marvel-Film gesehen hab. Du hast meine Meinung über die U-Bahn in London geändert. Wegen dir weiß ich immer, worüber ich mit meinen Großeltern sprechen soll, weil du jede Folge von EastEnders schaust." Scorpius und die muggelstämmigen Gäste lachten, Ron hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die Rede war. „Du hast mit mir gelernt, als ich alle anderen schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Und du überredest mich, damit aufzuhören, wenn ich kurz vorm Umkippen bin. Du bist der Grund, warum ich regelmäßig frisch gekochtes Essen habe und nicht ständig über meine Schuhe falle. Du unterstützt mich in allem, was ich tue und machst mir Mut, wenn ich mir etwas nicht zutraue. Du bist der beste Partner, den ich mir nur wünschen kann und ich freue mich, den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen zu dürfen." Sie faltete ihr Pergament zusammen und zog ein Taschentuch aus einer unauffälligen Tasche ihres Kleides, mit dem sie sich über die Augen wischte.

„Rose", sagte Malfoy mit brechender Stimme und atmete tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr. „Dieses letzte Jahr ohne dich war die Hölle. Es war mein größter Wunsch und du hast alles getan, dass ich ihn mir erfüllen kann und es gab Momente, in denen ich dich dafür einfach nur gehasst habe, weil ich dich so vermisst habe. Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ich es gemacht habe, nicht nur beruflich. Jetzt weiß ich ganz genau, dass ich keinen Tag mehr ohne dein Lächeln leben will. Es war nicht immer einfach, und ich weiß, dass es nicht immer einfach sein wird, aber mit dir an meiner Seite kann ich alles schaffen, das weiß ich ganz genau. Ich liebe dich." Er lächelte sie selig an und Hermine weinte stumm in ihr Taschentuch.

Ron hoffte nur, dass Malfoy auch wirklich vorhatte, zu halten, was er versprach. Versprechen konnte man viel, aber das hieß noch lange nichts. Ron hatte auch gedacht, dass er sich von Hermine nie trennen würde, und dann war er fast am Rande der Verzweiflung gewesen, als Hermine nicht schwanger werden konnte und sich immer mehr von ihm entfremdete. Das hatte sich gelegt, als sie endlich mit Rose schwanger gewesen war, aber die Monate davor hatte ihre Ehe auf Messers Schneide gestanden. So etwas würde er Rosie gerne ersparen.

Die war gerade beim Ringtausch angekommen und lachte, als Scorpius Probleme hatte, ihr den Ring überzustreifen. Dann kam auch schon der Kuss und der Zauberer erklärte Rons kleine Tochter für verheiratet. Die kleinen Feuerwerke, die Lucy vor der Hochzeit platziert hatte, verschmolzen zu einem großen Feuerwerk, fantastisch getimed mit der Musik, die Fleur wieder anschwellen ließ.

Alle Gäste erhoben sich und der Teppich breitete sich zu einer großen Tanzfläche aus, während die Stühle sich um plötzlich auftauchende Tische am Rand der Fläche verteilten.

Hermine zog Ron zu Rose und Scorpius, die immer noch nicht aufgehört hatten, sich zu küssen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Hermine herzlich und zog beide gleichzeitig in ihre Arme. „Was für eine wunderschöne Trauung."

Ron nickte. Glückwünsche würden ihm nie über die Lippen kommen, aber er umarmte seine Tochter trotzdem lange. „Ich hab dich lieb, Rosie", flüsterte er ihr zu und schüttelte dann Scorpius so fest die Hand, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Dann wich er schnell aus, weil Scorpius' Mutter das Brautpaar für sich beanspruchte. Ungewollt begegnete Rons Blick dem von Scorpius' Vater und er wandte sich rasch ab.

Ron zuckte zusammen, als er Hermine neben sich nach Luft schnappen hörte und schaute erschrocken zu seiner Frau. „Was ist?", fragte er alarmiert und tastete rasch nach seinem Zauberstab. Fassungslos beobachtete er, wie Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy sich dem Brautpaar näherten. „Ich dachte, die wollten nicht kommen?"

„Scorpius hat das zumindest gesagt". erwiderte sie. Ron wollte sich schon darüber aufregen, dass Scorpius sie absichtlich ins offene Messer hatte laufen lassen, aber Scorpius schien genauso geschockt zu sein wie sie.

„Großmutter", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Großvater. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr doch…" Hilflos schaute er zu Rose, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dann ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zwang, als Narcissas Hand über ihrer Schulter schwebte, ohne sie zu berühren.

„Ich wollte nicht die Hochzeit meines einzigen Enkels verpassen", sagte sie mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck. Lucius nickte nur herablassend und umklammerte seinen Gehstock. „Es war eine wirklich … spezielle Zeremonie."

„Danke", sagte Scorpius unsicher und griff nach Roses Hand. „Werdet ihr noch bleiben?"

Rons Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Die Vorstellung, dass diese Malfoys noch länger in seinem Garten sein würden … Er war nur froh, dass er sie nicht im Publikum gesehen hatte, das hätte ihm die ganze Trauung versaut.

„Oh, wir würden gerne, aber wir haben noch andere Verpflichtungen." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste erst ihren Enkel und dann eine völlig perplexe Rose auf die Wange. Lucius begnügte sich mit einem weiteren herablassenden Nicken und einen Moment später rauschten die beiden zum Ausgang.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Rose eine Minute später.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich dachte, ich werde enterbt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie tatsächlich hier auftauchen."

„Ich sag dir gleich, ich komm nicht mit, wenn sie dich wieder zum Abendessen einladen", erwiderte Rose zu Rons Erleichterung.

„Das stört die nicht", sagte Astoria und klopfte Rose aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Sie werden keinen Ton sagen, wenn du bloß zu ihrer Silvesterfeier kommst. Dann bist du für den Rest des Jahres frei. Und selbst da werden sie wahrscheinlich nicht mit dir sprechen."

„Dann ist ja gut", seufzte Rose.

„Wenigstens ist das Essen gut, das ist ein Lichtblick", fügte Astoria hinzu und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ja, aber leider auch der einzige", erwiderte Rose und lehnte sich gegen ihre neue Schwiegermutter. Ron verzog das Gesicht. Das war doch schrecklich, dass man so ungern seine eigene Familie besuchte. Das konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

„Was bringt man nicht alles für Opfer für die Menschen, die man liebt", sagte Astoria und schaute ihren Mann vielsagend an, der den Anstand hatte und rot wurde. Typisch Malfoy hatte er sonst nichts zu sagen, sondern umarmte einfach seinen Sohn und küsste Rosie dann auf beide Wangen. Ron hatte nun wirklich das Verlangen, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Hermine ahnte wohl, wonach ihm der Sinn stand, und zog ihn hastig zur Seite, damit die anderen Gratulanten auch alle zu dem Brautpaar konnten. Im Moment drängten sich ein strahlender Hugo nach vorne, dicht gefolgt von Ted, der jetzt seine Tochter auf dem Arm trug.

„Das war doch eine schöne Zeremonie, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine ihn schwärmerisch und legte ihren Arm um sie. „Hat mich an unsere eigene Trauung erinnert." Merlin, an ihrem Hochzeitstag war so viel schief gelaufen. Es hatte schrecklich geregnet und sie mussten alle zehn Minuten das Zelt wasserfest zaubern. Irgendjemand hatte eine allergische Reaktion auf etwas im Essen gehabt und wäre beinahe erstickt und Ron hatte Hermines Ring nicht finden können und mit einem Aufrufezauber aus Versehen die Ringe aller Gäste zu sich gerufen. Es hatte nach der Trauung eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis jeder wieder seinen Schmuck zurückbekommen hatte. Aber es war trotzdem ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen. „Du hast mich genauso angesehen wie Scorpius Rose."

Er seufzte. „Hermine, ich hab unsere Tochter zum Altar geführt und nichts gesagt, als sie ihn geheiratet hat. Verlang bitte nicht zu viel von mir." Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass er den alten Malfoys keinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Nur, weil er gesehen hatte, dass Scorpius ihr Erscheinen auch nicht ganz so recht zu sein schien, hatte er sich überhaupt zurückgehalten. Dafür hätte er nun wirklich einen Orden verdient.

Hermine schaute ihn enttäuscht an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Es war Ron ein Rätsel, wie sie sich so freuen konnte. Hatte sie etwa alles vergessen, was die Malfoys ihnen angetan hatten? Litt seine ganze Familie unter Amnesie?

Und es wurde noch schlimmer. Ehe er sich's versah, wurde der erste Tanz des frisch vermählten Paares angekündigt. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Hochzeiten, hatte das Brautpaar sich hier gegen eine Band entschieden, aber Fleur hatte so gute Kontrolle über ihre Musikzaubersprüche, dass das nichts ausmachte.

Scorpius führte Rose auf die Tanzfläche und begann dann sehr behände, sie herumzuwirbeln. Ron erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass er sie schon bei Mollys Hochzeit vor ein paar Jahren zusammen hatte tanzen sehen und überrascht gewesen war, wie gut Malfoy das konnte. Damals waren sie noch nicht zusammen gewesen und Ron hatte gehofft, dass es das einzige Mal in seinem Leben sein würde, dass er sie zusammen sehen musste.

Und damit nicht genug, kamen jetzt auch noch Scorpius' Eltern auf sie zu, um sie traditionell zum ersten Tanz aufzufordern. Das hatte er völlig vergessen, sonst hätte er sich sofort aus dem Staub gemacht. Entsetzt sah er zu, wie seine Hermine Malfoys Hand nahm und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Astoria schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und er nahm seufzend die richtige Haltung ein. Astoria war wenigstens eine exzellente Tänzerin, da konnte er sich nicht beschweren.

„Scorpius tanzt sehr gut", sagte er schließlich. Das war das größte Kompliment, das er finden konnte.

Astoria strahlte. „Nicht wahr? Wir haben ihn schon früh zu Tanzstunden gezwungen und er ist sehr talentiert. Laut meiner Schwiegereltern sind Tanzstunden unverzichtbar. Aber er hatte nichts dagegen, auf der Tanzfläche muss er nicht so viel mit Leuten reden, die er nicht mag." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Ron musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Verdammt! „Sie sind aber auch nicht schlecht."

Ron wurde rot und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Meine Frau hat mich vor unserer Hochzeit zu Tanzstunden überredet. Anscheinend war ihr mein Können nicht gut genug." Seit dem verpatzten Weihnachtsball hatte er auf jeder Feier mit Hermine getanzt und gedacht, dass er es eigentlich sehr gut machte. Aber Hermine zuliebe hatte er sich darauf eingelassen und es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht. Und seitdem konnte ihm beim Tanzen eigentlich niemand mehr was vormachen.

„Nun ja, jetzt ist es jedenfalls fantastisch", erwiderte Astoria und ließ sich fröhlich von ihm herumwirbeln. Das würde es Malfoy schon zeigen!

Draco beobachtete die beiden tatsächlich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er war so abgelenkt, dass er kaum mitbekam, dass Granger ihn über die Tanzfläche bugsierte. Von sich aus hätte er sie nie aufgefordert, aber Astoria konnte er nichts abschlagen. Und es war nun mal Tradition.

„Ich dachte, du kannst tanzen", zischte sie ihm zu. Draco verdrehte die Augen und drehte sie in eine Pirouette, die Granger leider perfekt ausführte.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich dir zumuten kann", sagte er und zuckte zusammen, als er seine Frau laut lachen hörte. So witzig war Weasley nun auch wieder nicht.

Granger ließ sich leider nicht provozieren. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Die Torte von Astoria sieht wunderschön aus. Das muss ja eine schreckliche Arbeit gewesen sein."

„Ja, sie hat sich wochenlang damit beschäftigt", erwiderte er stolz. Selbst dieser sauteure Konditor, zu dem seine Eltern immer gingen, hatte keine so schönen Torten gemacht.

„Backt sie schon lange?"

„Scorpius hat ihr vor ein paar Jahren The Great British Bake Off gezeigt und seitdem kriegt sie gar nicht genug von der Sendung." Astoria hatte immer gerne gekocht, aber beim Backen hatte sie sich nur an leichte Rezepte rangetraut. Seit sie diese Sendung beinahe schon fanatisch verfolgte, konnten sie sich zuhause vor Backwaren kaum noch retten.

„Die Sendung ist doch fantastisch, oder?", erwiderte Granger begeistert. „Meine Mum hat mir immer davon erzählt, aber ich hab sie nie gesehen. Aber als Scorpius letztes Jahr bei uns war, wollte er sie nicht verpassen und jetzt krieg ich Ron gar nicht mehr los davon. Nur beim letzten Finale …" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso in aller Welt sie Karen Ian vorgezogen haben. Ihre Ganache war doch eine einzige Katastrophe."

„Genau!", stimmte Draco ihr zu. Tagelang hatten Astoria und er nicht fassen können, wie die Jury nur so eine schlechte Entscheidung hatte treffen können. Es war doch offensichtlich gewesen, wer der bessere war. „Und erst ihre Pasteten! Dafür hab ich mich ja richtiggehend geschämt!"

„Ja, und erinnerst du dich noch an Ians imposanten Löwen aus Brot? Sowas beeindruckendes hat doch noch keiner zu Stande gebracht."

Draco nickte und zog Granger rasch zur Seite, damit sie nicht in Rose und Scorpius stießen, die sie nur überglücklich anstrahlten. „Ja, er war um Welten besser. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wäre sie schon Wochen vorher rausgeflogen. Ihr Shortbread war nun wirklich furchtbar."

„Ja. Ron hat Ians Pavlova sogar nachgebacken, ein exzellentes Rezept, sollte Astoria mal was einfacheres machen wollen. Grade jetzt im Sommer ist es super."

„Ich werd's ihr sagen." Draco schaute sich verwirrt um, als die Musik plötzlich aufhörte und alle Gäste applaudierten. War das Lied etwa schon vorbei? Zögerlich schaute er zu Granger, die genauso ungläubig dreinblickte. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Weasley seine Frau schon weggezogen und einen neuen Tanz mit ihr angefangen

„Na, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?", fragte Astoria grinsend und nahm seine Hand.

Draco zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern und schlang die Arme um sie. „Na ja." Er drehte sie im Kreis und raunte ihr dann verschwörerisch zu: „Wenn du noch was neues für nächstes Wochenende suchst, Ians Pavlova soll sehr gut nachzubacken sein." Wenn Weasley das schaffte, konnte es ja nicht so schwer sein.

/-/

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Das Essen war exzellent. Arthur Weasley hielt eine wunderbare Rede und Hugo eine, bei der sich alle vor Lachen kugelten. George spendierte jedem Gast ein Tischfeuerwerk. Zu Dracos Entsetzen wurde das Brautpaar irgendwann zu einem Spiel überredet, bei dem sie zeigen sollten, wer den anderen besser kannte. Sie wurden auf zwei Stühlen mit dem Rücken zueinander mitten auf die Tanzfläche gesetzt und mussten blaue oder rote Funken sprühen lassen. Und dabei waren die Fragen wirklich nicht schwer, das hätte ja jeder beantworten können.

„Wer von euch ist der bessere Koch?", fragte Al grinsend und die Menge lachte. Ohne zu zögern sprühten blaue Funken in die Luft.

„Wer ist der ordentlichere von euch?", fragte Lily und schon wieder erschienen blaue Funken.

„Könnt ihr nicht was fragen, wo ich besser dastehe?", beschwerte sich Rose, während Scorpius nur lachte, sich umdrehte und sie auf die Wange küsste.

„Wie wäre es damit?", antwortete Lily und schlug „Wer hat den ersten Schritt gemacht?" vor.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und beide sprühten rote Funken in die Luft. „Wenn man das den ersten Schritt machen nennen kann", murmelte er.

„Willst du etwa behaupten, dass du es besser gemacht hättest?", konterte Rose.

„Du hast mir ja gar nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben." Anscheinend war Rose schon seit Monaten in ihn verliebt gewesen, als sie ihn nach einer Schulstunde um Hilfe bei einem Zauberspruch gebeten hatte, während Scorpius erst an diesem Tag erkannt hatte, dass seine Gefühle für Rose alles andere als platonisch gewesen waren. Dann hatte er die Gelegenheit, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, jedoch sofort genutzt. Aber wenn man es ganz genau nahm, hatte wohl letzten Endes Rose den ersten Schritt gemacht. Wer wen geküsst hatte, konnte mittlerweile keiner von ihnen mehr sagen.

„Beruhigt euch mal wieder", grinste Al. „Machen wir mal was schwierigeres: Wer von euch sieht besser aus?"

„Was schwieriges, Al", mahnte Scorpius und zum ersten Mal waren sie nicht einer Meinung, als Rose blaue Funken sprühen ließ und Scorpius rote. Die Menge seufzte gerührt und das Brautpaar lachte.

„Wer macht die besseren Geschenke?" Rote Funken sprühten in die Luft. „Wer macht häufiger das Bett?" Blaue Funken. „Wer schreibt Nachrichten an den Spiegel?" Rote Funken. „Wessen Katze ist nerviger?" Wieder rote Funken.

„Wer von euch hat den fantastischen Trauzeugen Al am liebsten?", fragte Al grinsend. Lily boxte ihn in den Arm und Rose und Scorpius verschränkten beide die Arme vor der Brust und weigerten sich, eine Aussage zu machen.

Dann war das Spiel glücklicherweise zu Ende. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und Fleur ließ die Musik anschwellen, während George ein großes Feuerwerk losließ. Mitten im Funkenregen schwebte Astorias Torte hinein, die Rose und Scorpius unter viel Applaus anschnitten und die von allen Seiten gelobt wurde. Danach war die Tanzfläche die ganze Zeit gerappelt voll.

Draco tanzte mit seiner Frau, Rose und schließlich sogar Andromeda. Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr und trank langsam einen Feuerwhiskey auf einem freien Platz an einem der vielen Tische. So in der Dunkelheit war das Haus gar nicht so schlecht. Die Lichter funkelten in den Bäumen und auf den Tischen brannten Kerzen mit Flammen in allen erdenklichen Farben.

„Wunderschönes Fest, nicht wahr?", fragte ein älterer Mann, der sich mit einem Stück Torte neben ihn setzte.

Draco nickte. „Ja, fantastisch." Er war schon auf vielen Festen gewesen, und auch wenn er auf dreiviertel der Gäste hätte verzichten können, war es eine der schönsten Feiern, die er je besucht hatte. Es war nicht formell und steif, keiner versuchte, irgendjemanden zu beeindrucken, alle hatten Spaß und freuten sich, sogar Weasley. Und der hatte Rose mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zum Altar geführt, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte.

„Sie sind der Vater von Scorpius, nicht wahr? Wunderbarer Junge."

„Danke", erwiderte Draco geschmeichelt. Es war ein wirklich schönes Gefühl, dass alle nur Gutes über seinen Sohn zu sagen hatten. So eine Abwechslung zu seinem Vater, der nur an ihm herummäkelte. „Und wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin Rosies Großvater", erwiderte der Mann stolz. „Rosies unspektakulärer Großvater, aber trotzdem." Er grinste Draco an und streckte seine Hand aus. „Frank Granger, freut mich sehr."

„Oh", sagte Draco überrascht und schüttelte ihm zögerlich die Hand. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal mit einem Muggel gesprochen zu haben. Astoria und er hatten Draco zwar auf eine Muggelgrundschule geschickt, anstatt einen Hauslehrer zu engagieren, aber zu den Elternsprechtagen war immer nur Astoria gegangen. Und die Muggelkinder, mit denen Scorpius gespielt hatte, hatten sie nie ins Haus gelassen, weil bei ihnen einfach alles viel zu magisch war. Er wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Wissen Sie, seit Hermine damals diesen Brief bekommen hat, ist das für meine Frau und mich so, als ob sie in ein fremdes Land gezogen ist, wo wir weder die Sprache noch die Kultur verstehen", erzählte Mr Granger ihm unbefangen zwischen Bissen von Astorias Kuchen. „Und egal, wie sehr sich die Leute bemühen, wir werden nie Teil von all dem sein." Er deutete mit seiner Gabel auf die schwebenden Lichter und die funkelnden Kerzen und Dracos Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag, weil er vorhin etwas Kaffee verschüttet und rasch den Fleck hatte verschwinden lassen. „Und Hermine ist in diese Welt verschwunden und ein Teil von ihr geworden und Ron ist ein wunderbarer Schwiegersohn, natürlich, aber es ist trotzdem so, als ob er eine andere Sprache spricht. Und unsere Enkel sind fantastisch und wir haben sie gerne bei uns, aber sie erwarten dauernd, dass wir Dinge verstehen, von denen wir keine Ahnung haben." Er trank einen Schluck Champagner.

„Und Scorpius ist da natürlich auch nicht anders, wie auch? Aber er ist neben Arthur der einzige Zauberer, den ich kennen gelernt habe, der sich wirklich für unsere Welt interessiert und wirklich alles wissen will." Er lachte. „Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, wie unsere Aufzüge und Rolltreppen und Flugzeuge funktionieren, ich bin kein Ingenieur oder Elektriker, nur Zahnarzt, müssen Sie wissen, aber dank ihm weiß ich jetzt über all das Bescheid. Und er ist so gut in technischen Dingen, dank ihm haben wir jetzt Skype und Facebook und all diese Dinge. Und jede Woche ruft er an, um mit meiner Frau über die neue Folge von EastEnders zu sprechen, Sie können gar nicht vorstellen, was ihr das bedeutet. Er hat uns unsere Enkel so viel näher gebracht. Und er hat uns aus jeder neuen Stadt, in die er in Amerika gekommen ist, eine Postkarte geschickt, weil meine Frau die sammelt. Er ist so ein lieber Junge."

Draco starrte den Mann perplex an. Er verstand nur die Hälfte von dem, was er ihm gerade erzählt hatte, aber das war egal. Seine eigenen Eltern hatten noch nie mit so einer Wärme von Scorpius gesprochen. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Langsam verstand Draco, warum Scorpius so darauf beharrt hatte, alle Weasleys einzuladen. Sie mochten ihn lieber als seine eigene Familie.

„Und Ihre Eltern?", fragte Mr Granger interessiert, nachdem er den Kuchen verspeist hatte. „Sind die auch hier? Ihre Frau hat uns ihre Eltern schon vorgestellt." Er lachte. „Dieser Hut ist ja schon etwas sehr besonderes. Und Ihre Schwägerin ist Schmuckdesignerin?"

Draco nickte. Daphnes Frau Marion war eine sehr gefragte Schmuckdesignerin in Paris. Sie hatte Rose und Scorpius ihre Eheringe geschenkt und fast der ganze Schmuck von Astoria war von Marion. Sie machte wunderschöne Stücke.

„Sie hat meiner Frau ein paar Fotos gezeigt und jetzt will sie ihr eine Kette machen. Sie hat versprochen, sie nicht ganz so magisch zu machen. Was für ein wunderbares Geburtstagsgeschenk ich jetzt für meine Jane habe, ich hab schon alle Läden abgesucht und nichts passendes gefunden. Sie wissen sicher, wie das ist."

Draco nickte. Ja, das wusste er wirklich. Und in der Zauberwelt war die Auswahl wahrscheinlich sogar kleiner als in der Muggelwelt.

„Aber wo sind denn Ihre Eltern? Ich hatte mich gefreut, sie auch kennen zu lernen."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. Mr Granger konnte froh sein, wenn er seine Eltern nie kennen lernen würde. Er war immer noch nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, dass sie zur Hochzeit gekommen waren. Die Zeremonie hatte fast schon angefangen, als seine Eltern plötzlich vor ihm erschienen waren und seine Mutter fragte, ob noch ein Platz frei sei. Ted hatte sich hastig zur Seite gesetzt und seine Mutter hatte neben ihrer Schwester Platz genommen und sein Vater neben ihr. Sie hatte Andromeda nur unverbindlich zugenickt und „Dromeda", gesagt, worauf hin ihre Schwester grinsend „Sissy" geantwortet hatte. Dracos Vater hatte Andromeda so gut es ging ignoriert, wie alle anderen Gäste auch, und stattdessen hatten alle von ihnen stur geradeaus auf Scorpius und Al gestarrt, die schon nervös am Altar gestanden und glücklicherweise die Ankunft seiner Eltern gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Draco hatte Astorias Hand fest umklammert und es vorgezogen, gar nichts zu sagen.

Er hatte Scorpius gebeten, seine Eltern aus Höflichkeit einzuladen. Das gehörte sich schließlich so, wenn man praktisch den ganzen Rest der Zauberwelt einlud. Aber nach seinem letzten Gespräch auf Malfoy Manor hätte er nie geglaubt, dass sie tatsächlich kommen würden, auch wenn seine Mutter Scorpius sehr liebte und es nur, wie es bei ihnen üblich war, nie zeigte. Aber jetzt, wo er wusste, dass seine Mutter sich seit Jahren heimlich mit ihrer Schwester traf, wusste er gar nicht mehr, was er überhaupt von ihr halten sollte. Sie rebellierte wohl auf ihre ganz eigene Art gegen Dinge, die sie nicht mochte, und Scorpius' Hochzeit gehörte wohl dazu. Und sie hatte es sogar geschafft, dass sein Vater mitkam, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass er überall sonst lieber wäre als hier, und er seinen Gehstock krampfhaft umklammerte.

Dann hatte plötzlich die Musik angefangen und eine junge Frau, die Fleur wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, kam mit einem kleinen Mädchen, das grüne Haare hatte, den Gang entlang und streute die Blumen. Vorne angekommen küsste sie erst Andromeda auf die Wange und setzte sich dann neben Ted. Wenn sie überrascht war, dazwischen Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy zu sehen, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Und dann kamen Potters Tochter und Rose den Gang entlang und Draco vergaß für eine Weile, dass seine Eltern da waren. Er bemerkte nur, dass Andromeda irgendwann während der Zeremonie die Hand seiner Mutter nahm und nicht mehr losließ.

Merlin, war das merkwürdig gewesen. Besonders, als seine Mutter ihn nach der Trauung nur kurz umarmt, Scorpius gratuliert hatte und dann mit seinem Vater im Schlepptau wieder abgezogen war. So hatten sich seine Eltern noch nie verhalten. Zum Glück waren sie nicht geblieben. Und doch bedeutete es ihm sehr viel, dass sie über ihren Schatten gesprungen waren. Hoffentlich sah Scorpius es genauso.

„Meine Eltern waren nur bei der Trauung", sagte er schließlich, als Mr Granger nicht damit aufhörte, ihn auffordernd anzuschauen. „Sie hatten leider andere Verpflichtungen, die sie nicht absagen konnten."

„Wie schade", sagte Mr Granger bedauernd. „Wir haben Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um dabei zu sein. Unsere einzige Enkelin heiratet schließlich nur einmal." Er lachte. „Hoffentlich. Ich wünsche es ihnen."

Das tat Draco auch. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie sehr sein Sohn am Ende sein würde, sollte es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht klappen. Rose war seine große Liebe.

„Ach hier bist du!", rief Dracos angetrunkene Frau und ließ sich schwungvoll auf seinen Schoß sinken. „Hey Frank", lachte sie Mr Granger an und küsste Draco dann überschwänglich auf die Wange. „Nächste Woche gehe ich nach Hogwarts, Hagrid braucht Hilfe bei seinem Babyhippogreif."

„Was?" Draco war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als sein verhasster Lehrer für Pflege für Magische Geschöpfe seine Frau vorhin überschwänglich begrüßt und die nächste Stunde in Beschlag genommen hatte, um mit ihr über wer weiß was zu fachsimpeln.

„Hat Astoria dir nichts gesagt?", fragte Daphne grinsend, als sie sah, wie Draco die beiden mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe war immer ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen. Sie hat Hagrid geliebt. Und sie hat sogar ihren UTZ darin gemacht. Eine Weile haben wir gedacht, dass sie vielleicht nach Rumänien zu den Drachen geht, aber die waren wohl nicht so ihr Fall. Und dann hat sie dich geheiratet und da hat sie letzten Endes eigentlich genug mit Drachen zu tun." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Draco konnte nur fassungslos zu seiner Frau schauen, die ein völlig anderer Mensch war, als er gedacht hatte. Und jetzt wollte sie Hagrid mit diesen gefährlichen Viechern helfen, die ihn beinahe seine Schulter gekostet hatten?

„Ich hab schon so lange keine Hippogreifs gesehen und Hagrid freut sich schon so", erklärte Astoria ihm begeistert. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen. Draco seufzte. Dann würde sie wohl nächste Woche nach Hogwarts gehen. Wunderbar. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

/-/

„Ich glaube, meine Mum ist betrunken", flüsterte Scorpius Rose zu. Sie waren zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal auf der Tanzfläche, auch wenn sie überraschend wenig davon zusammen getanzt hatten. Es war unglaublich, wie viele Leute mit einem tanzen wollten, wenn man die Braut war. Ihr Dad wollte einen Tanz haben, dann Scorpius' Vater, ihre Großväter, alle ihre Onkel, Hugo, Al, James, Louis, Fred, Mollys Mann Justin, Victoire, Lily … Hagrid war eine besondere Herausforderung gewesen. Nur Ted hatte sie in Ruhe gelassen, weil er Tanzen hasste.

Rose schaute in die Richtung, in die Scorpius deutete. Ihr Schwiegervater saß merkwürdigerweise neben ihrem Großvater, mit dem er sich überraschend gut unterhielt und Astoria schien auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen zu sein. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht", lachte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Merlin sei Dank war die Musik etwas ruhiger geworden und sie konnten sich einfach nur im Takt zur Musik wiegen. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie schon vor zwei Stunden ausgezogen. „Merkwürdig. Ich dachte, wenn sich jemand betrinkt, dann mein Dad."

„Oh, dein Dad hat auch gut ins Glas geschaut", erwiderte er und deutete in eine andere Ecke vom Garten, wo ihr Vater sich mit seinen Brüdern und Onkel Harry eine lautstarke Partie Zaubererschnippschnapp lieferte.

Rose lächelte. „Ich freu mich, dass er heute doch Spaß hatte." Sie drückte sich enger an ihn und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare in seinem Nacken. Er erschauderte. „Und du hast unsere Hochzeit überlebt, das lief doch fantastisch."

Scorpius küsste sie auf die Haare. „Es lief besser als fantastisch, Mrs Malfoy." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du wirklich freiwillig Mrs Malfoy geworden bist."

„Die einzige Mrs Malfoy, die nicht so toll ist, ist deine Großmutter. Deine Mum ist doch super, und jetzt sind wir guten Mrs Malfoys in der Überzahl." Sie würden es schon noch schaffen, dass der Name Malfoy nur noch mit positivem in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte.

„Ich liebe dich, Rose. Dass du dieses Opfer wirklich bringen willst-"

Sie hob den Kopf und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, das ist kein Opfer. Für dich ist nichts ein Opfer. Wir sind verheiratet und ich liebe dich und mehr ist nicht wichtig." Sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Ihren Mann. Mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen würde. Was konnte es schöneres geben?

**Frohe Weihnachten!**

* * *

**A/N:** So, da sind wir wieder am Ende angekommen. Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und die Weihnachtszeit versüßt. Ich bedanke mit bei allen, die mitgelesen haben und ganz besonders bei allen, die einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben, ihr habt mir eine große Freude gemacht. Solltet ihr die Kleider von Rose, Lily und Dora sehen wollen, die findet ihr als Bilder am Ende des heutigen Eintrags in meinem Livejournal ** .com**.

Im Vergleich zu früheren Kalendern hat das Interesse aber stark abgenommen, und das bei dem Pairing, was immer am beliebtesten war von allen meinen FFs, deshalb befürchte ich, dass es nächstes Jahr keinen mehr geben wird. Ich möchte es nicht endgültig ausschließen, genauso wenig wie andere FFs in diesem Universum, das ich sehr lieb gewonnen habe, aber versprechen werde ich nichts. Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr mir und meinen Geschichten die Treue gehalten habt. Und solltet ihr euch berufen fühlen, noch einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, dann nur zu, damit macht ihr mir auch ein Geschenk.


End file.
